A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas to Remember. Kim and Shego are engaged, and things couldn't be better. But, when Ayumi, Shego's ex girlfriend, decides that she wants her back, drama ensues. Takes place during season 4. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to A Christmas to Remember. I was gonna wait at least a few days before I started posting the sequel, but I just couldn't stay away from writing. I think I may be addicted to it. Anyway, I do not own the characters of Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own the plot.

**Chapter 1: Meeting With the Past:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was the day after Christmas in the Possible house. Kim was currently standing in the doorway of the guest room, watching her fiancée Shego sleep. Yesterday had been just amazing. Kim had proposed to the woman of her dreams and had had an amazing Christmas. As she stood there watching her sleep she thought about all they had been through in the past weeks.

"She certainly has been through a lot hasn't she?"

Anne asked. Kim jumped slightly, not having noticed Anne come up to from behind. However, Kim was able to quickly compose herself.

"Yeah she has. I just hope all the drama is over and we can focus on our future."

"I hope so too. But there is something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"How much do you really know about Ciel? Sure you know a few things, but you are engaged now. Do you know the important things about her?"

"Important, what do you mean?"

"Well do you know her desires, her ambitions, what her middle name is? Sweetheart do you even know when she was born?"

Kim thought over her mom's questions for a moment. Suddenly it dawned on her that she couldn't answer any of them.

"Wow, now I feel like I'm gonna be marrying a total stranger."

"Well Kim you don't have to marry a total stranger. Just ask her some things about herself. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you."

Kim thought about it for a moment, then decided that getting to know Shego better wouldn't be such a bad idea. Suddenly Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"You've got a hit on the sight. Someone named Ayumi wants you to meet them at the café on 3rd."

Wade said.

_"Ayumi, that's Shego's ex."_

"Okay I'll head over there now."

"Do you want me to call Ron and let him know?"

"No it's alright. I can handle this on my own."

"Alright, well call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Kim then disconnected the call. She then turned her attention to her mom.

"If Ciel wakes up before I get back will you let her know where I went?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"I will."

Kim then headed left for the café.

**The Café:**

When Kim arrived at the Café she saw a Japanese woman sitting by herself at one of the tables.

_"That's gotta be her."_

Kim watched the girl take a sip of her latte. Kim then approached the table and the Japanese woman looked up at her.

"Ah, you must be Kim. Please sit down."

Kim sat down.

"And I take it you are Ayumi. Why did you call me here?"

Ayumi took another sip of her drink before answering.

"I called you here because I want you to stay away from Ciel."

Kim looked at her like she was crazy.

"And why should I?"

Kim crossed her arms.

"Because I know she still has feelings for me and I can't work on giving her another chance if you're in the way."

The tone in Ayumi's voice left no room for argument.

"You're wrong, she's moved on from you."

Kim's voice was firm.

"Has she now? Well then tell me, do you know her like I do? Do you know her desires, her ambitions, her birthday?"

Ayumi gave Kim a smug look. Kim sat there stunned. Those were the same questions her mom had asked her earlier

"You see Kim, I know all those things about her. I know her every want, her every need. I know what she fears and what she loves. Tell me something, do you know anything about her?"

Kim thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well I know that her favorite colors are green and black, that she's afraid of spiders, that she got her plasma powers from a comet, that she has these black lightning powers and has a symbol called the helm of awe on her back. I also know that she is adopted and is engaged to be married."

Ayumi stared at Kim for a moment.

"Well I must say I am impressed. You do know a few things about her and I didn't even know the last two. So who is she getting married to?"

Kim crossed her arms and looked right at Ayumi.

"She getting married to me."

This time it was Kim's turn to look smug. Ayumi looked away for a moment then back at Kim.

"So you're marrying her are you? And tell me do you know what she likes...in bed?"

Kim's face turned bright red. Ayumi snickered at Kim's expression.

"I take it you don't know what she likes in bed. Well I'm sure she told you she's a virgin."

Kim nodded her head.

"Well, just because she's virgin, doesn't mean she doesn't like a few things. For example, when making out she loves to have her inner thighs rubbed. She also loves kisses on her neck, it drives her wild. Oh and she also likes to cuddle naked. So you see Kim, I know Ciel a lot better than you. She may be engaged to you, but I know what she likes and I will have no trouble getting her to crawl back to me."

Ayumi then looked at her watch.

"I have to go now, I have a few errands to run. It was nice meeting you."

Ayumi smiled as she stood up and left the café.

Kim sat there in stunned silence. Ayumi really did know a lot about Shego. Just then Ron walked into the the café.

"Hey KP, what's up?"

Ron spoke in his usual chipper voice.

"Hey Ron, not much. What are you doing here?"

Ron sat down.

"I dropped by your place, but you weren't there. Then your mom told me you were here. She said something about you meeting up with Ayumi."

Kim looked away for a moment.

"Oh yeah, her. Is Ciel awake yet?"

"Yeah she woke up about ten minutes before I had gotten there. Listen KP, what did Ayumi want?"

Kim let out a sigh.

"She wants me to stay away from Ciel. She plans on taking her back and doesn't want me getting in the way. Ron I'm worried. She knows everything about Ciel, way more than me. She even said that Ciel still has feelings for her. What if she's right, what if Ciel does still have feelings for her, what if she goes back to her, what i-"

Kim was cut off by Ron clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Woah there chill KP. Look, Ciel loves you more than anything in this world. So what if Ayumi knows more about her than you do, it doesn't mean that you can't learn."

"Yeah but, Ayumi knows the important stuff about Ciel that I don't know. Ron what if Ciel decides to go back to her because Ayumi knows her better?"

Kim's eyes were now brimming with tears. Ron moved so that he was sitting next to Kim. He then pulled his best friend into a hug.

"KP I said it once and I'll say it again. Ciel loves you. She's totally crazy about you. But if you're having doubts about Ciel's loyalty then you shouldn't marry her."

"It's not that I'm having doubts, it's that I, I don't want to lose her."

A few tears trickled down Kim's face.

"And you won't lose her. Why don't I walk you home and you can have a talk with Ciel. You should let her know about Ayumi and about how you're feeling."

Ron stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Kim. Kim took his hand and pulled herself up. She then used her free hand to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks Ron."

Kim then released his hand.

"Anytime KP."

Ron gave her a smile and the two then left the cafe and headed back to the Possible house.

**End of chapter 1:**

A/N: And just when Kim thought the drama was over...boom, Ayumi comes in and tries to start something. Does Shego really still have feelings for her or is the love she have for Kim greater? Find out next time on A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot, that is all. Also updates might be slow at first as my mind is going in a million different directions with this story, but I have a vague idea on how I want it to turn out.

**Chapter 2: A Worried Redhead:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim opened the front door to her home and walked in. She had told Ron that she wanted to talk to Shego in private so after dropping her off he headed home. Kim walked into the living room to find Shego sitting on the couch, channel surfing. She then walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Princess."

Shego gave Kim a quick kiss. Kim returned the kiss, then asked Shego if they could go some place private to talk. Shego told her that they could, then she turned off the TV and took Kim's hand, leading her upstairs. When they got to Kim's room Shego could sense that there was something on the redhead's mind.

"Is everything okay?"

It was clear by the tone of Shego's voice that she was concerned. Kim took a seat on the edge of her bed and gestured for Shego to do the same. Once they were seated next to each other Kim spoke.

"Do you love me?"

Shego gave Kim a confused look. Why was she asking such a thing?

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

Kim took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I met with Ayumi today."

Shego's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh and what did she want?"

"She wants you back."

Kim was trying to hide her emotions.

"She does?"

Shego was shocked. Kim just nodded her head.

"Ciel, would you leave me for her?"

Shego was quiet for a moment and it worried Kim.

"Princess I love you with all my heart, I really do. When you asked me to marry you I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. But there is a part of me that still cares about Ayumi. We went through so much together and she knows me better than anyone. Before we started dating she was my best friend. However, she broke my heart and I can't forgive her for that."

"So you wouldn't leave me for her?"

Kim's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Doy, of course not. Princess if she wants me to get back together with her then she'll have drag me away from you, kicking and screaming."

Kim wiped her eyes and smiled at Shego. She then wrapped her arms around her fiancée and pulled her into a kiss which Shego happily melted into. As they sat there kissing Shego's cell rang. Breaking the kiss, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. We wanted to ask you something."

Wego 1 said.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know if you would like to meet your real parents."

Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"My, my real parents?"

"Yeah, they're in town and they want to see you. So what do you say, wanna meet 'em?"

"I dunno."

"Well if you change your mind they'll be in town until Monday. I gotta go now though, there's a bank robbery in progress."

After saying their goodbyes Shego set her phone down and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"You alright?"

Kim laid down next to Shego. Shego placed her arm across her eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Kim giggled slightly and then poked Shego in the side to get her attention.

"You know, if you don't want to see them you don't have to."

Shego moved her arm back down to her side and looked at Kim.

"I know, but this could be my chance to ask them why they gave me up."

"Do you want me to go with you when you visit them?"

Shego thought about it for a moment then shook her head, deciding that meeting her real parents was something she had to do on her own. After their conversation the two of them laid there cuddled against each other.

As they laid there, a question popped into Kim's head.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had doubts about marrying me you'd let me know, right?"

Shego looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I have doubts? Are you still worried about what Ayumi said to you?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Look Pumpkin, I don't have a doubt in my mind about whom I want to be with. My heart belongs to you and only you. However, if I ever did start having doubts I would let you know. After all, two people shouldn't get married unless they're both ready."

Kim gave a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to Shego.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's someone down at the mall that I want you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Jane. She sold me the ring I got for you for a low price, but made me promise that I would return and let her know how it went. So will go with me to see her?"

Shego thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, I'll go with you to see her. But, can we do it tomorrow? I just want to spend my day with you."

Shego gave Kim a loving look.

"Sure. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, my treat."

Kim then gave her fiancée a warm smile. Shego returned the smile and gave Kim a small tender kiss. As they two lay there in each other's arms, they were interrupted by Anne.

"Aww, look at the Kodak moment."

Shego laughed, while Kim turned red with embarrassment.

"Moooomm."

Kim groaned, burying her face in her hands. Anne just chuckled at her daughter's embarrassment.

"Aww, what's the matter Cupcake? It's not like she walked in on us having sex."

Kim turned even redder.

"Hmm, I wonder how far down that blush goes."

Shego then lifted up Kim's shirt.

"Ciel!"

Kim shrieked, pushing her shirt back down. Anne laughed at the couple. Realizing that her mom was still there, Kim asked her why she had come up to her room.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask you something. Kim may I speak to you downstairs?"

Kim looked at her mom and then back at Shego.

"I'll be right back."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle kiss before standing and leaving the room with her mom.

When they got downstairs to the living room Kim asked her mom what she wanted to talk about.

"I wanted to talk about you and Ciel."

"What about us?"

"Well Ron told me about your conversation with Ayumi. He said you were worried about losing Ciel to her. Is this true?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Ayumi knows so much more about Ciel than I do. She knows her every need, her everyone want, her every wish and desire."

Anne looked at her daughter for a moment, then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, while it is true that Ayumi does know more about Ciel than you do it doesn't mean she always will. But you can't let your worrying get in the way of building a future with Ciel. If you neglect her wants and needs then you'll just drive her right into Ayumi's arms."

Kim thought her mom's words over for a bit and she was right, she couldn't let Ayumi's words get to her.

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to start dinner. Will the two of you be joining us?"

Kim shook her head.

"I'm taking Ciel out tonight. She wanted us to spend some time together, just the two of us."

"Okay, well you two have fun and be safe."

Anne then headed into the kitchen.

"We will."

Kim then headed upstairs to get ready for her date.

**End of chapter 2:**

A/N: Second chapter is finally done, now on to the third. Kim and Shego go on a date in the next chapter, let's hope things go smoothly. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter will be on the longer side, so sit back and enjoy. Also, the song Not Over You belongs to Gavin DeGraw.

**Chapter 3: Date Night Trouble:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was upstairs getting ready for her date. She had called Wade and asked him to make reservations for her at one of the best French restaurants in town. After Wade had made the reservations, Kim and Shego both went to their separate rooms to get ready. Kim was showered and had her hair done. Now she just needed something to wear. Finally after about fifteen minutes, Kim opted to wear a simple spaghetti strapped seafoam green dress with matching heels. The dress stopped just above her knees and Kim took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She then put on a touch of makeup before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

When Kim got downstairs, Shego was already there waiting for her. And when Kim saw her her breath caught in her throat. Shego was wearing a sleeveless cherry blossom pink dress with a pair of matching heels. Kim stood there in awe at her fiancée. Shego didn't even know Kim was there until she looked in her direction. When she saw the way Kim was looking at her her cheeks got a slightly pink tinge to them.

"Do, do you like it?"

Shego sounded shy. Managing to find her voice, Kim spoke

"I love it, you look beautiful."

Kim's compliment caused Shego to blush even more. Kim then walked over to Shego and gave her a peck on the cheek then grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Anne then walked out of the kitchen to tell the two of them to be safe and have a good time. After telling Anne they would careful and saying their goodbyes, Kim and Shego headed out for their date.

**At the Restaurant:**

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kim gave her keys to the valet and she and Shego were escorted to their table. Once they were seated they were told their waiter would be right with them. While they sat and waited, Kim decided to ask Shego a few questions to get to know her better.

"So this might sound like a weird question, but how old are you?"

Shego took a sip of water before answering.

"I'm eighteen."

Kim stared at Shego in shock.

"Wait, how do you have a teaching degree then? And how were you able to drink wine on our first date?"

"Well for the wine I used a fake ID."

"You did what?!"

"Pumpkin chill. Besides, you of all people should know how bad I can be. It really shouldn't come as that much of a surprise."

"Yeah you're right. So how did you get your teaching degree.

"I graduated high school when I was fourteen and was able to get my teaching degree within a couple of years. I've always been what many people would consider a genius, but I never really told anyone about it."

"Not even Ayumi?"

Shego shook her head.

"She knew I was smart, she just didn't know how smart."

Shego took another sip of water. Just then their waiter arrived to take their orders. Once the orders were taken care of, Kim and Shego got back to their conversation.

"So when's your birthday?"

"July fifteenth."

Shego's answer stunned Kim.

"You're a month younger than me?"

"Yes Pumpkin, I'm a month younger than you. Surprised?"

"Well yeah, I always thought you were older. But then you told me you were only eighteen and so then I thought you would be at least a few months older than me."

Shego just gave Kim an amused look. The redhead could be so funny sometimes.

"So how long were you and Ayumi together for?"

Kim at first wasn't sure if she wanted to ask that question, then she decided to just get it off her chest.

"Well we met when we were eight and started dating when we were thirteen and broke up when we were sixteen. So, three years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so, but our relationship will be even longer."

Shego reached over and gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze. As the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes, a voice spoke to them from behind Shego.

"Aww, how cute."

Shego jumped slightly and turned around, locking eyes with Ayumi.

"What are doing here?"

Shego was a bit surprised to see her ex.

"I'm here hunting the elusive white rabbit."

Ayumi's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"There is no need for your sass."

Shego spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm true, but you've always loved my sass. And another part of me that rhymes with it."

Ayumi then gave Shego a seductive look. Kim just sat there fuming, wishing Ayumi would just disappear.

"Well I have to get back to my table, see you around."

As Ayumi walked away she put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing that Shego would be watching. Shego hadn't even realized she was staring until Kim yelled.

"Ciel stop staring at her ass!"

"What Princess, I wasn't, I mean she, uh...look the foods here!"

Shego then frantically pointed at the waiter. The waiter just shook his head and set their plates down in front of them.

"Some people are just so strange."

He then walked away.

As Kim and Shego ate their dinner, Ayumi would occasionally walk by and flirt with Shego. Kim wanted to stick her foot out and trip her the next time she walked by, but then she remembered that her mom had told her to not let Ayumi get to her. So Kim did her best to ignore Ayumi's flirting, but her patience was wearing thin. Finally unable to take it anymore, Kim spoke out.

"Don't you have somewhere to be or something?"

Kim's tone was bitter.

"Now now Kimmie, that isn't a very nice tone you have there. What, you don't like the fact that Ciel enjoys me flirting with her?"

"She's not enjoying it."

Kim glared at Ayumi. Ayumi just smirked and then whispered something into Shego's ear, causing the pale skinned woman to blush. After that, she went back to her table. Shego's sat there, poking at the food that was on her plate with her fork.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing."

"You're not acting like it was nothing."

"It was nothing, really."

Kim continued to look at Shego for a moment then returned to her food. After about ten minutes Shego announced she was going to the bathroom and left the table.

While she was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, Ayumi walked in.

"So did I create a stir in your relationship?"

"What do you want?"

Shego sounded tired.

"I just wanted to making sure you were alright."

Ayumi then wrapped her arms around Shego's waist.

"I'm fine, now let go of me."

Shego removed Ayumi's arms from around her waist and walked away. Just as she was about to open the door to leave, Ayumi spun her around and captured lips in a kiss. Shego was stunned at first, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but grew more passionate when Ayumi slid her tongue into Shego's mouth, eliciting a moan from her. As the making out continued Ayumi slowly moved her hand up Shego's dress and began to rub her inner thigh. Shego was becoming lost in Ayumi's touch and kiss, but something was nagging at the back of her mind telling her to stop. That what she was doing was wrong. Finally after a few minutes, Ayumi broke the kiss and left Shego standing there, breathless.

"Hmm, I see you enjoyed yourself."

Ayumi gave Shego a smirk. Shego didn't say anything and just exited the bathroom heading back to Kim.

When she got back to the table she saw Kim staring at her watch.

"Twenty minutes. You were in that bathroom for twenty minutes. What happened, did you get lost while you were in there?"

Shego was about to say something, but then Ayumi came up behind her and whispered something into her ear. After she finished, she gave Shego a wink and then walked back to her table.

"Okay what was that all about?"

Shego didn't say anything and just looked down at her hands.

"Ciel, look at me."

Kim's tone was firm. Shego did as Kim said and looked at her.

"Was Ayumi in the bathroom while you were in there?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Did anything happen?"

Again Shego nodded her head.

"What happened?"

Shego let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"We, we made out."

"You made out?"

Kim's voice was eerily calm. Shego nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Kimmie. I thought, I thought my feelings for her were gone. That I had gotten over her. But when she kissed me, I don't know I just felt this spark and I found myself enjoying the kiss."

Shego was close to tears by this point, but continued speaking.

"I didn't want to enjoy the kiss, I really didn't. But then memories of us together came rushing back and I found myself wondering what it would've been like if we had never broken up. But, while we were making out I felt something nagging at the bank of mind, telling me to stop. But I couldn't stop. And, and I'm sorry. Oh god Kimmie, I'm so sorry."

By that point Shego had burst into tears and was now sobbing hysterically, burying her face in her hands. Kim got up and quickly wrapped her arms around Shego, pulling her into a tight embrace. As she held her and rubbed her back soothingly, she began to speak to her in a gentle voice.

"Shh Ciel, baby calm down. I'm not angry with you and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was. Please stop crying."

Shego just continued to cry as Kim held her and spoke softly to her.

"Sweety I'm not mad at you, I'm really not. It's okay if you still have feelings for her."

Kim's last sentence got Shego's attention and she looked at Kim with bloodshot eyes.

"It, it is?"

Kim reached her hand out and gently wiped away Shego's tears. She then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes honey, it's okay if you still have feelings for her; we'll work through it together. I love you and no one is gonna tear us apart."

Kim then gave Shego a loving smile.

"I love you too. Can we go home now, I just wanna lay down."

Shego choked back another sob.

"Sure, let me just go pay the check and we can go."

With that said, Kim signaled the waiter over to the table to ask him for the check. Once the check was paid Kim and Shego got the car from the valet and headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When they got back home Kim took Shego upstairs to the guest room. Shego then took her shoes off and laid down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No."

Shego mumbled. Kim then let her know that she would be downstairs if she needed her. She then left out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Once Kim had left the room and the coast was clear, Shego reached over and turned on the radio hoping that some music would help her situation. However, as the song Not Over You began to play she began to think about the past she had had with Ayumi and all they had been through together.

"Dreams, that's where I have to go

to see your beautiful face, anymore

I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio

Hope, hope there's a conversation

where we both admit we had it good but

until then it's alienation, I know that much is understood

And I realize

If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

Not over you

Damn, damn girl you do it well

And I thought you were innocent

You took this heart and put it through hell

But still you're magnificent

I, I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me

Turn around and I'm back in the game

Even better than the old me

But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth.

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

And if I had the chance to renew

You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do

I could get back on the right track

But only if you'd be convinced

So until then

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Not over you."

When the song ended Shego turned off the radio and curled up into a ball, sobbing loudly. All the feelings and love that she had had for Ayumi had come flooding back and she didn't know what to do. She loved Kim with all her heart, but now that her feelings for Ayumi had resurfaced she felt all messed up.

_"Why does it have to be so hard?"_

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Ciel sweetheart, it's Anne. May I come in?"

Shego quickly dried her eyes and told Anne that it was okay for her to come in. When she opened the door and walked in, she could see the tears stained onto Shego's face.

"Kim told me about what happened at the restaurant. Are you okay?"

Anne's voice was filled with concern. Shego shook her head, tears streaming down her face once again. Anne sat down on the bed and pulled Shego into her lap, gently rocking her back and forth.

"You know, Kim told me that your biological parents wanted to see you and I think you should. It'll help get your mind off of stuff and you can relax a bit."

Shego thought about it for a moment, then decided that seeing her parents could be just what she needed.

"Okay I'll go see them."

Shego's voice was a bit hoarse from so much crying and her eyes were beginning to droop. Anne just continued to hold her, letting her know that everything would be alright and allowed Shego to fall asleep in her arms.

**End of chapter 3:**

A/N: The decision for Shego's age is something that randomly popped into my head. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In this chapter we shall meet Jane, again and Shego's parents.

**Chapter 4: Questions Answered:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was morning at the Possible house. Kim and Shego had gone out on a date the night before and things hadn't gone as planned. Thanks to Ayumi. Now Shego was feeling guilty about the feelings she was having for her ex girlfriend. Everyone was seated at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Everyone that is except Shego, who had shut herself up in her room. The Possibles had all tried to get Shego to come down for breakfast, but to no avail.

"I wish she wouldn't beat herself up so much about this. I already told her I'm not mad at her."

"Don't worry Kimmie-cub, I'm sure she'll be okay. Just give her some time."

James gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"I know dad, I'm just really worried about her. I hate seeing her so down like this."

They all sat in silence for a moment, which was broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!"

Tim shouted, jumping out of his chair and racing off for for the phone.

"Possible residence, Tim speaking."

He then listened to what the person on the other end of the line had to say before calling Anne over to take the call. Anne got out of her chair and took the phone from her son's outstretched hand.

"Hello? Oh okay. Yes, yes of course we look forward to seeing you. Yes, you can come at around 5:30 if you'd like. What? Oh no, she doesn't know yet. Well I haven't told her yet. Yes I'll tell her you're coming. Okay thank you for calling, see you in a few hours."

Anne then hung up the phone and went back to her seat.

"What was that about?"

Kim asked.

"That was Ciel's dad."

"Ciel's dad? Why would he be calling here?"

"Well I recommended to Ciel that she go see her parents, but with the way she's been feeling I thought it'd be best if they come here. So I called Logan and got their number from him."

"So Ciel's parents are coming over for dinner?"

"Yep. I told them dinner is at 6:00, but they'll probably be here before then."

"So when do you plan on telling her that her parents are coming over for dinner?"

"I was gonna go tell her after we got done with breakfast."

"Something tells me she just saved you the trip."

Jim said, looking up from his plate and at the dining room entryway. Everyone else looked where Jim was looking and saw Shego standing there.

Shego was standing there, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from all the crying she had done until the wee hours of the morning.

"Good morning Ciel, how are you feeling?"

Anne asked. Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I take it you heard about your parents coming over for dinner."

Shego nodded her head.

"Are you comfortable with them coming over here for dinner? Because if you're not then we can go out to eat."

James said.

"They can have dinner here."

Shego's voice sounded hollow and Kim became concerned. Shego looked like shit and she sounded terrible.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me when they get here."

Shego then shuffled back towards the stairs.

"Don't you want any breakfast?"

Kim asked.

"Not hungry."

Shego mumbled as she slowly ascended the steps. Once Shego was back in her room, Tim spoke.

"I wish there was something we could do for her. You know, make her feel better."

Suddenly Jim was struck with an idea.

"Hicka bicka boo."

"Hoosha!"

The two of them then raced off to their room.

"Hmm, what do you suppose they're up to?"

James asked.

"Knowing them it probably involves explosions."

Kim said.

"Well whatever they're doing let's hope they don't make too big of a mess."

Anne said as she began to clear away the dishes. Kim and James just nodded their heads in agreement. Then Kim looked at her watch.

"I gotta get going, I need to get down to the mall."

"Okay, just be careful and be back in time for dinner."

Anne said.

"I will."

Kim then grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

**Middleton Mall:**

When she walked into the mall, Kim quickly set about find the store that she had gotten Shego's ring from. After searching around for about fifteen minutes, Kim finally spotted the store called Elegant Emeralds. Walking in she quickly spotted Jane putting some merchandise into a display case.

"Jane!"

Kim called out, waving to her. Jane looked up from her work and smiled when she spotted Kim. Putting the last necklace into the case, she closed it and then walked over to Kim.

"So how'd it go?"

Jane's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Well I proposed to her on Christmas day."

"And...?"

"She said yes."

"Eeep!"

Jane squealed, pulling Kim into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for."

Jane then released Kim from the hug.

"Thank you."

"So how come you didn't bring her here with you?"

"Well we went out to eat last night and we ran into her ex girlfriend. And to make a long story short, they made out in the bathroom."

Jane let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Are you serious? And you're still gonna go through with the marriage?"

Kim nodded her head.

"My fiancée means more to me than anything in this world. You see, she thought the feelings she had for her ex were gone, but when they kissed she said those feelings resurfaced. I'm not mad at her for still having feelings for her. After all, they had been best friends since they were kids and dated for three years. Now she's at home looking like a complete wreck because she feels guilty about having feelings for both of us."

Jane looked at Kim, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my god, the poor dear. She must feel so confused right now."

Jane looked concerned.

"Yeah, I wish there was some way I could get her to smile. I hate seeing her cry so much."

Kim sounded as if she were about to cry herself.

"How about you get here gift? I suggest a stuffed animal. After all, no one can cry when they've got something cute and cuddly to hold."

Kim thought about it for a moment. Maybe a stuffed animal would cheer Shego up.

"Is there any particular store you'd recommended?"

"Hmm, I'd go with The Animal Plaza. It's on the fourth floor and they have a great selection of stuffed animals."

Kim then thanked Jane for her help and headed up to the fourth floor.

Arriving at The Animal Plaza, Kim stepped inside and set about finding a stuffed animal for Shego. After about thirty minutes, Kim finally spotted the perfect stuffed animal. It was a black and white wolf pup with emerald green eyes. Kim thought it was adorable and she was sure that Shego would love. So with her gift found, Kim quickly made her purchase and then headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When Kim arrived home she found Anne in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"Hey bubblebutt, how was the mall?"

"It was good. Is Ciel still up in her room?"

"I believe so."

Anne then turned her attention to the roast she had in the oven. Seeing how preoccupied her mom was, Kim made her way upstairs. When she got to Shego's room she found her sitting on her bed holding a bouquet of orange hydrangeas.

"Where did the flowers come from?"

"From your brothers."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Shego's lips.

"My brothers?"

Kim looked perplexed.

"Yeah, they pooled together their allowances and went out and bought them for me. Then they handed them to me and told me to be happy."

"And do you feel any happier?"

"A little."

"Here then, maybe this will help."

Kim then handed Shego the stuffed wolf pup she had gotten her. Shego set down the flowers and took the stuffed animal from Kim's hands.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought it would help you feel better. Do you feel better now?"

Shego looked at Kim and gave her a wide smile.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Princess."

Shego pulled Kim into a hug. As they were hugging, James called to them from downstairs.

"Girls dinner!"

"Okay!"

They called back at the same time, causing both of them to giggle. Setting down the stuffed animal Kim had gotten her, Shego stood up and headed out the door with Kim following closely behind.

They arrived downstairs to see Anne and James talking to two people who looked a lot like Shego. When Anne saw them out of the corner of her eye she gestured for Shego to come closer. When Shego was standing in front of Anne she introduced her to the two people that were in front of her.

"Ciel these are your parents, Alexandre and Genevieve."

Shego just looked down, suddenly finding the carpet to be very interesting.

"She's shy, just like her mother."

Alexandre said.

"Ciel, are you going to say hi?"

Anne asked. Shego shook her head and then moved so that she was hiding behind Anne.

"Well why don't we sit down and have some dinner, I'm sure she'll come around in a little while."

James said. Then they all went and sat at the table.

As dinner got underway, idle conversations went on here and there. Shego however stayed quiet for the most part. After some time had passed, Anne decided to try to get Shego involved in conversation.

"Ciel, isn't there something you want to ask your parents?"

Shego didn't say anything and continued to poke around at her food, taking a few bites here and there.

"Well you must be wondering why you were put up for adoption."

Genevieve said. This got Shego's attention and she glanced up at her mother.

"I guess."

Shego mumbled, looking back down at her plate.

"Ciel listen, your mother and I didn't put you up for adoption because we didn't love you or because we didn't want you. We wanted very much to raise and take care of you, but we couldn't."

Kim looked at him in confusion.

"Why couldn't you keep her? It sounds like you wanted to, so why didn't you?"

"We could sit here and give a million excuses as to why we couldn't keep her, but the main reason why we didn't was because, well because we were afraid of her."

Genevieve said.

"How the heck can someone be afraid of a baby?"

Jim asked.

"Ciel was different from most babies. Whenever my wife or I held her, she would become very rigid and let out this bloodcurdling scream. She only ever did it when one of us held her. Finally after about a week, we just couldn't take it anymore. Her screams became more and more terrifying and people were starting to talk, saying that we were abusing her. So one night we took her to my sister and brother in law's house. I found the spare key underneath the welcome mat and opened the door. My wife and I gently placed Ciel inside the entryway and left. Never to be seen or heard from again."

Everyone just stared at him like he was insane

"So you didn't want me, because I cried too much?"

"Sweetheart it's not that you cried too much, it's the reason why you cried. You only cried when your father or I held you. If anyone else held you then you were all smiles. We gave you up, because we thought you would be happier. We're happy with the family that raised you?"

"I suppose. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Shego took a small bite of food. Alexandre and Genevieve looked at each other for a moment then back at Shego.

"I guess all we really have left to say is that we're sorry if we've upset you in anyway. We know that putting you up for adoption may not have been the best choice in your eyes, but it was better than the other suggestion we had gotten."

Alexandre said.

"What other suggestion?"

Jim asked, looking genuinely curious.

"We'll some of our neighbors believed that Ciel was possessed by the devil because of the way she screamed. They suggested that we take her to a priest for an exorcism. When we refused they told us we were horrible people and that Ciel was nothing more than the spawn of Satan. It's probably a good thing no one in our town never knew Ciel's middle name."

Genevieve said.

"What is her middle name?"

Anne asked.

"It's Damien. She was named after my father, but people in our town would have thought we got it from the movie The Omen. You see, my father and I were very close and I always said that if I ever was blessed with a child of my own I would name them after him. I decided that if I had a boy, Damien would be the first name. If I had a girl, it would be the middle name. I remember when my wife announced she was pregnant. My dad was so happy to be a grandpa again. Unfortunately, he passed away at the exact same time she was born."

"When was she born?"

James asked.

"She was born the evening of July 15 1989, at six minutes and six seconds past six o'clock. The time she was born at is otherwise known as the hour of the beast. That's another thing we're glad people didn't know about. We're glad people didn't know the time she was born at, it just would've caused more trouble."

The dining room was filled with a stunned silence. No one was sure what to do or say next. Finally Kim decided to ask another question.

"Where was Ciel born? I'm getting the feeling that she wasn't born in Go City."

"She was born in a small town in Greece. In fact, she was born in the same town that my father was born in."

Once again the dining room filled with silence. After about five minutes, Shego decided to break it as she still had one last thing on her mind.

"So did you guys basically give me up for my own protection?"

"I suppose in way we did. When we had you we feared someone would take you from us because of what they believed you were. So we took you to your aunt and uncle's for safety."

Genevieve said. Shego looked at her parents for a moment trying to process all the information she had just been given. After a few minutes, Shego left the table and sat on the couch; too tired to climb the stairs to her room.

"Is she alright?"

Alexandre asked, concern clear in his voice.

"She's been going through some stuff lately, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

James said, looking over at Shego.

As the Possibles and Shego's parents finished up dinner, Shego sat on the couch and thought about all she had been told and all she had gone through. In all honesty she felt like she was on a runaway train and she wasn't sure when it would stop. She just hoped that it would be soon.

**End of chapter 4:**

A/N: To whoever it was that gave me my first review for this story, thank you, you are awesome. Now this chapter ended up getting posted a little later than I intended, and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I was gonna post this chapter yesterday, but I got too wrapped up in watching Netflix.

**Chapter 5: A Comforting Lie:**

**Possible Residence:**

At around nine o'clock Shego's parents went home and Kim went and joined Shego on the couch. As she held the pale skinned woman she couldn't help but worry about her. Shego had skipped breakfast and lunch, and only had a few bites at dinner. Plus she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. As they sat there together Shego's phone rang. She picked up the phone and stared at the caller ID for a bit before answering.

"What's up?"

Shego sounded exhausted.

"Wow Sheegs, you sound like shit. Is everything okay?"

Ayumi asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine."

Shego tried to sound happy, but failed miserably.

"You never were good at lying you know? How about you come over to my place, we can have a little chat."

"Why can't we just talk on the phone?"

"Because there's something I wanted to discuss with you and I don't want to do it over the phone."

Shego let out a sigh and then was silent for a moment. As she sat there in total concentration Kim wondered who she was talking to. She was about to ask her who she was talking to when Shego spoke.

"Fine I'll come over."

"Great, can't wait to see you."

Ayumi then hung up the phone. Once the call had ended, Shego got up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To my brothers. Can you get me my keys off of my dresser?"

"Sure."

Kim then headed upstairs to grab Shego's keys. When she got back downstairs she asked Shego why she was going to see her brothers.

"They wanted to speak with me in person about my parents' visit."

"Alright just be careful."

"I will. I'll see you when I get back. I'll only be gone for an hour."

Shego then gave Kim a kiss and left out the door.

**Go City:**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming!"

Ayumi shouted as she ran to open the door. When the door opened she saw Shego standing on the other side of it.

"Hey, come on in."

Ayumi then stepped aside so that Shego could enter. Once she was in the house Ayumi shut the door and took Shego's coat from her. She then looked at her face and seeing the emotional turmoil swirling around in her eyes Ayumi pulled Shego into a hug.

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

Shego felt her heart skip a beat at Ayumi's words and she pulled back from the hug to look into Ayumi's eyes. When she looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes she felt her heart flutter. After all, Ayumi's unique eye color was something that caused her to fall for her in the first place. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that for, just gazing into each other's eyes, but Shego finally broke the silence.

"So uh, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

Ayumi then headed for another part of the house and motioned for Shego to follow.

When they arrived in Ayumi's bedroom she sat on the bed and then motioned for Shego to sit next to her. Shego did so and once they were both seated on the bed Ayumi began to speak.

"Ciel, I love you. I love you more than you realize. When I found out you were engaged I was heartbroken. I know that I was a bitch to you in the past and that what I said and did in the restaurant was uncalled for. But I would like another chance with you. Please Ciel, let me be the girlfriend I was suppose to be."

Shego sat there for a moment, mulling over what Ayumi had said and she was beginning to feel conflicted. Ever since her feelings for Ayumi had resurfaced she'd been feeling like her life was out of control. Noticing that she hadn't said anything yet, Ayumi asked Shego if she was alright.

"I'm fine. It's just well I, I'm confused. I love Kimmie, I love her with all my heart and soul. But then you came back into my life and things changed. When you kissed me that night at the restaurant I felt my feelings for you resurface. I thought I was over you, I honestly did; but now, now I'm falling in love with you all over again and it scares me. I don't want to lose Kimmie, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Also I don't think I can risk getting my heartbroken again."

Ayumi looked at Shego for a moment, thinking about what she had said. She cared about Shego a lot, she really did. But their past history together was preventing Shego from seeing how much she cared for her.

"Ciel, I promise you I will never hurt you again."

"How can I be sure you're not lying?"

Knowing that actions speak louder than words, Ayumi leaned over and captured Shego's lips in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it spoke volumes to Shego. When they finally parted, Shego looked into Ayumi's eyes and saw love and adoration in them. Realizing how much Ayumi truly cared for her, Shego felt a strong feeling overcome her and she captured Ayumi's lips in another kiss. Ayumi was thrown for a loop at first, but after a few seconds she began to kiss back. As the kissing continued, Ayumi gently pushed Shego onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. As they lay there, lost in their own world, Ayumi ran her tongue over Shego's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shego obliged and she moaned in pleasure as Ayumi's tongue entered into her mouth. Hearing that Shego was enjoying the make out session, Ayumi decided to take it a step further. Shego was wearing a maroon, button down shirt, so Ayumi began to undo each button one by one, leaving a trail of kisses down Shego's body as she did so. Once Shego's shirt was removed and tossed gently off to the side, Ayumi cupped Shego's breast and began to massage them gently. As Shego continued to moan in pleasure Ayumi felt herself becoming turned on, but she ignored the feeling. If Shego wanted to have sex than they would, but she wasn't going to try to pressure her into it. Ayumi then moved her hands down to Shego's hips and placed a firm yet gentle hold them. As she held her in place and looked at her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes she smiled warmly.

"I love you."

Ayumi said softly. She then gave Shego one more tender kiss before moving to lay down next to her and pulling her close. As Shego lay there, wrapped securely in Ayumi's arms, she felt herself drift off to sleep; blissfully unaware of the fact that it had gotten late and that Kim had become worried about her.

**Possible Residence:**

It was around midnight and Kim was wondering what was taking Shego so long.

"I should give her a call, make sure she's alright."

Kim then scrolled through the contacts on her phone and clicked on Shego's number. The phone rang about eight times then went to voicemail. Figuring that she must be asleep Kim decided to contact her brothers. So she pulled out her kimmunicator and dialed the Go Tower. Within a few moments, Hego appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to check on Ciel."

Hego gave Kim a puzzled look.

"Why would you be calling here to check up on her?"

This time it was Kim's turn to look confused.

"Because you called her earlier and said you wanted to talk to her about her parents' visit, but you didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Kim, neither I nor anyone of my brothers called Ciel."

Kim grew even more worried. Where on earth could she be then?

"Well if you didn't call her and she's not with you, then where could she be?"

"I honestly don't know. Tell me, how was she after meeting her parents?"

"She seemed okay. The main concern was that we had run into Ayumi a couple of days before and well let's just say some things happened between them."

Alarm bells suddenly went off in Hego's head.

"I know where she is, she's at Ayumi's."

Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"What makes you think she's there?"

Hego let out a sigh. Kim was probably not gonna like what he was about to say.

"In the past when Ciel and Ayumi were together they would get into the occasional fight with each other. Usually Ciel would end up being the one to get hurt. So Ayumi would wait a few days and then would give Ciel a call. She would sweet talk her and make her think she was sorry and that she loved and cared about. Then they would end up spending the night together and everything would be okay between them."

Kim was stunned. Shego was at Ayumi's. And not only that, she lied about where she was going. Kim then thanked Hego for his time and ended the called.

"I can't believe she lied right to my face."

Kim thought she had said it to herself, but Anne had heard her.

"You can't believe who lied?"

"Ciel."

Anne was a bit taken aback by the anger in her daughter's voice.

"What did she lie to you about?"

"She lied about where she was going. She told me that she was going to her brothers' place, but she really went to her ex girlfriend's place."

"How do you know that's where she is?"

Kim then began to tell her mom about the conversation she had had with Hego. Anne looked at Kim for a moment. It sounded like what Hego had said was true and she could tell how much it had angered her daughter. However, there must have been some logical explanation as to why Shego had lied about where she was going. So pulling out her phone Anne decided to give Shego a call.

**Go City:**

*Ring* *Ring*

_"Ugh, who the hell is calling at a time like this?"_

Ayumi thought, desperately trying to ignore the insistent ringing. However, the ringing seemed to be never ending and it was driving her up the wall. Unable to take it anymore, Ayumi reached into Shego's pocket and pulled out her phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, she pressed the ignore button then tossed the phone onto the dresser.

_"Phew, glad that's over."_

Ayumi then laid back down next to Shego.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Shego asked, her voice thick with sleep. Ayumi gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No one baby, go back to sleep."

Ayumi gave Shego a warm and loving look.

"Mkay."

Shego mumbled. She then snuggled back into Ayumi and drifted off to sleep.

**Possible Residence:**

Anne stared at her phone in confusion.

"That's strange. Ciel's never ignored one of my calls before."

By this point Kim was both angry and concerned. She was angry at Shego for lying to her and now she was concerned that she had ignored Anne's call.

_"I hope she's alright. But she is definitely getting an earful from me when she gets home."_

**End of chapter 5:**

A/N: *in singsong voice* Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble. How will Kim handle the situation with Shego? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: There will be drama in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Fight Heard 'Round the World:**

**Go City:**

Shego woke up at around noon to the sound of the shower running. She then ran the conversation she had had with Ayumi through her head. Had Ayumi really changed? Did she really love and care about her as much as she said she did? Shego thought back to last night and what they had done in bed together. She knew that if Kim ever found out it would break her heart.

_"I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

Shego then reached over to the dresser and grabbed her phone. She looked at it and noticed that she had two missed calls. One was from Kim and the other was from Anne. Neither one of them had left a voicemail so she wasn't quite sure why they called in the first place. As she laid there looking at her phone, Ayumi emerged from the bathroom dressed in only towel. When she looked at Shego she noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's got you so confused?"

"Kimmie and her mom both called me last night, but I'm not sure what it was that they wanted."

"Hmm, interesting. Well I'm sure it couldn't have been too serious since they didn't leave a voicemail."

Ayumi then got dressed and brushed her hair. Once she had finished getting ready for the day, she went and sat down next to Shego.

"What are your plans for the day?"

Ayumi ran her fingers gently through Shego's hair. Shego sat up and thought about the question for a moment.

"I'm really not sure. I should probably head home though. I told Kimmie that I would only be gone an hour. She's probably really worried about me."

Shego reached down and grabbed her shirt. However, before she could put it on, Ayumi wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders and pulled her close. Shego then let out a gasp as Ayumi left a love bite on her collarbone. When she let go of her, Shego turned to look at her and noticed a smirk on her face.

"Thought I'd give you a little gift before you leave."

She then left to grab Shego her coat, leaving her alone to get dressed.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had spent most of her morning trying to figure out what she was going to say to Shego when she got home. Kim was both confused and angered by what Shego had done. She was also worried about her. She knew what Ayumi had done to her in the past and she hoped that she hadn't hurt Shego again. As she sat there thinking about Shego, she heard the front door open and close. Walking out of her room she saw Shego at the door hanging up her coat.

_"She appears to be alright. I better go down there and see though."_

Kim then headed downstairs to talk to Shego.

"How did it go with your brothers?"

"It went well."

"I know you weren't at your brothers last night."

Shego's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she kept her composure.

"What are you talking about Princess? I was at my brothers all night."

"Really now? Then how come when I called the Go Tower, Hego said you weren't there and that neither him nor any of your other brothers called you last night?"

"Duh, because Hego's an idiot. He probably just forgot I was there and that he had called."

Shego then headed into the kitchen to get a drink. When Shego opened the fridge and bent forward to grab the carton of orange juice, Kim noticed something was on her. As she straightened herself back up, Shego noticed the way Kim was looking at her.

"What's with you?"

Shego asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Kim seemed to be scrutinizing Shego.

"Unbutton your shirt."

Kim's tone was demanding.

"Excuse me?"

Shego looked at Kim like she had lost her mind.

"You heard me, I said unbutton your shirt."

This time Kim's voice had a bit of anger in it.

"I'm not unbuttoning my shirt."

Shego poured herself some juice.

"What are you hiding from me? I know you're hiding something, now show me what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything from you and what's with the third degree?"

Shego placed the orange juice back in the fridge and took a drink from her glass. Shego finished her drink and then looked at Kim. What was the redhead's problem? Growing tired of Shego's lying, Kim grabbed Shego by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

Once they were in Kim's room she reached over and unbuttoned the first two buttons of Shego's shirt. When she pulled the collar back slightly and noticed the mark she became furious.

"What the fuck is that?"

Anger was clear in Kim's voice.

"It's nothing."

Shego acted nonchalant.

"Bullshit Ciel! You know what it is and I wanna know how you got it!"

Kim was starting to get really pissed off, but Shego kept her cool.

"I got hit by a baseball when I was playing catch with the Wegoes before breakfast."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. It was just one lie after another.

"That's a damn lie and you know it."

Now it was Shego's turn to become angry. How dare Kim accuse her of being a liar.

"I'm not lying. I would never lie to you."

"Ciel I know where you were last night and it wasn't at your brothers'."

"Well then would you mind telling me where I was? Because last time I checked I was at my brothers'."

"You were at Ayumi's."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I was there?"

Kim then began to tell Shego about the conversation she had had with Hego. Shego stood there stunned.

_"Damn that Hego. Why did he have to go and tell her something like that?"_

"Okay fine, I was at Ayumi's. But nothing happened. We just talked."

Kim just looked at Shego, her eyes narrowing.

"You're lying, I know something happened. Now tell me what it was. "

Shego was beginning to grow tired of the way Kim was speaking to her.

"Well what do you want me to tell you hmm? You want me to tell you that last night we made out. That I let her feel me up and it felt fucking amazing? Or would you prefer it if I told you about the love bite she gave me this morning?"

Kim couldn't believe what Shego had just said. And what made it worse was the fact that she didn't even seem to be sorry about it. Kim felt angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her life. She began to feel this rage bubble up inside her. At that point Kim felt that talking to Shego would be pointless. However, what happened next came as a surprise to both of them.

*Smack!*

Kim let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She wanted to take it back, but it was too late. The damage was done. Shego for her part just stood there in complete shock. Kim had just slapped her and it had hurt like hell. Feeling a stinging burning feeling on her face, Shego gently cupped her cheek in an effort to soothe the pain. Kim felt bad for hitting, Shego. She hadn't meant for things to get physical between them.

"Ciel I'm so sorry."

She then reached out to put a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder, but she was prevented from doing so when she felt herself being shoved back.

"Don't touch me, don't you fuckin' touch me. You had no right to hit me."

Shego's voice was dripping with venom. Kim felt her anger begin to rise up again.

"No right? You're saying that I had no right to hit you? Oh I'm sorry, I guess where you come from cheating on your fiancée is acceptable. I suppose I should do the same then huh? Or you know what, why don't we just make this an open relationship and you go fuck Ayumi whenever you want."

Shego looked at Kim like she was crazy.

"What the fuck is your problem? So we made out a little, you didn't have to hit me for it."

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that you lied right to my face and you thought it was okay. You know what, I bet you really enjoyed being with, Ayumi last night. I bet you enjoyed the way she made you feel. You wanted to fuck her, didn't you? You wanted to, but you didn't because you were worried about me finding out. Well you know what? Go ahead and fuck her, I really don't care. You obviously care a lot about her, so why don't you just go be with her?"

Shego stood in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh what, you're not gonna say anything?"

Shego sniffled slightly.

"Don't even think about it. What, you think you can just cry and I'll forgive you for what you've done? Go ahead then. Go ahead and bawl your fuckin' eyes out. Stand there and cry like a little a bitch. But if you want sympathy you sure as hell ain't getting it from me."

Shego's sniffling then grew into a quiet sob.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Just stop it okay? Crying isn't going to work, so just stop it."

Shego tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. The tears just kept coming. Kim shook her head, she was beginning to get fed up.

"You know what I don't understand is why you lied to me in the first place. Trust is a key part of any relationship and if you don't want to be with me anymore then you should just leave and quit wasting my fucking time."

That was it, Shego had heard enough and she couldn't stand to hear anymore. She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

**Somewhere outside:**

Shego ran as fast as she could. She ran until her legs began to burn and her lungs begged her to stop. But she wouldn't stop. As long as her legs worked she would continue to run. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get away. She had to get away from Kim. She couldn't bear to see Kim so upset with her. Shego had hurt Kim, she knew she had.

_"You idiot. You stupid fuckin' idiot. Why did you have to go and cheat on her huh? The two of your were so happy together, but then you had to go and ruin everything. You know in your heart that Ayumi doesn't love you the way that Kim does. Why the hell didn't you listen?"_

As Shego continued to chide herself she ended up not paying attention to where she was going. Before anyone could yell at her to look out, there was the blast of a horn, the squeal of tires, and a bang.

**End of chapter 6:**

A/N: Well, I think the lesson here is that if you anger Kim, bad things will happen. Is Shego alright? What will happen to her and Kim's relationship now? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Get ready for some feels. Also the song, Auld Lang Syne, belongs to Robert Burns. I am simply borrowing it for creative purposes.

**Chapter 7: New Year, New Pain:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim sat on her bed holding her pandaroo and debating about whether or not she should go after Shego. As Kim sat there thinking about the fight they had had there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Anne opened the door and walked in. She was holding a phone in her hand and looking worried.

"Kim I just got off the phone with the hospital. Ciel was hit by a car."

Kim stared at her mom in disbelief. She couldn't have been hit by a car, she just couldn't have.

"She's okay though right?"

Anne shook her head.

"Sweetheart, the driver that hit her was doing eighty in a thirty zone. Not only that, she was hit full force and thrown about twenty feet into the air. She had to be resuscitated twice on the way to the hospital and once when she got there. She's on life support and her condition is critical. Kim I'm not gonna lie, it doesn't look good. The doctors don't even think she'll make it through the night."

Kim was in shock and she didn't even realize that she was crying.

"No this can't be happening, it just can't be. I, I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have been so cruel, but I let my anger get the best of me. Why god, why?!"

As Kim broke down, Anne wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. She had no idea what her daughter was talking about, but now was not the time to ask. For now she just held her daughter and tried to comfort her as best she could. After about fifteen minutes had passed, Kim ask her mom if Shego's brothers had been informed of the accident.

"Yes they know. I also let her parents know as well."

After a few more minutes of comforting Kim, Anne let her know that they should head over to the hospital. So the two of them got into the car and headed over to the hospital.

**Middleton General:**

Kim and Anne arrived at the hospital in record time. When they got there, Shego's brothers along with her parents were already there.

"Where are dad and the tweebs at?"

"They went to the space center to watch the new rocket launch for the new year. But they send Ciel their prayers."

"Oh okay."

Kim then noticed someone sitting in the corner. It was Ayumi. Kim could feel a twinge of jealousy when she looked at her, but she chose to ignore it. Right now her mind was focused on Shego and on whether or not she would make it.

"Galilee, Ciel's gonna make it isn't she?"

Wego 2 asked, his eyes brimming with tears. Mego looked at his brother, his own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah she'll make it."

Mego then pulled his brother into a hug. Time seemed to tick by slowly as they sat in the waiting room.

"What's taking the doctor so long?"

Kim asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be out here soon to tell us what's going on."

Kim looked at her mom for a moment and then went and sat down. Unfortunately, the only empty seat was right next to Ayumi. When Ayumi saw Kim she felt her anger rise.

"Well well, I'm surprised you showed up. What, you come here so that you could hurt here some more?"

Ayumi's voice dripped with venom. Kim glared daggers at her, but otherwise didn't say anything. After all, Ayumi was right. She had hurt Shego; both physically and emotionally. Another twenty minutes had passed before the doctor arrived.

"What's the news doctor?"

Hego asked. Dr. Saunders let out a sigh before answering.

"She hasn't woken up yet and it doesn't look like she will. However, if she does wake up it'll be nothing short of a miracle. But if she does wake up, she most likely won't be the same. Ciel suffered a lot of cranial damage upon impact. In fact most of her time in the operating room was spent treating a skull fracture."

Everyone just sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"You may all go see her now if you'd like."

With that said, Team Go, Anne, Kim, Shego's parents, and Ayumi followed Dr. Saunders into the ICU where Shego was being held.

When they made it into the ICU, Dr. Saunders left them alone to spend time with Shego. After he left, everyone else looked at Shego and were hit with a wave of unimaginable sadness. Shego was laid up in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines that were keeping her alive for the time being.

"She looks so fragile."

Hego said. The others agreed with him. Shego did indeed look fragile. Shego's parents for the most part had been fairly quiet. Alexandre held his wife while she cried into his arms. Shego had just entered back into their lives and now it looked like they were going to lose her.

"Logan, if Ciel ends up not making it she'll go to heaven right?"

Wego 2 asked, looking at his brother with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah she will. But she's gonna make it, don't worry. She pulled through when she had her heart transplant and she'll pull through this time as well."

Hego then placed a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder.

"He's right you know. Ciel has always been strong and in the end she's always pulled through."

Genevieve said, giving Wego 2 a warm smile. Wego 2 smiled back, hope shining in his eyes. With Genevieve's words everyone began to feel a bit better. That is until Ayumi decided to ruin the happy moment.

"You all do realize that none of this would've happened if Kim hadn't yelled at her."

Kim glared at Ayumi, rage building within her.

"I didn't yell at her. Well I did a little. But it's not like she didn't deserve it."

"What is it that she did?"

Alexandre asked.

"Oh I'll you what she did. Ciel came to me for help and the princess here got all butthurt about it."

Kim was beginning to get fed up with Ayumi's attitude.

"That is so not what happened. You called her, she went to your place, and then she willingly made out with you. She cheated on me so I have every right to be upset."

Everyone else just stared at Kim, completely floored by what she had just said.

"Ciel cheated on you? No way! She would never do something like that!"

Wego 1 yelled, shocked by what Kim had said about his sister.

"Kim are you sure that's what happened?"

Anne asked, not quite believing that Shego would cheat on Kim.

"It's true mom. Ciel cheated on me and she lied to me last night about where she was."

"So I suppose that you felt it was okay to hit her too huh?"

Ayumi asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Kim.

"You hit my daughter?"

Alexandre asked, appalled by what he had just heard.

Kim stood there, all eyes on her.

"Well did you?"

Genevieve asked. It was clear by the tone of her voice that she was upset. Kim for the first time that day was nervous. Visibly swallowing, Kim let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Uh well, yeah I hit her. But I didn't mean to. I was just so mad at her for what she had done that I acted without thinking. I'm sorry, I never meant for it to escalate the way that it did. But now I wanna know, Ayumi how did you know that I had hit her?"

"I could tell by the bruise on her cheek. You had some nerve doing what you did. So she has feelings for me, you didn't have to hit her for it."

Kim was starting to get pissed off.

"I didn't hit her because she has feelings for you. I hit her because she acted upon those feelings and because she lied to me. There needs to be trust in order for a relationship to work and if I can't trust her then I don't think we should be together."

Ayumi shook her head at Kim.

"So that's how it's gonna be then huh? She makes one stupid mistake and you're willing to end it all just like that? Do you have any idea how crushed she'd be? Ciel loves you okay? She fuckin' loves you. Sure she has feelings for me, but I know she doesn't love me. She did once and I fucked it all up. I allowed the best thing that ever happened to me to just walk right out of my life because I was too busy being selfish. I was putting my own needs above her's and I hardly ever put her feelings into consideration. And you know what? I miss her. I miss her so damn much it hurts. Yes I am trying to get her back, but deep down I know I'm just being selfish again. Kim I made the mistake once of breaking her heart; please don't make the same mistake I did."

When Ayumi finished her little speech everyone was speechless; especially Kim. The redhead had no idea what to say, for she was not expecting Ayumi to say what she did. However, it did make her think about her and Shego's relationship. Would she really end it all because of one mistake? People make mistakes all the time, it's human nature. As Kim contemplated all of this, Anne noticed that the Wegoes were standing right next to Shego's bed and facing her.

"What are they doing?"

Anne asked, noticing that Wego 2 was looking at his watch.

"It's almost midnight. Just another minute left to go."

Wego 2 said.

"Oh I know, it's a New Year's tradition. It started when they were about three. They heard the song Auld Lang Syne and fell in love with it. So our dad taught them the song. However, since Xerxes was too shy to sing, our dad taught him to play it on the harmonica and he taught Xanto to sing it. Then the next New Year they performed the song. And every year since then they've performed it."

Mego said. Just then, Wego 1 pulled out his harmonica and Wego 2 looked at his watch.

_"Just ten more seconds."_

Wego 2 thought. Once the clock hit midnight, Wego 2 looked at his brother and he began to play Auld Lang Syne on the harmonica. He played a couple of bars before Wego 2 began to sing. And when he did, everyone look on in awe.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp,

And surely I'll be mine!

And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

We twa hae run about the braes,

And pu'd the gowans fine;

But we've wandered mony a weary fit

Sin' auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

We twa hae paidled i' the burn,

Frae morning sun till dine;

But seas between us braid hae roared

Sin' auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,

And gie's a hand o' thine!

And we'll take a right guid-willie waught

For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne."

When the Wegoes finished their song they gave their sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy New Year."

The Wegoes said. Everyone else looked on, tears of hope and yet also sadness in their eyes. As they looked at Shego, they all wished for the same thing. They all wished for Shego to wake up.

**End of chapter 7:**

A/N: I would've posted this earlier, but I ended up going over to a friend's place for New Year's. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully it'll be some time tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out and wishing you all a safe and happy New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't really have much to say, so enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: A Heartbreaking Diagnosis:**

**Bueno Nacho:**

"Wow KP, that sucks about Ciel. But Ayumi does have a point. You shouldn't end things because of one little mistake."

Kim had just finished telling Ron about what had happened between her and Shego. The stress of what was going on in her relationship to the pale skinned woman, plus the fact that said woman was in the hospital, was beginning to eat away at Kim. So she called up her best friend to talk. After all, Ron was always there to help his best friend when she needed it.

"You'll have to figure out what to do about Ciel. We start school again in a few days. You won't be able to focus if you have other stuff on your mind."

Kim let out a groan. School was the last thing on her mind.

"I know Ron. I just wish it were easier. I mean how am I supposed to deal with Ciel's feeling for me and Ayumi?"

"Counseling?"

Rufus squeaked.

"You know that actually isn't a bad idea. You and Ciel obviously have some issues to work out; maybe seeing a relationship counselor would help."

Kim thought about it for a moment. Maybe they were right, maybe Shego and herself needed professional help.

"I'll look into it. Thanks for the advice guys. I gotta get going. I'm gonna go visit Ciel."

Kim said, getting up to leave. Ron and Rufus said their goodbyes to Kim and then went back to eating.

**Middleton General: Waiting Room:**

When Kim walked into the hospital, she saw Ayumi standing in the waiting room. Ayumi took a quick glance at Kim before she spoke.

"I'm only here for a couple of reasons. Reason number one is that I want to see Ciel just as much as you do. Reason number two is that her parents and brothers couldn't make it, so I told them I would report back when I was done here. Alright? I don't want to start any drama with you."

"Fair enough."

Kim said, not wanting to cause any drama either. The two waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes then Anne appeared before them.

"How is she?"

Kim asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet and Dr. Saunders has a new concern."

"What's the concern?"

Ayumi asked, worry evident in her voice.

"It would be best for him to explain it. Follow me."

Anne then led Kim and Ayumi to Shego's room.

**Shego's Room:**

When they got into Shego's room they saw Dr. Saunders checking her vitals. He was writing stuff down on a clipboard and muttering to himself.

"Dr. Saunders we're back."

Dr. Saunders set his clipboard down on Shego's bedside table and turned his attention to the three women that had entered the room.

"Good. I wanted Ciel's family to be here for this as well, but I understand that they couldn't make it. Anyway she hasn't woken up yet, but I feel like she will. I ran some test and her brain is showing signs of activity, but it is minimal. Which leads me to believe that when she does wake up she won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

Kim asked.

"Ciel will be in a persistent vegetative state. Basically that means that she loses cognition and can only perform certain involuntary actions on her own."

"What is it exactly that she'll be able to do?"

Ayumi asked.

"Well with her eyes she'll be able to open them, blink, and track objects. Also she'll be able to breath on her own, enjoy normal circulation and experience regular sleep-wake cycles. She'll be able to move her limbs, but it is purely by reflex. She won't be able to hold them or move them on command. She will also be able to smile."

"Will she be able to talk?"

Kim asked.

"She will not be able to speak, but she will be able to make a few sounds such as crying, laughing, grunting, moaning, and screaming. However, these sounds are mainly involuntary and not the result of external stimuli."

Kim and Ayumi looked at him in disbelief. Neither of them could believe what he had just told them.

"What else is there?"

Kim asked, sensing that Dr. Saunders had more to say.

"She won't be able to eat without the aid of a feeding tube, use a toilet, or bath herself. Also and this is probably the most heartbreaking of all, she won't be able to recognize loved ones. She'll be awake, but she is completely unaware of her environment and those around her. This is duebto the fact that major areas of her brain are shut off. There will be times where you think she's looking right at you, but it is really just an involuntary movement."

Kim could feel her heart beginning to break.

"This is all my fault."

Kim said, her voice cracking. Anne was about to tell Kim that it wasn't her fault, but Ayumi beat her to it.

"You're wrong. It's my fault. I'm the one who decided to fuck with Ciel's emotions again. I knew that if were to show love and compassion to her while she was at a low point, then should would fall right into my arms. Kim you care about Ciel, you truly care about her. Myself on the other hand, well I was just being selfish again. Once again I didn't put her feelings into consideration. I decided try to fuck up the great relationship that she had going for her because I was jealous. Ciel needs you, she needs you to be apart of her life. We may have been best friends growing up and we may have been together for three year, but none of that can compare to the special bond that you two have with each other. I did some thinking the other day and I know whom Ciel's heart belongs to. It's you Kim. You deserve to have a girl like Ciel in your life. And Ciel deserves to be happy. And if she wakes up in a persistent vegetative state I want you to promise me something."

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me that you will always love her."

Kim nodded her head.

"I will, I promise."

Ayumi smiled at Kim and then left to go inform Shego's family about what Dr. Saunders had said.

Once Ayumi had left the room, Kim's attention turned back to Shego. Kim walked over to Shego's bedside and then took a hold of her hand.

"How long until she wakes up?"

Kim asked, not taking her eyes off of Shego.

"I would say about a day or two."

"If she does end up having PVS will she ever recover from it?"

"Well there are two dimensions of recovery from a persistent vegetative state: recovery of consciousness and recovery of function. Recovery of consciousness can be verified by reliable evidence of awareness of self and the environment, consistent voluntary behavioral responses to visual and auditory stimuli, and interaction with others. Recovery of function is characterized by communication, the ability to learn and to perform adaptive tasks, mobility, self-care, and participation in recreational or vocational activities. Recovery of consciousness may occur without functional recovery, but functional recovery cannot occur without recovery of consciousness. Now when it comes to someone waking from a PVS it depends solely on the extent of the person's brain injury. PVS can last anywhere from a few weeks to a year. However, she won't have a shot at recovering without constant help and care. Kim if you want Ciel to get better then you have to be willing to work with her."

Kim thought his words over for a moment. Would she be able to handle caring for Shego? What about school and saving the world? She couldn't neglect her school work and saving the world was something that she loved.

"Kim if you're worried about whether or not you'll be able to care for Ciel, just remember that you have people more than willing to help you."

Anne said. Kim turned to her mom and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks mom."

Anne returned the smile to her daughter.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now let's head home for dinner. We can come back tomorrow."

Kim turned her attention back to Shego and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

Kim said. She then left out of the room with her mom, hoping that Shego would be alright.

**End of chapter 8:**

A/N: I changed the idea I had for this chapter like four times. But I'm happy with the final result. So what will Shego's final outcome be? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own the plot, that is all.

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Event:**

**Go City:**

"So you're really letting Ciel go, just like that? Ayumi it's not like you give up so easily."

Ayumi looked at her friend that was sitting across from her.

"Oh Rafael, ye of little faith. You don't really believe that I'd let Kim have her do you?"

"But what about all that stuff you told me you said? You know, about how Kim deserves Ciel. And what about Dr. Saunders' diagnosis? You said so yourself that Ciel's parents and brothers were pretty torn up about it."

"Oh please, I just said that stuff to Kim to keep her off my back. She won't be able to stop me from getting Ciel if she doesn't suspect anything. And as far as the diagnosis goes, well you and I both know that Ciel isn't exactly... human. She'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I mean I feel like I hit her too hard with my car."

"Psh you worry too much. Ciel can't be taken down that easily."

"But what about when her comet powers attacked her body? She came pretty close to dying then."

"True, but that's because her other powers hadn't manifested themselves yet. But they're starting to develop. I can feel it."

Rafael looked at Ayumi with confusion.

"Other powers? You mean the powers that she gets from the helm of awe?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"You know Ciel is a hellhound right?"

Rafael nodded his head.

"Well her hellhound powers are developing. Soon she'll be able to transform into one."

"How do you know that? And how come no one else in her family is a hellhound?"

"A few days ago I gave her love bite. I bit down hard enough to taste some blood. When a hellhounds powers are developing, their blood will have a sweet taste to it. And the reason why she's the only hellhound in her family is because she was born with the mark of the beast. On the back of her neck is a blood red paw print with the claws showing. It is also surrounded by black flames."

Rafael nodded his head in understanding.

"So what's your plan to win over Ciel?"

"Oh you'll see. I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

A devilish smirk appeared on Ayumi's face.

**Middleton General: Waiting Room:**

Kim was in the waiting room with her mom, Shego's parents, and Team Go. She was a bit surprised that Ayumi hadn't shown up, but in a way she was glad that she wasn't there. Kim was happy. Dr. Saunders called earlier and said that Shego would be waking up soon. So Kim and her mom raced over to the hospital; informing everyone else along the way. As they all sat and waited they heard a nurse yell.

"Oh my god, how is she doing that?!"

Everyone was startled by the yell, then Dr. Saunders burst through the door.

"You have got to see this."

Dr. Saunders said, rushing back to Shego's room with everyone else following close behind.

**Shego's Room:**

When they made it into Shego's room they saw what the nurse had been yelling about. There was Shego sleeping soundly on the ceiling.

"How in the world did she get up there?"

Alexandre asked.

"We're not sure. It's very peculiar. However, it's not as peculiar as the other news I have for you."

Dr. Saunders said

"What other news?"

Genevieve asked.

"It's strange. I was checking Ciel's vitals, running some test, and basically making sure everything was alright. Well I got the results back and...it's like the accident never happened. I'm not sure how she did it, but she made a full and complete recovery. Now my only concern is why she is on the ceiling and how we get her down."

No one could believe what they had just heard. Shego was going to be okay. Now, they just had to get her down from the ceiling.

"Have you tried going up there and pulling her down?"

Anne asked.

"I tried and she shocked me.

"Looks like we'll have to wake her up."

Hego said.

"Ciel!"

Mego yelled, jerking the pale skinned woman from her sleep.

"The hell Mego, what's the big idea?"

Shego growled, not happy with being woken up.

"Ciel, please come down from the ceiling before you hurt yourself."

Genevieve said, her voice filled with concern. Shego looked at her mom in confusion before realizing where she was.

_"How did I get up here?"_

Shego was about to let her mom know that she didn't know how to get down, but was saved the trouble when she suddenly dropped to the ground with a large thud. Kim immediately rushed to her side.

"Ciel are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Shego then looked at Kim who still had her arms around her.

"You uh, you can let go now."

Kim smiled sheepishly and then released Shego from her hold. There was a slight tension between the two, but neither of them said anything. An awkward silence began to fill the room, but it was quickly broken by Wego 1.

"So how did you get on the ceiling?"

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure how I got down either."

"Well how are you feeling?"

Anne asked.

"Fine. When do I get out of here?"

"Fairly soon. I just need to finish up your discharge papers."

Dr. Saunders said.

"Okay. Can I talk to Kimmie alone?"

Dr. Saunders nodded his head and then ushered everyone else out of the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone to talk.

Once they were alone, Shego began to speak.

"You know I'm still mad at you for hitting me, right? But I suppose I did deserve it."

Kim shook her head vigorously.

"No Ciel, you didn't deserve it. I let my anger get the best of me. You didn't deserved to be slapped. Just like you didn't deserve to be kicked into that electrical tower. I also shouldn't have said all of those mean things to you and I understand if you never forgive me."

Shego looked at Kim like she was a weirdo.

"Princess just because I'm still mad it doesn't mean that I won't forgive you. It just means I won't forgive you right away."

Kim gave Shego a puzzled look.

"So when will you forgive me?"

Shego stepped closer to Kim and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. She then placed her mouth right next to Kim's ear.

"I've already forgiven you."

She then stepped back a bit to look into Kim's eyes. Still seeing a bit of confusion in them she spoke again.

"Kimmie there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. We're gonna have disagreements with each other, it's inevitable. But if you think I'm gonna end things over one little fight then you're the dumbest person I've ever met."

Kim's face broke out into a huge grin. She then wrapped her arms around Shego and pulled her close. Holding tightly onto the pale skinned woman she spoke.

"I missed you so much Ciel. When my mom told me that you were hit by a car I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Shego returned Kim's embrace.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Now come on, let's go home."

With that said the two of them walked hand in hand out of Shego's hospital room; both smiling brightly.

**Possible Residence:**

As soon as Shego walked into the front door she was tackled to the ground.

"Ciel you're home! We missed you so much!"

Jim and Tim shouted enthusiastically.

"I missed you boys too. Now can you get off of me?"

Shego pushed them away slightly. They got up and James helped Shego up and pulled her into a hug.

"We're so glad to have you home."

He then pulled back from the hug and placed his hands firmly, yet gently onto Shego's shoulders.

"And don't you ever run out into the middle of the street like that again, understood?"

Shego smiled and nodded her head. James was trying to come off as stern, but Shego knew that he was just glad to have her home, safe and sound.

"Alright well now that Ciel is home I'm going to go start on lunch."

Anne said, heading towards the kitchen. Kim then took Shego by the hand and led her upstairs.

"What do you think they're gonna go do?"

Tim asked.

"I don't even wanna know."

Jim said.

When Kim and Shego made it into Kim's room the redhead shut the door and quickly pressed her lips against Shego's. Shego was startled a bit by Kim's boldness, but quickly melted into the kiss. As the kissing continued, Kim pushed Shego back onto the bed. Once she was laying on top of her, Kim slid her tongue into Shego's mouth causing the pale skinned woman to moan in pleasure. While they continued to make out, Kim began to push Shego's shirt up exposing her toned stomach. Sensing what Kim wanted to do, Shego broke the kiss just long enough her shirt to be removed. Kim's mouth then moved to Shego's neck. As she was paying attention to a really sensitive spot, a low growl escaped from Shego's throat. Kim chose to ignore the strange sound and continued to allow her hands to roam Shego's body. As Shego continued to writhe in pleasure underneath her, Kim's hands moved to the button of Shego's pants. However, before she could go any further she felt herself being lifted into the air and then slammed down onto the bed. Shego was now on top of Kim pinning her to the bed. When Kim looked into Shego's eyes a chill ran down her spin. For gone were Shego's emerald green eyes and instead blood red eyes stared down at Kim.

"Ciel, is everything alright?"

Fear was evident in Kim's voice. Shego didn't say anything, she just continued to look at Kim a low growl escaping her throat. At that moment Kim's fight or flight response kicked in and she shoved Shego off of her and ran for the door. But before she could open it, Shego had tackled her to the ground.

"Ciel?! Ciel come on, snap out of it!"

Kim yelled frantically. It seemed to work though because Shego released her hold on Kim.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yeah Kimmie, I'm alri-ahhhhhh!"

Shego screamed, writhing in pain.

"Ciel?!"

Kim screamed, watching as her fiancée's body twisted and squirmed. As Shego's breathing grew heavier and she began to claw at the ground Kim yelled for help.

Hearing the cry for help the rest of the Possible family rushed up to Kim's room. Bursting through the door, James spoke.

"What's wrong? Are you girls alright?"

He then looked over at Shego.

"Is she having a seizure?"

Kim shook her head, tears threatening to spill from eyes.

"Kim what's going on?"

Anne asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know mom, she was fine and then her eye color changed and she started acting really strange."

Anne was about to ask Kim what she meant when the tweebs yelled at everyone to look at Shego. Everyone turned their attention back to Shego and saw that her body was covered in black flames. Kim was about to run over to her, but James held her back. As Kim struggled in her dad's grip, the black flames that surrounded Shego's body slowly began to dissipate. Once the flames were gone, laying where Shego had been was a hellhound with pitch black fur and blood red eyes.

"What's that?"

Anne asked, looking at the strange creature.

"That is a hellhound."

A voice from behind said. Everyone jumped at the mysterious voice and then turned to see who it was.

"Who are you and how did you get into our house?"

Tim asked.

"My name is Rafael. And your front door was open. Now on to more important matters."

He then crouched down and slowly approached Shego. Seeing the stranger approaching, Shego stood up and got into an attack position.

"Easy girl, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

As Rafael continued to move towards Shego she let out a menacing growl. When he got to where he was close enough to grab her he spoke.

"I'm really sorry about this everyone."

Before anyone could ask Rafael what he meant he threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, Shego and Rafael we're gone. All that remained were Shego's clothes and engagement ring.

**Go City:**

"Did you bring her?"

Ayumi asked, sensing someone behind her.

"Yes, she was quite easy to obtain."

Rafael said, holding tightly to the leash that was attached to the collar that he had placed around Shego's neck. Ayumi then walked over and kneeled down in front of Shego. Shego let out a low growl and backed away from Ayumi.

"Shh Ciel, it's okay. I just want to help."

Ayumi then removed the collar from Shego's neck and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, just relax. We're not gonna hurt you."

Ayumi's words seemed to get through to Shego because she relaxed and then turned back into a human.

Shego was naked and covered in a cold sweat. Rafael handed Ayumi a blanket, which she wrapped around Shego. Holding the frightened woman close, Ayumi kissed her temple softly.

"A-Ayumi what's going on?"

Shego asked, her voice trembling.

"Well for starters you transformed into a hellhound."

Shego looked at Ayumi in confusion.

"A, a hellhound?"

Ayumi nodded her head.

"Do you remember that mark that's on the back of your neck? You know, the paw print with the flames?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well it's the mark of the beast. Whoever bears the mark is able to transform into a hellhound."

Shego looked at Ayumi, trying to comprehend her words.

"Why am I here then?"

"I asked my friend Rafael to bring you. I would've gone and gotten you myself, but I didn't want any trouble. As for why you are here, well I know a lot about hellhounds so I'll be able to help you control your powers."

She then noticed that Shego looked hesitant.

"Rafael may we have some privacy?"

"Sure, I'll just head back to my place. Call me if you need anything."

Rafael then left the two women alone.

Once he was gone, Ayumi picked Shego up and laid her gently on the bed. She then crawled on top of Shego and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Ayumi what are y-"

Shego was cut off by Ayumi biting down onto her neck. As Shego held back a scream of pain, Ayumi continued to suck on the spot that she had bitten. After a few moments, Ayumi pulled back and licked the blood off of the mark she had made. Once the wound had been licked clean, a baby blue star shone in it's place. The star stayed visible for a few seconds before disappearing.

"There, now I have claimed you as mine."

Ayumi said, flashing her fangs at Shego. Shego wanted to say something, but she suddenly felt herself grow very tired. Before Shego slipped into the dark comforting abyss of sleep, Ayumi spoke to her once more.

"Rest now. Tomorrow we will start your training."

**End of chapter 9:**

A/N: Bet ya'll weren't expecting that, were you? Well the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Let's see, uh once again I own the plot. Now sit back and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Training and Trickery:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was hold up in her room crying silently to herself and clutching Shego's engagement ring to her chest. Kim had called Wade immediately after Shego had been taken and asked him to track Shego's location. Unfortunately. Wade didn't have any luck. Now Kim was feeling useless. Shego had been taken by that Rafael dude and Kim had no clue where she was or how to find her. And what of Shego turning into a hellhound? That in itself was really bizarre. As Kim lay in bed feeling utterly worthless for not being able to find Shego she heard a small voice speak.

"Kimmie, Kimmie help me. Please, please help me."

Kim sat up with a start at the voice. It sounded vaguely like Shego. As Kim looked around her room she heard the voice again.

"Please Kimmie, save me."

Kim was now standing. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that the voice belonged to Shego.

_"Don't worry Ciel, I'll save you. No matter what it takes I'll save you. I promise."_

Kim thought, a look of determination on her face.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Shego awoke to the sound the sound of someone hitting a punching bag. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she focused on Ayumi who was clad in a pair of canary yellow booty shorts and a light pink sports bra. After giving the bag one more solid punch she turned her attention to Shego.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine aside from the fact that my neck hurts. Also why am I naked?"

Shego looked down and noticed that aside from a blanket covering her she was naked.

"Well the pain in your neck is only temporary and you're naked because when you transformed your clothes came off. I would've put something on you but you were sleeping so peacefully."

Shego looked at Ayumi and then back down at herself. It was then that she realized that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Jumping up, Shego quickly threw the blanket and began to search for the missing ring.

"What are you doing?"

Ayumi noted Shego's frantic search.

"Have you seen my ring?"

Shego continued to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Ayumi approached Shego from behind and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Hey calm down. It must've come off when you were transforming. Therefore, your ring is at Kim's place."

Ayumi felt Shego relax into her arms.

"That's better. Now if you're done having a freak attack we can get started. Follow me."

Ayumi then walked towards another room with Shego trailing behind.

They entered a large room that had mats covering the floor and the walls.

"Here, put these on."

Ayumi handed Shego a pair of lime green booty shorts and a black sports bra. Shego dropped the blanket she was holding onto the floor and took the clothing from Ayumi. Once she was dressed and without warning, Ayumi did a roundhouse kick to her head. Shego easily evaded the attack, but was not happy about being attacked in the first place.

"What the fuck Ayumi? The hell did you do that for?"

"Nice reflexes. Now come on, let's spar."

Ayumi got into a fighting stance. Shego rolled her eyes then mimicked Ayumi's stance. As the two began to circle each other, Shego got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But before she could figure out where the feeling had come from, Ayumi lunged at her, claws outstretched. Shego managed to dodge a swipe to the face, but ended up taking a kick to the stomach.

"Come on Ciel, you can do better than that."

Ayumi made another lunge at Shego. This time Shego was more prepared and she ducked down then did a leg sweep; effectively knocking Ayumi onto her bottom. Ayumi smirked at Shego. It was on now.

As they continued to fly at each other with a series of kicks and punches, Shego felt a strange feeling begin to overcome her.

"Why do I feel so strange? Last time I felt this way was when I was...oh no!"

Shego thought, suddenly remembering what the strange feeling was about. She was about to transform again. Noticing that Shego's movements were becoming sluggish, Ayumi decided to move on to the next stage of Shego's training.

"Ciel let the transformation take over. It'll be okay; I promise."

Shego could feel herself begin to sweat; the pain was almost too much to bear. While Shego continued to fight her transformation she saw Ayumi's body burst into dark grey flames. Just as quickly as the flames had appeared they disappeared. And now standing before Shego was a hellhound with dark grey fur and baby blue eyes.

_"Ciel it's okay. It's me, Ayumi. I promise once you get your body used to transforming it won't hurt as much."_

Shego was now really confused. First Ayumi transforms into hellhound, then she communicates to her telepathically. Finally unable to fight off the pain, Shego transformed into a hellhound.

_"Good, now come at me."_

Ayumi got into yet another fighting stance. Unable to control her hunter instincts, Shego lunged at Ayumi; teeth bared and claws outstretched. Ayumi almost didn't move out of the way in time as she heard the snapping sound of Shego's jaw. Now it was Ayumi's turn to attack. Shego let out a howl of pain as Ayumi's fangs sank into her left front leg. As a counterattack, Shego bit down on the back of Ayumi's neck and threw her across the room. The two continued trading blows for another hour before Ayumi decided to call it quits. But not before Shego rammed her in the chest and sent her flying once again.

_"She's getting pretty good at this, but that's enough for now."_

Ayumi thought to herself as she stood and shook off the wave of dizziness that overcame her.

_"Alright Ciel, that's enough battling for the day. Now I will show you how to transform back into a human the right way."_

Shego wagged her tail a bit. She was glad she could stop being a hellhound for the time being.

_"Alright focus. If you don't transform properly you'all wind up being naked...again. Just relax and think human."_

Shego did as instructed and was able to change back into her old self. Clothes and all. Ayumi then walked over to Shego and gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you; I knew you could do it."

Shego didn't say anything and just returned the hug.

"Now come on, we have much to discuss."

Ayumi then took Shego by the hand, and led her to another room.

After walking for a few minutes they wound up in the bedroom that Ayumi had set up for herself within the lair. Sitting down on the bed, Ayumi gestured for Shego to do the same. Once they were seated next to each other, Ayumi began to speak.

"Alright I'm gonna try to answer any questions I think you might have, so pay attention. First of all I can transform into a hellhound because I was born with the same mark as you, although colors do vary. My paw print is baby blue with dark grey flames surrounding it. The color of the paw print represents the eyes and the color of the flames represent the fur. Now I'm sure you're wondering why my eyes are still baby blue. Well it's because I chose to keep them this color. You see when you master transforming back and forth between hellhound and human, you'll be able to isolate parts of your body to transform or not. Hence the reason for my eye color and the reason I was able to have claws while sparring with you in my human form. Hmm let's see, what else is there? Oh yes, I almost forgot about the clothing. Whenever a human transforms into a hellhound for the first time anything that they are wearing comes off. Which is why you wound up naked the first time. But usually the second time around clothes are able to be kept on. Don't ask me why it works that way, it just does. Oh and one more thing. Any injuries you sustain while in your hellhound form do not transfer over into your human form and vice versa. Also, don't worry about any bites or scratches you may have obtained during our little spar. Hellhounds heal fast. Well I think I've covered everything."

Shego sat there and mulled over what she had just been told and there was still one more thing on her mind.

"What about that mark you gave me the other night?"

"I almost forgot about that. Here, look into my eyes."

For some reason she was unable to control herself and Shego looked into Ayumi's eyes, which had some sort of spiral effect in them. As Shego stared into Ayumi's eyes, Ayumi spoke.

"You belong to me now. I have claimed you as my own and we shall spend the rest of our lives together. Forget about Kim Possible. She is no longer a part of your life. In fact she doesn't even want to be a part of your life. I'm the only one who ever really loved you. Now when I snap my figures you will fall asleep and when you wake up I will be all that you remember."

With that said, Ayumi snapped her fingers and Shego fell into a deep sleep. But before she slipped fully into the realm of unconsciousness, a small part of her that somehow managed to hold onto the memory of Kim, called out to the redhead for help.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in her room busy packing up her mission gear. She knew Shego was out there somewhere and that she needed her help. Kim had heard her loud and clear and was now more determined than ever to find her fiancée and bring her home. After going over her checklist one last time, Kim swung her backpack over her shoulder and placed her kimmunicator in her pocket. She then picked up Shego's engagement ring, which she had put on a silver chain and placed it around her neck. Giving the ring a kiss for good luck, she placed it behind her shirt and then walked over to her window. Opening the window, Kim looked around her room one last time before jumping to the ground below. She then sprinted to the sloth and placed her bag into the back before climbing into the driver's seat. Once buckled, Kim set her coordinates and put the sloth into autopilot. It was just a hunch, but something was telling Kim to go to Japan. So with one last preflight check, Kim took off for her destination.

As she flew through the air she passed by Ron's house. Kim thought about stopping and asking Ron to come with her, but she had already decided on going solo on this mission. Ron was her best friend and she loved him dearly, but his clumsiness would just get in the way and Kim wasn't taking any chances. She couldn't risk the possibility of losing Shego forever. So with a sigh, Kim continued on her route to Shego. Hoping the whole way there that she would make it to her in time.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

When Shego woke up, Ayumi had her arms wrapped protectively around her. Letting out a happy sigh, Shego snuggled in closer to Ayumi.

"Sleep well?"

Ayumi asked, kissing Shego softly on the cheek.

"Mmhm."

Shego mumbled, as she felt herself drifting back to sleep; relishing in Ayumi's comforting embrace. And yet at the same time she felt that something was off. She felt like Ayumi shouldn't be the one holding her. That she belonged in the arms of another. Only question now though was, whose arms did she belong in?

**End of chapter 10:**

A/N: Bad Ayumi, hypnotizing poor Shego like that. I should let Kim slap you. Well it looks like Kim will have quite the challenge when she finds Shego. And poor Shego, she's not 100% sure on who she belongs with. Will she figure it out before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter. Also Ayumi and Shego can communicate telepathically with each other when in their hellhound forms if they so choose. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: There will be a lot going on in this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Mission Time:**

**In The Sloth:**

Kim was flying high in the sky, racing towards Shego. The only person that knew where she was going was Wade and she had made him swear not to tell anyone where she was going. He was hesitant to agree at first, but finally did so on the condition that Kim call him if she got into any real danger. As Kim flew through the air she wondered if Shego was alright. As she sat back and pondered over Shego she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the sloth's built in kimmunicator beeping.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim asked upon answering the device.

"Hello Kim."

Hego said.

"What can I do for you?"

"You're going to try to save Ciel aren't you?"

Kim nodded her head, yet wondered how Hego could've known that.

"But I'm not going to try to save her, I am going to save her."

"Very well. Say Kim, did Ciel by any chance transform into a hellhound?"

Kim blinked her eyes in surprise. How could Hego know about that?

"Uh yeah, she did."

Hego's expression turned into one of concern.

"Damn, that's not good."

Kim felt concern rise within her.

"Logan what's going on? Is Ciel in danger?"

"You might want to get comfortable, it's kind of a long story."

With that said, Hego began the tale.

**Flashback:**

A ten year old Logan was wandering around the house, bored senseless. His brother Galilee was on a playdate at a friend's house and his parents were busy doing boring adult stuff. That left his two year old sister Ciel. However, Ciel was sick and Logan had been instructed not to disturb her. But he was bored and figured that going into his sister's room for a few minutes would be okay. So with his decision made, Logan tiptoed into Ciel's room, careful not to wake her.

When he got closer to her bed he could hear her softly whimpering.

_"Maybe she has a stomachache."_

Logan continued to walk towards Ciel's bed. Once he was standing next to her bed he could she that she was covered in sweat and tightly clutching her sheets.

_"Hmm, she must be uncomfortable. Her pajamas look awfully warm."_

Ciel was dressed in a pair of pink flannel pajamas that were covered in little yellow ducks. Deciding that she was most likely too hot, Logan removed Ciel's pajamas from her body; leaving her in only a diaper.

_"There that's better."_

Logan noticed that Ciel was no longer clutching her sheets and had stopped whimpering. However, just as Logan was about to reach out, and a place a gentle hand onto Ciel, she let out a cry. But it wasn't any normal baby cry; it was more like a howl. As she continued to howl, Logan stood there in shock.

"Logan turn down the TV. It's too loud!"

Jasper called out.

"Okay dad!"

_"Whew, they don't know that I'm in Ciel's room. That's good. Now back to Ciel. I wonder why she's howling."_

He then noticed that her howls had gotten louder.

_"Oh no, if mom and dad hear her I'm gonna be in big trouble."_

Logan thought.

"Ciel, Ciel be quiet. Shh Ciel, please be quiet. I don't want mom and dad to find me in here. If they find out I'm in here I'm gonna get in trouble. Come on Ciel, hush."

Logan's pleads seemed to reach Ciel's ears because she fell silent. In fact she was now too silent and as still as a statue.

"Hey Ciel, you okay there?"

Logan asked, looking into Ciel's vacant and unblinking eyes. Logan became worried. Ciel was completely frozen and he didn't know what to do. Should he run and get his parents? No he was given strict orders not to go into his sister's room. Okay since he wasn't able to get help he would have to think of something else. But what could he do? He was just a kid and his little sister needed his help.

_"I've got to help her. I've got to do something. I'm her big brother. It's my job to help her."_

Suddenly Ciel's body burst into black flames. Logan was frozen in fear. His baby sister was on fire.

"Ciel no."

Logan whispered, tears in his eyes. However, just when he thought his sister would be gone forever, the flames disappeared and on Ciel's bed was a hellhound puppy. Logan looked at the small creature, surprise clear on his face.

"Ciel is that you?"

Logan approached the small hellhound. Ciel began to whine and looked very frightened. Seeing how scared she was, Logan scooped Ciel into his arms and held her close.

"Hey there, don't be afraid. I'm not sure why you're like this but I promise you I'll find a way to change you back somehow."

Logan looked into his sister's blood red eyes. Ciel looked up at her big brother. Fear and confusion in her eyes. How was he going to change her back? Seeing the fear and confusion in his sister's eyes, Logan began to feel a little deflated. What could he do to help her? Just when he thought his baby sister would never be a human again, she turned back into one.

**End of Flashback:**

"I'm the only one in our family that knows she can turn into a hellhound. Also for some strange reason after she turned back into a human she fell into a coma. She almost didn't make it. Kim her body can't handle transforming like that."

"But she's older now. Maybe her body can better handle transformation now."

"That may be so, but it is still a big risk. Kim I'm begging you, do whatever it takes to save her."

Kim nodded her head.

"Don't worry, you can count on me."

Kim then disconnected the call, now more determined than ever to save Shego.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Shego was sitting at a table, stirring some cereal around in a bowl. She had done more stirring than eating so now the cereal was a soggy mess. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't eat. Something didn't feel right, yet she couldn't figure out what was wrong. And whenever she looked at her hand she felt like something was missing.

"Everything okay in that head of yours?"

Ayumi asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hmm? Oh uh, yeah everything's fine. Say Ayumi, do you ever get the feeling that something is missing in your life, but you're not sure what it is?"

Ayumi looked at Shego for a moment, finding her question a bit strange.

"Mmm not really. Although I suppose there are people that have. After all, life is full of mysteries. Do you feel like something is missing in your life?"

Shego pondered Ayumi's question for a moment.

"I'm not sure exactly. I feel like there's something missing, but at the same time I don't."

"Hmm, perhaps you've been thinking too hard. Tell you what, after breakfast we'll go into the living room and watch a movie."

Shego smiled at the idea. She could really use a day to just relax. So after the two of them had finished breakfast they headed to the living room.

When they got into the living room Shego sat on the couch while Ayumi went to select a movie. After browsing her movie selection for a bit she finally decided on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. After popping the DVD in, Ayumi went and sat on the couch next to Shego and then pressed the play button on the remote. As they cuddled together and watched the movie Shego still had a nagging feeling that something was amiss.

"What's eatin' you?"

Ayumi asked, giving Shego a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing. It's just, something doesn't feel right, but I'm not sure what."

"Baby I told you, you've just been thinking too hard. You need to relax."

Ayumi said, placing a comforting arm around Shego's shoulder. Shego let out a sigh and then snuggled closer into Ayumi. Seeing that she was relaxed again, Ayumi smiled warmly at her. For the rest of the time the two enjoyed the movie and each other's company. Occasionally Ayumi would whisper "My precious." into Shego's ear and tickle her side, thus causing the pale skinned woman to giggle.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you laugh."

Ayumi said, nibbling Shego's ear. Shego then turned so that she was facing Ayumi.

"Oh really now?"

Shego asked, placing a hand on Ayumi's knee and giving her a seductive look. Ayumi knew that look all too well and she pulled Shego close, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, the need for oxygen taking over.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Ayumi said, giving Shego a look. Shego agreed and then the two of them headed off to the bedroom.

**Possible Residence:**

"I just don't understand. Why would KP go on a mission without me?"

Ron asked, looking rather bewildered. Also his best friend hadn't shown up for school that day so he was super worried about her.

"I'm not sure Ronald. It's all rather strange. But not as strange as Ciel turning into a hellhound."

James said.

"I heard about that and it was pretty strange."

Just then Ron's communicator, beeped.

"What's up?"

"Hey Ron listen I know I swore to Kim that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was going, but she's gonna need your help."

"My help, why?"

"This mission is too dangerous for Kim to do on her own. I've been doing some research and it turns out that Ayumi is a hellhound too."

The eyes of Ron and the Possibles widened in shock. However, Ron somehow managed to push his surprise aside and put his game face on.

"Alright Wade, I take it you have a ride for me."

"Yep, it'll be there in five and should catch you up to Kim."

"Cool, thanks Wade."

Ron then hung up and placed his communicator into his pocket.

"Alright Rufus, ready to go help KP?"

"Booyah!"

Rufus squeaked. And so with that said the two of them headed out to help Kim.

**In The Sloth:**

Kim had just finished strapping a parachute to her back and was getting ready to jump down to the mountainlair. As Kim looked down at the lair she could feel her blood boil. Memories of having to rescue Shego from that very same lair before ran through her mind. With one final check, Kim leapt from the sloth and began her free fall down to the lair. She allowed herself to free fall for about a minute before deploying her chute. Once she had landed on the roof of the lair, Kim removed her chute and pulled out her laser lipstick. Just as she was about to cut a hole into the lair, someone called out to her.

"Psst KP, over here."

Kim turned quickly to see who had spoken. When she saw Ron step out of the shadows her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"Wade sent me. He wants me to help you on this mission. It turns out that Ayumi is a hellhound."

Kim looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed herself.

"Well tell Wade that I thank him for the concern but I don't need any help."

Kim then got up to go finish what she was about to start, but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"KP I know that your motto is, 'I can do anything.', but you can't do it alone. Look I know I'm clumsy and I get in the way a lot, but I care about Ciel. So I'm gonna help you save her, whether you like it or not."

Ron said, flashing Kim his signature grin.

"Me too!"

Rufus squeaked, smiling as well. Kim smiled at her two friends and then pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks you guys."

"Anytime KP. Now come on, we've got some rescuing to do."

With that said Kim cut an opening into the lair and Team Possible set off to find Shego.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

The lair's bedroom was filled with the sounds of moans and gasps of pleasure. Shego lay naked beneath Ayumi as the Japanese woman left a trail of hot kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Ayumi please."

Shego begged, continuing to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Ayumi asked, slowly sliding a hand down Shego's body. Shego nodded her head and looked at Ayumi with lust filled eyes. Taking that as her cue, Ayumi gently rubbed Shego's sex. Being carefully not to touch her clit until the right moment. The combination of Ayumi touching her and kissing her neck was driving Shego crazy.

"Ready?"

Ayumi asked, giving Shego a loving look. Shego nodded her head.

"Okay just relax. It'll only hurt for a minute."

Ayumi said, kissing Shego gently on the lips. Shego did as instructed and relaxed her body. Once she saw that she was ready, Ayumi began to slowly insert a finger into her.

Upon her hymen being torn Shego let out a gasp of pain and tears sprang from her eyes. With her finger still inside Shego, Ayumi kissed away her tears then looked at her with concern.

"Baby do you want to stop?"

Shego shook her head and Ayumi gave her one more kiss before continuing her previous actions. As she slowly pumped her finger in and out of Shego the pale skinned woman's moans of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure. While Shego writhed in pleasure beneath her, Ayumi inserted a second finger, thus pushing Shego closer to the edge.

"Ayumi."

Shego moaned. Hearing her name called out like that, Ayumi began to pump her fingers faster in and out of Shego. With her speed quickened, Shego's moans became louder and they had a hint of a howl to them. Sensing that Shego was close, Ayumi took her thumb and began to rub Shego's clit. Shego threw her head back and arched into Ayumi's touch; calling out her name and begging her not to stop. With one more roll of her fingers, Ayumi pushed Shego over the edge causing her to let out a long loud howl of pleasure. After she finished helping Shego ride out her orgasm, Ayumi removed her fingers and gave Shego a loving kiss.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Ayumi asked, climbing off of Shego and laying down next to her. Too tired to speak, Shego just snuggled closer to Ayumi and buried her face into the other woman's neck. However, Shego wasn't doing it to be loving. In fact she was doing it to hide the look of guilt she had on her face and the tears of shame that threatened to spill from her eyes.

**End of chapter 11:**

A/N: I had planned on making this chapter longer but I figured I should save some stuff for the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In this chapter there will be violence, blood, and a character death. But I ain't gonna tell you in the disclaimer who died. You'll have to read the chapter in order to find out. Also the song Together Forever belongs to JP Hartman (lead vocals), Russell Velázquez, Sharon Byrant, Elaine Caswell, and Ken Cummings (background vocals), and Glen Sherman (guitar). Also the song can be heard in the Pokémon Indigo League series.

**Chapter 12: Fighting for the One You Love:**

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Kim and Ron were currently sneaking through the lair attempting to locate Shego.

"KP did you hear a howl?"

"Spooky."

Rufus squeaked.

"Yeah, and it sounded close. Come on."

Kim said, continuing to lead the way. As they walked through the corridors, Kim got a sinking feeling in the bit of her stomach.

"Keep close guys, I sense trouble ahead."

"Got it KP."

Ron said, keeping close to Kim. They continued to make their way through the lair, unaware that they had been detected.

Ayumi woke up and sniffed lightly at the air.

"Kim."

Ayumi growled, her fangs showing.

"Hmm, what?"

Shego asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Shh, it's nothing baby. Go back to sleep."

Ayumi said, kissing Shego's temple. Shego made a contented murmuring noise then buried her face back into the pillow that her head had been resting on. Once she heard her breathing even out, Ayumi put on some clothes and then left the room to go greet one very unwelcomed guest.

Making her way down the hall she spotted Kim and Ron just a few feet ahead of her.

"May I help you?"

Ayumi asked, standing with her hands on her hips. Kim quickly spun around at the sound of Ayumi's voice.

"Ayumi!"

Kim growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"My, my, Kimmie, much hostility is radiating from you. What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ayumi asked, her voice sounding sickeningly sweet.

"No."

Kim said, being blunt. Ayumi placed a hand on her heart and pretended to look hurt.

"Why Kimmie, that wasn't a very nice answer."

Ayumi said, feigning hurt.

"Stuff it and tell me where Ciel is."

Kim said, her tone sounding demanding.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? After all, Ciel is happy with me."

Kim let out a growl of frustration and took a step closer to Ayumi.

"Tell me where she is or else."

Ayumi rolled her eyes at Kim's idle threat.

"Or else what? Please Kim, do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

Ayumi then looked behind Kim, and spotted Ron and Rufus.

"Oh look, I see you brought a friend. And a snack."

Ayumi said, licking her lips. Upon hearing that he was being viewed as a snack, Rufus dove into Ron's pocket for safety.

"Oh pooh, now he won't be able to see the two of you get ripped to shreds."

Ayumi said, transforming into a hellhound. Ron made an audible gulping noise and began to visibly shake. Kim on the other hand just stood her ground.

"Ron, you and Rufus go and look for Ciel. I'll take care of the ugly mutt in front of us."

Ron wasted no time in running off as Ayumi let out a menacing growl at Kim's comment. Once Ron had left to go find Shego, Kim and Ayumi began circling each other. As they each waited for the other to strike first, Ayumi spoke.

"You'll never get her back so just give up."

Kim glared daggers at Ayumi.

"I'll never give up."

Kim said, not backing down for even a second.

"Suit yourself."

Ayumi then lunged at Kim, aiming right for her the redhead's stomach. Kim easily evaded the attack and then sent a kick to Ayumi's head.

"Lucky shot, but you won't be so lucky next time."

Ayumi said, getting up and advancing towards Kim once again. While they continued their dance they were unaware of what was happening to Shego.

Shego lay in bed, tossing and turning. The dream she was having wasn't making much sense to her, but she kept seeing a woman with red hair.

"Ciel come with me. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Shego just continued to stare at the red haired woman.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and why do you want me to go with you?"

Shego asked, her voice filled with confusion. As Shego lay in bed having this strange dream something else began to happen. The star that Ayumi had left on her neck had begun to burn. The pain was so intense that it woke Shego from her dream. Letting out a scream of pain, all her memories of Kim came flooding back. Meanwhile, the star that was on her neck had disappeared.

Hearing the scream of pain, Ron decided to follow it. Opening the door he had heard it behind he walked in to find Shego sitting on the bed, dressed in an oversized T-shirt.

"Ciel, thank god you're alright!"

Ron exclaimed, running over and giving the pale skinned woman a hug.

"Ron where's Kimmie?"

Shego asked, worry evident in her voice.

"She's off in another part of the lair fighting Ayumi."

Hearing that Kim was fighting someone that could literally rip her to shreds Shego jumped off the bed and bolted out the door.

"Ciel wait for me!"

Ron yelled, running after her.

Kim and Ayumi had been trading blows back and forth with each other and now Ayumi had Kim pinned to the ground.

"Ooh goody, look what I caught. An annoying little princess."

Ayumi said, pushing her claws into Kim's shoulders, drawing out some blood. As Kim winced in pain Ayumi gave her an evil smirk.

"You should've just quit when you had the chance. Now you have to die and it's a shame no one is here to watch."

Ayumi said, baring her fangs. However, before she could sink her teeth into Kim she was suddenly pushed aside. Ayumi stood up and then turned around to see who had shoved her and was surprised to see Shego standing there. Shego was in her hellhound form and poised ready to strike.

_"Ciel, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"_

Shego growled at Ayumi and walked closer to her.

"You lied to me. You're not the one that loves me, you're not the one that I belong with. Kimmie's the one that loves me and she's the one I belong with. That is if she'll have me."

Shego then turned attention to Kim.

"Princess I'm sorry for everything that's happened and for fucking up so many times. But do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kim got up and walked over to Shego. Wrapping her arms around her she spoke.

"Of course I can forgive you. I'm just happy you're safe."

Shego was about to return the hug, but was stopped by Ayumi biting into her shoulder. Shego let out a howl of pain and then used her claws to slash Ayumi across the face.

"Grr, you'll pay for that."

Ayumi said, lunging at Shego. Shego lunged right back at her at the same moment and the battle began.

Kim and Ron watched in horror as the two hellhounds went at each other; tearing and ripping into each other's flesh.

"Kimmie, you and Ron get to safety."

Shego said, as she continued her dance of death with Ayumi.

"No Ciel, I'm not gonna leave here without you!"

Shego was about to tell her to leave without her, that she would be fine, but was prevented from doing so by Ayumi tearing her throat open with her teeth.

"Ciel!"

Kim and Ron screamed at the same time. Watching with terrified expressions as Shego transformed back into a human and fell to the ground. The wound she had received while in her hellhound form was so severe that it transferred over to her human form.

"Now it's your turn."

Ayumi said, turning to Kim and Ron.

"Aww man, where's one of Drakken's doomsday machines with a self destruct button when you need one?"

Ron asked, shaking with fear. Kim on the other hand got into a fighting stance.

"Oh are you really gonna try to fight me? Fine then, you'll taste better anyway with your blood rushing through your veins."

Ayumi said, getting ready to pounce on Kim. However, before she had a chance to move she was electrocuted and thrown across the lair.

"Ciel?"

Kim asked, surprised to see Shego standing there with black lighting swirling around her hands.

"How are you even standing?"

Ron asked, staring in shock at the amount of blood that covered the front of Shego.

"She won't be standing for very long."

Ayumi said, getting up and running towards Shego.

As Shego and Ayumi battled it out, Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey, just seeing how the mission's going. Woah are you okay?!"

Wade asked, noticing the blood on Kim's shoulders. Before Kim could respond an ear piercing scream filled the lair. Kim looked up to see that Ayumi had slashed her claws across Shego's stomach, making the skin look like streamers. Kim wanted to vomit, but she held it down and turned her attention back to Wade.

"Wade send help here asap."

Upon hearing Kim's orders, Wade began furiously typing away.

"Done, Global Justice along with their medical team will be there shortly."

Kim gave Wade her thanks and then hung up. Her attention was then drawn back to Shego who had released another deafening scream. This time Ayumi had slashed Shego across her right eye. Deciding that she couldn't just stand idly by and watch the woman that she loved get mauled to death, Kim rushes towards Ayumi. However, before she could even really get close she was tackled to the ground.

"Ron what the hell are you doing? Get off of me."

Kim said, struggling under Ron's weight.

"No KP, it's too dangerous. I know you wanna help Ciel, but you're just gonna end up getting yourself killed."

Ron said, continuing to pin his best friend to the floor.

"I don't care, I have to save her. I promised Logan that I would do whatever it takes to save her and I intend to keep that promise."

Kim said, trying once again to free herself from Ron's grasp.

"KP listen to me. The only reason that Ciel is still able to fight is because she's not human. If you go in there you're just gonna get killed. You can't beat Ayumi. And don't you dare say, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.' because it's not. Everyone has their weaknesses and right now Ayumi is yours. Don't get me wrong, I want to help Ciel too, but we're both just gonna have to face the fact that there's nothing we can do."

Kim was about to give a rebuttal, but was interrupted by a bright light filling the lair. Temporarily blinded for a moment, Kim and Ron rubbed their eyes to regain their vision. With their vision restored, they looked to see that the bright light was emanating from Shego. They also noticed that Ayumi had a look on her face that just said, "Oh shit." While Ayumi stood frozen in fear, Rufus decided to emerge from Ron's pocket.

"What's going on?"

Rufus squeaked, noticing that everyone seemed to be very still. No one said anything, but Ron pointed a finger towards Shego.

"Woah bright!"

Rufus squeaked, shielding his eyes. As Shego's light seemed to intensify, she spoke.

"Ayumi how could you? I trusted you and you betrayed me. I knew something was off these past few days, but I couldn't figure out what it was at first. However, now I know what the problem was. The problem was that you tried to make me forget about Kim. But you know what? You could never make me forget about her. Not in a million years. I love her. I love her with all my heart and soul and even though I was steered away from her, even though I lost my virginity to you, I never stopped loving her. You may have gotten my brain to temporarily forget about her, but you weren't able to get my heart to forget. And now I can only hope that she can forgive me for what I am about to do to."

Before anyone could ask Shego what she was about to do there was a gigantic blast and the whole lair shook like it had been hit by an earthquake. Kim and Ron closed their eyes and did their best to shield each other from falling debris. Rufus dove back down into Ron's pocket for safety. After about five minutes the shaking finally stopped. Kim and Ron let go of each other and then opened their eyes. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and surveyed the damage. They looked in front of them to see that Ayumi was gone, a scorch mark left where she had been standing and that Shego was laying on the ground motionless.

"Ciel!"

Kim screamed, running over to her. Kim then scooped Shego into her arms and cradled her like an infant.

"Ciel can you hear me? Wake up. Please, please wake up."

Kim pleaded, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Shego opened her eyes slightly and looked at Kim.

"Kimmie I'm sorry for hurting you."

Shego said, her voice weak and barely above a whisper.

"Shh, it's okay. I've already told you that I forgive you."

Kim said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

Ron said, removing his shirt and ripping it in half. He then placed one half on Shego's stomach and the other on her throat. Then he opened Kim's bag and pulled out the first aid kit. Rummaging through the kit, Ron found bandages and used them to secure the pieces of his shirt to Shego. Being careful to tie them so that they would put pressure on the wounds, but not cause her any discomfort. He then wrapped some bandage around Shego's right eye and firmly secured it.

"Thank you."

Shego said. Ron just smiled at her, too filled with emotion to speak. As they sat there with Shego they heard footsteps fast approaching. Ron looked up to see who it was and when he saw the Global Justice agents he called them over. Hearing Ron call out to them the agents quickly made their way over along with Dr. Director. Upon seeing the state that Shego was in Dr. Director wanted to cry. She had seen a lot of things in her time as the director of Global Justice, but nothing as bad as what Shego had had done to her. Quickly composing herself, Dr. Director ordered her agents to load Shego and Team Possible into the jet. She also instructed her to team to start Shego on an IV and to give her oxygen. With her orders given the team of Global Justice agents escorted Kim, who was carrying, Shego, and Ron to the awaiting jet.

Once they were inside the jet Shego was immediately hooked up to an IV and oxygen. She was still being held by Kim, who was trying her best not to break down. When Shego had been taken care of and everyone was settled, the team of Global Justice agents prepared for departure. While being held in Kim's arms, Shego lifted her hand up and pulled the necklace that Kim was wearing out of her shirt. When she saw what was on Kim's necklace she gave a faint smile.

"You have my ring."

Shego said, her voice weak but filled with joy.

"Of course I do."

Kim said, giving Shego a loving smile. As Shego slowly dropped her arm back down to her side she said one more thing to Kim, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kimmie, I love you."

Looking at her fiancée's now unconscious state, Kim allowed for the tears to fall freely and spoke.

"I love you too Ciel."

After about another minute the jet finally took off. While Kim sat there crying and holding Shego close to her, Ron pulled out his communicator and decided to put on some music. As the song, Together Forever began to play, Kim thought about all that she and Shego had been through together.

"You've been such a good friend

I've known you since I don't know when

We've got a lot of friends,

But they come and go

Even though we've never said it,

There's something that the two of us both know

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Always gone that extra mile

Depended on you all the while

Even in the good and bad times

You will see

From now until our journey's end

You know you can always count on me

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads

I'll be there for you, always come through

And that you can believe

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more."

Kim smiled faintly as the song ended. Shego and her would be together forever, she just had to believe.

**End of chapter 12:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the feels trip. The next chapter will most likely be up sometime tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 13: A Dark Secret Revealed:**

**Hospital in Japan: Waiting Room:**

Kim and Ron were sitting in the waiting room of Japanese hospital. As soon as they had arrived, Shego was whisked away to the operating room, and Kim's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Now she and Ron sat in the waiting room, awaiting an update on Shego's condition. Kim had already contacted Wade and asked him to inform everyone else on what had happened. As they sat there waiting, Kim mentioned that she was starting to hate hospitals. Ron just nodded his head in agreement. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor approached Kim and Ron.

"Hello, I am Dr. Yakushima. I am here to discuss Ciel's condition with you."

Dr. Yakushima said, giving them both a firm handshake.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

Kim asked, trying her best to hold in the tears.

"Well it's still touch and go from here. Her body took on some pretty severe damage. We managed to stop the bleeding and close up her wounds, but her condition is still critical."

"What about her eye?"

Kim asked, remembering how Ayumi had torn into it.

"We attempted to perform surgery on it, to try and restore her eye, but the damage was just too severe. So for now we're just keeping her eye cleaned and bandaged, that way she can avoid getting an infection."

"May we go and see her now?"

"Yes, her room is right through those doors and is the fourth door on your right. Now, I have to go help out with another surgery."

Dr. Yakushima said, leaving Kim and Ron alone in the waiting room.

"KP, you go on ahead and see Ciel. I'll call Wade and ask him to give everyone else an update."

Kim nodded her head in understanding, and then made her way to Shego's room.

**Shego's Room:**

When Kim made it into Shego's room, she went and sat in the chair that was by Shego's bedside. As Kim looked at Shego, she felt a lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. Shego had bandages on her eye, neck, and stomach. Pushing down the urge to cry, Kim reached out and took one of Shego's hands in her own.

"You sure do like hospitals, don't you?"

Kim asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Shego gave no response and just laid there in a deep slumber. Kim let out a sigh, and then remembered something. She remembered that she still had Shego's ring around her neck. Removing the necklace from around her neck, Kim slipped the ring off of the chain, and slipped it onto Shego's left ring finger.

There, that's better."

Kim said, admiring how the ring look on Shego.

"You wanna know something? On the way to the hospital I was so sure that I was gonna lose you. As I held you in my arms, I swear I could feel you slipping away from me. But you know what Ron told me? He told me that there is no way you would leave without saying goodbye. I'd like to believe that's true, but you don't really seem like one for goodbyes. So if you feel like it's your time, I want you to know that it's okay. Sure, I'll be sad at first and I'll probably cry for weeks afterwards, but I'll eventually get through it. Because no matter what we'll always be together. However, I still feel like there's still so much I don't know about you. But I suppose sometimes it's better not knowing."

"Some people keep secrets to avoid hurting the ones they love."

Shego said, looking at Kim with her one good eye. To say that Kim was shocked, was an understatement. She looked at Shego, completely frozen.

"Ciel?"

Kim asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Shego said, giving Kim a smirk. Kim smiled back, and then gave Shego a hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

Shego returned the hug, and then looked into Kim's eyes.

"So what happens now?"

"Well when Dr. Yakushima gives the okay we'll go home."

Shego gave Kim, a confused look.

"But I killed someone... again."

Shego had said the last part under her breath, but Kim had still heard her.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Kim asked, trying to wrap her brain around what Shego had just said. Shego looked away from Kim, and towards the ceiling. She was silent for a moment, and Kim saw a single tear fall from her eye. Kim placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, and the pale skinned woman took a breath to steady herself.

"I killed my aunt and uncle."

Kim looked at Shego in shock.

"You what?"

"I killed them. I killed them the same way I killed Ayumi."

Shego said, sounding as if she were about to cry. Kim took Shego's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ciel what you did to Ayumi was purely out of self-defense. And I'm sure what you did to your aunt and uncle was just an accident."

Kim said, trying her best to comfort the distraught woman.

"But it wasn't an accident. I, I killed them on purpose."

Shego said, tears beginning to fall from her eye.

"No you didn't. You didn't kill them on purpose. You're too sweet to do something like that."

Shego just shook her head at Kim.

"I wasn't exactly sweet when I did it. It still haunts me to this day. I was only eight. I had gotten mad that they had grounded me for coming home past curfew. I began to scream and yell at them. I told them that I hated them and that I wished they were dead. And then, well then I unleashed a blast, the same blast that I had used on Ayumi. It all happened so quickly that I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there, staring at the two spots where they once stood. And you know what the really fucked up part is? At first I didn't feel bad about what I had done. It was that day that I realized I could take a life and feel no remorse. After their funeral I became very withdrawn. Logan thought I was just dealing with the loss in my own way, but in reality I was going out and killing small animals. You see, I had gotten my comet powers a few days after my aunt and uncle had died. So I would use my glow on small creatures such as birds, squirrels, and rabbits. I would sit there and watch them slowly burn to death, and I smiled as they screamed in agony. This went on for about three years. I'm not exactly sure why I stopped, I guess I just got bored. Or maybe I was just too scared to try to go after a bigger target."

Kim stared at Shego, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of an awkward silence, Kim found her voice.

"When you killed Ayumi, how did you feel afterward?"

Kim asked, sounding like a therapist.

"Honestly I felt relieved that she was finally gone."

Kim nodded her head in understanding; she too was relieved that Ayumi was gone.

"Ciel it's okay to feel that way. After all, Ayumi was a threat to you, myself, and Ron. By you doing what you did, only one person died instead of three. Not only did you save my life, but you also saved the life of my best friend and I could never thank you enough for that."

She then leaned over and gave Shego a tender kiss.

"I love you Ciel. And what you did in the past doesn't matter to me. You're a different person now, and I know you would never intentionally hurt someone."

Kim said, looking lovingly at Shego. Shego then smiled back at Kim and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you Cupcake."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now, I'm gonna go see if Dr. Yakushima is available and then we'll see how soon you can leave the hospital."

She then gave Shego one more kiss before heading back out to the waiting room.

**Waiting Room:**

"How is she?"

Ron asked, when he saw Kim walk back into the waiting room.

"Sleeping?"

Rufus squeaked. Kim shook her head at the naked mole rat's question.

"She woke up while I was in there and we talked for a bit."

"That's good."

"Yep, sure is. Has Dr. Yakushima come back from the surgery he was helping with?"

Ron thought about the question before answering.

"I think he's in his office now."

Ron said, pointing to a door that was to the left of him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go let him know that Ciel's awake and then ask him when she can go home."

Kim then walked over to Dr. Yakushima's office, and knocked on the door.

**Dr. Yakushima's Office:**

"Come in!"

Dr. Yakushima called out, hearing the knock at his. Kim opened the door, and Dr. Yakushima looked up from his paperwork to see who had entered.

"Ah Kim, how was your visit with Ciel?"

"It was good. She's awake and I was wondering how soon she could go home."

"Hmm, well I'll go take a look at her and see how soon she can be released."

He then headed to Shego's room to examine her condition, while Kim headed back to the waiting room to await Dr. Yakushima's decision.

**Shego's Room:**

Dr. Yakushima was currently changing Shego's bandages. As he was finishing up, he noticed how quiet Shego had been.

"You've been awfully quiet, care to tell me what's up?"

Shego took a quick glance at him before speaking.

"Just wanting to go home is all."

She looked as if she had something else on her mind, but he decided not to ask about it.

"Well your bandages are changed and everything checked out okay, so I'll leave you to get dressed, and I'll go let Kim and Ron know that you're being released. However, I must say I am surprised. I was expecting you to stay here for at least a couple of weeks."

Dr. Yakushima then left to go tell Kim and Ron the news.

**Waiting Room:**

Back in the waiting room, Dr. Yakushima had informed Kim and Ron that Shego was being allowed to go home.

"Her bandages will need to be changed daily, and I don't want her doing any strenuous activity until she has fully healed. I don't want her to tear anything open. Other than that she is good to go."

Kim thanked him for all his help. He acknowledged her thanks, and then bid them all farewell. Kim then turned her attention to Ron.

"Do you mind bringing the sloth around front while I go get Ciel?"

"Not at all KP."

Ron then headed off to retrieve the sloth. Kim then went to retrieve Shego.

**Shego's Room:**

"Are you ready to go?"

Kim asked when she entered Shego's room. Shego was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white T-shirt. She didn't say anything, and just nodded her head. Concerned about how quiet she was being, Kim went and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arms gingerly around the injured woman, Kim asked her if she was alright. Once again Shego just nodded her head. Sensing that she wasn't gonna get anymore than a nod, Kim suggested that they head to the car. Shego agreed and then took Kim by the hand, allowing the redhead to lead her out of the hospital.

**In the Sloth:**

Once Shego was settled in the back seat, Kim got into the driver's seat and set the autopilot coordinates for home. Ron was in the front passenger seat, with Rufus resting comfortably in his pocket. Once the coordinates were set and everyone was buckled in, the car took off for home.

As they flew through the air, Kim and Ron began to talk about school.

"So you didn't really miss much on the first day back. Barkin yelled at some people, I ran into a locker, and Bonnie was being a bitch. So you know, it was a typical school day."

Kim was actually glad she had missed it. Bonnie's bitchiness and Barkin's yelling were definitely two things she could live without.

"Well I'll be returning to school with you on Monday. So I'll help you avoid those pesky lockers."

Ron smiled, glad that his best friend would be at school with him on Monday. He then glanced into the rearview mirror and noticed that Shego was sitting with her head between her knees.

"Ciel, you alright back there?"

Kim looked back at Shego and grew concerned. Worry beginning to fill her, Kim unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back. Now sitting next to Shego, Kim began to rub her back soothingly.

"Are you okay honey?"

Shego didn't say anything, and Kim noticed she was holding her hand tightly over her mouth.

"Hey Ron, do we have any empty bags up front?"

"No, sorry."

Ron said, after looking around for a bit. Kim cursed under her breath and then noticed her mission bag on the floor. Picking it up, she quickly dumped out it's contents, and then handed Shego the empty bag. Ron was about to ask Kim what she was doing, but was cut off by the sound of Shego vomiting into the backpack. While Shego vomited, Kim held her hair back for her. After about twenty minutes, Shego's vomiting turned into dry heaves.

"Alright Ron, can you rest the coordinates for the nearest store?"

Ron nodded his head, and punched in the new coordinates. Ten minutes later they landed in front of a convenience store. Taking the backpack from Shego so that she could throw it into the dumpster she spotted, Kim let Ron and Shego know that she'd be right back, and then headed over to the dumpster to throw away the backpack. Once the backpack had been discarded, Kim headed into the store.

Five minutes had passed before Kim got back into the sloth. She then opened up a bottle of ginger ale, and had Shego take a drink from it. After taking a couple of sips, Shego handed the bottle back to Kim and then laid down, resting her head on the redhead's lap. Kim then closed up the bottle and set it into one of the cup holders.

"Ron, can you set the coordinates back for home?"

"Sure thing KP."

Once Kim had fastened her seat belt and made sure that Shego was comfortable, they made their way back to Middleton. And the whole way there, Kim and Ron wondered the same thing. Was Shego okay?

**End of chapter 13:**

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I was hit with a case of writer's block and had trouble getting this chapter off the ground. Anyway, I somewhat have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me to long to post it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: A thousand apologizes for taking so long to update. I was busy doing some editing on my stories.

**Chapter 14: Something Evil Lurks Within:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim was sitting in class, listening to Mr. Barkin drone on and on about the Revolutionary War. She had managed to pay attention for the first twenty minutes, but her mind had quickly drifted elsewhere. It had been a few days since she had returned from Japan with Ron and Shego. Speaking of her fiancée, Kim was wondering how she was doing. Since the incident involving Ayumi, Shego had been plagued by nightmares.

_"I wish there was some way I could help her."_

Kim thought, thinking about the last nightmare Shego had had.

**Flashback:**

Shego was in bed, tossing and turning as images of the deaths of Ayumi and her aunt and uncle, flashed through her mind. As the images played out in front of her, Shego began to break out into a cold sweat.

"No, please. Stop it, don't do it. Please don't kill them."

Shego begged, trying to stop herself from committing murder. As she continued to thrash about, Kim walked into the room.

"Ciel honey, wake up."

Kim said, lightly shaking her in an attempt to rouse her. However, Shego remained trapped in her nightmare. Seeing that she wasn't coming out of it, Kim began to shake her more forcefully and call out to her.

"Ciel come on, wake up!"

Shego awoke with a start. Her breathing was quick, and her heart was beating rapidly. As her eye darted quickly around the room, she noticed that Kim had her hands on her shoulders.

"Princess what are you doing?"

"You were having another nightmare, so I shook you to help wake you up."

Shego looked at Kim for a moment, trying to process what she had just said.

"Let's get your pajamas changed, they're soaked. And I'll change your bandages too."

"Are there um, are there any extra sheets?"

"Yeah in the linen closet, why?"

Shego looked away from Kim and blushed furiously. Noticing her reaction, Kim then realized why Shego had asked about another set of sheets.

"Let's get you taken care of first, and then we'll deal with the sheets."

Kim then had Shego get off the bed, and take off her clothes. While she was undressing, Kim went to the bathroom to grab some clean bandages.

"Kim, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Anne asked. She had heard a noise coming from the bathroom and went to investigate.

"Ciel had another nightmare and she soaked through her pajamas. So, I'm helping her put on some clean bandages and clothes."

Kim said, gathering what she needed to take care of Shego's injuries.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, can you grab a clean set of sheets from the linen closet?"

Anne nodded her head, and then left to grab a clean set of sheets. Once she had the sheets, she followed Kim back to Shego's room.

When they got back to Shego's room, Kim, asked Shego to sit on the floor, so that she could clean and redress her wounds. Shego did as instructed, and then Kim got to work.

While Kim took care of Shego, Anne set about changing the sheets.

"I'm sorry."

Shego said when she saw Anne changing the sheets.

"It's okay sweetie, accidents happen."

Anne said, giving Shego a warm smile. Once Anne had finished putting the clean sheets onto Shego's bed, she took the dirty ones and Shego's pajamas to the laundry room, and placed them into the hamper.

"There you're all set."

Kim said, having just finished putting clean bandages and pajamas on Shego.

"Thank you."

Kim smiled at her fiancée, and then helped her back into bed.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay, just until I fall asleep."

Kim gave Shego a gentle smile, and then climbed into bed with her.

"Goodnight."

Kim said, wrapping her arms around Shego and pulling her close.

"Goodnight."

Shego said as she drifted off to sleep.

**End of Flashback:**

Kim let out a yawn. It had been a pretty exhausting night. Anne had opted to let Kim stay home, but the redhead insisted that she could handle a day of higher education.

"Now, who here can tell me what happened on April 5, 1764?"

Mr. Barkin asked, scanning the room, looking for an unsuspecting student to call on.

"Miss Possible, how 'bout you?"

Kim snapped out of her own thoughts, and looked up at Mr. Barkin.

"Uh, what was the question?"

Mr. Barkin ran his hand down his face, and let out a frustrated groan.

"April 5, 1764 Possible, what happened?"

"Oh uh, Parliament passed a modified version of the Sugar and Molasses Act of 1733, which was about to expire."

Mr. Barkin eyed Kim for a moment.

"Hmm, very good Miss Possible."

Kim let out a sigh of relief, glad that she had gotten the question right. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Alright people, read chapter twelve for tomorrow, and answer the review questions from chapter eleven."

Everyone quickly gathered their books and rushed out the door, glad to be done with Barkin's class.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was currently sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. The news was playing, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Her mind was too focused on the nightmares she had had the night before.

"Ciel, may I see you in the kitchen?"

Anne asked. Shego turned off the TV, and walked to the kitchen.

"What's up?"

Shego asked, taking a seat across from Anne.

"I wanted to talk to you, about the nightmares you had last night."

Shego shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Anne.

"What about them?"

"Well you can start by telling me what they were about."

Shego let out a sigh, and then looked at Anne, debating whether or not she wanted to reveal what she had been dreaming about. Sensing her hesitation, Anne placed her hand on top of Shego's and gave her a warm smile.

"Ciel I want to help, but I can't do that if I don't know what your nightmares were about."

Shego continued to look at Anne, studying her words. Should she tell her? What would she think? Shego bit her inner cheek, and Anne recognized it as a nervous tick. She also moved away from Anne; a sign that she didn't want to be read by the neurosurgeon.

_"What could be going through that head of her's?"_

Finally after another few minutes of silence, Shego spoke.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy, and I'm not crazy."

Anne looked at Shego with concern.

"Sweetheart I promise I won't think you're crazy."

Shego gave Anne a skeptical look. Could she really trust her to not see her as crazy? After about five minutes, Shego spoke.

"What if there was this girl...and she did these terrible things because she liked doing them...would you say she was evil?"

"I don't believe in evil."

"You should..."

Shego then left the kitchen, leaving Anne to ponder over her words.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was sitting in the cafeteria, watching Ron and Rufus have a speed eating contest.

"Booyah! I won! In your face, Rufus!"

Ron shouted, doing a fist pump. Rufus just crossed his arms, and sat down looking a little miffed that he had lost.

"Don't worry, you'll beat him next time."

Kim said, giving Rufus a pat on the head.

"So KP, how's Ciel been doing?"

Kim's face fell at the mention of her fiancée. Ron noticed the change in his friend's demeanor, and grew concerned.

"She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's fine. It's just well, she had a lot of nightmares the other night."

"How many is a lot?"

"Ten, within a timespan of about one hour."

Ron's jaw dropped, and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Holy shit, that's a lot. Any clue as to what they are about?"

Kim shook her head.

"Whatever it is though it must be pretty scary; especially if it causes Ciel to wake up screaming."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. Shego was definitely someone that didn't scare easily.

_"I wonder if they could be about the events that happened in the past. And what of her getting sick on the way home? I know my mom said that her body was just under a lot of stress, but that doesn't make it any less concerning."_

Kim thought, suddenly drifting into her own world.

"Earth to KP, come in KP. Can you hear me?"

Ron asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh, what?"

Kim asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

Kim shook her head.

"Well it did. Now come on, let's get to class. We don't wanna be late."

Ron then stood up, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Kim grabbed her bag as well, and then followed her best friend to class.

**Possible Residence:**

Anne was sitting in the kitchen, thinking over the conversation that she had had with Shego.

_"Let's see, she told me to believe in evil. What could she have meant by that?"_

Suddenly, Anne heard barking coming from her backyard. Getting up to go investigate, she walked out to the backyard and found Shego standing face to face with a stray dog.

"Ciel, how did that dog get into our yard?"

"I lured him here."

Shego said, holding a piece of lunch meat out to the dog, and beckoning him closer.

_"When did she grab the lunch meat, and leave the house? Surely I would've at least noticed her grabbing the meat."_

Anne thought, watching Shego feed and play with the dog.

"I'm bored with him now."

Shego said, speaking in a monotone.

"Well then come on inside. You can leave him out here for now."

Shego shook her head.

"I don't want to play with him anymore. And I don't want anyone else to with him either."

Anne looked at Shego in confusion. She was about to ask, Shego what she was talking about, when she suddenly shot a bolt of black lightning at the dog, effectively stopping its heart.

"Ciel, what did you just do?"

Anne asked, looking back and forth between Shego and the dead dog in horror. Shego turned to Anne and a chill ran down the older woman's spine.

"I was tired of him, so I got rid of him."

Shego said, acting as if what she had just done was no big deal. She then went inside, leaving Anne alone with a dead body.

**End of chapter 14:**

A/N: Some of the conversation between Anne and Shego was inspired by the 1993 movie The Good Son. Hmm, looks like Shego's dark side has come out to play. How will everyone else handle the news of Shego's sinister act? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Drakken will make an appearance in this chapter. I know ya'll missed the blue guy.

**Chapter 15: Seeking Help:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim and Ron had just finished their last class of the day and were now getting ready to go home. As Kim was making sure she had the books she needed in her backpack, her kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, there's a problem with Ciel."

Anne said, looking frightened.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Kim asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Well she killed a dog, so I don't really think she's okay."

Kim's jaw dropped, and she stared at her mom in disbelief.

"How do you know it was her? It could've been somebody else."

Anne shook her head.

"Kim I saw her do it. She was playing with it, and then she killed it."

"Maybe it was an accident. You know, like Lennie from Of Mice and Men."

Ron said, having finally gotten into the conversation.

"This was no accident. She used her black lightning powers to stop his heart."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. Surely there had to be some logical explanation for her fiancée's behavior.

"Well uh, when I get home I'll have a talk with."

"Okay, drive safely."

Anne then ended the call and awaited her daughter's arrival.

"Boy, it's just one thing after another with that girl isn't it?"

Ron asked, trying to wrap his brain, around the news.

"Yeah well come on, we better get going."

Kim then headed to the car with Ron in tow.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim arrived at home shortly after dropping Ron off at his place. She was now in Shego's room, talking to the pale skinned woman about her previous actions.

"My mom told me what you did today."

Shego looked at Kim in surprise.

"She told you I watched Pee-wee's Playhouse?"

"What, no, she told me that you killed a dog."

"Oh is that all? Yeah I killed it, but it was a stray, so it's not like anyone will miss it."

Kim was floored, she couldn't believe how Shego was acting.

"Ciel stray or no stray, what you did was not okay."

Shego looked away from Kim, her eyes filling with tears. Kim's heart sank when she saw the look on Shego's face.

"I didn't mean to kill him, honest I didn't. It's just, well I was angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"You left me."

Kim looked at Shego in confusion.

"Honey I would never leave you. You probably just had another bad dream."

Shego shook her head.

"It wasn't a dream. You left me. I needed you and you weren't there."

Now Kim was really confused. What on earth was Shego talking about?

"Ciel I didn't leave you, I swear."

Shego shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no. You left me. I needed you today and you weren't there."

It then dawned on Kim what Shego was talking about.

"Ciel, the reason why I wasn't here was because I was at school."

Shego just continued to shake her head and cry. Seeing how distressed she was, Kim wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. While she cried in her arms, Kim just ran her fingers gently through her hair, and whispered words of comfort to her.

Finally after about fifteen minutes, Shego began to calm down. Realizing that she had to get a crack on her fiancée's behavior, Kim decided to ask her some questions.

"Ciel, back at the hospital you told me about what you had done when you were eight. There's more to the story though isn't there?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well I know what you did to your aunt and uncle was just an accident. After all, you had no idea how to control your powers at the time. But killing the animals was no accident. Now I want you to tell me why you did it."

Shego released a shaky breath before speaking.

"I was getting bullied at school because of my green skin. I wanted to beat up the bullies, but Logan wouldn't let me. They were bigger than me, and he didn't want me getting hurt. So I decided to go after something small and helpless. I wanted someone to feel what I was feeling."

Kim was silent, Shego's behavior was starting to make sense.

"Ciel, when you killed that dog today did you imagine that it was me?"

Shego didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Kim already knew the answer.

"Sweetheart what I am about to say next will most likely upset you, but it's for your own good. You need professional help."

Black lightning began to swirl around Shego's hands. Kim was right, it did upset her.

"I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not. But you have a lot of deep seated issues that need to be resolved."

Shego thought Kim's words over for a moment.

"If I go get help will you come with me to my appointments?"

"Of course I will. I'm not gonna make you do this alone, I promise."

Shego gave Kim a small smile and snuggled in closer to her.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"Right."

"And you'll never leave me, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

Shego then let out a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep. As she slept, Kim just continued to hold her. After a few minutes, Kim felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Remembering how little sleep she had gotten the night before, she decided to take a nap. So with Shego in her arms, Kim laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Anne and James were downstairs discussing Shego's bizarre behavior.

"I just don't understand. I mean I know she used to help Drew try to take over the world, but I never would've guessed she'd do something so...cruel."

James said.

"Yes well, Kim's upstairs having a talk with her. If anyone can get through to Ciel it's her."

Anne said.

"True, but I still feel like Drew might have more information."

James then pulled out his phone, and dialed Drakken's number. After about five rings, Drakken picked up.

"Hello Lipsky residence, Drew speaking."

"Good evening Drew, it's James. Listen, your ex-assistant Ciel has been having nightmares lately, and behaving violently; well more violent than normal. I was wondering, having you ever seen her exhibit any bizarre behavior? You know, acting in a way that just wasn't quite right."

Drakken thought James' words over for a moment. Finally after a few moments, he spoke.

"Did she kill anything, like say an animal of some sort?"

"Yes she killed a stray dog."

"I see, well I know of Ciel's nightmares, and how she acts after she's had them. However, I don't know what causes the nightmare, or what they are about. But Dr. Lafayette Andrews might. She's a psychologist in Upperton that I had Ciel seeing twice a week; sometimes three times if necessary. Ciel seemed to like her, and her nightmares became less frequent."

"Would you by chance have her number? I'd like to give her a call."

"Sure it's 555-4902."

James wrote down the number, and then thanked Drakken for his time. He then ended the call, and dialed Dr. Andrews' number.

"Hello Upperton Psychiatric Facility, Dr. Andrews speaking."

"Hello Dr. Andrews, my name is James Possible. I was calling to see if I could set up an appointment for someone."

"Certainly, and may I ask who is the appointment for?"

"Ciel Go."

Dr. Andrews nearly fell out of her chair.

_"Ciel? I haven't seen her since the beginning of October. I hope everything's alright."_

Dr. Andrews thought.

"Alright, and the reason for the appointment?"

"She had about ten nightmares last night in the timespan of only one hour, and earlier today she killed a stray dog."

"Yes I see. Well according to the records I have on her, Ciel has acted this way before. That being said, I'd like to see her tomorrow at 3:30. Now will someone be bringing her, or will she be driving herself?"

"My daughter Kim will be bringing her."

"Alright then, I will see Ciel tomorrow at 3:30. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, same to you."

James then ended the call, and then turned his attention to his wife.

"Well I'm glad that's taken care of."

"Me too, but are you sure Ciel will go to her appointment?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure she'll go if Kim takes her. I know that if someone's been in therapy and then they suddenly stop going, it can be hard to them to start back up again. Regardless of what kind of relationship they had with the therapist."

Anne nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay well I'm gonna go start on dinner, and then I'll go tell them about the appointment once dinner is ready."

Anne said, making her way towards the kitchen. James decided to go down to the basement to see what his sons were up to.

**End of chapter 15:**

A/N: Isn't it nice that people care about Shego's wellbeing? Of course it is. Any who, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Another chapter has been created.

**Chapter 16: Something's Wrong:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim awoke a couple of hours after falling asleep. When she woke up she found that Shego was still sound asleep.

_"She looks so peaceful."_

Kim thought, noting her fiancée's relaxed features and steady breathing.

"Kim."

Anne said gently so as not to wake Shego.

"Yeah mom?"

"May I speak with downstairs?"

"Sure."

Kim then laid Shego gently on the bed, and went to join her mom downstairs.

When Kim and Anne got downstairs, Kim saw James and the tweebs launching rockets outside.

"Let's go into the living room."

Anne said, moving to sit on the couch. Kim went to join her, and then asked her mom what she wanted to talk about.

"Your father called Drew a couple of hours ago. Since Drew used to work with Ciel, your father figured that he'd be able to help. You see, he knows of Ciel's nightmares and violent behavior. There's a psychologist in Upperton named Lafayette Andrews. She was Ciel's therapist until the beginning of October. Anyway, your father got her number from Drew, and gave her call. Ciel has an appointment tomorrow at 3:30, and your father and I would like for you to take her."

Kim pondered over her mom's words for a moment.

"Okay, I'll take her."

"Who are you taking where?"

Shego asked, standing in doorway of the living room. Kim then turned to face her.

"My dad made you an appointment with a Dr. Lafayette Andrews."

Kim then eyed Shego to study her reaction. Shego's demeanor seemed calm.

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle smile.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, let's go eat dinner."

Anne said, heading into the dining room with Kim and Shego following behind.

As they sat down to eat, Kim noticed that Shego looked a little upset.

"Is everything alright?"

"There's mushrooms in my spaghetti. I don't like mushrooms."

"Oh okay, then just pick them out."

"It won't do any good, they've already contaminated the noodles."

Shego then knocked her plate off the table, effectively breaking it.

"Ciel!"

James yelled, looking angry.

"Honey calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Anne said, placing a hand on her husband's arm. James let out a breath to calm himself.

"You're right. Ciel I'm sorry for yelling, but it is not okay to break things."

Shego just looked at James, her gaze cold.

"Ciel would you like something else for dinner?"

Anne asked, not wanting to upset Shego further. Shego just shook her head and continued to look at James. James for his part was almost too afraid to move.

"Woah, dad's afraid of Ciel."

Tim whispered to Jim.

"Yeah he is. But can you blame him? Just look at her, she looks like she wants to be beat the crap out of him."

The tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Thankfully, Wade decided to give Kim a call.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim asked, whipping out her kimmunicator and answering the device.

"Kim, Dementor is building a high powered laser and is planning on using it to take over Holland."

"I'll head right out. Call Ron and tell him to meet me outside of his house in five."

"Consider it done."

Wade then ended the call. Once the call had ended, Kim left the table to go get ready for her mission; unaware of the cold look Shego was giving her.

_Dementor's Lair:_

"You're kidding."

Ron said, after Kim had told him about what happened at dinner. Now the teen heroes were sneaking through Dementor's lair.

"It was pretty intense, and it has me slightly worried."

"Why does it have you worried?"

"Any normal person wouldn't have reacted the way she did over the mushrooms being in their spaghetti. And the look she gave my dad, well it made even my blood run cold."

"Do you think Ciel is...psychotic?"

Kim looked at Ron as if he were the psychotic one.

"I don't think she's psychotic, but there is definitely something wrong with her. She's told me a little bit about her past, but I know there's still something she's keeping from me."

Ron nodded his head in understanding, and the two continued making their way through the lair.

**Possible Residence:**

Everyone except for Anne and Shego had left the dining room. Anne was currently clean up the mess that Shego had made, and Shego was staring at the chair that Kim had been sitting in.

"She left me. She promised me she would never leave me, and she left me. She lied."

Anne looked at Shego and wondered what it was she could be talking about.

_"Certainly she's not referring to Kim. Kim's gone on missions before, and Ciel has never seemed to have a problem with it."_

Anne thought, wondering where Shego's strange behavior was coming from.

**Dementor's Lair:**

Kim and Ron were finally in the lair's main room, where the high powered laser was being housed. Just as they were about to make their way towards it, Dementor stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah Fräulein Possible, how nice of you to drop in."

"Ron, you and Rufus go take care of the laser; see if you can find the self destruct button. I'll take care of Dementor."

"On it KP"

Ron and Rufus then made their way over to the laser, and Kim got into a fighting stance.

"You may aswell give up now, you know you're not going to win."

"On the contrary, for you see my laser has no self destruct button. I am a lot smarter than that nitwit Drakken."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard, and Dementor looked to see his high powered laser in shambles.

"What, no! But how?!"

"When you got a naked mole rat you can make anything self destruct."

Ron said, giving Rufus a high five.

"You may have won this time, but mark my words Fräulein Possible, I will best you yet!"

Dementor then got into his hoverpod and flew off.

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

Ron asked, watching Dementor make his escape.

"No, besides he'll probably just go home, sit in his dress, and drink tea."

"It's called a housecoat!"

Kim and Ron shared a laugh and then headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim walked through the front door and saw Shego standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Ciel, how are you feeling?"

Shego didn't say anything and just looked up at Kim. The redhead felt her blood run cold, as Shego's anger filled eyes seemed to look into her very soul.

"You broke your promise."

"What promise?"

"The promise that you made to never leave me."

"I only went on a mission, I didn't leave you."

"You left, and now I'm mad at you."

"Ciel I'm sorry if my going on a mission upset you."

"It's too late for apologies."

Before Kim had a chance to say anything else, Shego tackled her to the ground, and twisted her arm behind her back. Kim let out a small gasp of pain, but didn't try to free herself from Shego's iron grip. She just remained calm, knowing that she had to keep the situation from escalating any further.

"Kimmie you love me, don't you?"

"Yes Ciel, I love you very much."

"And you don't like it when I do bad stuff, do you?"

"No, but I know you don't mean it. You're a good person Ciel, you've just been through a lot."

"If I were happy, would it make you happy?"

"Yes, it would make very happy. There's nothing I love more than seeing you smile."

"Do you know what would make me happy?"

Kim thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, unable to come up with an answer.

"I don't want you to go to school tomorrow. I want you to stay with me the whole day."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't skip school, especially when she had a teacher like Mr. Barkin. Still she knew that she had to keep Shego calm.

"Okay, I'll stay home with you tomorrow."

Kim felt bad for lying, but she had no other choice. After a few minutes of silence, Shego stood up and then helped Kim to her feet.

"I love you."

Shego said, pulling Kim into a hug.

"I love you too."

Kim said, returning the hug and thinking that 3:30 of tomorrow could not come fast enough.

**End of chapter 16:**

A/N: Gasp, Kim lied to Shego. Doesn't she remember what happened the last time she lied? Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up sooner rather than later. I already have an idea for it, and will shall hear some more about Shego's past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna be a long one.

**Chapter 17: Ayumi's Return:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim was at school, wishing she was back at home. She had promised Shego the night before that she would stay home with her. But that was actually a lie, and she had only said it to keep the pale skinned woman from snapping. However, now Kim was feeling guilty about what she had done.

_"Great, now she'll probably hate me and never trust me again."_

Just then Kim's kimmunicator beeped, thus pulling her out of her little pity party.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, did promise Ciel that you would stay home with her today?"

James asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Uh, y-yeah. Did uh, did something happen?"

Kim asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well if by something happening you mean Ciel set the couch on fire, then yes something happened."

Kim gulped nervously. She knew her dad was not happy about the couch being destroyed.

_"Damn, I knew I should've just stayed home."_

Kim thought.

"Okay, well I only have a couple hours of school left to go. Remember I'm going home early to take Ciel to her appointment. Do you think you can handle her until then?"

James was about to answer when he heard a crash come from behind. He turned around to see that Shego had knocked down one of the book cases. He then turned his attention back to Kim.

"Come home now. I'll call the school and excuse you for the rest of the day."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Kim then hung up the kimmunicator, and got ready to go home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim walked through the front door and immediately saw the destruction that Shego had caused while she was away.

"This is not good, definitely not good."

Kim thought, looking around at all of the destruction and chaos. Kim then decided to go look for Shego. After all, the two of them needed to have a serious talk. So Kim headed upstairs to Shego's room. When she made it to her fiancée's room, she found her sitting the edge of the bed talking to herself. However, the really odd thing about it was that she was using two different voices. One of the voices was her own, and the other voice sounded strangely like Ayumi.

"Why do you keep having me do bad stuff?"

Shego asked.

"Because it's fun."

Ayumi said.

"But I don't like doing those things. And why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It's simple, I own you. I always have and I always will."

"No you don't own me. Now get out of my head!"

"Sorry no can do. For you see, I have big plans for us. But I shall leave you alone for a little bit. I have some planning to do, toodles."

Shego then passed out.

"Ciel!"

Kim rushed to her fiancée's side, and scooped her up into her arms.

"Ciel, honey can you hear me? Wake up."

Shego slowly began to stir, and after a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at Kim.

"Princess what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I should be, but my dad told me to come home early."

"Why?"

"Well let's see, you burned down the couch, and knocked over a bookcase."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, I'm just worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

Shego bit her bottom lip and looked away from Kim. She was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Uh yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine."

Kim could tell that Shego was lying, but she decided not to call her out on it. Besides, she had much more important things on her mind; like figuring out if Shego was mad at her for lying.

"Hey Ciel, are you mad at me for lying to you?"

Shego looked at Kim, and pondered her question for a moment.

"No I'm not mad at you."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that Shego was not mad at her. However, she still felt like she dodged a bullet. Also, walking in on Shego talking to herself was just really weird.

"Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Kim rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Shego.

"You and your sarcasm. Anyway, the question that I wanted to ask you has to do with earlier."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, not that. I mean when I came up to your room, why were you talking to yourself?"

Shego looked at Kim for a moment.

_"Oh crap, she heard me? Great, now she's gonna think I'm insane."_

Shego thought, starting to sweat.

"You must've been hearing things. I don't talk to myself. That's more of Dr. D's department."

Kim eyed Shego suspiciously, but decided not to pursue the matter further. Instead she took a quick glance at the clock on Shego's nightstand and noted the time.

"Well we still have some time before we gotta leave for your appointment, what should we do?"

"Hmm, I have an idea."

Shego then pinned Kim to the bed and began kissing her. Kim was well aware of the fact that Shego's bedroom door was still open, but she didn't care. She was too lost in Shego's touch. Kim released a small moan as Shego slid her tongue into the redhead's mouth. As they continued to make out, Shego began to undo the button of Kim's pants. Seeing what she was doing, Kim broke the kiss.

"Something wrong?"

Shego asked, looking at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Your door is open."

"So...?"

"So people are home. What if someone comes up here and sees us?"

"Okay first of all there's only one person that's home and that's your dad. However, he's down in the basement. So you have nothing to worry about."

Kim was about to protest, but Shego silenced her with a kiss. Realizing she was powerless against Shego's advances, Kim allowed her to continue her previous actions. Once Kim's pants were removed, Shego worked on removing her top. After removing Kim's top, Shego sat up and straddled Kim's hips. She then stopped moving and stared down at Kim.

"What?"

Kim asked, looking up at her fiancée.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty."

Shego said, lightly running her nails along Kim's stomach.

"Hmm, I see. Well You know I would admire your beauty as well, but you're wearing too much clothing."

"Well then perhaps I should correct the problem."

Shego then climbed off of Kim, and got to work on removing her pants and shirt. Once the items had been discarded onto the floor, Shego climbed back on top of Kim and began to passionately kiss her. While Shego's tongue explored Kim's mouth, her hands explored the redhead's body. Using her hands to massage Kim's breast, Kim let out a pleasure filled moan and arched into Shego's touch. Shego then moved away from Kim's mouth, and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Ciel."

Kim moaned, beginning to feel a warmth in between her legs. Knowing exactly what her princess wanted, Shego began to leave a trail a kisses down Kim's body, and remove her panties in the process. When she made it to Kim's sex, Shego completely bypassed it and moved to kissing and gently biting Kim's inner thighs. Kim let out a groan of frustration. She really wanted, no needed to be touched, and Shego was taking the time to tease her.

"Problem Cupcake?"

Shego asked, a devilish smirk on her face.

"If by problem you mean you're driving me crazy with your teasing, then yes there is a-"

Kim didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as Shego gently slid her tongue along the length of Kim's wet folds, stopping just below her clit before moving back down, and then back up again. While Shego repeated these steps a few times, Kim writhed with pleasure beneath her. Once Kim's breathing came out in short quick gasp, Shego knew she was ready. So Shego flicked her tongue across Kim's clit.

"Oh god!"

Kim screamed in pleasure as she felt her orgasm building. As Shego continued her ministrations, Kim's moans and screams became louder and louder.

"Oh god Ciel, don't stop. I'm so close."

Kim moaned, beginning to feel her muscles tighten. Sensing how close her princess was, Shego gently bit down on Kim's clit, thus throwing the redhead over the edge.

"Ciel, ahhh!"

Kim screamed, as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Shego for her part just continued to lick Kim's clit, helping the redhead to ride out her orgasm. After Kim came down from her high, Shego crawled back up and kissed Kim, allowing for Kim to taste herself on Shego's lips. Shego then pulled back from the kiss, and looked at Kim's flushed cheeks.

"I take it you found the experience enjoyable."

Kim just nodded her head, as the sex had left her speechless.

"Good."

Shego then laid down next to Kim and snuggled close to her.

"Pumpkin?"

Shego asked, gently running her fingers through Kim's hair.

"Huh?"

Kim managed to say.

"I love you."

Kim turned to face Shego and could see love and adoration in her eyes.

"I love you too."

Kim said, giving Shego a gentle kiss.

"How long until we have to leave, for my appointment?"

Kim took a look at the clock before answering.

"About an hour."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap. Can you wake me when it's time to go?"

"Sure."

Shego then snuggled close to Kim and drifted off to sleep.

**Shego's Dream:**

"Well, well, well. It's about time you showed up."

Ayumi said.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Can't you just leave me alone? First you take over my body when I'm awake, and now you're invading my dreams."

"Would you rather have the nightmares? Because as long as I'm here the nightmares will not appear."

"That's because you're a nightmare."

Ayumi glared at Shego.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?"

Shego asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ayumi just rolled her eyes.

"There is really no need for you to have an attitude with me. I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want you to leave me the fuck alone and stop possessing me."

"But it's fun to posses you. In fact, I'll think I'll do it right...now!"

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego began to scream and thrash about, so Kim had to shake her in order to wake her up. After a few minutes, Shego finally opened her eyes, and Kim could've sworn that Shego's eyes were baby blue. However, when Shego closed her eyes and then opened them again, they were back to their regular emerald green.

"Are you alright?"

Shego nodded her head, not really trusting herself to speak.

"Why don't we get dressed, and then head to your appointment."

"Okay."

Shego said, sounding exhausted.

_"That nightmare must've taken a lot out of her."_

Kim thought, starting to get dressed. After a few minutes, Shego began to get dressed as well. Once both of them were dressed, they headed downstairs.

"You girls headed out?"

James asked. He had come up from the basement about thirty minutes ago and was now sitting on a chair in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Yeah."

Kim said.

"Alright, drive safe and let me know when you're on your way home."

"Will do. Love you dad."

Kim and Shego then headed out the door, and off to Shego's appointment.

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

Arriving at Dr. Andrews' office, Kim noted that Shego had a very serious expression on her face.

"Everything okay?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"Alright then, let's go."

Kim then walked up to Dr. Andrews' door and knocked on it.

"Come in!"

Kim walked into the office with Shego trailing close behind.

"Ciel it's good to see you. Have a seat."

Shego plopped down onto the chair, and Dr. Andrews turned her attention to Kim.

"And you must be Kim. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

Kim said, shaking Dr. Andrews' hand.

"Well Kim, I'd like to talk to Ciel alone for a bit, and then I'd like to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Yep, that's fine."

"Perfect, just have a seat out in the waiting room and I will be with you shortly."

Kim nodded her head in understanding, and then left Dr. Andrews' office, leaving her and Shego alone to talk.

Once Kim had left out the room, Dr. Andrews turned her focus onto Shego.

"So Ciel, I heard that you killed a dog. Care to tell me about it?"

Shego pursed her lips and glared daggers at Dr. Andrews.

"There's nothing to tell, it deserved it."

"Now I know you don't believe that. But I know someone who does, Ayumi."

Suddenly Shego's eye changed from emerald green to baby blue.

"My aren't you a wise one. How'd you know it was me?"

Ayumi asked, speaking through Shego.

"Simple, you're the most heartless person I know. Only you could do something so sinister."

"You're right about that."

"Well how have you been?"

"I'm dead, how do you think I've been?"

"How did you die?"

"Ciel killed me."

"It's not like you didn't deserve it."

Shego said, briefly regaining control of her body.

"Hush child, the adults are talking."

Ayumi said, taking over once again.

"Interesting, so what's with the possession?"

Dr. Andrews asked, jotting down a few notes.

"Well I used to influence her thoughts and actions in my physical form, so I figured why not do it in my spiritual form as well."

Dr. Andrews nodded her head in understanding, and wrote down a few more notes.

"Alright so tell me, what are your plans exactly?"

"My plans? That's easy, my plans are to take back what's rightfully mine. Isn't that right Ciel?"

"Shut up and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Ah, ah, ah, temper. You wouldn't want me to force you to do anything, would you? Now be a good girl and do as I say."

"There's nothing you can do or say that'll make me listen to you."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm."

"You love Kimmie, don't you? Such a sweet girl...it'd be too bad if something were to happen to her...like she got hurt...you'd be sad, wouldn't you, Ciel? But hey, accidents can happen."

"If you hurt her I'll destroy you."

"Poor Ciel...so violent...so disturbed. If you don't watch out, they're gonna lock you up. And I'm sure you know how sad Kimmie would be without you."

"Grr, leave...me...alone!"

Shego screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her head in the process. After a few minutes of screaming, Shego blacked out.

**End of chapter 17:**

A/N: Some of the conversation between Ayumi and Shego is inspired by the 1993 movie The Good Son. Well the next chapter should be up soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 18: Heart to Heart:**

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

When Shego finally came to she found herself lying on the couch in Dr. Andrews' office, with a cold washcloth over her forehead. Kim was sitting next to her, looking worried.

"What's going on?"

Shego asked.

"Ciel, thank god you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Kim asked.

"Aside from the splitting headache, not bad. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

Shego shook her head.

"You were possessed by Ayumi during your session. She took over your mind, and when you tried to take back control she knocked you out."

Shego looked at Kim for a moment. After a bit of time Shego's memory began to return.

"How did you know I was being possessed?"

"Dr. Andrews told me."

Shego looked away from Kim. When Kim saw the look of shame on her fiancée's face she became concerned.

"Ciel, baby what's wrong?"

"You must think I'm crazy now, right?"

Kim was taken aback.

"Ciel look at me."

Shego made no move to look at the redhead. However, she did speak.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't even bother saying it. You're going to tell me that I'm not crazy, that you would never think I was. Well I'm not an idiot Kim. I know you think I'm crazy, you're just trying to spare my feelings."

*Smack!*

Shego looked at Kim like she had lost it.

"Have you lost your ever lovin' mind? What the hell did you hit me for?"

Shego asked, rubbing her cheek.

"I hit you because you're being ridiculous."

Kim then pulled Shego into a hug.

"You're right you know? I was going to tell you that I don't think you're crazy. But do you know what else I was going to tell you?"

Shego shook her head.

"I was gonna tell you that none of this is your fault. What's been happening to you, the sinister things you've said and done, you had nothing to do with any of it."

"But I-"

Kim placed her finger gently over Shego's lips, silencing the pale skinned woman.

"Nothing to do with it. Do you understand me? All of the bad stuff that's been happening has been Ayumi's doing. And while I'm not exactly sure how to stop her, I know that somehow we will...together."

Shego looked at Kim as if she were studying her words.

"Do you really think we can put a stop to her?"

Shego asked, sounding doubtful. Sensing her fiancée's doubt, Kim gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do."

Kim said, giving Shego another kiss. Shego smiled at Kim, and then looked around the room.

"Where did Dr. Andrews go?"

Shego asked, noticing for the first time that the doctor was missing.

"After we had our conversation she stepped out. An emergency came up, and she had to go take care of it. However, she would like to see you at the same time next week."

Shego nodded her head in understanding, and then stood up.

"I take it you're ready to go?"

Kim asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yep."

Shego said and proceeded to walk out the door. Kim just shook her head, and followed behind.

**Drive Home:**

While driving home, Kim dialed her dad's number on the sloth's kimmunicator. After a few rings, James finally answered.

"Hey Kimmie-cub, I take it you're on your way back."

"Yeah, we just finished Ciel's appointment."

"That's good. And how did it go Ciel?"

"Fine."

Kim made a mental note of how distracted her fiancée sounded.

"Well that's good. Kim I'm gonna let you get back to driving. Be safe, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye dad."

Kim then ended the call and switched the sloth over to autopilot. Once the autopilot had been engaged, she turned her attention to Shego.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Shego released a big sigh, and then answered.

"I was just wondering, why did you ask me to marry you?"

Kim gave Shego a puzzled look before answering.

"Because I love you that's why."

Suddenly, a thought came to Kim's mind.

"Ciel are you by any chance having doubts?"

Shego looked at Kim in surprise.

"What, no. I'm not having any doubts at all."

"Well then why did you ask me why I asked you to marry me?"

Shego began to nervously rub the back of her neck.

"It's just well, I keep messing up and hurting you. I constantly cause you to run head first into dangerous situations. I guess what I'm getting at is, I don't understand why you still want to marry me."

Kim grabbed Shego and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once the kissing had ended, Kim looked deeply into Shego's eye and spoke.

"I want to marry you because you make me happy and because I love you."

"But-"

"No buts. Ciel listen to me, sure we've had a few bumps in our relationship, but no relationship is perfect. However, I'm not going to give up on us no matter what. I love you far too much to let anyone or anything come between us."

Shego mulled over Kim's words for a moment. She wanted to believe that Kim wouldn't leave her, but she still had a hard time believing her. Seeing the hesitation and fear in her fiancée's eye, Kim leaned in and gave her another kiss. This kiss lingered for a little bit longer than the previous one, and when they parted, Kim gave Shego a loving smile.

"I love you Ciel. And don't you dare ever doubt it, not even for a second."

Shego looked at Kim, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too Kimmie."

Shego then gave Kim one more small kiss before settling back into her seat and enjoying the rest of the car ride home.

**Possible Residence:**

When Kim and Shego walked through the front door they were bombarded with questions from Jim and Tim.

"Where's the couch?"

Jim asked.

"And the bookcase?"

Tim asked.

"Where have the two of you been, and which one of you ate the last poptart?"

Jim and Tim asked at the same time.

Shego let out a small chuckle and shook her head amusement.

"Alright, well to answer your questions, the bookcase is gone because I saw a spider and went a teensy bit overboard killing. As for where Kimmie and I were, well I had an appointment and your sister took me to it. And let's see, I'm pretty sure it was your dad that ate the last poptart. Does that answer your questions?"

"All except for the first one. You still haven't told us what happened to the couch."

Tim said. Suddenly Shego got a mischievous smirk on her face.

_"I don't like that look."_

Kim thought.

"Oh right, the couch. Well that's simple. You see, your sister and I were having sex on the couch and well needless to say your sister is a squirter."

The tweebs' jaws dropped and they stared at Kim.

"Woah."

Jim and Tim said, sounding impressed.

"Ciel! We did not have sex on the couch!"

Kim yelled, face red with embarrassment.

"Oh that's right, we had sex in my room. Well you still squirted all over my sheets, so I'd better go change them."

Shego then slowly made her way to the stairs, and began to ascend them. It took Kim a moment to register what Shego had said, but when she did she was not very happy.

"Grr, Ciel!"

Kim roared, charging after Shego. Shego for her part just laughed as she ran up the steps, with Kim chasing after her. Jim and Tim laughed hysterically.

When Shego made it to her room Kim tackled her to the bed.

"Ow hey, Princess let me up."

Shego said in between laughs.

"Why must you embarrass me so?"

"Because it's fun."

Shego said, continuing to laugh.

Kim made a harumph noise, and stuck her tongue out at Shego.

"I have somewhere you can stick that tongue."

Shego then gave Kim a wink.

"You horny little bastard."

Kim mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh am I now? And what pray tell do you intend to do about it?"

Shego eyed Kim as if she were challenging her.

"Hmm, so that's how it is."

Kim thought. She then positioned herself so that she was straddling Shego's hips.

"Well I don't intend to do much. Just...this."

Kim then captured Shego's lips in a heated kiss. As she snaked her tongue into the pale skinned woman's mouth, Shego released a moan of pleasure. As the making out continued, Kim began to unbutton Shego's shirt and leave a trail of kisses down Shego's body with each button that was undone. Once her shirt had been removed, Kim unhooked Shego's bra and tossed it aside. Kim then started to fondle Shego's right breast, and lick and bite on her left one. She did this for about ten minutes, alternating her actions between breast.

"Kimmie."

Shego moaned, her hips slightly twitching.

"Hmm?"

Kim asked, leaving soft kisses along Shego's chest.

"Kimmie please."

Shego begged, the need to be touched intensifying.

"Please what?"

"Kimmie!"

Shego was starting to get frustrated. She needed Kim and she needed her now. Kim however just continued to leave soft kisses on every inch of exposed skin.

"You teased me during sex, and you embarrassed me in front of my brothers; so I am merely getting my revenge."

Shego then released a sound that was a cross between a moan of pleasure and a groan of frustration. Deciding to up the ante, Kim removed Shego's pants and panties. Once the clothing had been removed, Shego moved her hands down to her center so that she could touch herself. However, feeling that her fiancée was not quite deserving of sexual release yet, Kim pinned Shego's hands down to her side.

"Ah, ah, ah, who said you could touch yourself?"

Kim asked, looking at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess please."

Shego was near tears by this point. She really needed release and Kim wasn't letting her have it. Kim then moved her gaze from Shego's face to her swollen clit. As she focused on the little bundle of nerves that throbbed and begged to be touched, Kim began to slowly run her hand up Shego's inner thigh.

"Are you gonna stop teasing and embarrassing me so much?"

Kim asked, the tips of her fingers just barely grazing Shego's clit.

"Yes I'll stop."

"Do you promise?"

"Fuck yes I promise, okay? Now I'm begging you, for the love of god fuck me."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Kim then inserted two fingers into Shego. As she pumped her fingers in and out, she used her thumb to rub Shego's clit in firm circles. Shego arched her back and let out scream of pleasure.

"Oh god Kimmie, ahh."

Shego moaned, bucking her hips into Kim's hand. Kim quickened her pace, and captured Shego's lips in another searing kiss. Kim felt Shego's walls clamp around her fingers. Moving to nibble on Shego's ear, Kim spoke.

"You're close aren't you?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Don't cum yet, okay?"

Kim then removed her fingers, from Shego and placed a firm yet gentle hold on her hips.

"Princess."

Shego could not hide the frustration in her voice. Kim just smiled, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Just relax, okay? I promise I'll let you finish."

Kim then kissed her way down Shego's body. When she got her center she flicked her tongue against her clit, and her hips twitched slightly. Kim then latched onto Shego's clit and began sucking hard.

"Kimmie don't stop."

Shego moved her hands down to Kim's head and tangled her fingers into the redhead's hair. As Kim continued to eat her out, Shego's cries of pleasure filled the room. After a few minutes, Kim could feel that Shego was really close to the edge. So with one more final flick of her tongue against Shego's clit, Kim sent Shego over the edge to a mind blowing orgasm. As Shego screamed out Kim's name, Kim helped her ride out her orgasm. When Shego finally came down from her high she was panting heavily and her cheeks were flushed.

"W-wow."

Shego finally managed to say after spending a few minutes catching her breath. Kim giggled at her fiancée, and gave her a tender kiss.

"See I told you I would let you finish."

"Yeah, but you took your sweet time letting me. God you're evil."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

Kim then gave Shego another kiss and used her nail to trace small circles onto Shego's hips.

"Girls dinner!"

Anne called from downstairs.

"We'll be right there!"

Kim called back. She then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ready to get dressed, and then go have dinner?"

"Yeah, but you know what?"

"What?"

Shego then flipped their positions and was lying on top of Kim.

"I'd much rather have dessert."

Shego said in a husky voice, starting to nibble on Kim's ear. Kim felt a tingling in her spine and felt herself shudder slightly.

"C-Ciel wait, we can't do this. We have to go eat dinner."

"I'd prefer to taste you right now."

Shego said, flicking her tongue against the pulse point on Kim's neck.

"But everyone's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Well it would go a lot faster if you'd take your clothes off. Or at least your pants and panties."

Kim let out a sigh and realized that Shego was not going to let up. So obliging with what her fiancée wanted, Kim removed her pants and panties. Shego then got the two of them into a scissoring position and began to grind herself against Kim hard and fast.

"Oh Ciel, oh god baby yes!"

Kim screamed in pleasure, grinding herself against Shego, matching her pace. Shego then winced in pain slightly as Kim dug her nails into her shoulders.

"Fuck."

Kim moaned, feeling her climax building. Shego could feel her own climax building as well and began to quicken her pace just a bit.

"Ah, Ciel I'm so close."

"I know Princess, me too."

With one more final thrust, Shego and Kim were both hit with a giant wave of pleasure. As they cried out each other's names, they helped each other to ride out their orgasms. Once they had finished, Shego looked lovingly into Kim's eyes.

"Aren't you glad you let me have my way?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Now can we go eat dinner? All this sex has made me hungry."

"Sure."

Shego then climbed off of Kim, and the two of them got dressed before heading downstairs.

When they finally sat down at the table, James spoke.

"We were wondering when you would get here. What took you girls so long?"

"Were you having sex?"

Tim asked.

"Yep."

Shego said, acting as if it were no big deal. Everyone else just sort of stared at her.

"Ciel they don't need to know that."

Kim whined.

"Oh come on Princess, it's not like we're hurting anybody. Unless of course you count the fact that you like to dig your nails into my shoulders, or tease me until I feel like I'm gonna pass out if I don't have an orgasm soon."

"True, but it's embarrassing."

"Are you saying sex with me is embarrassing?"

"No I'm saying it's embarrassing to talk about. People don't need to know what we do in private."

"And they don't. Look, your brother asked a question and I answered it. It's not like I went into any details, and told him that I love it when you swirl your tongue against my clit and that when you do I cum so hard I see stars."

Kim's jaw dropped, and James nearly choked on the peace of food he was eating.

"Ciel!"

Kim's face was bright red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"What, you don't want people to know you're great in bed?"

"Not when it's my family."

"Hey, what are you getting mad at me for? It's not like I said anything bad."

"Yeah, but what you said embarrassed me. You promised me that you would stop embarrassing me."

"No I promised you that I wouldn't do it as much. Besides it's fun watching you blush."

"Bitch."

Kim said under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Shego had heard her and the next thing Kim knew she was on the ground.

"Kim are you alright?"

Anne asked, helping her daughter up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kim said, rubbing her jaw.

"Ciel why did you punch Kim?"

James asked, his tone serious. Shego didn't say anything and just stormed off. James got up and followed after her. He was not gonna let her off the hook that easily.

"Ciel not so fast. You and I need to have chat."

"Let's not and say we did."

Shego then tried to walk into her room, but James ended up blocking her path.

"Move."

"No Ciel, we need to talk. Look, I can handle you breaking a plate, destroying a couch, and knocking over a bookcase. But the moment you decided to hit my daughter you crossed the line."

Shego just rolled her eye.

"You know what, until you can learn to change that attitude of yours you can just stay in your room for the rest of the night."

"Well I tried to go into my room, but some retarded rocket scientist, won't get out of my fucking way!"

For James that was the last straw.

*Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

Shego looked at James, eye wide with shock.

_"How did he get his belt off so fast?"_

Shego thought.

"I didn't want to spank you Ciel, but you really left me no choice. You've been acting like a real brat lately and it needs to stop."

"You didn't have to hit me though."

Shego said, tears rolling down her cheek. James looked at her, and his stern expression changed into a softer one.

"Ciel listen, I love you, but I don't love the way you've been acting. I'm not sure what's been going on with you, but you're not acting like the sweet Ciel that wormed her way into our hearts. Now if you're gonna be apart of this family you're gonna have to learn to shape up. Otherwise you could end up losing Kim. Do you want to lose her?"

"No."

Shego sniffled, rubbing her eye.

"Then you need to treat her better. Now let's go change your bandages, it's been a few days since you've had then changed. And then you and I will go talk to Kim."

Shego then followed James to get the first aid kit.

**End of chapter 18:**

A/N: Phew, this chapter is finally done. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This chapter might be on the shorter side.

**Chapter 19: Taking a Break:**

**Possible Residence:**

James had just finished changing Shego's bandages and was now walking downstairs with her. Once they had made it downstairs, James had Shego go sit in the kitchen, while he went and got Kim.

"Kim, I need to speak with you and Ciel in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Kim then got up and followed her dad into the kitchen. Once they made it into the kitchen, Kim sat down next to Shego and James sat across from them.

"Alright, first things first. Ciel you understand that hitting Kim was wrong, right?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Now why did you do it? Was it because Kim called you a bitch?"

Shego shook her head.

"Well then what was the reason?"

Shego didn't say anything and just looked at Kim. Seeing her fiancée's silent plea, Kim spoke for her.

"Dad it wasn't Ciel that hit me, it was Ayumi."

James looked at his daughter in confusion.

"I feel like there's more to this. Care to elaborate?"

"Well you see it's like this, Ciel is being possessed by Ayumi."

"How is that possible?"

"After Ciel had killed Ayumi during their last battle, Ayumi inserted her soul into her. So now she's been taking Ciel over and controlling her thoughts and actions."

"I think I get it, but how do you know Ciel didn't hit you on her own free will."

"Two reasons. One, when she hit me her eye was baby blue instead of emerald green. Two, I know her and she wouldn't hit me for calling her a bitch. She would just call me something far worse."

James pondered Kim's words for a moment before speaking.

"So is there any way to remove Ayumi's soul from Ciel?"

Kim turned to Shego for an answer.

"Well there is one way."

Shego said, looking nervous.

"What is it?"

Kim asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Shego took a breath to steady herself.

"I would have to do a soul removal, but there's a problem with it."

"What's the problem?"

James asked.

"If I'm not careful I could end up removing my own soul instead of Ayumi's."

Kim and James stared at Shego, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Kim spoke.

"Is there any other way to get rid of her soul?"

James asked.

"If she leaves on her own, then I won't have to worry about doing a soul removal. However, I have a feeling she isn't going to go on her own."

"So since you'll most likely end up doing a soul removal, is there a time limit on how long you have to remove her soul?"

Kim asked

"I have to remove it by-"

Shego suddenly stopped speaking and became very still.

"Ciel are you alright?"

Kim asked, gently placing her hand onto Shego's knee. Shego continued to just sit there. However, her eye began to dart rapidly back and forth as if she were watching something on fast forward. Suddenly Shego grabbed her head and fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh my god, Ciel are you alright?"

Kim asked, sitting down next to Shego looking very concerned. Shego had stopped screaming, but was still holding her head and gritting her teeth in pain.

"I'll go get your mom."

James said, leaving the kitchen to retrieve Anne. When they made it back to the kitchen, Shego was still in the same position.

"What happened?"

Anne asked, kneeling down next to Shego.

"She was about to tell us how long she had to extract Ayumi's soul from her body, when she fell to the ground screaming in pain."

Anne blinked her eyes at Kim a couple of times.

_"It's official, my daughter's lost it."_

Anne thought.

"Okay, well I'm not exactly sure how I can help."

Anne said, taking a look at Shego.

"But mom you're a neurosurgeon, you gotta do something."

"Exactly Kim, I am a neurosurgeon, not a miracle worker."

Kim looked at her mom in desperation. There just had to be some way to help Shego. Kim turned her attention back to Shego and found her sitting there staring at the floor.

"Ciel honey, are you okay?"

Kim asked, placing a gentle hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Can I talk with you, in private?"

Shego asked, still looking at the floor.

"Sure. Dad can you fill mom in on the whole possession thing?"

"Can do Kimmie-cub."

Kim then took Shego by the hand and led her upstairs.

When they made it to Kim's room she gave Shego her undivided attention.

"Okay before we start, what happened back there in the kitchen?"

Kim asked.

"Ayumi was trying to take control, but I managed to hold her off."

Kim nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?"

Shego took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Us."

"You want to talk about us?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Look Pumpkin, I love you and I love being with you, I really do. But after what happened during dinner I just can't risk hurting you, again."

"So what are you saying?"

Kim already had the feeling that she knew what Shego was getting at, but she was hoping that she was wrong.

"I'm saying that we...should take a break."

"Oh."

Shego could tell that Kim was hurt.

"Princess it won't be forever, just until I get rid of Ayumi for good."

"And how long do you have?"

"I have until Friday at sunset."

"What happens if you don't get rid of her in time?"

"Then she takes over my body permanently."

Shego looked at Kim and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kim's eyes were filled with a mixture of love and pain, and it made Shego's heartache.

"Do you really have to leave?"

Kim's voice broke slightly. Shego nodded her head.

"Believe me I don't want to go, but I have to. I'm just trying to keep you safe and this is the only way I know how."

Shego then leaned over and gave Kim a sweet tender kiss.

"This goodbye's not forever, it's just for a few days. I promise once I get everything straightened out I'll come back."

Kim stared at Shego for a moment and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you. You know that, right?"

Shego returned the embrace.

"Yeah Cupcake, I do. I'm gonna miss you too."

Shego then pulled back from the hug, and cupped Kim's face in her hands. Using her thumb she wiped away a lone tear.

"I love you Princess. And I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Shego gave Kim one final kiss, and then headed out the door.

"I love you too."

Kim finally managed to say after sitting alone for a few minutes, the tears freely falling.

**Go City:**

"I'll get it!"

Mego yelled upon hearing the doorbell ring. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Shego standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ciel, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Galilee, is it cool if I stay for a few days?"

"Yeah sure, come on in."

Mego moved aside, so that Shego could enter into Go Tower. They then made their way to the living room area, where Hego was reading a book and the Wegoes were playing videogames.

"Ahem!"

Mego cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When the rest of Team Go turned around, they were also surprised to see Shego.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?"

Hego asked.

"She's gonna be staying with us for a few days."

Mego said. The Wegoes' jaws dropped.

"Seriously?"

Wego 2 asked.

Shego nodded her head. Wego 1 then walked over and gave her a hug.

"Well we're glad to have you here, but why are you here?"

Wego 1 asked.

"Kimmie and I are taking a break."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Hego asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's complicated and I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Okay, well make yourself at home. If you didn't bring anything with you there's still some of your clothes in your room."

Mego said.

"Alright I think I'm gonna go lie down, it's been a long day."

Shego then made her way upstairs to her room.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was still sitting in her room and crying, when Anne came to check on her.

"Are you okay Kim?"

Kim nodded her head, but Anne saw through her and gave her hug. Kim returned the hug and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

Anne gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Now care to tell me what's going on? Where's Ciel?"

Kim could feel herself tearing up again.

"She left."

Anne was a bit taken aback.

"Why did she leave?"

"She said that she wanted us to take a break, just until she figures out the stuff with Ayumi."

Anne nodded her head, sort of understanding as James had filled her in on how Ayumi was possessing Shego.

"Well if that's what she feels is best, then you'll just have to accept it."

"I know. She's only been gone an hour, but it feels like it's been a lot longer."

Anne placed a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I understand that Kim. Believe me, for the first few days you're gonna feel like your world is falling apart. But if Ciel loves you, which I know she does, then she'll be back. She just needs some time."

Kim smiled at her mom, feeling a bit better. Anne then gave Kim a kiss goodnight, and left the room.

**Go City:**

"Do you think everything's okay with Kim and Ciel?"

Wego 1 asked, sounding worried.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

Hego said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"But she said they're taking a break. Isn't that usually code for breaking up?"

Wego 2 asked, sounding confused.

"Well yeah it usually does mean that, but I'm sure they're not breaking up."

Mego said. The Wegoes looked at him for a moment, still unsure of what he was saying.

"You know, if you guys are worried you can always just ask Shego about it in the morning. Sure she wasn't up for talking tonight, but she'll probably be more up to it after she's had a good night's sleep."

Hego said. The Wegoes thought about it for a moment. After a few minutes they smiled. Hego was right, they could talk to Shego in the morning. But for now they needed to get some shut eye. So bidding their brothers goodnight, the Wegoes headed off to bed.

**End of chapter 19:**

A/N: I know I'd said I would have this chapter up soon, oops. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as delayed. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Drakken will be making an appearance, as well as GJ.

**Chapter 20: A Conversation and a Mission:**

**Go City:**

Shego was currently in the kitchen of the Go Tower, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Just as she went to the fridge to grab the milk the Wegoes walked in.

"Morning Ciel."

The Wegoes said at the same time.

Shego just shook her head, pouring milk onto her cereal.

"You know, when you guys talk at the same time it sounds like a stereo. Kinda creepy if you ask me."

Shego then sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. The Wegoes sat across from her.

"What?"

Shego asked, noticing that the Wegoes were staring at her.

"We were just wondering, what did you mean you said that you and Kim were taking a break?"

Wego 1 asked. Shego pushed aside her cereal, and folded her hands in front of her.

"I meant exactly what I said, we're taking a break."

"So you're breaking up?"

Wego 2 asked.

"What, no we're not breaking up."

The Wegoes looked really confused.

"Aren't taking a break and breaking up the same thing?"

Wego 1 asked.

"Well usually, but in this case taking a break means that Kimmie and I are still together, we're just on a temporary separation."

"Why?"

The Wegoes asked. Shego looked away for a second, looking guilty.

"I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I did."

Wego 2 reached out and gave his sister's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey it'll be okay, we all make mistakes."

Shego gave her brother a small smile. She then left the table, as she had a lot to do.

**Middleton High: Cafeteria:**

"Wait so she really left, just like that?"

Ron asked, taking a bite of his mystery meat. Kim nodded her head, poking around at her food with a fork.

"That sucks."

Rufus squeaked. Kim just gave him a look of agreement, and let out a small sigh. Ron frowned, he hated seeing his best friend so down. After a few minutes of silence, Kim's kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, Drakken just built a mind control device, and is gonna use it to get people to do his bidding."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Mind control, seriously? Didn't he learn last time to not mess with people's minds?"

"Apparently not. Anyway his lair is in the Appalachian mountains. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Sounds good, thanks Wade."

Kim then hung up, and pocketed her kimmunicator.

"Come on guys, the world needs saving."

Kim said, standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"But KP, you know Barkin will be ticked if we miss his class."

"Ron, stopping Drakken from taking over the world is a lot more important than reading about The Emancipation Proclamation."

"Not according to Barkin it's not."

"Whatever, come on Ron."

Ron let out a sigh and then followed his best friend out of the cafeteria.

**Drakken's Lair:**

Dr. Drakken was in his lair, smiling with glee over the mind control device he had built.

"Soon people will do whatever I, Dr. Drakken command. Muwahahaha!"

"Isn't it a bit egotistical for you to say your own name?"

Drakken spun around to face the intruder.

"Ah, Kim Possible and...he who I still cannot name, how nice of both of you to drop in."

Drakken then pressed a button and the floor opened up beneath Kim and Ron. While Ron let out a girly shriek and grabbed a hold of Kim, Kim shot her grapple gun and managed to save the two of themselves from falling to their doom.

"Phew."

Rufus squeaked, relieved that he didn't splatter all over the ground below.

"Nice reflexes, KP. Now do you think you could pull us up."

Kim nodded her head, and was about to pull Ron and herself to safety, when she felt them drop slightly. Kim then looked up and saw that the rope to the grappling gun was beginning to break.

_"Uh-oh, that's not good."_

Kim thought.

"Ron don't panic, but we have a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well you see it's-"

Kim was unable to finish her sentence as the rope to the grapple gun snapped. However, just as Kim and Ron thought they would fall to their deaths, they felt the rope snag. Kim looked to see Shego in her hellhound form, holding the rope. She then pulled Kim and Ron to safety before running off.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

Ron asked, looking at Shego's retreating form.

"No, besides we gotta destroy Drakken's mind control device."

"Leave it to Rufus."

Rufus then gave Kim a salute, and scurried off towards Drakken. Once he made it to the blue skinned scientist, he quickly ran up his arm and bit his hand, thus causing Drakken to drop the device, which Rufus quickly picked up and handed to Ron.

"Hey, give that back you mangy rodent!"

Drakken yelled, shaking his fist in anger. Ron then took the device from Rufus, and set about trying to destroy it. After a few minutes of just pounding his fist against it, Ron finally managed to short circuit the device, and then break it in two.

"Sorry Drakken, but it looks like you won't be mind controlling anyone."

Kim said, looking smug. Drakken just grumbled something incoherent. Kim then pulled out her kimmunicator, and dialed, Wade.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"Can you send someone to come pick up Drakken?"

"Sure, GJ should be there right...about..."

"Now."

Dr. Director said, suddenly appearing behind Ron and causing the blond to jump ten feet into the air.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Ron asked, trying to get his heart to stop racing.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in."

Dr. Director then signaled for her team to arrest Drakken. Once GJ had Drakken in custody, Kim and Ron said their goodbye to Dr. Director, and then headed back to school.

**Middleton High:**

Kim and Ron were currently sneaking through the halls of Middleton High, on their way to class.

"Alright Ron, stay close and keep an eye out for, oof."

Kim had bumped into someone and looked up to see that it was Barkin.

"Possible, Stoppable, just where exactly do you two think you're going."

"Uh, to class."

Kim said, standing up. Ron stood up as well, and hid behind Kim.

"Hmm I see, and are you aware that you missed history?"

Kim and Ron nodded their heads.

"Good, good, we're all on the the same page. And since we're all on the same page, I'm sure you're aware of the test you missed."

"T-test?"

Ron asked, feeling faint. Barkin nodded his head.

"However, since I'm feeling generous, I will allow the two of you to make it up. Be in my office tomorrow at 0700."

Kim and Ron breathed sighs of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin."

Kim said.

"Don't mention it, just don't miss my class again."

Barkin then left, and Kim and Ron headed off to class, relieved that they didn't get into too much trouble for ditching class.

**Go City:**

Shego was in her room in the Go Tower, changing her bandages. She had finished changing the bandage around her eye, and the one around her neck. Now she just had to change the one around her stomach. However, when she pulled back the bandage she saw that she had torn open the stitching.

"Fuck, that's not good."

Shego thought, wincing in pain. She then walked to the bathroom, and grabbed the first aid kit. Once she opened it, she pulled out a popsicle stick and stuck it between her teeth. Biting down onto it, she then pulled out some needle and thread, and began to re-stitch her wound. Thirty minutes and a bunch of profanities later, Shego finished her stitching and began to wrap a bandage around her handiwork. She was just about finished, when she felt a wave of dizziness washed over her.

_"Damn I knew I shouldn't have used my powers so soon."_

Shego thought before blacking out.

**End of chapter 20:**

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've already written twenty chapters. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so I plan to have it up soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

**Chapter 21: Realization:**

**Go City:**

When Shego woke up, she was still on the bathroom floor and had yet to notice that Hego was sitting next to her. However, when she attempted to stand up, he spoke out.

"Don't get up too fast, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

Shego stopped what she was doing and looked over at Hego.

"When did you get here?"

Shego asked.

"About five minutes ago. I came upstairs to grab something, when I saw you passed out in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

Hego asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, but my head hurts."

Shego then rubbed the back of her head and winced in pain.

"Here let me see."

Hego felt the back of Shego's head, and felt a small bump.

"Well the bump isn't too bad, but you should still ice it, just to be on the safe side."

Hego then helped Shegobto her feet, and took her downstairs.

When they made it downstairs, he had Shego go lie down on the couch, while he went and fetched an ice pack. After a few minutes, Hego returned and placed the ice pack onto the back of Shego's head.

"Thanks."

Shego said, closing her eyes.

"Hey Ciel, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what exactly happened between you and Kim?"

Shego let out a small sigh, and opened her eyes.

"It's complicated. I mean ever since my final battle with Ayumi, I've been a real bitch to Kim. And yet I know she loves me, but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno, I guess I don't understand why she loves me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I hit her, and she still wants to be with me."

"You hit her?!"

Hego saw a look of guilt flash across Shego's face, and immediately felt bad for reacting the way that he did.

"You know you're not a bad person, right? Yes you have a temper, but it does not make you a bad person. Do you understand?"

Shego nodded her head and bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Seeing the look on her face, Hego pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug, what do you think I'm doing?"

Shego just shook her head, and returned the embrace. She would never admit it, but she cared a lot about her big brother.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was sitting her room, doing the homework that she had gotten from Barkin's class. However, her mind was more on Shego, as oppose to the work in front of her.

_"I wonder how she found out where I was."_

Kim thought, writing down another answer to her homework.

"Something on your mind?"

Anne asked, standing in the doorway of Kim's room. Kim let out a sigh and turned her attention to her mom.

"Ciel saved me today, and I'm trying to figure out how she knew where I was."

"Well when you love someone you just sorta know where they are at all times. Do you remember when you went to rescue Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly, Wade didn't exactly know where she was. He knew she was in Japan, but he didn't have a specific location. That being said, how was it that you found her?"

"That's easy, I just got this feeling and I instantly knew where she was."

"Well I'm sure Ciel had the same feeling. She knew you needed help and she came to your rescue."

"I guess, but she didn't even say anything to me. She just saved me then left."

"She probably didn't want to keep you from your mission. Why don't you give her a call, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

Anne then left Kim alone, so that she could have some privacy while she called Shego.

Kim sat there for a few minutes, and debated whether or not she would make the call. While she wanted to talk to Shego, she was worried that Shego wouldn't want to talk to her.

"I suppose it can't hurt to try."

Kim thought as she dialed Shego's number. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ciel."

"Kimmie?"

"Yep, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Uh, I'm doing okay."

"That's good. Did you get everything straightened out?"

"Not yet, but I will soon, I promise. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Are you still going to your appointment today?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Ciel you still there?"

"Yeah, I just forgot about my appointment. I should probably get going, I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kim then hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

**Go City:**

Shego placed her phone into her pocket, and walked towards the front door.

"Going somewhere?"

Hego asked, appearing behind Shego.

"Yeah, I have an appointment in Upperton."

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No, I can drive myself. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright, just be careful."

Shego gave Hego a slight nod, and then headed out the door.

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

When Shego arrived at Dr. Andrews' office, she suddenly felt very nervous. She could handle talking to her therapist on her own, that wasn't the problem. However, she wished that she had Kim there for moral support. But then again, it was already hard enough for her to leave Kim. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she were here with her. As Shego sat there lost in her own thoughts, Dr. Andrews appeared.

"Alright Ciel, are you ready?"

Shego nodded her head, and followed Dr. Andrews through the door she had just come through.

Once they were seated across from each other, Dr. Andrews got the ball rolling.

"So how has your week been?"

"Fine."

"Hmm, I'm getting the sense that it hasn't been."

Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything's fine, really."

"Well then if that's true, how come you split up with Kim?"

Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Galilee called me, he was worried about you. Now care to tell me what happened between you and Kim?"

Shego crossed her arms and looked away from Dr. Andrews.

"There's nothing to tell. And we didn't split up, we're just taking a break."

"Okay then, why are you taking a break?"

A silence began to fill the room.

"Ciel you know I'm here to help you, right? However, I cannot help you if you don't open up and tell me what's going on."

Shego remained silent. Dr. Andrews pinched the bridge of her nose. Clearly she was gonna have to find some way to get through to Shego.

"Ciel look at me."

Shego gave Dr. Andrews a quick glance, but otherwise didn't keep eye contact. Dr. Andrews let out a sigh, as it was clear that Shego wanted to be stubborn.

"Ciel please look at me."

Shego let out a groan, and then looked at Dr. Andrews.

"Thank you. Now why don't you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I dunno."

"Come on Ciel, don't give me that crap. Why don't you wanna tell me how you are feeling?"

"You're the therapist, why don't you tell me how I'm feeling?"

Dr. Andrews smacked her hand onto her desk.

"Ciel I am trying to help you, but if you wanna be a little smart ass then we can just end the session right now."

"Whatever."

Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Ciel!"

Dr. Andrews yelled, becoming frustrated.

"What, what do you want me to tell you?!"

"I want you tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine then, let's start with the fact that ever since I left Kimmie's place I haven't had a decent night's sleep. That I'm hurting because I can't be with her, and that I want to cry because she's not here with me."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I punched her. Well it wasn't exactly me, Ayumi made me do it. But still, I hurt the one person I love more than anything in this world."

"Is Kim angry at you for hitting her?"

"No."

"Do you think that if you had asked her to come with you to your appointment, that she would've come?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well then why didn't you ask her?"

"It was already hard enough to leave her that I don't think I could do it again. I miss her, I want to be with her, but I don't want to risk hurting her again."

"Have you at least talked to her since you left?"

Shego nodded her head, for she didn't trust herself to speak as she felt sadness welling up inside her.

"Well that's good then. Now we still have another thirty minutes left to go. Do you want to continue the session or do you want to stop?"

Shego took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I want to continue."

"Okay, when was the last time Ayumi took over your body?"

"It was the day that I had hit Kimmie."

"That was a few days ago, correct?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I thought so. Now can you think of any reason why she hasn't taken you over since?"

Shego thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"Could it be that because you gave Ayumi what she wanted?"

Shego gave Dr. Andrews a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she hasn't bugged you since you left Kim. Could it be that's what she wanted?"

Shego suddenly looked very surprised.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I let her win."

"Not necessarily, you can still set things right."

"How?"

"Simple, go back to Kim."

"Are you insane? I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I hurt her, you know that. And I refuse to put her in danger ever again."

"Ciel you didn't hurt Kim, Ayumi did. And if you want to get rid of Ayumi for good, then you're gonna need Kim's help."

"But I-"

"No buts! Ciel listen to me, you can't just runaway when things get tough."

"I know, but what if when I go back, Ayumi makes me hurt Kimmie again?"

Dr. Andrews walked over to Shego, and placed a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Moumantai Ciel. As long as you know how much you love Kim, then there's no way that Ayumi can make you hurt her."

Shego thought Dr. Andrews' words over for a moment. Could her love for Kim really stop her from hurting her? Dr. Andrews could see Shego's hesitation.

"You know if you don't want to go back to Kim, then you don't have. But it really would be in your best interest to return."

"Well..."

"Ciel you need Kim in your life. Go back to her. Trust me, it'll be okay."

Shego released a small sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but perhaps you're right."

"So are you saying that you'll return to Kim?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Shego then stood up, and walked towards the door. As she placed her hand onto the doorknob, she turned her attention to Dr. Andrews.

"Hey Lafayette, thank you."

Dr. Andrews gave Shego a warm smile.

"Anytime. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Shego gave a nod of understanding, and then exited the office.

**End of Chapter 21:**

A/N: Moumantai is a Cantonese phrase that can mean relax, take it easy, or not a problem. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: There will be a lot going on.

**Chapter 22: Catch 22:**

**Driving to the Possible's House:**

Shego was in her car, driving back to the Possible's house. She had called her brothers and informed them that she would not be returning to the Go Tower. They told her to take care of herself and to be safe. Shego was about an hour away from the Possible house, when Ayumi decided to make herself known.

"So you're really returning to that bitch?"

"Yeah, and for your information Kimmie is not a bitch."

"Fine, but I don't see why you would still go back. After all, her entire family hates you."

"No they don't."

"Oh that's right, punching someone in the face is a sign of affection."

"I didn't punch her, you did."

"Tsk, tsk, typical Ciel, always blaming others for your misconduct."

"It would only be blame if I had punched Kimmie on my own free will."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Buttercup."

"You know, I always hated it when you called me that."

"Why, it suits you."

"How so?"

"Well think about it, Buttercup wears green and black, and has a fiery temper, just like you."

"Hey, she was a bratty five year old. I on the other hand am a mature adult."

"Who likes to act like a shark when she's eating goldfish crackers."

"Hey if you don't act like a shark when you're eating goldfish, then you're not eating them correctly."

Ayumi let out a small chuckle.

"You're so weird."

"You should know, we were together for three years."

"Do you even know why we broke up in the first place?"

"Yeah you wanted to move too fast for my taste."

"Is that why you think I dumped you?"

"Well you made it very clear. You told me that you didn't want to be with a damn prude."

"I was just frustrated when I had said that. We had been at second base for quite some time and I was starting to get sexually frustrated. After all, a person can only masturbate so much. Also, you not wanting to have sex is not the reason I dumped you."

"What was the reason then?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the week of spring break, you know, when you came with my family and I to our lake house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the whole time we were there you were acting really strange around me. I mean every time we made out or cuddled you would become very tense. So I took it as a sign that you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought breaking up with you would make you happy."

"Well it didn't. And I wasn't tense because of you, I was tense because of Hiroshi and Chiharu. Every time I saw them I kept getting flashbacks of what they had done to me. To be honest, I was a complete wreck when you left me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. And then I started going through a really dark time. I felt so alone, and I wanted nothing more than for you to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. But you weren't there. When I needed you most, you weren't there."

Ayumi had fallen silent and Shego thought she had left for the time being. However, after about ten minutes, Ayumi spoke.

"I had no idea that's how you felt."

"I tried to tell you. I don't know how many times I called your phone, and then hung up before the first ring could even get out. After awhile I just convinced myself that you hated me."

"Ciel I could never hate you. Sure you've made me angry at times, but I could never hate you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"How come?"

"You're causing me to hurt the one person I love, and you called her a bitch."

"Oh come on, you know I'm the jealous type."

"And the violent type."

"Hey now, I got that from you."

"Oh look who's placing the blame now, bad girl Ayumi."

If Shego could see her, she would see that Ayumi was shaking her head.

"So do you miss me at all?"

Shego almost hit the car in front of her, as Ayumi's question had thrown her for a loop.

"Well you aren't exactly gone."

"Okay then, how about when you remove my soul from your body, will you miss me then?"

Shego fell silent. She had never thought about it.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I might."

"Oh I can just feel the love."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Always the sarcastic one, eh?"

"I learned from the best. So in all seriousness, would you miss me if I were gone?"

Once again, Shego fell silent.

"Uh, can I get back to you on that?"

Ayumi released a small laugh.

"Sure thing, I have to get going anyway. I love you."

With that said Ayumi left, leaving Shego alone with her thoughts. After another few minutes had passed, Shego pulled up to the Possible house.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in the dining room, setting the table for dinner. As she was doing so she felt a twinge of sadness, looking at the spot that Shego used to sit at. While she was finishing up, she was unaware that Shego was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Princess you know the fork goes left, right?"

"Oh right, thank you Ciel."

Shego got a smirk on her face, watching Kim cease movement and get a really confused look on her face.

_"3...2...1."_

Shego thought. Kim then turned around and nearly gasped in surprise.

"So are you just gonna stand there, or can I get hug?"

Kim's face broke into a huge grin, and then she pulled Shego into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too Pumpkin."

Shego said, returning the embrace. After a few minutes they finally ended their embrace.

"So did you manage to get rid of Ayumi?"

"Uh no, not yet."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

"Then why are you here?"

"Would you like me to leave, because I can do that."

Kim frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no, I'm glad you're here. It's just, I thought you weren't coming back until you got rid of Ayumi."

"Well that was the original plan, but then Dr. Andrews convinced me to return early."

Kim took a step closer to Shego and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well I'm glad you decided to listen to somebody, for once."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Hey I listen...sometimes."

Kim shook her head and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, pulling her close.

"Okay, fair enough."

Kim said, giving Shego another gentle kiss. As they stood there, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, Jim and Tim appeared in the doorway.

"See I told you Ciel was home."

Jim whispered.

"Okay you were right, Kim wasn't talking to herself."

Tim whispered.

"Of course she wasn't, that would make her crazy."

Shego said, turning her attention to the tweebs. Jim and Tim looked at Shego in shock.

"How did you hear us?"

Jim asked.

"Simple, I have the ability to transform into a hellhound; therefore I have super hearing."

"Oh that makes sense."

Tim said. Just then, Anne and James walked into the dining room.

"Ciel, glad to see you're back."

James said, giving the pale skinned woman a hug. Shego returned the hug. Once the hug had ended, Anne hugged her and asked her how she was.

"I'm good."

Shego said, returning the hug. Anne gave Shego a warm smile, glad that she was home safe.

"Can we eat dinner now? We're hungry."

Jim and Tim said. James let out a chuckle.

"Sure we can."

James said. Then, they all sat down to eat dinner.

An hour later, everyone had finished eating, and Kim and Shego went and sat on the new couch that was in the living room. James had purchased the couch a couple of days ago, and hoped that Shego would not destroy it.

While they were sitting on the couch, Kim noticed that Shego looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is everything alright?"

Kim asked, placing her hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a question that Ayumi had asked me."

"What was the question?"

"Well Ayumi had asked me if when I extract her soul from my body, if I would miss her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her to let me think about it."

"So you didn't have an answer for her?"

Shego shook her head.

"How come?"

"Because in all honesty I'm not sure if I would miss her or not. I mean I feel like if I told her no, then I would look like a total bitch. But if I told her yes then I would be betraying you."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment, mulling over Shego's words. She could sense that something was eating away at her fiancée, but she wasn't sure what.

"Is that why you haven't gotten rid of her yet, because you're not sure if you would miss her or not?"

Shego looked away for a moment, suddenly finding the carpet to be very interesting.

"I'm not sure, I mean I guess."

"Don't you have to get rid of her though? You know, before she takes you over completely? I know she could leave on her own, but I doubt she will."

"Yeah, and I thought it would be easy; but..."

"But what?"

"There's a part of me that doesn't want to say goodbye to her. I've lost people before, and I told myself I never wanted to go through something like that again. Kimmie...I don't want to lose her."

Kim was a bit stunned by Shego's revelation. She had no idea that Shego was feeling the way she was. And it concerned her. She didn't want to lose Shego to Ayumi.

_"Well this is quite the dilemma."_

Kim thought.

"Ciel...do you love her?"

Shego let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She knew exactly what Kim was getting at, and she didn't like where the conversation was going. So she decided to counter Kim's question with another question.

"Do you mean it like I love you, or like I would love someone that's just a friend?"

Kim was slightly pissed that Shego had dodged her question, but she decided to let it slide and answer her question instead.

"Do you love her, the way that you love me?"

Shego looked at Kim, and saw fear and concern swirling around in her bright green eyes. Reaching her hand out, she moved a strand of hair out of Kim's face. Then she gently cupped Kim's cheek and wiped away a lone tear that the redhead had not even realized was falling.

"Kimmie I could never love someone the way I love you. You're my everything."

Shego said, giving Kim a loving smile.

"Do you mean that?"

Kim asked, sniffling slightly. Shego leaned forward and captured Kim's lips in a firm, yet tender kiss. Once the kiss had ended, Shego looked deeply into Kim's eyes.

"I love you Kimmie, forever and always."

Kim smiled brightly, seeing the love that her fiancée had for her in her emerald green eye.

"I love you too Ciel. I always have and I always will."

Kim then captured Shego's lips in another kiss. As they were kissing, Kim entangled her hands into Shego's hair and pulled her closer, thus deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they finally parted, the need for oxygen taking over.

"Ahem."

James said from behind the couch, causing both girls to jump.

"Jesus Christ dad, don't sneak up on us like that."

Kim said, placing her hand onto her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you girls. But Ciel has a phone call."

James said, handing Shego the phone. Shego took the phone from his hand, and placed it against her ear.

"Hello...oh, hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good. Listen there's something I need to ask you, okay? And I need for you to be completely honest, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright Ciel...when's the last time you did cocaine?"

Shego was bit taken aback by her mom's question.

"How do you know about that?"

"Logan called me earlier, and told me that he was worried about you. He mentioned that you and Kim had had a fight, and then he remembered what happened when you and Ayumi started fighting. He told me that when you and Ayumi began to hit a rough patch in your relationship, that you started smoking pot to keep yourself calm. However, he then told me that you only smoked it for about a year because it wasn't working for you anymore. Apparently you wanted a means of escape so you wouldn't have to deal with the problems that were going on in your love life. So you switched to cocaine. Now I'm going to ask you again, when's the last time you did it?"

"When I was seventeen."

"So you haven't picked it back up?"

"No."

"Okay, and how did you quit?"

"I dunno, I just stopped."

"Are you trying to tell me that you quit cold turkey?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Sweetheart it's not that I don't believe you, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well you did cocaine for three years."

"Yeah and...?"

"And well I'm having a hard time fathoming that you would quit, just like that."

"I guess it didn't really have that big of a hold on me."

"That could be it, but it does have me worried. Ciel have you thought at all about picking it up again?"

"No."

"Are you saying that because you know it's what I want to hear, or because you're telling me the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Alright I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. Now can you hand the phone back to Mr. Possible, I'd like to have a word with him."

"Okay."

Shego then turned her attention to James.

"She wants to talk to you."

Shego said, handing James the phone. James took the phone from Shego's outstretched hand, and then walked out of the living room, leaving Kim and Shego alone once more.

"Are you alright?"

Kim asked, noticing that Shego was looking a little agitated.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't know, I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Look Princess, can we please not do this right now?"

"Do what?"

"Argue."

"We're not arguing."

"Princess we've had conversations like this before, and they always turned into arguments. So can we not, please?"

Kim still had the feeling that Shego wasn't telling her something, but she decided to let it go.

"Alright I'm sorry."

Kim said, giving Shego a kiss.

"It's okay, it's just something I'm not ready to talk about yet."

"That's okay, I understand."

Kim then noticed that Shego was giving her a strange look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have someone so understanding in my life, not too mention incredibly sexy."

"Is that so? Well I can think of one good reason."

"Really, what's that?"

"This."

Kim then captured Shego's lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all the love she had for her into it. Shego returned the kiss with just as much vigor, and soon the two of them were fighting for dominance. After a few minutes, Kim finally got the upper hand and pinned Shego to the couch. Once she was pinned, Kim broke the kiss so that she could remove her fiancée's shirt.

"My, my, Kimmie, sex on the couch? When did you become so bold?"

"When I realized how much I missed you."

Kim then looked at the bandages that covered Shego.

"It's okay."

Shego said, realizing what Kim wanted to do. Kim then reached out, and unwrapped the bandage that was around Shego's neck. Once it had been removed, Kim gently traced her fingers along the scar that was before her. Kim was never going to forget how Shego got that scar. After a moment or two had passed, Kim shifted her attention to the bandage that was wrapped around Shego's abdomen. Kim removed the bandage and looked at the scar. Once again she recalled how Shego had received it. Finally the only bandage left to remove was the one that was around Shego's eye. Kim reached out for it, but the stopped midway.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?"

Kim didn't say anything.

"Hello, earth to Kimmie."

Shego said, waving her hand in front of Kim's face.

"Huh, what?"

"You zoned out on me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, are you alright?"

"Mmhm."

Shego gave Kim a suspicious look.

"What's that look for?"

Kim asked.

"Well you say you're alright, but I know you better than that. So mind telling me what's up?"

"Nothing is up."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there i-, wait, what are we doing?"

"Having a discussion?"

"No, no, we're having an argument."

"Oh come on, we're not arguing, we're just having a debate."

"A debate about what?"

"About uh, about um, about...well you know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Mind telling me what's up?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just get back to what we were doing."

"Okay, fair enough."

"...Uh, what were we doing?"

Shego shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Here, allow me to refresh your memory."

Shego then pulled Kim down into a firm kiss.

"There, did that jog your memory?"

"Mmm, a little."

Kim then leaned down and gave Shego another deep kiss.

"Yep I remember now."

Kim said, giving Shego a grin.

"Princess you are too much."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Hmm, yeah you're right."

Kim then placed her hand gently onto the bandage that was on Shego's eye.

"Do you want me to...?"

"You might as well, you already removed the other ones."

"Okay."

Kim then unwrapped the bandage that was around Shego's eye. Once the bandage had been removed, Kim could see that Shego had five scars that went diagonally across her eye. The scars started a little below her eyebrow and stop just a little above her cheekbone. After a few minutes, Kim cupped Shego's cheek and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right? Scars and all."

"I love you too."

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you promise me that someday you'll tell me what you and your mom talked about?"

"Sure Princess, I promise."

Kim and Shego then shared another kiss, both blissfully unaware of the plan that Ayumi was concocting.

**End of chapter 22:**

A/N: Well now it looks like Kim will be in for a surprise when Shego reveals her big secret. And what could Ayumi be planning. Find out...some other time. I'm not exactly sure when that will be. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: A character, that we haven't heard from in awhile, will make an appearance.

**Chapter 23: A Talk and an Argument:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were sleeping on the couch. Their clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and a blanket covered their naked forms. Kim was the first to awake and when she saw what she was wearing, or lack thereof, she began blushing furiously.

_"I can't believe we had sex just out in the open like that."_

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Kim.

_"Where did this blanket come from? It wasn't here before we started having sex, was it?"_

"Ah I see you're awake."

Anne said, startling Kim.

"M-mom, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Kim said, giving a nervous laugh. Anne then noticed the look of confusion on Kim's face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Uh well, I was just wondering something."

"Really and what might that be?"

"Are you upset at all that we had sex on the couch?"

"Not necessarily. I understand that you are in a relationship and sexually active, so things like this are bound to happen. However, I would like for the two of you to be more careful next time."

"Okay we will."

"Good."

Anne then took a look at Shego's scars.

"I see she's healed up nicely. How does she feel about them being there?"

"She seems to be doing okay with it."

"That's good, but keep an eye on her anyway, okay? I don't want her to start putting herself down."

Kim nodded her head in understanding. She then reached down for her clothes.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"Okay."

Anne then left Kim and Shego alone once more.

Once Anne had left the living room, Kim set about getting dressed. After she had gotten her clothes on, she began to dress Shego.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper."

Kim whispered, as she finished dressing Shego. Once they were both fully dressed, Kim looked at Shego and noticed that Shego's eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids.

_"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"_

Kim thought, watching Shego.

**Shego's Dream:**

"Come on Ciel, don't be such a pussy."

Rafael said.

"Yeah, do a line with us."

A boy with sandy blond hair said.

"I dunno Tai, isn't coke a bit dangerous?"

A fourteen year old Ciel asked.

"Oh come on Ciel, you said you didn't want to deal with the drama that's going on in your relationship with Ayumi, and coke is a great way to not have to deal with bullshit. Besides, you said so yourself that pot just wasn't working for you anymore."

Tai said.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, just do one line. I promise you won't regret it."

Rafael said, positioning Ciel so that she was standing in front of the line of coke.

Ciel stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not she should take a hit. After a few minutes, she made her decision.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Attagirl Ciel. Now do it just like we showed you."

Tai said. Ciel gave a nod of understanding, and then snorted up the line of coke. After she had taken the hit, Ciel immediately felt a euphoric feeling rush through her body. Rafael was right, she didn't regret it.

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego awoke, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once she had finished, she noticed that Kim was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"About how cute you look when you wake up."

Shego immediately began to blush.

"Kimmie don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"Oh but you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Shego crossed her arms and grumbled something incoherent.

"And your pouting is just adorable."

"Kimmie."

Shego whined, her blush deepening. Kim let out a small laugh, and then kissed Shego on the cheek.

"Okay I'll stop. But you are cute though."

"Fine, fine, I'm cute. Happy now?"

"Yep."

Kim said, giving Shego a kiss and then laying down, snuggling close to her. As Kim was holding Shego close to her, she brushed a strand of hair from her face and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Huh?"

"Can you see out of your right eye at all?"

"No, but it's okay. I don't need to see clearly to know how beautiful you are."

This time it was Kim's turn to blush. The two laid in silence for a few minutes, before a question surfaced in Kim's mind.

"Hey Ciel, I was wondering how long do you have to remove Ayumi's soul from your body?"

"Twenty-four hours."

Kim nearly jumped off the couch.

"What, are you serious?!"

"Very, but don't worry Pumpkin, I got it all figured out."

"You do?"

"Actually...no, I lied."

"Ciel!"

"Would you relax? You're acting like it's the end of the world."

Kim ran her hand down her face and let out a frustrated groan.

"How can I relax when you don't even know what the hell you're doing?"

Shego felt a bit offended by Kim's question, but she didn't let it show.

"Hey I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Getting pissed at you, that's what."

Shego said, sounding slightly not like herself.

"Woah hey, don't get pissy with me. I'm just trying to help."

Shego stood up and balled her hands into fist.

"How, by treating me like I'm some sort of fucking idiot?"

Shego asked, glaring daggers at Kim. Kim stood up and glared daggers right back at Shego.

"I'm not treating you like an idiot, I'm just worried about you. I've already almost lost you one too many times; I'm not gonna take that risk again."

Shego looked at Kim, and saw hurt and concern in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to Kim and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I know you're just concerned. And you know I don't want to lose you either, right?"

Kim returned Shego's embrace and released a heavy sigh.

"I know, but I still feel like there's something you're not understanding."

"Really, what's that?"

"I feel like you don't understand the severity of situation."

Seeing the confused look on Shego's face, Kim decided to elaborate.

"Ciel listen, I know you like to act like nothing's wrong and that you've got everything under control, but the reality is that you don't have everything under control. You're scared, I know you are. You're scared that you're not gonna be able to put an end to Ayumi. But you know what? You don't have to go through it alone, I'm always gonna be here for you. However..."

"However...?"

"However I can't be here for you if you continue to push me away. I get that there are some things you just don't want to talk about, but you're gonna have to talk about them at some point. I love you, we both know that. But it's sometimes hard to love you when you keep things from me."

Shego just stared at Kim, allowing the redhead's words to roll over in her mind. Kim was right, it is hard to love someone when they keep things from you. But, it's also hard to tell people what's really on your mind.

"Kimmie don't get me wrong, I don't mean to keep things from you. It's just that...well I have a hard time opening up to people. I mean my whole life there was only ever one person that I felt like I could tell everything to."

"Who was that?"

"Ayumi. It was rare for me to ever keep a secret from her, and when I tried she always managed to get it out of me."

Kim pulled back from the hug and eyed Shego.

"Okay so you don't keep secrets from Ayumi, but you keep them from me. Tell me something, would she know what the conversation you and your mom had earlier was about?"

Shego nodded her.

"I see."

Shego could tell that Kim was upset.

"Princess look, so Ayumi knows something that you don't. It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal. Ciel you keep things from me, and it makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Prove it."

"Kimmie-"

"No Ciel, don't you dare give me some bullshit excuse. I'm sick of you keeping things from me. If you honestly trust me then you better start proving it. Because you know what, I'm getting fucking sick of you keeping me in the dark all the time."

Shego stood there, and clenched and unclenched her fist. Kim was getting angry, and she had no right to be.

"You think this is easy for me? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to open up to people?"

"You were able to open up to Ayumi just fine."

"She's different."

"How so?"

"Well she's...never mind."

"No, don't say never mind. What were you going to say?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything, now drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop. What makes Ayumi different? How is it that you were able to open up to her, but not me?"

"Because."

"I want a real answer Ciel."

"That was a real answer."

"Fine, I want a more detailed answer."

Shego pursed her lips. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Kim.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off. And I'm really not in the mood to be arguing with you."

"Well we wouldn't be arguing if you would just be honest and stop keeping things from me."

"Well maybe I would open up to you if you didn't try to pry into my personal life."

As Kim and Shego continued to argue back and forth, James walked into the living room.

"Okay girls, go to your neutral corners."

Kim and Shego both looked at James like he was crazy.

"What I mean is, Kim you go sit on the couch, and Ciel you go sit on the recliner."

They did as instructed.

"Okay, now what is going on? Why are the two of you arguing?"

"We're arguing, because your daughter is a persistent bastard."

"I am not persistent. I just think it would be nice if you would open up to me once in awhile."

"Maybe I would open up to you, if you didn't pry so much."

"I do not pry."

Before the could start arguing again, James jumped in.

"Alright you two, it's clear there is something wrong. Now I'm just gonna go out a limb here, but does this have anything to do with the phone call that Ciel received from her mom?"

Neither Kim, nor Shego said anything.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now Kim, are you by chance upset that Ciel won't tell you what the phone call was about?"

Kim didn't say anything, but James already knew the answer.

"Ciel is there some reason as to why you won't tell Kim what you and your mom talked about?"

Shego looked away from James and remained silent.

"You do realize that you'll never get very far in life if you keep shutting people out."

Shego continued to ignore James.

"Ciel, you're mom told me about what happened."

Shego glanced at James.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, and I think you should tell Kim what you talked about."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I want to be there for you. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?"

Kim asked. Shego let out a sigh, and then stood up. After taking a quick glance around the room, she finally spoke.

"I need to be alone."

Shego said walking out the front door. The sound of the door shutting behind her echoed throughout the house.

**End of chapter 23:**

A/N: Great, now where's Shego going? Hopefully she just left to get rid of Ayumi, once and for all. I'll try to post the next chapter asap. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter, it's gonna be a long one.

**Chapter 24: Making Mistakes:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim just rolled her eyes. Once again, Shego was running away from her problems.

"Well...?"

James asked, looking at Kim.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Not this time."

James was a bit taken aback by his daughter's answer.

"You're just gonna leave her alone?"

"Yep. Besides I have homework to attend to, excuse me."

Kim then walked upstairs to her room.

_"This is not good."_

James thought, looking at Kim's retreating form with concern.

**Go City:**

"Ciel, I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

Tai asked, pulling his longtime friend into a hug.

"Eh, I've been better."

Tai looked at Shego with concern. Taking her by the hand, he led Shego into his den so they could have a talk.

"Alright, what's up?"

Tai asked, plopping down into a chair, and opening a beer. He then pulled out another beer and tossed it to Shego, who sat in a chair opposite him.

"My fiancée and I got into a disagreement."

Shego said, opening her beer and taking a long swig.

"Hold up, you're engaged?"

"Yep."

"When did this happen?"

"It was on Christmas."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Tai muttered, sounding hurt. Shego set down her empty can, and then walked over to him. Sitting in his lap, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can you forgive me?"

Tai looked at his longtime friend and released a small sigh. He and Shego had met when they were about ten, and had grown close over time. So staying mad at her was not an option.

"Yeah I forgive you, but now I wanna know what's been going on. I feel like I've missed a lot."

"You have. Hand me another beer and I'll tell you the story."

Tai obliged and handed Shego another beer. Popping the tab, she took a sip before beginning her story.

"Okay, well first off in case you haven't noticed, my skin is no longer green. The reason for that is simple. My skin is no longer green because I no longer have my plasma powers. You see, my powers were slowly killing me from the inside out. So I had to have them removed, plus get a heart transplant. However, since my blood type is XX-, getting a donor heart was not easy. But luckily my aunt had the same blood type as me, and since she was an organ donor I was able to receive her heart. After being released from the hospital, I moved in with my girlfriend and her family. Things were going pretty well, until Chiharu decided to kidnap me. You see, I have this symbol on my back called Ægirshjálmur or helm of awe. With it I am able to summon black lightning and use it against people. Now Chiharu didn't abduct me because of my powers, rather she abducted me because apparently I had the ability to grant her and Hiroshi immortality. So they removed my soul and gave it to their god Shinobu. However, since I'm not your average human, he placed my soul into a black orb which hung from a silver chain and gave it back to Chiharu. He informed her that my soul would end up taking over his world if he brought it back with him. So he allowed for her to keep, and then presented Hiroshi and Chiharu with two crystals that hung from chains. The crystals would grant them immortality, so long as they wore them. But if the crystals were destroyed or if they were shot when they weren't wearing them, then the immortality would be ineffective. Anyway, my girlfriend ended up saving me, and Hiroshi and Chiharu were carted off to prison. I went back home with her, and she proposed to me on Christmas. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I also found out that I am adopted. The people whom I thought were my mom and dad, were actually my aunt and uncle. I got to meet my real parents, and they seem like nice people. Anyway, things were going good for awhile, until Ayumi decided to make an appearance. I don't really feel like going into much detail, but she ended up casting a spell on me in an attempt to make me forget about my fiancée. Then I lost my virginity to her. Well my love for my fiancée was stronger than any spell that Ayumi could cast on me. The spell ended up being broken, and as a result the two of us fought to the death. I ended up winning, but I think that's only because my main concern was getting my fiancée and her friend out of there alive."

"Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you get hit by a car, and aren't you able to transform into a hellhound like Ayumi?"

"Yes to both."

"That is badass. The hellhound part I mean, not the getting hit by the car part."

"Thanks."

Shego said, giving Tai a smirk.

"So what's going on now?"

"Well for starters, Ayumi's soul is inside my body, and if I don't remove it by tomorrow she'll be able to take over my body permanently."

"Is that what you and your fiancée are fighting about?"

"Partially. The fighting is mainly due to the fact that I won't tell my fiancée what my mom and I talked about over the phone."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well I've been pretty stressed over this whole Ayumi thing, and Logan told my mom about my previous drug use. So she called me to make sure I wasn't snorting coke."

Tai had to stifle a laugh.

"Are you serious?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I didn't want my fiancée to worry, so I didn't tell her what the conversation was about. However, she's upset with me because I told her that it's easier for me to open to Ayumi than to her. I finally couldn't take anymore arguing, so I left, and ended up here."

Tai looked at Shego for a moment, processing her words. He had been told so much in such a short time, that it was difficult to comprehend it all.

"Did I overload your brain?"

Shego asked, noting the puzzled look on her friend's face.

"No, no, it was just a lot of information to take in."

Tai said, tossing aside an empty can. He and Shego had had about eight beers between the two of them, and they were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Oh, well I would've given you the short version but we both know that your feeble mind would not be able to comprehend it."

Tai lightly smacked Shego on the arm.

"Hey now, be nice."

"Make me."

Accepting her challenge, Tai began to tickle Shego. Bursting into a fit of laughter, she attempted to wriggle herself free from the assault. After a few minutes, she had finally had enough.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice."

Shego said in between laughs. Deciding to take her word for it, Tai stopped his onslaught and looked at his friend's flushed face. Shego took a few minutes to catch her breath before speaking.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"To be evil is to know evil."

Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"When did you get all philosophical?"

Shego asked, downing another beer.

"I've always been one for philosophy."

"I see."

They were silent for a minute, neither of them sure what to say next. After about ten minutes, Tai decided to break the silence.

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Do a line with me?"

Shego didn't answer right away and Tai could sense her hesitation.

"I dunno Tai."

"Oh come on, please? We haven't done a line together in forever. Tell you what, we'll just do a small one, okay?"

Shego thought about it for a moment. She knew that doing a line would be wrong, but with the way things were going with Kim, she could use a de-stresser.

"Okay, but only a small one."

Tai gave Shego a smile.

"You're the best."

Shego then got off of his lap so that he could go get the stuff. Coming back a few minutes later, Tai sat in front of the coffee table, and began to set up two lines of coke. Once the lines had been set up, he and Shego positioned themselves in front of them.

"You remember how to do it?"

Tai asked.

"Doy, of course I remember."

Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, let's do this."

With that said, the two of them snorted up their lines of coke. Immediately after snorting her line, Shego had to grab hold of the table to keep herself steady.

"You alright there?"

Tai asked, placing a hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah, just got a head rush."

"Oh, okay. So do want to do some more?"

Shego nodded her head, and Tai began to set up some more lines. They ended up doing another three lines each. After they had finished, Shego laid down on the floor. Her head felt like it was spinning, and her body was shaking slightly. Tai laid next to her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kissing her on the cheek, he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. What was in that anyway?"

"Cocaine obviously, and some LSD."

"Shit."

Shego said, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I'm not sure I was prepared to be tripping this hard. I mean I'm starting to feel a little paranoid, should I be feeling paranoid? I feel like shouldn't be, but I don't know. Also, do you see the fucking dragon sitting on top of your TV, or am I just tripping balls?"

Shego's breathing began to quicken and Tai became worried.

"Hey, hey look at me."

Tai said, cupping Shego's cheek with his hand. Shego slowly rolled onto her side and looked into Tai's amber colored eyes. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, he began to speak to her in a soothing voice.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

Shego's breathing returned to normal, and Tai gave her a small smile and pulled her close. As they laid there in each other's arms, Tai took the time to use his eyes to soak in all of Shego's beauty. Noticing the way he was looking at her, she decided to ask him what was up.

"Not much, I had just forgotten how truly beautiful you are."

Shego's cheeks developed a slightly pink tinge and she looked away for a moment.

"Thank you."

Shego said, her voice a mere whisper. Tai then used his thumb and forefinger to grab ahold of Shego's chin and tilt her head up. Once their eyes had met again, he gave her a warm smile and leaned in close. When their lips were just inches apart, he confessed something to her that he had been keeping to himself for quite some time.

"I love you Ciel."

Tai said, kissing her passionately. Shego returned the kiss, and soon he was straddling her hips and beginning to feel her up. As they continued to make out, Shego released a pleasure filled moan as she felt Tai's erection rub against her. Hearing her moan, Tai began to leave a love bite just below Shego's earlobe and grind himself into her. Shego let out a moan as the friction that Tai was creating between them had caused her to become wet.

"Are you on the pill?"

Tai asked, nibbling Shego's ear. He didn't have any condoms and he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant.

"Yeah."

Shego knew that she had lied, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. So believing what she had said, Tai began to remove Shego's clothes from her body while Shego did the same to him. Once all articles of clothing had been removed, Tai raked his eyes up and down Shego's body, taking in every inch of her. He then gave her a gentle kiss and asked if she was ready. Nodding her head, he began to slowly insert himself into her. Once his entire length was inside her, he stayed still for a minute to get her use to the feeling. After a few seconds, he began to pump himself in and out of her at a slow yet steady pace.

"Oh, Tai."

Shego moaned, pleasure filling her. She knew that she was having unprotected sex and could become pregnant, but she didn't care. Nor did she really care about the fact that she was cheating on Kim. Right now, all she cared about was the pleasure that Tai was giving her.

"Tai, ahh, faster. Oh god yes, that feels so good."

Shego moaned as Tai quickened his pace. As he pumped faster in and out of her, screams of pleasure filled the room. While Tai was giving it to Shego hard and fast, he felt her walls tighten around her him and a pleasure filled moan escaped from his lips.

"God baby you're so tight."

Tai said, leaving a trail of hot kisses on Shego's neck and collarbone, and gently massaging her breast. As Shego arched into his touch, she felt herself grow closer to her climax.

"Ahh, I'm so close, don't stop."

Shego's breathing then came out in short quick gasp.

"Fuck."

Tai moaned, as he felt his own climax building. As Shego writhed in pleasure beneath him, he felt himself move closer to the edge.

"Ciel, ahh, I'm gonna cum."

Tai moaned.

"Cum for me."

Shego whispered huskily into his ear. That was all Tai needed, and with one final thrust he came, filling her with his sperm.

"Tai, ahh!"

Shego screamed as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Once they had helped each other to ride out their orgasms, Tai pulled himself out of Shego and laid down next to her.

"Wow."

Shego said, her breathing heavy.

"You can say that again."

Shego let out a small laugh and then snuggled close to Tai, releasing a happy sigh. Wrapping his arms around her, Tai held Shego close and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

Tai said.

"I love you too."

A silence then began to blanket them, and Tai noticed that Shego looked worried about something.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how my fiancée would react if she ever found out about what we had done."

"Well the only way she'd find out would be if you got pregnant. Fortunately though, we don't have to worry about that."

"Uh...yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

"Hmm, then why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tai.

"Ciel, before now have you ever been with a man?"

"No."

"So you're not really on the pill then, are you?"

Shego didn't say anything, but judging by look of shame she had on her face Tai could tell that his assumption was true.

"Shit."

Tai said, running his hands down his face. The last thing he needed was to become a father.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the guilt in her voice, Tai released a sigh and pulled her close, allowing Shego to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He then felt a few of her tears hit him and he immediately felt bad for reacting the way he did.

"Hey don't cry, it's my fault anyway. You were in really vulnerable place and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry, I should've never done something so risky with you."

"It's not your fault. I knew the risk I was taking and I fucked up, big time."

"You don't know that for sure. Who knows, maybe you won't get pregnant."

"But what if I do? I'm not ready to be a mom. And what's worse is that I knowingly cheated on my fiancée. Oh god she's gonna hate me."

Shego began to sob uncontrollably. Unsure of what to say, Tai hugged her as tight as he could and allowed her to cry out all her pain and sadness. They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, before Shego's sobs turned into quite sniffles.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay."

Tai whispered. He then noticed that Shego had become very still. Pulling back so that he was at arm's length, he noticed that Shego did not appear to be breathing.

"Hey Ciel, are you okay? Come on, say something."

Tai said, lightly shaking her. Suddenly, Shego's whole body began to shake and her eyes began to to change rapidly back and forth between green and blue.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

Tai thought, watching as Shego's eyes continued to change colors back and forth and her body convulse. After about twenty minutes, Shego's eye color stopped on green and she let out a large gasp of air, her heart beating rapidly.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm uh, I'm not sure."

"Well are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I have this strange feeling now that something is missing. Also, I feel dizzy and I think I need to go lie down."

"Okay hang on."

Tai then stood up and put on his boxers. He then took his T-shirt and put it on Shego. Once the two had their more private areas covered, he pick her up and took her upstairs to his bedroom.

When they got into his room, he laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. As Shego drifted off to sleep, Tai laid next to her and gently stroked her hair.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was sitting in her room. She had just finished her homework and was debating about whether or not she should give Shego a call.

"Kim dinner's ready."

Anne said, standing in the doorway of Kim's room.

"Okay."

Kim said, standing up and heading to the door. Anne placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going very far.

"Your dad told me about what happened between you and Ciel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Besides, I'll just call her later."

"You can't do that."

Kim looked at her mom in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because Ciel doesn't have her phone on her, it's in her room. And before you think about calling her brothers, I already did that and she's not at their place either."

"Then where could she be? What if she's in trouble?"

"Kim calm down. How about we go eat dinner, and then figure it out, okay?"

Kim nodded her head in understanding, then followed her mom into the dining room for dinner. Wondering the whole time where Shego was and if she was safe.

**Go City:**

**Shego's Dream:**

_"Huh, where am I? What is this strange place?"_

Shego was standing in some strange field. Deciding that she would get no where by standing around, Shego began walking. Within a few minutes she arrived at a cliff.

"You made it, good."

Shego spun around to see who had spoken.

"Ayumi what's going on?"

"I came to say goodbye, my work here is done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, I was gonna ruin your relationship with Kim by permanently taking over your body, but I decided to ruin your relationship by having you have sex with Tai."

"You what?!"

"Oh come now Ciel, why are you so surprised. I merely took you over enough to get you to have sex with him. But you see, the beauty part is that it was so subtle that you thought you were acting on your own accord."

"Grr, you bitch, how could you?!"

"Simple, I am a sadistic bitch. And besides, I like Tai better than Kim. So now I can leave knowing that you're not gonna be with someone I despise."

Shego clenched her hands into fist, her body began to shake and tears streamed down her face.

"Why, why would you do something like this? I, I loved you and you betrayed me. I was happy with Kimmie, I truly was. But you had to go and fuck it all up for me. I was expecting you to have one more trick up your sleeve, but I wasn't expecting this."

"I know, which is why I did it. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop me if you didn't know what I was pulling. But hey don't be mad, you get to have complete control over your body from now on. Well I have to go now. Goodbye Ciel."

With that said, Ayumi disappeared for good.

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego awoke and glanced around the room. Tai was still asleep next to her, his arm thrown across her in a protective manner. As she laid there quietly, she felt an emptiness overcome her.

"You're really gone aren't you?"

Shego whispered to Ayumi, knowing that she would not receive an answer. She then thought about what Ayumi had told her and she became sick to her stomach.

_"Oh my god, what have I done?"_

**End of chapter 24:**

A/N: Boy it's just one thing after another with Shego, ain't it? Well the good news is, Ayumi is gone. The bad news is, she managed to fuck up Kim and Shego's relationship. Anyway, the next chapter might be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Let the heartache...begin.

**Chapter 25: Breaking Up is Hard to Do:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was on the kimmunicator with Wade, pacing frantically around her room. Wade had been trying for the past hour and a half to locate Shego, but wasn't having any luck.

_"Argh this is so frustrating. Where could she be?"_

Kim thought, continuing to pace.

"Any luck yet Wade?"

"No, sorry."

Wade said, continuing to type frantically on his computer.

_"Locating Ciel was so much easier, when she was working for Drakken."_

Wade thought. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Hey Kim, did you by any chance try to call Dr. Andrews? She might know where Ciel is."

Kim nearly smacked herself in the head.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner? Wade I'm gonna call you back."

"Alright."

Kim then ended the call with Wade, and picked up her cell and dialed Dr. Andrews. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello Dr. Andrews' office, Dr. Andrews speaking."

"Hey Dr. Andrews, it's Kim."

"Kim, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"I can't find Ciel and I was wondering if you might know where she could be."

"Let me think...have you tried her brothers?"

"Yeah, my mom called them and she's not at their place, nor do they have any idea where she is."

"I see. Well what about calling her phone, did you try that?"

"She doesn't have her phone on her."

"Crap."

Dr. Andrews said under her breath.

"Okay Kim, I'm gonna look through Ciel's file and see if she's mentioned anyone that we haven't thought of."

With that said, Dr. Andrews pulled out Shego's file and began sifting through it. Five minutes later she finally found something.

"Okay, here it is. She mentioned a guy named Tai Kazuto. He has know Ciel for about eight years, so he would be your best bet in locating her."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she had a lead.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, good luck."

Dr. Andrews then ended the call, and Kim picked up her kimmunicator and called Wade. Within a few moments he answered.

"Hey Kim, any luck?"

"Actually yeah. Now I need you to give me any information you can on a man named Tai Kazuto."

"On it."

Wade said, furiously typing. A few seconds later he found what he needed.

"Okay, here it is. Tai Kazuto was born in Lowerton to American parents. Unfortunately, his mom passed away during childbirth, and his dad committed suicide a few days later. Tai was placed into an orphanage, and then adopted by a Japanese couple. He was then raised in Japan until he was about ten. He and his family then moved to Go City where he met Ciel."

"Is there anything else?"

"Let's see...well he got involved with drugs, mainly cocaine, when he was about thirteen. He snorted coke for about a year, then at fourteen he started selling it. In fact, Ciel was his biggest customer."

"What, are you serious?"

"Mmhmm. Apparently, Ciel and Ayumi got into a fight in the beginning part of their relationship. According to the information in front of me, Ciel smoked pot for about a year and then switched to cocaine, which she did for about three years."

Kim was shocked by what she had just been told. She never would've guessed that Shego was once a drug addict.

_"Could that be what she was keeping from me?"_

Kim thought.

"So why did she quit."

"Well she wound up in the hospital, due to an overdose. After her near death experience, she was pretty shook up. Now you see, Ayumi and her were already broken up at the time, but she was the one who helped Ciel to quit. Sure, she was the cause of Shego's drug use at the time, but she cared enough for Ciel to prevent her from making a fatal mistake."

Kim sat down, the shock of what she had been told hitting her like a big yellow school bus.

"Kim, are you okay?"

Wade asked, noting the look on Kim's face.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Listen Wade, is there any contact information on Tai?"

"Let me check. Hmm...yeah there's a number listed here. It's 555-6180."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

"Anytime Kim."

Wade then ended the call so that Kim could call Tai. Perhaps he knew of Shego's location. Picking up her phone once again, she dialed Tai's number.

**Go City:**

Tai was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. Smacking his hand around his nightstand, he finally managed to locate the insufferable device. Tai then pressed the call button and placed the phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

Tai asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, is this Tai Kazuto?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Kim Possible."

Tai's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You mean Kim Possible, as in the teen hero Kim Possible?"

"The one and only."

"Well Kim, what can I do ya for?"

"I heard from a reliable source that you know Ciel."

"Yeah I know her. What of it?"

"Is she with you by any chance."

"Let's say she is, why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure she's okay."

"Why?"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh. She was not in the mood to be playing twenty questions.

"Because she's my fiancée."

"Wait, you're her fiancée?"

"Uh, yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised that you were the one that she's engaged to. I mean she told me she was getting married, she just didn't say to who."

"Oh, okay. Well is she with you?"

"Yeah."

"May I speak with her?"

Tai was about to answer, when the sound of someone vomiting caught his attention.

"She's actually in the bathroom at the moment. Can I have her call you back?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll let her know that you called."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tai then ended the call and set his phone down on the nightstand. Standing up and stretching as he did so, he had one thought pop into his head.

_"Holy shit, I fucked Kim Possible's fiancée. I am a dead man."_

A few moments later, Shego stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped down onto the bed. She then mumbled something about hangovers and how she was never drinking again. Tai then ran his fingers through her hair, untangling some knots in the process.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Huh?"

"Kim called."

Shego shot up, and immediately regretted it. Clutching her head in pain, a slew of curses sprang forth from her mouth.

"Shit, bitch, balls, mother fucker."

Tai couldn't help but laugh and Shego growled at him.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me. It's not my fault you drank so much."

"If I had the energy I'd beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Shego then slapped Tai playfully on the arm, and he stuck his tongue out at her. The two then burst into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes, the laughter died down and they laid next to each other.

"So, Kim called?"

"Yep."

Tai said, playing with the hem of the shirt that Shego was wearing.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"She wanted to make sure you were okay, and for you to call her back."

"Oh, okay. Can I use your phone?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Ugh, may I use your phone?"

"Why yes you may."

Tai then grabbed his phone and held it above Shego's head.

"Tai come on. Just give me the damn phone."

"Not until you give me a kiss."

"Tai I'm gonna-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Kiss first, then phone."

"Grr, fine."

Shego then gave Tai a quick peck on the lips.

"Woah, woah, what the hell was that?"

"A kiss?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like this."

Tai then proceeded to kiss Shego, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he did so. After a few minutes, the kiss had ended.

"Woah."

Shego managed to get out, the sound of her own heartbeat drumming in her ears.

"Here you go."

Tai said, handing Shego the phone. Shego took a few minutes to collect herself before dialing Kim's number. After a few rings, Kim picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess."

"Ciel? Thank god, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There was a brief pause between the two.

"Ciel, I have a question for you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Are you doing drugs again?"

"Wh-what? Where did you get a crazy idea like that from?"

"From Wade. I had called him, after I had called Dr. Andrews."

"Why did you call Dr. Andrews?"

"To see if she knew where you were. She then told me about Tai, and I had Wade run a background check on him. That's when I discovered you used to snort coke, and he was your supplier."

Shego was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kim had found out about her past drug use.

"So I'm gonna ask you again. Are you doing drugs?"

Shego wanted to lie to Kim, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Yeah."

"I see. And what is it exactly that you did?"

"I drank, a lot, and then snorted about four lines of coke."

"Ciel what the hell were you thinking? You could've killed yourself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time."

"I understand. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Shego paused for a minute before answering.

"Uh, no."

"You hesitated."

"No I didn't, I was just thinking."

"No that was definitely a hesitation. That being said, what are you keeping from me this time?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're keeping something from me, so spill."

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

Kim ran her hand her face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, you know what? I know that you're keeping something from me. However, if you wanna continue to play these games then go ahead, but I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"Figure it out for yourself."

Kim then hung up, leaving Shego stunned. Shego stared at the phone. The words call ended blinking before her, almost mocking her. She could feel her stomach churn and her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

Tai asked, sounding concerned.

"I think we just broke up."

Shego said, her voice breaking.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was still staring at her phone. And while she didn't want to end things with Shego, she didn't really have a choice. Sure, Shego and her had had their share of fights ever since they had gotten engaged, but it was getting to be too much.

_"I love her, I just can't be with her."_

Kim thought, setting her phone down. She then looked at her clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

_"Ugh, I am so not looking forward to school tomorrow."_

Just then, Kim's phone vibrated. She picked it up, to see who was texting her so late. However, when she saw that it was Tai, she slammed the phone down. She figured that it was probably Shego sending the text, and Kim did not feel like talking to her.

"Woah, what did that phone ever do to you? And shouldn't you be in bed?"

Anne asked.

"I was just going."

Kim said.

"Okay. By the way, did you manage to get in contact with Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head.

"And is she okay?"

"Yeah."

Anne could tell by Kim's tone that something was not right.

"Kim what's wrong?"

Before Kim could answer her phone rang. When she answered it, Anne felt bad for whoever was on the other end because Kim had snapped at them."

"What?"

"Kimmie can we please just talk about this?"

"No, I'm sick of you keeping things from me."

"Kimmie please, don't do this, don't leave me. I need you."

"Oh really, you need me? Well then perhaps you should've thought about that before you decided that you were gonna keep things from me."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your excuses Ciel."

"Kimmie I love you. Please just give me another chance."

"You've had more than enough chances. If you truly loved me then you wouldn't keep things from me. That being said, since I feel that you don't trust me, we're through. Goodbye Ciel."

Kim then ended the call once again. Anne just stood there in shock, not believing what she had just heard.

**End of chapter 25:**

A/N: Is this really the end of Kim and Shego? How will everyone else take the news? Find out next time on A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This chapter will have feels.

**Chapter 26: Moving On?:**

**Go City:**

Shego was beyond devastated. She couldn't believe that Kim had broken up with her, just like that.

_"This can't be happening, it just can't be."_

Shego thought, sobbing hysterically and struggling to breathe. She could feel her heart constrict in her chest, then break into trillions of tiny pieces. Tai for his part was at a loss as he had never seen anyone so heartbroken. Nevertheless, Shego was very dear to him and he was gonna do whatever he could to make all of her pain go away. So wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and gently stroked her hair.

_"There's gotta be something I can do."_

Tai thought. After some time, Shego's sobs died down into quiet sniffles. Tai then kissed her on the top of her head, and spoke softly to her.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"It's not gonna be okay, it'll never be okay. I fucked up and as a result I lost the most important person in my life."

Shego said, her voice sounding hollow.

"Come on, you don't know that for sure. She's just angry. People say things that they don't really mean when they're angry."

Shego just shook her head, and buried her face into Tai's chest. As she clutched onto him she spoke again.

"Not Kimmie. She didn't say what she did because she was angry, she said it because she meant it. She meant every word of it. Every word and it all my fault, it's all my fault."

As Shego's voice tapered off into quiet sobs, Tai held her even tighter. He could feel his own heartbreak watching the woman that he loved be in such a state of emotional distress. He hated seeing her like this, and he wanted nothing more than to call Kim and give her a piece of his mind. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night and he doubted that Kim would be awake. Also, he knew that right now Shego needed him.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was having trouble sleeping. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get Shego off her mind. It also didn't help that whenever she closed her eyes, she could see Shego's face.

"Argh why is this so difficult, why can't I just forget about her?"

Kim's subconscious then decided to kick.

_"You've only been broken up for a few hours, give it some time."_

Kim released a deep sigh and then sat up. She looked at her clock and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning.

_"In another hour I have to get up and get ready for school."_

Kim then fell back on her bed and released a long sigh.

_"This is so the drama."_

Kim thought. She then looked over at her cell and debated calling Shego. A part of her wanted to make sure the pale skinned woman was okay, but another part told her to just leave her be.

_"If I call now I'm just gonna end up taking her back, and I can't do that; not yet at least."_

Letting out another sigh, Kim closed her eyes and decided to try to get at least a few moments of sleep.

**Go City:**

Shego had finally stopped crying and was now laying in bed. Her eyes were hollow and she had a vacant expression on her face. She looked as if she had just had the life sucked out of her and it hurt Tai to see her in such a state.

"Ciel?"

Shego didn't move. Nor did she acknowledge that she had even heard him. She just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least you have me."

Tai's attempt to crack a joke failed miserably. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to think of a way to cheer up his friend. After about ten minutes, he still didn't have any ideas. Tai then looked at his watch and saw that it was close to seven.

"Might as well go shower since I'm up."

Standing up, he made his way over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Once he had what he was going to wear he set his clothes down onto his bed, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

"I'm gonna be in the shower if you need me."

Once again, Shego didn't move or say anything. Tai took one last look at her before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in the dining room with her family, eating breakfast. As she nibbled at her pancakes she yawned every few minutes.

"You okay there Kimmie-cub?"

James asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine, just didn't much sleep last night."

Kim said, stifling another yawn and standing up.

"I gotta get going. See you guys later."

Kim then grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. However, before she had a chance to open it, Anne called out to her.

"Kim, we're gonna have a talk when you get home."

"Okay mom."

Kim then headed out the door and off to school.

**Go City:**

Tai was standing in the shower, lost in thought. The woman that he loved had become nothing more than a hollow shell and he had no idea how to help her. Tai was then pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist. Knowing who it was, he turned around and wrapped his arms around them.

"How long?"

Shego's voice was barely audible, so he almost hadn't realized that she had spoken.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me for?"

Tai tilted Shego's head up so that she was looking into his eyes. He then took a moment to study her features before resting his gaze onto her soft lips.

"I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

Tai then leaned in and captured Shego's lips in passionate kiss. As the stood there kissing under a cascade of water, Shego could feel all of her broken pieces slowly mend themselves back together.

**Middleton High: Cafeteria:**

Kim was at school and thankful that the day was nearly over. She had managed to stay awake through most of her classes and was now on her lunch break.

Taking a seat next to her best friend, she began to poke and prod at the so called food that the school had decided to serve.

"So KP, how have you been?"

"Meh."

Ron set down his fork and focused all of his attention onto his best friend.

"Alright spill, what's wrong?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kim pushed her tray aside and looked at Ron.

"Ciel and I broke up."

"What?!"

Rufus squeaked, having just tuned into the conversation.

"Woah KP, are you serious?"

Kim nodded her head.

"I got fed up with Ciel keeping things from me, so I broke it off with her."

Ron was astonished. He had no clue that something so devastating had occurred, nor did he ever think that it would.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"You wanna know what worst part is?"

Ron nodded his head.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I want more than anything for things to work out between us."

"Do you know why that is?"

Kim shook her head.

"It's because you love her."

Kim was about to say something, until her phone vibrated. Picking it up, she saw that she had a text message from Tai.

"Who's it from?"

"Tai."

"Who the heck is Tai?"

"One of Ciel's friends."

Kim then opened the message, and began to read it quietly to herself.

_"Kimmie, I'm sorry for hurting you and for all the shit I put you through. But most of all, I'm sorry that I made you believe that I don't trust you. The truth is I do trust you. I trust you with all my heart. So that being said, there are a few things I have to tell you. The first thing is that Ayumi no longer has control over me. She left on her own accord, but not before doing one last thing to ruin our relationship. Before she left, Ayumi took over my body one last time. The takeover was subtle because she wanted me to be aware of what I was doing. And what I did is something that I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me for, someday. Kimmie, the other day Tai and I...had unprotected sex and there's a chance that I could be pregnant, but I don't know for sure. And I'm not sure if I really want to know. I'm not ready to be a mom, and the thought that I might be becoming one scares me. Also Kimmie, I wanted things to work between us, I really did. But I just have to face the truth and accept the fact that you don't love me anymore. I'm gonna be by later today to get my stuff, and then I'm gonna move in with Tai. I love you and I'm never gonna stop loving you, but I need to move on. Tai confessed his love to me, so I'm gonna give him a shot. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to make it work with him. Take care of yourself, okay?"_

Kim was stunned. She had just lost Shego and there was nothing she could do about it.

"KP, you okay?"

Ron asked, noticing the look on her face. Kim just nodded her head numbly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, we don't wanna be late for our next class."

With that said, Kim and Ron gathered up their stuff and headed to class. Kim wondering the whole way there what she would say to Shego when she saw her, and Ron wondered if his best friend was really okay.

**Go City:**

"So it's really over between you two?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure you're okay with that?"

"Not really, but I know her love for me is gone."

"But you still love her, right?"

Shego released a small sigh, and then looked into Tai's amber colored eyes as if she were searching for the answer.

"Yeah, I do. But you know what?"

"No, what?"

"I love you too."

Shego then captured Tai's lips in a slow tender kiss. As the kissing continued, Tai deepened it by snaking his tongue into Shego's mouth, causing her to release a soft moan. They made out for a good ten minutes before pulling apart.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too."

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had arrived home and Anne had immediately called her into the living room to talk.

"Alright Kim, first I would like to know what's going on between you and Ciel."

"We broke up."

"How come?"

"I couldn't stand to be with someone that keeps things from me."

"I see. And how did Ciel take the news?"

"She was upset at first, but now she's moved on. She's moving in with her friend Tai, and she might be having his baby."

Anne was a bit taken aback by the news, but quickly composed herself.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she still love you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there's still hope for the two of you."

Kim looked at her mom like she had lost her mind.

"Mom, Ciel has moved on. How in the world is there hope for us?"

"Kim, Ciel still loves you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetheart, just because she says she's moved on doesn't mean she has. Ciel may very well be with Tai because he swooped in at a weak moment. Kim, the fact that Ciel told you that she still loves you should indicate to you that she wants the two of you to have another go at a relationship. And no matter how many times she tells Tai that she loves him she'll never love him the way that she loves you."

**End of chapter 26:**

A/N: Hmm, could Anne be right, or has Shego truly moved on? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The next few chapters will be in either a two or three part series. That being said, please enjoy the first part.

**Chapter 27: Choices of the Heart Part One:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was speechless. Could her mom be right? Could there really be hope for herself and Shego?

"You've been awfully quiet these past few minutes, are you alright?"

Anne asked, placing her hand gently onto Kim's.

"Uh, yeah. It's just well, how can you be so sure that Ciel and I will get back together? I mean what if she decides not give me another chance? After all, I was pretty harsh to her."

"Well Kim, I know for a fact that Ciel is crazy about you. However, if she does decide to not take you back you'll just have to accept it. I know that you probably won't want to, but ultimately it'll be her decision."

"But I'm not sure that I can give her up. We've been through so much together, and despite what I said to her the other day I don't want to lose her."

Anne pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I know you don't. And if you want a shot at getting back together with her you need to let her know how you feel. But do it in person, not in a text message."

Kim nodded her head in understanding. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Anne said, standing up and leaving to answer the door. When she opened it, she found Shego and Tai standing on the other side.

"Ciel honey, it's great to see you."

Anne said, pulling Shego into a hug.

"You too."

Shego said, returning the hug. After a few minutes they both pulled back from the hug and Anne then turned her attention to Tai.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Anne Possible. And you are...?"

"Tai, Tai Kazuto. It's nice to meet you."

Tai said, giving Anne's hand a firm shake.

"Likewise."

Anne said, shaking Tai's hand as well. After pleasantries had been exchanged, Anne ushered Shego and Tai into the house.

"Kim, why don't you go help Ciel."

Kim suddenly looked very nervous. She wasn't ready to be alone with Shego as she didn't know what she was going to say to her.

"Uh, okay."

Kim said, making her way upstairs. Shego just shook her head and turned her attention to Tai.

"I'll be back down in a bit."

Shego then gave Tai a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Once she made it into her room, she saw Kim standing by her bed and looking a little lost.

"What's up with you?"

Shego asked, pulling an empty suitcase out from under her bed. Opening it and setting it on her bed, she began to place her clothes into it.

"Nothing, it's just... are you sure about this?"

Shego looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About ending your engagement to me."

"I'm not the one whose ending it, you are. You made it quite clear to me how you feel about me."

"Is that so, and how is it that you think I feel?"

"You don't love me. Didn't you get my text?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, then there's no need for further discussion."

Shego then put one last article of clothing into her suitcase and zipped it up. Setting it by her door, she then pulled another bag from under her bed and began to place her non-clothing items into it.

"So that's it? You're gonna leave, just like that?"

"You seem upset. Although you have no reason to be. After all, you left me...after you promised that you wouldn't."

Shego's tone was harsh and it made Kim flinch.

"I didn't mean to leave you, I was just mad at you. But hey, at least I didn't go and fuck someone else."

"You know that wasn't my fault. Besides, we're broken up now. Therefore, I'll fuck whomever I like."

Kim rubbed her face with her hands. She wanted to talk with Shego, not have a fight with her.

"Ciel listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Oh, you're sorry? You shattered my heart into trillions of tiny little pieces, and you're sorry? Heh, do you honestly think that some lame apology is gonna get me to forgive you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I was devastated when you broke up with me. In fact if it wasn't for Tai who knows what might've happened. He was there for me when the person I needed most wasn't."

Kim then looked at Shego's eyes and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. Walking over to her, she gently cupped Shego's cheek and wiped away the tear.

"Ciel please believe me. I do love you, I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. Also, I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did. I let my anger get the best of me. And I know that my apologizing isn't going to change what I did to you, but I really am sorry."

Shego looked into Kim's eyes, trying to process the sincerity of her words. She loved Kim, she really did. But she couldn't risk getting hurt by her again. Her heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

"Kimmie, I...uh, umm."

"What?"

Shego turned her head away from Kim and released a shaky breath.

"I...I can't do this."

Shego said, shaking her head and taking a step back from Kim.

"Ciel please."

"I'm sorry Princess, I really am. I still love you, but I can't be with you. I just can't take all of the pain and heartache. I'm...I'm not strong enough to."

Kim could feel her own heart beginning to break. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing Shego. Taking a step closer to her, Kim pulled Shego into a hug.

"Princess, please don't."

Shego wanted to break herself free from Kim's hold, but she couldn't bring herself to. He mind was telling her to shove Kim away and head for the hills. But her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and telling her to stay.

"Ciel please just hear me out. I know that I said some hurtful things to you, but I didn't mean any of it. Ciel I'm not ready to lose you, and I'm..."

"You're what?"

Kim pulled back from Shego and looked deeply into her eyes. When she did, she could see that Shego's eyes were filled with, doubt and concern. However, Kim could also see a sliver of hope in them. Stepping closer so that their lips were only mere inches apart, Kim spoke, her voice just loud enough for Shego to hear.

"I'm still madly in love with you."

The feeling of Kim's breath on her lips caused a shiver to run down Shego's spine and Kim's words made her heart skip a beat. Shego didn't know what to do or say. Kim's close proximity and the intoxicating aroma of her perfume was making it hard to think clearly. A part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss Kim's full lips, and tell her how much she loved her. But another part of her was telling her to not believe Kim's words.

"Ciel can you say something, please?"

Shego opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was at a complete loss. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response from her, Kim decided to fulfill the next step in her quest to win Shego back. Leaning slightly forward, she captured Shego's lips in a slow tender kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back from the kiss and looked into Shego's emerald green eyes.

"Please stay with me."

Shego let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I want to stay, I do. But..."

"But, what? Ciel please. I am begging you from the bottom of my heart, don't leave me."

Kim then wrapped her arms tightly around Shego and buried her face into the other woman's chest. Shego just stood there, her arms hanging loosely by her side. After a few minutes she finally managed to pull away from Kim.

"I can't stay, I'm sorry."

Shego then turned and headed out the door. It took Kim a minute to realize what had just happened, but when she did she quickly ran after Shego.

"Ciel, wait!"

Shego stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Kim.

"Kimmie, I really have to get going."

"Let me just say one more thing."

"Okay, what is it?"

Kim walked over to Shego. Standing close to her once again, Kim took Shego's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ciel, when I proposed to you I made a commitment to you that I would never let anyone or anything come between. But I was selfish and stupid, and I ended things without giving it a second thought. However, I now realize how wrong I was and I want to give us another shot. Ciel please don't walk away, please."

"Princess, I can-"

Shego was cut off by Kim kissing her hard on the mouth, desperately pouring all of her love for her into that one kiss.

**End of chapter 27:**

A/N: Well it seems Kim's not giving up on Shego. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Part two of Kim's never ending quest to get Shego back.

**Chapter 28: Choices of the Heart Part Two:**

**Possible Residence:**

A million thoughts raced through Shego's mind as Kim kissed her. She could tell that Kim was pouring all of the feelings that she had for her into it. As Kim continued to kiss Shego, she pushed her against a wall; thus trapping Shego between her body and the wall. The feeling of Kim's body pressed against her own was causing Shego's mind to cloud and she began kissing Kim back. Feeling Shego finally returning the kiss caused Kim's heart to soar.

_"I've missed this so much."_

Kim thought. She then slid her tongue across Shego's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shego obliged and parted her lips, allowing Kim to slip her tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. Once the kiss had been deepened, Kim released a small moan. Hearing the redhead moan broke Shego from her trance and caused her to break the kiss. Kim then let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"If I end up not staying, would you hate me?"

"You're still considering leaving?"

"Yeah. Now don't get me wrong, I love you and I missed being with you. When we kissed just moments ago I felt like my heart was going to explode. And I want to be with you, but..."

"But you have feelings for Tai."

"I know it might seem strange, especially since I've never felt this way about a guy before. I can't even explain where the feeling stems from."

"I see. Well are you sure he loves you?"

"Of course I love her."

Kim and Shego both jumped at the sound of Tai's voice.

"Tai what are you doing up here?"

"I'm up here to see what's taking you so long. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Uhh..."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Just what? Wait, don't tell me you're thinking about staying."

Shego's head snapped up, her eyes bore into Tai's.

"What if I am?"

"Ciel, Kim already broke your heart once. What makes you think she won't do it again?"

"Because I love her."

Tai turned around and looked at Kim.

"Really, you love her?"

Kim nodded her head.

"You do know that a person who loves someone else doesn't go breaking their heart, right? I mean do you have any idea what you put her through? Do you have any idea what it's like, watching the person you love be reduced to nothing but a hollow shell?"

Kim looked at Tai, studying his words for a moment.

"Tell me something Tai, do you really love Ciel or did you just tell her that to get inside her pants?"

"For your information Kim, I love Ciel. The sex is just an added bonus."

"You don't love her, you just moved in at a weak moment."

"Hey, I would've told her that I loved her whether she was at a weak moment in her life or not."

Tai then turned his attention back to Shego.

"May I speak with you in private?"

Shego nodded her head, and Tai walked into her room. Kim decided to head downstairs to see what her mom was doing.

Meanwhile, back in Shego's room, Tai was trying to convince Shego to leave with him.

"You know I hate seeing you hurt, right? And if you stay with Kim all she's gonna do is hurt you."

"I know, but I love her. AndnI know that she loves me too."

"Ciel, she just said that to get you to stay with her."

Shego stood up and balled her hands into fist.

"You're wrong, Kimmie would never do something like that. She loves me, I know she does."

Tai stood up and walked over to Shego. Pulling her close to him, he began rub small circles on her back to get her to relax. Unclenching her fist and relaxing a bit, Shego wrapped her arms around Tai and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Ciel, I love you and don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't stay here."

Shego pulled back slightly and looked at Tai. Seeing the pleading look in his eyes caused Shego's heart to ache.

"Tai I love you too, but I'm in love with Kimmie."

"She'll only hurt you if you stay. You know that, don't you?"

"Well I, uh...hmm."

Shego looked down, suddenly finding herself unable to look at Tai.

"I know that she hurt me, and there's a risk that she could do it again. However, I still see Kimmie as my fiancée."

"What do you see me as?"

Shego lifted her head back up and looked at Tai.

"I see you as the guy who was there for me when I thought all hope was gone."

"Then let me continue to be that guy for you."

Tai then stepped closer to Shego and cupped her face with his hands.

"Please."

Tai then captured Shego's lips in a warm passionate kiss. Shego stood there momentarily stunned. However, once she was able to compose herself, she began to return the kiss.

_"Why does this feel so right yet so wrong all at the same time?"_

Shego thought as she continued to kiss Tai; releasing a moan when Tai slid his tongue into her mouth. Tai then moved his hands from Shego's face, down to the button of her pants. At that moment however, Shego broke the kiss, suddenly realizing why kissing Tai felt wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Tai asked, giving Shego a confused look.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

Tai then noticed that Shego had a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh don't tell me, you don't wanna have sex because Kim is downstairs."

"Well...that's one of the reasons."

"And what pray tell is the other reason?"

"Well I...I uh...um."

"You...?"

"I feel like if we have sex then I'm gonna feel like I'm cheating on Kimmie."

"But you're not even together, so you wouldn't be cheating."

"I know, but I still wouldn't feel right about it."

"You seemed to feel right about it before."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Well I wasn't exactly myself at the time; nor was I sober."

"Even so, you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything between us."

"I did, and now I don't know what think."

"Don't think, just feel."

Tai then began to kiss Shego again, gently pushing her down onto the bed as he did so. Once he was on top of her and straddling her hips, he broke the kiss. He then looked deeply into her eyes and Shego felt a strange feeling overcame her. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and her body began to feel like lead.

"T-Tai...?"

"Shh, just relax."

Tai whispered, beginning to gently stroke Shego's hair. He then leaned closer to Shego so that his lips were just barely grazing her lips. With their lips barely touching, Tai spoke.

"You're wondering why you are feeling so strange, aren't you?"

Shego gave a small nod, finding herself unable to speak.

"Simple, I slipped you something during one of our previous kisses."

Shego's eyes went wide with shock, and she tried to move away from Tai. Unfortunately, her attempt to move was futile and he gave her a smirk.

"Why are you trying to get away from me? I did it for your own good. I know you plan to stay with Kim. Sure, you had sex with me, told me you loved me, and returned my affection, but I know you were thinking of Kim the whole time. And although your feelings for her are strong, I cannot allow you to stay with her."

Shego glared at Tai, struggling to remain conscious.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. You act as if I did something bad. I'm just trying to protect you."

"By trying to control me?"

Shego managed to ask through gritted teeth; trying once again to move. She summoned up all her strength and managed to sit up. Breathing heavily due to the amount of strength she had exhausted, she stared into Tai's eyes. Her own eyes burned with a fire unlike any other and Tai was taken by surprise.

"Hmm, it seems you are stronger than I thought."

Shego didn't say anything and just tried to stand. Gritting her teeth in pain, Shego somehow managed to pull herself off the bed into a standing position.

"I'm not gonna let you control me. I've already made the mistake of letting someone control me before, and it cost me the most important person in my life. I love Kimmie with every fiber of my being, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone else keep me from her."

"Ciel you're making a huge mistake, can't you see that?"

"The only mistake I made was thinking you actually loved me."

"I do love you."

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't have drugged me to get me to stay with you. And you wanna know something else? I thought I loved you, but I was just blinded by my anger towards Kimmie. I was so hurt by what she had done that I was willing to accept love from just about anyone. But when we were kissing I suddenly got this strange feeling and at that moment I knew, I knew who I was gonna give my heart to."

"Hmm, I see. Well what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to go downstairs and tell Kimmie that I'm staying with her. If she's willing to give me a second chance, then I'm willing to give her one as well."

Shego then made her way to the door, albeit she did so rather slowly. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. But before she could pull the door open, Tai called out to her. Shego released the doorknob and turned her attention to Tai. Once her eyes were on him, he spoke again.

"I wanted to tell you one last thing before you go."

Tai then stood took a small step towards Shego.

"What is it?"

"Just...this."

*Bang!*

**End of chapter 28:**

A/N: Well the good news is, Shego chose Kim. The bad news is, she might not get to tell her. I'll try to have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The final part of Shego's choice. What will happen? Read on to find out.

**Chapter 29: Choices of the Heart Part Three:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Anne raced upstairs at the sound of the gunshot.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Kim asked, rushing over to her. Shego stood in shock, a bullet hole in the door right where her head had been just a second before.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

After making sure she was really okay, Kim turned her attention to Tai.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kim's voice dripped with venom.

"Oh come now, don't get your panties in a bunch. Do you really think I'd risk hurting her or our unborn child? That is, if she is pregnant."

"Oh, and slipping me drugs is safe?"

The eyes of the Possible women widened in shock.

"You slipped her drugs?"

Anne asked, her tone sounding a bit angered.

"Yeah, but I created it myself. I made so that it would only affect her."

"How did you manage that?"

"That's a secret."

"Okay then. So what's with the gun?"

"Oh this, it's merely just a scare tactic."

"Well it worked. I'm definitely gonna be sleeping with one eye open tonight."

Shego said, still looking a little shook up.

"Good, now let's go."

"I don't think so."

Kim said, getting in between Tai and Shego, and dropping into a fighting stance. Tai just released a small chuckle.

"Oh please, do you honestly think you prevent me from getting Ciel to leave with me?"

"You better believe I do."

"Ah confident, are we not? Kim tell me something, do you think you can dodge a bullet?"

Before Kim could make any sort of response, Tai pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a loud bang.

"Kim!"

Anne yelled, a look of horror on her face at seeing her daughter be shot at.

"Dammit."

Tai muttered, noticing that he had missed Kim. His eyes then widened in shock when he saw what, or rather who he had hit.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

Hearing what Tai had said pulled Kim from her shocked state. It was then that she realized she was on the ground, and someone was lying on top of her.

"Ow, that hurt. Are you okay Ciel?"

Kim asked, rolling Shego onto her back and sitting up. She received no response.

"Ciel, can you hear me?"

Kim began to get worried, and began to shake Shego while calling out her name. After a few minutes, Shego began to stir and Kim breathed a sigh of relieve.

_"Oh thank god."_

Kim thought. Shego then let out a small groan and opened her eyes to look at Kim. Seeing a few tears falling from the redhead's eyes, Shego slowly reached her hand up and wiped away the tears.

"There, all better."

Shego said, trying to mask the pain she was in with a smile. However, Kim was able to see right through her. Looking down, Kim saw that she had blood on her. Upon closer inspection she that Shego had a bullet hole in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my god."

Kim gasped, gently touching wound.

"Don't worry Kimmie, it doesn't hurt that bad."

Shego tried her best not to show that she was in pain, but she was failing miserably.

"Ciel, I am so sorry."

Tai said, putting his gun away and walking towards her. At that moment, Kim stood up and faced Tai. Her hands were clenched into fist and her eyes blazed with anger.

"You bastard, how could you?!"

"It was an accident! Besides, she's the one who jumped in front of the bullet!"

"Well that wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't pulled the trigger!"

As Kim and Tai continued to argue back and forth, Anne made her way over to Shego. When she got to her she saw that she was unconscious. Kneeling down next to her, Anne checked Shego's pulse and found it be very faint.

_"She's gonna need to get to the hospital asap."_

Anne thought. She then turned her attention to Kim, who was still arguing with Tai.

"Kim..."

No response.

"Kim..."

Still nothing.

"Kim!"

Kim jumped about ten feet into the area, and whipped around to face her mom.

"Mom, what the hell?! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but right now I need you to call for help."

Kim was about to ask why, when she looked at Shego and saw that she was unconscious. So quickly going into mission mode, Kim whipped out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancée was shot."

"Okay ma'am, I'm gonna ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Alright, how old is the victim?"

"Eighteen."

"Where were they shot?"

"In their lower abdomen."

"Are they conscious?"

"No."

"Are they breathing?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we've traced your call and the paramedics are on their way and should be there in about twenty minutes. Is there anything else that you feel I should know?"

"She was drugged. Also, she might be pregnant."

"Okay, I'll let the team that I'm sending out know."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, take care."

The call then ended and Kim turned her attention to Anne, who was applying pressure to Shego's wound.

"The paramedics will be here in about twenty minutes."

Kim then looked around and noticed that Tai had disappeared. So pulling out her kimmunicator, she called Wade.

"Hey Kim, how may I help you?"

The boy genius asked, ready to help his friend with whatever she needed.

"Tai shot Ciel, and I need you to contact Global Justice to track him down."

"Done. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks Wade."

The call then ended and Kim pocketed her kimmunicator; thankful that Wade didn't ask a bunch of questions. Kim then sat down next to Shego and took a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were on the phone with the 9-1-1 dispatcher I noticed that you referred to Ciel as your fiancée."

"Yeah so...?"

"I thought the two of you had broken up."

Kim let out a sigh, and looked up at her mom.

"We did, but after seeing her again I realized that I couldn't bear the thought of living without her."

Anne gave a nod of understanding.

"Well I take it you told her you want to get back together with her."

"I did, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't think she wants to get back together with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I hurt her, and she told me that she doesn't want to risk getting hurt again. Besides, she loves Tai."

"Kim, look at Ciel's hand and tell me what you see."

Kim looked at her mom like she was crazy, but did as she asked.

"She's wearing the engagement ring I gave her."

"Exactly. Kim that ring is a symbol of your love for her, and she knows that. If it were really over between you two she would've taken it off by now."

Kim sat there for a moment and pondered over her mom's words. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Kim said, standing up and heading downstairs. When she got to the door, she opened it to reveal a team of paramedics with a stretcher.

"Hello, my name is Chester Hatchfield. I'm a paramedic down at Middleton General. Are you the one that called about a shooting victim?"

"Yeah, I'm Kim Possible, the victim was my fiancée Ciel Go."

"I thought you looked familiar. You're Anne's daughter, correct?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Alright, well Kim would you mind taking my colleagues and I to the patient? Not that our little chat hasn't been nice, but there is a life at stake, possibly two."

"Right, follow me."

Kim then led Hatchfield and his team upstairs to Shego. Once they had made it into Shego's room, Hatchfield's team prepped Shego to go to the hospital while he asked Kim a few questions.

"So Kim, I was informed that there's a possibility that Ciel might be pregnant. How is it that she became pregnant?"

"She had sex with a guy."

"Okay, and how long ago was that?"

"Um...I believe it was about five days ago."

"Okay, and has she had a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Alright, well we'll give her an ultrasound when we get to the hospital."

With that said, Hatchfield and his team loaded Shego into the ambulance and took her to the hospital. Anne and Kim got into Anne's car, and followed behind.

**Middleton General:**

Kim and Anne were in the waiting room of Middleton General. Shego had been in surgery for about an hour and Kim was starting to get antsy.

_"Ciel for the love of god, please be okay."_

Kim thought, filled with worry. It seemed like whenever Kim and Shego were really happy, something would come along and botch it all up. Noticing how worried her daughter looked, Anne walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

"I know she will. But it seems like she's been to the hospital a lot in just a short amount of time."

Anne gave a nod of understanding. It was true, Shego certainly had taken her fair share of trips to the hospital. However, this time was different. This time there was the possibility of two lives being at stake, instead of just one.

"Kim how do you feel about the idea of Ciel being pregnant?"

"Well I'm not happy with the way she got pregnant, if she is. But it'll be up to her whether or not she decides to keep the baby."

"Would you be okay with her keeping the baby?"

"Honestly it will be quite an adjustment at first, but I love Ciel and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her in my life."

Anne smiled at Kim, pleased with her daughters answer.

_"She certainly has matured a lot over these past few months."_

Anne thought, thinking back to all that Kim and Shego had been through together, and the events leading up to now. Kim and Anne continued to stand in silence for another ten minutes. The silence was eventually broken by Dr. Mitchum entering into the room.

"Kim, Anne, always a pleasure to see both of you."

He gave the two redheads a friendly smile, then got down to business.

"Ciel's surgery went fine, and she's being taken to recovery at the moment."

Kim and Anne both breathed sighs of relief. Shego was going to be just fine.

"Dr. Mitchum, is Ciel...pregnant?"

Kim asked, her voice suddenly sounding meek.

"I don't know the answer to that. An ultrasound was gonna be performed on her when we got here, but we decided to do it after her surgery. However, now we've decided to wait until she wakes up; which we estimate will be in about an hour or two."

Kim gave a nod of understanding. In a way she was thankful that she didn't know if Shego was pregnant or not. In reality, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answer or not.

"How soon can I see her?"

"Let me head back and see if she's settled in, and then I'll come and get you."

Dr. Mitchum then made his way back to Shego's room to see if it would be alright for Kim to see her. A few moments later he returned and ushered for Kim to follow him.

Once they had made it into Shego's room, Kim saw that Shego was lying on the hospital bed, sound asleep.

"We managed to flush out any remaining toxins that she had in her system, as well as dislodge the bullet that was embedded in her. Her condition is stable, and we expect her to wake up soon. When she does, she'll be taken in for an ultrasound. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

Kim shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll just leave the two of you alone for now. I'll be back to check on Ciel in about twenty to twenty-five minutes."

Dr. Mitchum then exited the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone for the time being.

Kim then sat down in a chair next to Shego's bed. Taking Shego's hand in her own, Kim used her thumb to gently stroke Shego's knuckles.

"Is it just me, or have we had enough drama to last a lifetime?"

Kim asked, watching Shego's sleeping form. She didn't expect her to give an answer, but she still hoped for one. She then looked down at Shego's hand, seeming to study her engagement ring.

"I can't believe I was willing to end things between us. Yet despite all the pain I caused you, you still loved me. How did I ever come to deserve someone as special as you?"

"Well for starters, you're cute. Then there's the fact that I just plain love you, and nothing that you do or say will make me stop."

Kim's head snapped up and she looked into Shego's emerald green eyes. Seeing a warmth and love shining in them, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, Kimmie. And I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you let me be your fiancée again?"

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and saw in them a mixture of anxiety and hope. After a few moments of agonizing suspense, Kim finally spoke.

"Of course I will."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle hug. Shego returned the hug, burying her face into Kim's red locks, inhaling her scent. As she inhaled Kim's sent, Shego felt a shiver run down her spine and she released a soft moan.

_"Huh, I had no idea that just my scent alone could turn her on."_

Kim thought. Suddenly, Kim got an idea and a mischievous grin graced her features. Placing her hand on Shego's ankle, she ran her hand up Shego's leg and gently caressed her inner thigh. Another shiver went down Shego's spine and she released another moan, this time a bit louder.

"K-Kimmie..."

Shego sounded breathless, and she felt a need growing in between her legs. Moving her hand further north, Kim could feel a heat emanating from Shego's center. However, before she could explore any further, the door opened and Dr. Mitchum walked in. The sound of the door opening startled Kim and she jumped back into her seat.

When Dr. Mitchum saw their flushed cheeks he immediately knew that something was up.

"What's up with you two, why are you breathing so hard?"

"Uh...we were watching Cops."

Dr. Mitchum took a look at the TV and then at Kim.

"But the TV's not on."

"It's not? Well then, no wonder the buildup of suspense felt way too long."

Dr. Mitchum looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow, but decided to change the subject. After all, there were more important matters to attend to.

"Ciel are you ready for your ultrasound?"

Dr. Mitchum asked, setting up the machine.

"Not really."

Shego said, sounding very nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it."

"I'm not worried about the ultrasound itself per say, I'm more so worried about what the results are gonna be."

Seeing her fiancée's fear, Kim gave Shego another hug and whispered softly to her.

"It's going to be okay. Just remember I'm here for you no matter what."

Pulling back slightly, Kim looked into Shego's eyes and gave her a loving smile.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too."

Their lips then met in a brief kiss. Although the kiss was short, it was filled with love.

"Ready?"

Dr. Mitchum asked. He had just finished setting up the ultrasound machine, but did not want to disrupt the couple's happy moment.

Shego gave a slight nod, and Kim sat back down. Taking hold of Shego's hand once more, she gave it a gentle squeeze, silently letting Shego know that she was there.

Seeing that his patient was ready, Dr. Mitchum lifted up Shego's hospital gown and placed a gel onto her stomach. When the cool gel hit her warm skin she shuddered slightly. Dr. Mitchum then ran the transducer along Shego's stomach, and stared at the screen in front of him. As he continued to look at the screen, Kim noticed that Shego was staring at the wall. Kim could tell by her expression that she really didn't want to see what was on the screen. Kim took a look at the screen, but couldn't decipher any of it. Another few minutes had passed before Dr. Mitchum finally spoke.

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you..."

**End of chapter 29:**

A/N: Oh my word, it's a cliffhanger. What will the results be? I have no idea, I haven't decided yet. But when I do the next chapter will be posted. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Lots going on in this chapter.

**Chapter 30: Fear:**

**Middleton General:**

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you..."

Shego gave Kim's hand a tight squeeze and closed her eyes; trying desperately to block out the sound of Dr. Mitchum's voice. She had a feeling that the ultrasound was gonna say that she was pregnant, and she wasn't prepared to hear that. So she just hoped and prayed that the results would say that she wasn't pregnant.

_"Please don't pregnant, please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant."_

Shego said to herself. Seeing how her fiancée was reacting to what Dr. Mitchum was about to say, Kim leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"It's gonna be okay."

Relaxing her grip on Kim's hand, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Kim's smiling face. Taking a deep breath, Shego visibly relaxed and turned her attention to Dr. Mitchum.

"Shall I continue?"

Shego nodded her head. She still wasn't ready to hear the news, but she knew she would have to find out sooner or later.

"Right, well according to the ultrasound you're not pregnant. However, it may be too soon to tell using this method. Therefore, I am going to have you take a pregnancy test."

Dr. Mitchum then handed Shego a small box. Shego stared at the small box in her hands for a good ten minutes. Her legs suddenly felt numb, and she was beginning to sweat.

"I...I can't do it."

Shego said, trying to hand the box back to Dr. Mitchum. However, Kim stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"Sweetheart, you have to do this. I know you're scared now, but trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you go into the bathroom and take that test."

Shego let out a deep, long sigh. She didn't want to take the test, she didn't want to know if she was pregnant or not. All she wanted was to be home, in her own bed, with the love of her life wrapped tightly around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Sensing his patient's hesitation and discomfort, Dr. Mitchum offered to make things a bit easier on her.

"You know Ciel, you don't necessarily have to be in the hospital to take the pregnancy test. If you would like, you can go home and take it there."

Shego thought Dr. Mitchum's words over for a moment. She still didn't want to take the test, but the idea of getting to go home sounded heavenly. However, there was still one question plaguing Shego's mind.

"If the test ends up being positive, what happens then?"

"If the test is positive, then you'll give the hospital a call and an ultrasound will be scheduled for you. However, an ultrasound wouldn't be done until you are at least six weeks along."

"What if I want an abortion?"

"That can be done as well, but I really think you should think it over thoroughly before making a decision like that."

Shego fell silent once more. She now had a new problem. If the pregnancy test ended up being positive, then she would have to decide whether she would keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or abort it.

_"I knew I shouldn't have had sex with Tai."_

Shego thought, feeling overwhelmed with what the possible outcome of a positive pregnancy test could be. After another moment of silence, Shego spoke.

"How soon can I go home?"

"Fairly soon, I just need to turn some paperwork for you in, and ask Anne to bring you a change of clothes."

"Okay."

Shego then laid back on the bed and shut her eyes. The events of the day had taken its toll on her and she felt utterly exhausted. Seeing that his patient was now resting, Dr. Mitchum quietly tiptoed out of the room, and set about on the tasks he had to complete. Once Dr. Mitchum had left the room, Kim spoke.

"Would you really get an abortion?"

Shego slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side so that she was facing Kim.

"I don't know, I guess."

"But what about putting it up for adoption, or keeping it?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about those. But I'm not comfortable with putting my child up for adoption. And I'm not ready to be a mother."

"So you would rather take away an innocent life, just because you're uncomfortable or unprepared?"

"Well...yeah."

"Ciel how can you say something like that?!"

"Oh please, Kim. Are you honestly gonna sit there and tell me that you're ready to be a mother?"

"...No."

"Then there you have it. Kim, neither one of us is ready to be a parent, and if I want to get an abortion then I should be allowed to get one. And I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to support whatever decision I decide to make. I'm stressed out enough as it is with the possibility that I could be pregnant and I don't need you adding to it."

The lack of nicknames allowed for Kim to know just how serious Shego was. While she didn't like the idea of abortion, she knew that it would ultimately be Shego's choice whether she got one or not.

Kim let out a small sigh, and gave Shego's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're stressed out, and I'm sorry for adding to it. But I'm worried, I don't want you to end up doing something you'll regret."

Shego sat up and turned so that her legs were dangling over the side of the bed. Twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the floor, Shego spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you're worried, I am too. However, I'm also terrified. I'm not ready to be a mom, and I know I'll be terrible at it."

Kim walked over to Shego and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"You're not gonna be a terrible mom, you're gonna be a great mom."

Shego pulled back from Kim's embrace, and spoke.

"You sound confident, but how do you know for sure? How do you know I'll be a great mom?"

Kim grabbed a hold of Shego's chin with her thumb and forefinger, and tilted her head up to get Shego to look at her. Kim then leaned in close, so that her lips were almost touching Shego's.

"Trust me, I just know."

Kim then gave Shego a tender kiss, which Shego decided to deepen by wrapping her legs around the redhead's waist and pulling her close. Reveling in Shego's closeness, Kim placed her hands on Shego's hips, and deepened the kiss further by slipping her tongue into Shego's mouth. Enjoying the feeling, Shego released a muffled moan. The two of them were so lost in their own world that they hadn't heard Anne and Dr. Mitchum enter the room.

"Ahem!"

Anne cleared her throat rather loudly to get the girls' attention. They quickly parted, and turned to face Anne and Dr. Mitchum.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're free to go."

Dr. Mitchum said, his attention focused mainly on Shego.

"Great."

Shego said, taking the clothes Anne had brought her from her outstretched hand. Once Shego had her clothes, Dr. Mitchum left the room, and Anne and Kim turned around so that Shego could have some privacy. Once she was dressed, Shego grabbed a hold of the small box that contained her pregnancy test. She wanted nothing more than to throw it away, but she knew she couldn't do that. So she reluctantly shoved the test into Kim's backpack. She may have had to take it with her, but that didn't mean that she wanted people to see it. Shego then informed Kim and Anne that she was ready, and together the three of them headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When they made it into the house, Kim opened up her backpack, and handed Shego the small box that she had placed inside. Shego grumbled out a few curse words, then took the box from Kim. She then retreated to the upstairs bathroom.

"What's Ciel got in her hand?"

Jim asked, having seen Shego carry a small box up the stairs.

"A pregnancy test."

Jim and Tim looked at their sister in confusion.

"Why does she have a pregnancy test?"

Tim asked.

"Because she might be pregnant."

"But...you're a girl."

Jim said.

"Duh, I'm not the one that might've gotten her pregnant. This guy she knows might've gotten her pregnant."

"Ohhh, we understand now."

Tim said. The tweebs then left to go blow something up, leaving Kim and Anne shaking their heads in mild amusement.

"I'm gonna go start dinner."

Anne said, making her way towards the kitchen. She then stopped in the doorway, and turned to face Kim.

"By the way, your father said that Ron had called earlier and wanted to know if you could help him on his math homework."

"Sure, I'll give him a call right now."

Anne then headed into the kitchen, and Kim left to go call Ron.

Meanwhile in the upstairs bathroom, Shego was sitting on the side of the tub. The pregnancy test remained in its unopened box.

_"This is so stupid. Can't we just say I'm not pregnant, and move on with our lives?"_

Shego thought, wishing the test would just go away.

_"I don't even need to pee, so there'd be no harm in waiting to take it."_

So with her mind made up, Shego grabbed the test, and headed to her room. When she made it into her room, she noticed that all of her stuff had been unpacked and put away.

_"At least I don't have to do anything."_

Shego then laid down on her bed and grabbed the stuffed animal wolf pup that Kim had given her a few months back. Holding the stuffed animal close to her chest, Shego closed her eyes and let out a long, contented sigh. The day had been filled with a whirlwind of emotions, and she was glad to be back in her own bed.

_"I think I'll take a nap."_

With that thought in mind, Shego welcomed the comforting embrace of sleep.

Back in Kim's room, Kim had called Ron and invited him over, so that she could help him with his math homework. When he arrived, she tried her best to help Ron with his math homework, but her efforts were proving to be fruitless. She was distracted by the fact that her fiancée might be pregnant, and Ron was distracted by the fact that if he moved his pencil just right he could make it look like it was made out of rubber. Realizing that neither of them were getting any work done, Kim closed her math book and pushed it aside. Seeing that his best friend had set her homework aside, Ron decided to ask her what was up.

"Everything okay KP? You normally always finish your homework."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ciel."

"Is she okay?"

"Not exactly. She might be pregnant, and she's taking the idea of it pretty hard."

Ron's jaw dropped, and he looked at his best friend in shock and confusion.

"Wh-what? Bu-but how is that even possible? Last time I checked only a guy could get a girl pregnant."

Ron then narrowed his eyes at Kim, and gave her a scrutinizing look.

"KP...is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Kim blinked her eyes a couple of times, not quite understanding what the blond boy was getting at. After a few moments of silence had passed, Kim finally got what her best friend was getting at.

"Ron...I am one hundred percent female. Therefore, I could not have gotten Ciel pregnant."

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?"

Kim nearly facepalmed at Ron's question.

"Ron, you do know that girls can't get girls pregnant, right?"

Ron blinked his eyes in confusion.

_"Wait for it."_

Kim thought, watching Ron as he tried to wrap his brain around what she had just asked him. A few minutes passed between them, before Ron's eyes finally widened in realization.

"Oh yeah. Geez, now I feel like such an idiot. Okay so, who possibly got her pregnant?"

"A friend of her's named Tai Kazuto."

"Wait, they had sex?"

"That's generally how it works."

"Oh, right. Hang on a sec, so Ciel cheated on you?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. What's important is that we've worked through it, and all I care about is making sure she ends up being okay."

Ron gave a nod of understanding. Leave it to Kim to care so much for others.

"Well I'm sure she'll be okay. After all, she does have you to make sure of that."

Kim gave her best friend a warm smile, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime KP."

Ron said, returning the hug. After the hug had ended, Ron took a look at his watch and noted the time.

"I gotta get going, it's my turn to cook dinner."

"Alright, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."

With that said, Kim and Ron said their goodbyes to each other. Ron then headed home, and after a few minutes Kim headed downstairs to see how dinner was coming along.

When she made it into the kitchen, she saw that her mom was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Noting her daughter's presence, Anne turned her attention to her.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"No, not yet."

"Hmm, you normally have it done before dinner. Then again, I can understand why you wouldn't have it done. After all, today has been pretty stressful. By the way, how did Ciel's pregnancy test go?"

"I'm not sure. And in all honesty I don't think she's going to take it."

"Why is that?"

"She's worried about the result of the test turning out to be positive."

"That's understandable. An unplanned pregnancy can be a very scary thing."

"I bet. I just wish I knew what she was going through. I mean, I can't really tell her I know how she feels, because I don't know how she feels."

_"Hmm, perhaps I should go have a talk with her. I might be able to help."_

Anne thought.

"Kim, I'm going to go talk with Ciel. Be a dear and set the table."

"Sure thing mom."

Kim then went to go set the table, for dinner, and Anne went upstairs to talk to Shego.

When she made it into Shego's room, she found the pale skinned woman sound asleep. Approaching Shego's bedside, Anne sat down on edge of the bed and looked at Shego.

_"It's probably a good thing that she's asleep. She could really use the rest."_

Anne thought, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair. After a few minutes, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Anne.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

Shego asked, wondering what Anne was doing in her room.

"I came up here to talk to you, but you were asleep."

"Oh, okay. So what's up?"

Shego asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Kim tells me that you're not to keen on taking the pregnancy test. Is that true?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I see. Do you not want to take it because you're afraid of what the result will be?"

Anne received another nod from Shego.

"Ciel you have nothing be afraid of. Sure pregnancy can be scary, but it can also be a blessing."

"I don't see how getting pregnant could be a blessing."

"You know, I had the exact same reaction as you when I first found out that I was pregnant."

"You did?"

"Oh absolutely. When I first found out I was going to be to a mom I cried, and they were not tears of joy. I was terrified of the idea of bringing a life into this world, and having someone be so dependent on me."

"How did you manage to get through it?"

"Well it wasn't easy, that's for sure. But luckily for me, I had tons of support from my family. They helped me to see that becoming a mom was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm gonna make sure that you have just as much support as I did. Ciel, I know that what you're going through is overwhelming, but you don't have to go through it alone."

Shego sat there for a moment and mulled over Anne's words. A few moments of silence passed between the pair, before Shego finally said something.

"Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

"Of course I do, and I'm not just saying that to be nice. Ciel you have a compassion for others, whether you like to show it or not."

Shego smiled a bit at Anne's words. However, Anne could tell that she still had something on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if I had to take the pregnancy test today."

"You don't necessarily have to take it today, but I would prefer it if you did. You know, just to get it done and over with."

"Okay."

Anne could tell that Shego was feeling a bit upset, so she decided to let her wait a little longer.

"Tell you what, why don't we go downstairs and eat dinner, and you can take your pregnancy test afterwards, okay?"

"Okay."

Shego said, feeling a bit better. They then headed downstairs to join the rest of the family for dinner.

Once they had made it into the dining room, they took their seats at the table. Shego sat next to Kim, who asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's good. Did you take the test yet?"

Shego shook her head, and Kim looked at her with concern.

"Don't worry Pumpkin, I'm gonna take it after dinner."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shego said, giving Kim a lovingly smile. Kim returned the smile, and turned her attention to the meal in front of her, glad that she had nothing to worry about. As everyone tucked into their dinner, Jim decided to ask Shego something that had been on his mind since she had gotten home.

"Ciel, if you end up having a baby, are you gonna let the baby meet their dad?"

Jim asked. Shego visibly tensed at Jim's question, and Kim placed a hand on her lower back and began rubbing it in small circles in an effort to get her to relax. It seemed to work because Shego inhaled then exhaled, thus relaxing her muscles.

"Jim, that wasn't an appropriate question to ask at this point in time."

Kim said, continuing to rub Shego's back.

"Sorry."

Jim said, his eyes downcast. He hadn't meant to upset the pale skinned woman, he was just curious.

"It's okay."

Shego said, letting Jim know that she wasn't upset with him. Jim gave her a small smile, and then continued eating his dinner.

"I have a question too, but I don't know if I should ask it or not."

Tim said.

"Does it have to do with the father of my baby?"

"No."

"Then ask away."

"If you end up having a baby, can I name them?"

"Depends, what name did you have in mind?"

"Well for a boy I was thinking Erasmus Mael, and for a girl I was thinking Didina Armelle."

"Interest name choices. Might I ask why you picked them?"

"Well the boy's name means beloved prince, and the girl's name means beloved princess. I thought they would be a good fit."

"You put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Mmhm."

"Well I'd have to say, your suggestions for a name are going to be tough to beat. So if no one is able to top one of your names, then I'll give the baby one of the names that you suggested."

Tim was grinning from ear to ear, pleased that Shego had liked the names he had picked out. He then got up and went down to the basement, too excited to finish eating.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Jim yelled, shoving one last forkful of food into his mouth, and racing after his brother. Everyone else just shook their heads in amusement.

"Well you certainly made his night."

James said, clearing away the two plates that had been left unattended.

"Well he seemed pretty proud of his suggestions."

"He sure did. I'm actually surprised he didn't say anything sooner."

Anne said.

"How come?"

"Well you see Ciel, Tim has been asking Anne and I for a little brother or sister since he was about two. However, Anne and I decided that three kids was enough for us. Now naturally this didn't sit well with Tim, and he's been upset about it ever since. So when he found out that you might be pregnant his whole face lit up."

Shego couldn't help but smile at what she had just been told.

"He's been waiting his whole life for this moment, hasn't he?"

"Pretty much. I honestly don't think I've ever seen him happier."

James said.

"Well then, I guess I should go take that test. Still..."

"What is it dear?"

Anne asked.

"Well I know I said I'd take it after dinner, and I'd even promised Kimmie that I would take it then, but I still want to wait."

"How long do you want to wait for?"

Kim asked.

"At least a week."

Everyone looked at Shego in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

Anne asked. Shego nodded her head.

"Okay you can wait a week, but no more than that. And until you find out if you're pregnant or not, I don't want you doing something that will undermine the health of your baby, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, I would have liked for you to take it tonight, but I understand you wanting to wait."

Anne then left to wash the dishes.

"Ciel, can I talk to you upstairs?"

Kim asked.

"I don't know Princess, can you?"

"Ciel."

"I'm just teasin', sure we can talk."

Shego then stood up, and headed up the stairs. Kim followed closely behind. When they got into Kim's room, she let Shego know her opinion about Shego wanting to wait a week to find out if she was pregnant.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to wait so long."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're only waiting because you're afraid. What if the week passes, and you still haven't gotten over your fear? Are you just gonna wait until you start showing?"

"Well I wouldn't need a pregnancy test by that point."

"True, but I still think waiting is a bad idea."

"I know."

Kim could tell that Shego was upset, so she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

Shego didn't say anything and just pulled Kim in closer. Burying her face into the redhead's chest, she released a shaky breath and then relaxed. After a few minutes, Kim felt the front of her shirt growing damp and she immediately knew what was going on. So she held Shego close, and gently stroked her hair. Allowing for the pale skinned woman to get all of her fear and frustration out. About thirty or so minutes had passed before Shego's tears ceased.

"Better?"

Shego pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Yeah. Sorry about your shirt."

Kim looked down, and noticed the big wet spot on the front of her shirt.

"No big."

Kim then removed her shirt, and went to her closet to retrieve another one. While Kim was busy picking out a new shirt to wear, Shego game up behind her, and ran her nails down the redhead's back, causing her to give a slight shudder.

"You know, I really prefer you without a shirt on."

Shego said, kissing the back of Kim's neck and letting her hands explore exposed skin. She then cupped Kim's breast and massaged them gently. Feeling Kim's nipples grow erect against her palms, Shego pinched one of them, earning a surprised gasp from Kim.

"Ciel, ahh."

Kim moaned, feeling her arousal growing. Shego continued to massage Kim's breast and kiss any area of exposed skin that she could reach. As Kim continued to let out moans of pleasure, Shego could feel her own need growing. So she spun Kim around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As the kissing continued, Shego removed Kim's bra. She then began to leave love bites all over Kim's breast. As Kim's moans of pleasure filled the room, Shego could feel her own arousal reach a dangerous level, and she knew that she was going to need to be given pleasure soon.

"Kimmie."

Shego's voice sounded needy, but Kim understood why. So stopping Shego's ministrations for a moment, she led her to the bed. Once they had made it to the bed, Kim began to remove Shego's clothes. Shego did the same to Kim, and soon they were both lying naked on the bed. Kim then climbed on top of Shego and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too Kimmie."

As they made love that night, they were both blissfully unaware of the figure watching them from the window.

**End of chapter 30:**

A/N: I've made a decision as far as Shego's pregnancy goes, but I like to build suspense. So to those of you wondering what the result will be, fear not, all will be revealed in due time; or you know, the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The events of this chapter will be taking place a week after the events of the previous chapter.

**Chapter 31: The Results Are In:**

**Middleton High:**

It had been at least a week since Kim and Shego had been on their rollercoaster ride of emotions. Kim was currently sitting in her biology class, listening to a lecture about animal and plant cells. Although she was trying her best to pay attention, her mind was elsewhere. Earlier that morning, she had been awoke by the sound of Shego vomiting in the bathroom. The pale skinned woman had claimed that last night's dinner just hadn't sat well with her, but Kim had a feeling that wasn't the case.

_"I just wish she would take the dang test already, the suspense is killing me."_

Kim was starting to go crazy; she really wanted to know if her fiancée was going to be having a baby or not. Kim was tempted to call home and see if Shego had taken the test yet, but she knew that her education came first. However, that still didn't make things any easier.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating."

Kim was unaware that she had spoken out loud, until her teacher asked her what she did not understand.

"Uh, it's nothing ma'am, everything is fine."

Kim then gave off a sheepish grin, and the teacher turned her attention back to the blackboard to resume the lesson. Another twenty minutes had passed before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kim wished that it was the end of the school day, but she still had three more classes left to go.

_"Can someone please attempt to take over the world, now?"_

Just then Kim's kimmunicator beeped, and she mouthed a silent thank you.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim, asked, after answering the device.

"You know a simple hello would suffice."

Shego, said, giving off a slight chuckle.

"Hey Ciel, what's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"No, not unless some decides to try to take over the world."

"Okay, good. Now do you remember The Margi?"

"You mean that Greek restaurant that we went to for our first date?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I was thinking we could go there for dinner, tonight. What do you say?"

"I'd say that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great, I've made reservations for us at 7:00."

"Sounds good. I have to get going now, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have good rest of the day; I love you."

"I love you too."

Kim then ended the call, and headed to her next class.

**Go City:**

Team Go was in their fortress of justice, discussing the latest take over the world plot that had been conjured up by none other than, Aviarius.

"If you asks me, I think he's running out of ideas."

Hego, said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you. I mean come on, a giant flamingo, didn't he already try that?"

Mego, asked.

The rest of Team Go nodded their heads. Just then, a ring sounded indicating that someone was trying to reach on the giant monitor.

"Team Go here, Hego speaking. How may we be of service to you?"

"Like I told Princess, a simple hello would suffice. I swear the both of you are way too formal when you answer calls."

"Sorry Ciel, what's up?"

"Well, I have some news."

"Really? What is it?"

Mego, asked, suddenly showing interest in the conversation going on in front of him.

"I can't tell you."

Team Go looked at Shego, in confusion.

"If you can't tell us, then why did you say you had new?"

Wego 2, asked.

"I tell you what it is, but not right now."

"Well then, when are you going to tell us?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm inviting all of you for dinner at the Possible house."

"What time?"

Hego, asked.

"Dinner will be at 6:30, but feel free to arrive a little before then."

"We'll be there."

Mego, said

"Great. I have to go now, I still have one more phone call to make."

"Alright, take care."

The Wegoes, said. Shego then ended the call, so that she could go make the last call that she had to make that day.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego took a couple of deep breaths, to steady herself. Although, she wasn't quite sure what was more nerve wracking; calling up her parents and inviting to dinner tomorrow night, or telling them the news she had for them at dinner.

_"Okay Ciel, you can do this. They're your parents, and they love you. And, they'll be thrilled by the news you have for them."_

Shego was trying her best to convince herself that her parents loved her, and that her news would make them happy. However, she was having her doubts. She still didn't feel as close to her parents as she would have liked, and wasn't confident that they would take news well.

"Everything alright?"

James, asked, noting the worried expression on Shego's face.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable. After all, a big change is about to occur in your life."

"I know. Say James, if Kimmie were going to tell you what I'm going to be telling my parents tomorrow, how would you respond?"

"Hmm, now that's tough question."

"Would you be upset?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh."

Noticing the sad expression on Shego's face, James pulled her into a hug.

"I would be upset at first, but then I would get over it because loving and supporting a child is the most important thing a parent can do for them, no matter what it was the child did that made the parent angry."

"So what you're saying is my parents will be upset at first, but then they'll be okay with it because they love me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Ciel, your mom and dad love you very much, and they're going to want to be in your life no matter what."

"Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. But, should they decide that they don't want to be in your life, after you give them the news, just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Anne and I love you, and we're always going to be here for you, no matter what."

"I love you too."

Shego, said, giving James a warm smile, and returning the hug. Over the past few months he had become like another dad to her, and forth that she was grateful. The two stayed locked in an embrace for a few minutes, before James left Shego alone so that she could call her parents.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was in her last class of the day, and was beyond thrilled. She had been really distracted that day, even more so than Ron, and she just couldn't wait to get home. Plus, she was really looking forward to her date with Shego. After all the drama they had been through the past week, she was glad to be spending sometime with her fiancée. Speaking of Shego, Kim was still wondering about the results of her pregnancy test.

_"I guess I should've asked her about it, when she had called me earlier. Then again, she probably still hasn't taken it."_

Kim was then pulled from her thoughts, by Ron tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?"

Kim, whispered, turning to face her best friend.

"Did you find out if Ciel's pregnant yet or not?"

"Not yet."

"Wasn't she suppose to take it this week?"

"Yeah, but as far as I know she hasn't yet."

"I see. Are you nervous at all as to what the outcome will be?"

"A little. I mean, if you think about it I'm going to be becoming a parent as well."

"Hmm, that is true."

"Kim, Ron, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

They're math teacher, asked.

"Uh...no ma'am."

Kim and Ron, said, at the same time.

"Then would you mind turning your attention to what is on the board?"

Kim and Ron then turned their attention to the blackboard, both looking a little embarrassed.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was currently sitting in the living room, watching TV. She had manage to successfully call her parents, and invite them to dinner tomorrow night. Her dad had been the one to answer the phone, and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she had something important to tell him and his wife.

_"I just hope they don't think it's anything bad."_

Shego, thought, flipping through the channels on the TV. Finding nothing even remotely interesting to watch, she decided to head to the kitchen for a snack.

When she got into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and stared inside it. After about five minutes, she closed the fridge, and opened up one of the cabinets. However, once again, she was let down by the selection of food that was available to her.

"Why is there nothing to eat around here?"

"Problem?"

Anne, asked.

"I'm hungry, but I can't find anything to eat."

"Oh, I see. Well, there's a simple solution to your problem."

"There is?"

"Yes, all you have to do is figure out what you want to eat."

"If I knew that don't you think I'd be eating, instead of sitting here with the gnawing pain of hunger in my stomach?!"

"Someone's a little moody."

"Sorry, hormones."

Shego, mumbled, placing her head on the table. Anne walked over to her, and began to rub her back soothingly.

"It's a okay. Your hormones are gonna be out a whack for a bit."

"I'll be back to normal soon though, right?"

"God I hope so."

Shego looked at Anne, with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Oh sweety, I was only joking."

"Ah, I see. I guess I just missed the joke."

Anne just shook her head. She could tell that Shego's mood was mostly due to the fact that she was hungry.

"Why don't I make you something to eat, okay?"

Shego perked up at the prospect of food.

"Can you make me a turkey sandwich, with honey mustard and pickles?"

"Sure."

Anne then set about making Shego something to eat. A few moments later, Tim burst through the front door, and ran into the kitchen, nearly smacking into the back of Shego's chair.

"Ciel, did you find out yet? Did you, did you, did you, did you?"

Tim, asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"He's been like this all day. Please, for the love of god just tell him something."

Jim, said.

"So, did you?"

Shego could tell that Tim was dying to know. Anne just shook her head, and handed Shego her sandwich.

"Thank you."

Shego, said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Suddenly, Tim let out a gasp of surprise.

"There's honey mustard on that sandwich. You're eating honey mustard. But, you hate honey mustard. That means, that means, that means..."

"That means she's developed a fondness for honey mustard."

Jim, said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You idiot, that's not what it means."

Tim, said.

"Oh yeah, then what does it mean smart guy?"

"It means she's pregnant."

Suddenly, Tim's eyes widened in shock at the realization he had just made.

"You're... you're pregnant?"

Shego smiled at Tim, and nodded her head. Tim's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he squealed with delight.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Tim then gave Shego the biggest hug he had ever given her, in his life.

"You're pretty excited about this, aren't you?"

Shego, asked.

"You bet, this is the best thing that's ever happened."

Tim, said, his face beaming.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, there's one thing I want you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Kimmie."

"Why not?"

"I'm taking her out for a special dinner tonight, and I'm gonna tell her then."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Good, so for right now this is our little secret, capisce?"

"Capisce."

Tim then made a motion, like he was zipping his mouth closed. He then left to go do his homework; Jim trailed behind him.

"Well, at least one of the boys is excited."

Anne, said.

"I'll say. I bet that once the baby's born, he'll want to hold it all the time."

"I think that's a pretty safe bet."

"What's a safe bet?"

Kim, asked, having just walked into the kitchen.

"Princess, we didn't even hear you come in."

Shego, said, standing up and giving Kim a kiss.

"That's because the front door was open. Why was the front door open?"

"Because your brothers are weird."

"Ah, makes sense."

"If you say so."

Suddenly, Shego felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

Kim, asked, looking concerned. Shego didn't say anything, and just raced up the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

Kim, asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Okay, but I'm gonna go check on her, just to be sure."

With that said, Kim made her way up the stairs, to check on Shego. When she got up the stairs, she walked into Shego's room, she found her lying on the bed. Sensing that someone was in her, Shego sat up and looked at the door. Seeing Kim standing there, she gave her a warm smile, and patted a spot next to her on the bed, signaling Kim to join. Taking the invitation, Kim walked over to Shego's bed, and sat down next to her. Once Kim had sat down, Shego noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Then why did you run up the stairs so fast?"

"Oh, that, well let's just say that turkey doesn't taste good when it's coming back up. But don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

Kim gave Shego a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Really?"

Shego turned towards Kim, and cupped her face with her hands.

"Princess, for the last time, I am okay."

Shego, said, giving Kim a tender kiss. After the kiss had ended, Shego gave Kim a loving smile.

"There, see, I'm perfectly fine."

Kim let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I've just been so worried about you lately."

"Why is that?"

"It's been a week, and you still haven't taken your pregnancy test."

"Oh, that. Well you have nothing to worry about. I'll take it, I promise."

Kim gave Shego an incredulous look.

"You've said that before."

"I know, but this time I really will take it. Cross my heart."

Shego then made a motion like she was drawing an x over her heart. Kim eyed Shego for a moment, seemingly studying her words.

"Alright I'm trusting you on this, try not to let me down."

"Yes sir."

Shego then gave a salute, prompting Kim to shove her off the bed.

"Don't you sir me, missy."

Kim, said, laughter in her voice. Shego stood up, and dusted herself off. She then turned her attention to Kim, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Uh-oh."

Was Kim's only thought, as Shego pounced on her. Shego then began to tickle Kim, thus causing the redhead to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Ciel, stop I can't breathe."

Kim, laughed, trying to wiggle herself free of Shego's grasp.

"No can do, Cupcake."

Shego, said, continuing to tickle Kim.

"Come on Ciel, please stop."

"Not until you beg me."

"That is so not fair."

"Beg me, and I'll stop."

"Fine, I'll beg, I'll do whatever you want; just please, for the love of god, stop tickling me."

Shego finally stopped her assault on Kim, allowing for the redhead to catch her breath.

"You...are...evil."

Kim, wheezed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not evil, I just love torturing you."

"Oh gee, thanks."

Kim rolled her eyes, causing Shego to laugh.

"Hey now, sarcasm is my thing. You can't use it."

"Oh I can't, can't I?"

Kim then flipped their positions, pinning Shego to the bed.

"Hey, let me up."

"Mmm, I don't think so. Besides, I like being on top."

Kim, said, grinning mischievously.

"Please let me up, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

Kim could tell by the tone of Shego's voice, that she wasn't kidding.

"Okay, fine."

Kim then got up, so that Shego could go to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Shego returned and sat back down on the bed.

"And you call me the evil one."

Shego, said,.lightly smacking Kim on the arm. She then took a look at the clock on her nightstand, and noted the time.

"We've got a couple of hours before we have to leave for the restaurant, how would you like to pass the time?"

"Hmm, we could go downstairs and watch a movie."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"How about Marley and Me?"

"Is that the one with the dog?"

"Yep."

"Okay, we can watch that one."

Kim and Shego then headed downstairs, so they could watch their movie.

An hour and fifteen minutes later the movie had ended, and Shego was a sobbing mess.

"Uh...Ciel, are you okay?"

Kim was confused as to why her fiancée was crying so hard. Sure the movie had been sad, but she didn't think it was that sad.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Shego, said, still continuing to cry.

_"I wish I knew why she's crying so much."_

Kim, thought, watching Shego as she continued to cry. After a few minutes she finally stopped crying, and dried her eyes.

"Sorry about all the tears. We should get ready to go."

Shego, said, drying her eyes and standing up.

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay though?"

Kim, asked, standing up as well. Shego nodded her head, and gave Kim a small smile. Kim looked at Shego for a few moments, making sure she was okay. She then took Shego by the hand, and led her upstairs so they could get ready for their date.

A few moments later Kim walked down the steps. She was wearing a simple black dress with red trim, and black heels.

"Well now, don't you look nice."

Anne, said, noting her daughter's appearance.

"Thanks, mom."

Kim, said, smiling brightly. About another minute or two had passed, before Shego had made it downstairs. But, when Kim saw her, her jaw dropped. Shego was wearing a sleeveless dark red dress, with matching heels. The dress showed off her curves, and stopped just right below her knees.

"Woah."

Kim managed to say, after a few minutes of staring.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

Kim didn't say anything, and just nodded her head.

"I think I broke your daughter."

"It would appear so."

Kim was then suddenly pulled for her thoughts, by an explosion coming from upstairs.

"Thank god we've got insurance."

Anne, thought.

"Well, you girls have fun tonight. I'm going to go see what they broke this time."

Anne then headed upstairs to check on her sons, while Kim and Shego headed to the restaurant for dinner.

**The Margi:**

Kim and Shego were at the restaurant, eating dinner, and enjoying each other's company. On the way to the restaurant, Shego told Kim that she had something to tell her.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kim, asked, taking a sip of her virgin margarita. Shego smiled at Kim, and handed her a small box. Kim eyed the box for a moment before opening it, and pulling out a silver heart shaped locket, with a heart shaped topaz in the center of it.

"Ciel, it's beautiful."

"Read the inscription on the back."

Kim turned the necklace over, and read what was written on it.

"November 2007."

Kim looked at Shego, in confusion.

"Umm Ciel, why does it say November 2007, on the back?"

"Well Cupcake, what month is this?"

"February."

"And how many months is November from February?"

"Nine."

"Now based on that, what does that tell you?"

Kim sat there for a moment, thinking over the information she had been given. Suddenly, Kim realized what all the information meant, and she immediately gave Shego a big hug.

"Oh my god, Ciel, I'm so happy for you."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss.

"I'm glad you think so, Pumpkin."

Shego, said, returning the kiss. Once the kiss ended, they smiled lovingly at each other.

"So, when did you find out?"

"This morning, your parents were the first ones I told."

"Who did you tell next?"

"Your brothers. You should've seen the look on Tim's face, he was ecstatic."

"I see. So, why was I the last to find out?"

"You weren't last to find out. But, I waited to tell you because I wanted the moment to be special."

Shego then gave Kim another kiss, erasing any jealousy that the redhead was feeling.

"Besides, I still haven't told my parents or brothers, yet."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yep, they're coming over tomorrow, for dinner."

"Oh, okay. How do you think they'll take the news."

"Well I'm not sure about my parents, but I know that Xerxes and Xanto are going to be excited. They've always said that I was their only hope for ever getting a niece or nephew."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they always said that Logan's too busy playing superhero, and Galilee's too self absorbed."

"That's for sure. Do you think they'd be happy though?"

"It's hard to say. I know Galilee will be jealous because the baby will be getting the attention, which he thinks rightfully belongs to him; and Logan will probably just tell me how to raise my child."

"Our child."

Kim, corrected.

"Our?"

"Yes, our. Ciel, just because this isn't something we planned out doesn't mean I love the baby you're carrying any less. We're engaged, therefore that baby is just as much mine as it is your's; and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be a good wife and mother because I love you."

"I love you too, Kimmie."

Shego then gave Kim a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth. They made out for a few seconds before parting, the need for oxygen taking over.

"What do you say we go home for dessert?"

Kim, asked, winking suggestively.

"I'd say I'm liking the idea."

Shego, said, running her hand up Kim's leg and giving her inner thigh a squeeze. Kim's eyes then filled with lust, and she let out a soft moan.

"I'm uh...I'm gonna go wait in the car."

Kim, said, standing up and straightening her dress. Shego then stood up as well.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pay the check and then I'll be right out."

"Alright, just don't be too long."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss and heading for the car. Shego then went to go pay the check. Once the check was paid, she headed to the car; unaware of the figure watching her from behind a potted plant.

**End of chapter 31:**

A/N: Well, it would appear that Shego's got a stalker. Any who, the next chapter will be up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Shego's going to break the news of her pregnancy to her family. Let's hope all goes well.

**Chapter 32: Telling the Family:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim woke up, snuggled in her fiancée's arms. Yawning and stretching, Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Looking at the clock that was on the dresser, Kim saw that she still had an hour before she had to get ready for school.

"Ciel. Psst, Ciel."

Kim, whispered, gently shaking Shego in an attempt to rouse the sleeping woman. Shego for her part just rolled over, but otherwise stayed asleep.

"Ciel, wake up."

Kim, said, this time speaking a bit louder. Still, Shego did not stir.

"Ciel!"

Shego jumped, and nearly fell out of bed.

"Finally, you know you are one tough person to wake up. Ciel, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know, when my heart starts back up."

Shego, said, placing her hand over her heart and breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she was able to relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but why did you yell at me?"

"I didn't mean to yell, I was just trying to wake you up."

"Why?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have to get ready to go to school."

"Oh, okay. How long until you have to get ready?"

"A little less than an hour."

"Hmm, so I should probably let you get up then huh?"

"If you could I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright."

Shego then released her hold on Kim, allowing for the redhead to sit up. Kim then reached down, and picked Shego's robe up off the floor. She had decided to borrow it so that she could walk safely from Shego's room to her room, to get ready for school.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready to go."

Kim, said, heading for the door.

"Alright, I'm gonna get dressed and then head downstairs."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Kim then headed to her room. Once she had left Shego's room, Shego got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Opening the closet door, she selected an outfit to wear. Once she had her clothes picked out, she went to the bathroom, to wash up. After she had gotten washed and dressed, she made her way downstairs.

When Shego got downstairs, she made her way to the dining room. However, before she could get very far into the room, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

James, asked, noticing that Shego was holding onto the doorway of the dining room.

"I just got really dizzy."

"Here, come sit down."

James, said, reaching his hand out for Shego to take. Grabbing a hold of James' hand, he helped her to the table. Once she was seated, she rested her head against the table.

"Does your head hurt at all?"

"A little, but it's just a dull pain."

"Do you want to go lay down, or do you want to stay at the table?"

"I think I can stay at the table, I just need a minute."

"It would probably help if you had something to eat. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some toast and orange juice."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Shego nodded her head. She had been feeling queasy that morning, and didn't feel like eating much of anything.

"Okay then, I'll go get started on breakfast."

James then set about making breakfast. A few moments later the rest of the Possible family entered the dining room. As they sat down at the table, James asked each of them how they would like their eggs.

"Scrambled for me."

Kim, said.

"Over easy."

Tim, said.

"Poached."

Anne, said.

"Unfertilized."

Jim, said, earning a look of shock from the rest of the Possible's. After a few seconds, James and Tim began to snicker.

"Okay I'll admit it, that was kind of funny. But seriously, how do you want your eggs?"

James, asked, as he finished making Anne's eggs.

"Scrambled would be fine."

James gave a nod, and set about scrambling some more eggs.

"Dad, is Ciel alright?"

Kim, asked, noticing that Shego still had her head resting on the table.

"She's fine, she's just a little dizzy and has a slight headache."

James then placed everyone's breakfast in front of them, and sat down. Kim however was still concerned. Shego had her breakfast in front of her, but she had made no effort to try to eat it. In fact, it looked as if she didn't even have the energy to move. Seeing the look of worry on her daughter's face, Anne walked over to Shego and kneeled down next to her. She placed her hand against Shego's forehead.

"Is she alright?"

Kim, asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Well, dizziness and headaches are both common pregnancy symptoms, and are usually no cause for alarm. After all, they're mostly caused by her hormones changing. The same goes for her mood swings. However, it feels like she's running a fever."

"Is a fever bad?"

"During pregnancy, yes. Especially if it's a high one, and this early on in the pregnancy. However, I'm not gonna know how high her fever is, until I check her temperature."

Anne left to retrieve a thermometer. When she got back, she placed the thermometer underneath Shego's tongue, and waited. After a few moments the thermometer beeped, and Anne removed it from Shego's mouth.

"Hmm, 99° fahrenheit. It's a fever, but a low one. Ciel how's your dizziness, has it gone away at all?"

"A little, but I mostly feel nauseous."

"Does anything hurt, other than your head?"

Shego thought the question over for a minute, before answering.

"Nope."

"That's good. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll bring you some Tylenol."

"Okay."

Shego then stood up, and left to go lay down on the couch. Anne stood up, and walked over to one of the cupboards, to retrieve some Tylenol. Once she had the medicine in her hand she picked up Shego's class of orange juice, and headed into the the living room. The rest of the Possible family stayed in the dining room, each of them filled with worry and concern. Ten minutes later, Anne walked back into the dining room.

"How is she?"

James, asked.

"She needs to rest, for the time being. I also gave her brothers a call, seeing as how it seems odd that she's sick, when she was just fine the other day."

"What did they say?"

"Logan informed me that when Ciel gets really nervous she gets sick. It's like her way of trying to get out of stuff. Fortunately however, if we can get her to relax the fever should go away. So for now I think it's best if we just let her sleep."

The rest of the Possibles nodded their heads, in understanding. They then began to clear the table, realizing that they needed to get ready to go to work, and school.

"Mom, are you sure Ciel will be okay here by herself?"

Kim, asked, picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I told her that if she needs anything to call either myself, you, or your father."

"Oh, okay."

Kim then went to say goodbye to Shego, before heading to her car. Jim and Tim followed behind her. Once the dishes were cleared away, Anne and James said their goodbyes to Shego, before heading to work.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was at her locker getting the books she needed for her morning classes, when Wade suddenly appeared on the monitor inside her locker.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, Motor Ed stole the Speed Demon 9000, the fast car in America. Think you can retrieve it?"

"So not the drama."

"Great, your ride will be right outside the school in five minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim then grabbed her mission gear, and shut her locker. She then headed off to go get Ron.

**Somewhere Above the Atlantic:**

Kim and Ron were in a jet, high above the Atlantic. The jet was being piloted by Roy Hagberry.

"Kim, I can't thank you enough for helping us put out that forest fire last year."

"It was just a few little flames, no big."

Kim, said, giving the pilot a friendly smile. She then turned her attention to Ron, who was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Rufus. Rufus of course was winning.

"Awe, come on! How do you keep winning?"

Ron, whined, not understanding how Rufus kept beating him.

"Skills."

Rufus, squeaked, looking quite proud of himself. Ron just set his pencil down, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, it's a stupid game anyway."

Kim let out a small laugh, her best friend could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll get him next time."

Kim, said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, KP."

Ron, said, giving Kim a warm smile. He then noticed her necklace.

"Nice necklace, did Ciel give it to you."

"Yep."

Kim, said, a big smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, but why does it have a topaz on it? I thought your birthstone was a pearl."

"It is."

"Then, is Ciel's birthstone a topaz?"

"No, her's is a ruby."

"Then who has topaz?"

Ron's voice and face just screamed confusion. He was going through the birthdays of Kim, her brothers, and her parents, and none of them had a November birthday.

"Rufus, do you have any idea who KP knows that has a birthday in November?"

Rufus pondered the question, for a moment.

"Uhh...baby."

Rufus, squeaked. Kim just smiled, and Ron and Rufus both realized that Rufus' guess was correct.

"Ciel's pregnant?"

Ron, asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep, she told me the other day."

"That's awesome, is she excited about becoming a mom?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well aside from the morning sickness and mood swings, she's been dizzy, and having headaches."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, that stuff is all just a normal part of pregnancy. It has to do with her hormones changing. But, she's also running a fever. It's a low one, but she still has to be careful."

"How did she get sick."

"Well Logan said that it's a nervous thing."

"What's she nervous about?"

"Her parents and Team Go are coming over for dinner tonight, and she's going to announce her pregnancy to them."

"Oh man, no wonder she's nervous."

"Yeah, but the good news is that if we can get her to relax, then her fever should go away."

"That's good, I'd hate for anything to happen to the baby."

"Me too Ron, me too."

Kim and Ron sat in silence, for a few minutes. The silence was eventually broken, by Roy.

"Kim, we're approaching the drop zone."

"Okay, thanks for the ride."

Kim, said, putting on her parachute, and handing Ron his.

"You're welcome."

Roy, said, pressing a button and opening the door that Kim and Ron were going to Jump out of. Once Kim and Ron both had their chutes securely fastened, and Rufus was safely in Ron's pocket, Kim jumped out of the plane. Ron followed closely behind her.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego awoke to the feeling of a slight pressure on her stomach. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tai sitting on her, his knee digging into her stomach.

"Tai, what are you doing here?"

"Not much, just checking on you. So, how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good."

A silence befell them. After a few minutes, Tai spoke, again.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?"

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?"

"I don't think, I know. I overheard you to tell Kim in the restaurant the other night."

"You were stalking me?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word, I prefer the term thoroughly following."

"It's still creepy."

"Maybe so, but it's only because I care."

"What a prince."

"Oh come on Ciel, be serious. Are you really going to stay with Kim?"

"Tai, we've been over this. I love Kim and she loves me, and we're going to to do our best to be the best parents we can be for our baby."

"Excuse me, did you just saw your baby?"

"I did, you got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. That baby you're carrying belongs to me, not Kim."

"That's not how I see it."

"Well it's how the law sees it, and if I want to fight you for custody of our child then I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you honestly think you can raise the baby without me?"

"Yeah, especially since you tried to kill me."

"Hey now, shooting you was an accident. How was I suppose to know you would jump in front of a bullet?"

"Doy, because I love Kimmie. Now get out, and stay away from me, my baby, and my family."

"Make me."

Shego kneed Tai in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. She then stood up, and walked away from him. However, before she could get very far, he tackled her to the ground, and began to strangle her.

"You son of a bitch. Fine if you want to keep me out of the lives of you and our baby, then I'll make sure you're in no one else's lives."

As Tai continued to strangle her, only one thought crossed Shego's mind. She had to protect her unborn child, by any means necessary. So using what little strength she had, she quickly built up her black lightning powers. Then, using a well executed aim, she shot a bolt of lightning into Tai's chest, and sent him flying back. Finally free from his grip, she made a mad dash upstairs for her phone. Grabbing the device, she called the one person she knew she could always count on.

**Motor Ed's Lair:**

Kim and Ron were in Rhode Island, inside Motor Ed's lair. They had just finished making quick work of the henchmen when Kim's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Kim, asked, when she answered the call.

"Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just about done with the mission. Is everything okay, you're breathing really weird."

"I'm fine, it's ju-"

Shego was cut off by Tai, tackling her to the ground once more, and knocking the phone out of her hands.

"Ciel, are you still there? Can you hear me? Ciel?!"

The line went dead, and Kim immediately whipped out her kimmunicator.

"Uh...KP, what's going on?"

Ron, asked, looking at his best friend in confusion.

"Yeah seriously, what gives? I was in the middle of winning."

"Oh, you were so not winning. KP was totally kicking your butt."

Before Ron and Motor Ed could get into a full blown argument, Kim quickly silenced the two. She then called Wade.

"Hey Kim, how's the mission going?"

Wade, asked.

"I need a ride home, asap."

"Uh...okay, did you get the Speed Demon 9000 back from Motor Ed?"

"Can you have Global Justice handle it? I really need to get home."

"Alright, GJ will be there in ten minutes and I'll have them give you a lift home."

Wade, said, typing away on his computer.

"There's no time for that. Have GJ take care of Motor Ed, and send the sloth to pick me up."

"Okay, the sloth will be there in five minutes."

Wade, said, typing another command on his computer.

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

Kim then ended the call, and turned her attention to Ron.

"Alright, GJ is on their way and they'll be here in about eight minutes. Now, the sloth will be here in four, and when it gets here I will be taking it home. I need you to wait here, for GJ."

"You want me to stay here alone?"

"You won't be alone, Rufus will be with you."

"Okay...but why don't you want me to go with you?"

"Because there's something going on at home, and I'm not sure what it is. All I know is that Ciel could possibly be in danger; and, I don't want to place you into any unnecessary danger."

Ron stared at Kim for a moment, thinking over her words. He understood why she wanted to go help Ciel on her own, but he still didn't feel comfortable with it. However, before he could convince Kim to let him go with her, the sloth arrived. Once the car had landed, Kim climbed inside and flew off. Leaving Ron behind.

"Seriously, what's going on? Why is Red leaving?"

"Dude, it's a long story."

Ron then slumped down onto the floor, and waited for GJ to arrive.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim arrived home in record time. When she got up to the house, she quickly kicked open the front door and ran inside. Running through the house, Kim saw that it was in utter disarray.

"Ciel!"

Kim, called out. When she received no response, she became worried.

_"Where could she be, and what the hell happened?"_

Kim, thought, making her way upstairs. When she made it to the top of the steps she found Tai, sitting on top of Shego and strangling her. Upon further inspection she saw that Shego's eyes were closed, and her body was completely limp. Feeling anger overtake her, Kim sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Tai's head, effectively knocking him away from Shego.

Tai then grabbed the side of his head, and let out a groan. Standing up and brushing himself off he then looked to see who it was that had kicked him. When saw Kim glaring daggers at him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah, Kim, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, and tell me what the fuck you're doing here."

"Now Kim, is that anyway to talk to the father of your fiancée's baby?"

"Some father you are. You're the one attempting to murder their unborn child; not to mention the mother of said child."

"Why Kim, you wound me so. You make it sound as if I'm some sort of monster."

"That's because you are a monster."

Tai was about to counter what Kim had said, until her footsteps fast approaching.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta jet. Oh, and don't you dare think for a second that this is over; I will be back."

Tai then leapt out the window, and took off down the street. Kim thought about chasing after him, but she knew that Shego needed her now more than ever. Turning her attention to the fallen woman, Kim sat down next to Shego, scooped her up into her arms. A few moments later, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"KP, what happened?"

"It was Tai, he attacked Ciel. Is it just you here?"

"No, I am here as well."

Dr. Director, said, appearing next to Ron.

"Is there anything you need? Dr. Director already has some of her men cleaning up the mess that was made, but do you need anything else?"

Ron, asked.

"I need to know if Ciel's baby is okay."

"I can help with that. Lift up Ciel's shirt, and place this onto her stomach."

Dr. Director, said, handing Kim a patch that had wire attached to it, that connected it to a small device. Kim did as instructed and lifted up Shego's shirt, sighing in relief when she saw that there were no bruises on Shego's stomach. Kim then placed the patch onto Shego's stomach, and waited for Dr. Director to continue. Dr. Director then pressed a button, and waited a few seconds. After a beep sounded, she spoke.

"Good news, according to this the baby is alive and well."

"Thank god."

Kim, said, relieved that the baby was okay. However, now her concern was on just Shego herself.

"What about Ciel, is she okay?"

Dr. Director kneeled down next to Shego, and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She then turned her attention to Ron.

"Ron, run downstairs and ask one of my agents for the medical bag."

"Okay."

Ron then ran downstairs, to retrieve the bag. A few moments later he returned, and handed the bag to Dr. Director. Opening it, Dr. Director pulled out a bag valve mask. Placing the mask over Shego's face, Dr. Director began squeezing the bag, thus supplying Shego with some much needed oxygen. About ten minutes later, Shego began to cough and open her eyes. Dr. Director then removed the mask from Shego's face, and allowed her to breathe on her own.

"What happened?"

Shego, asked, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Tai tried to strangle you to death. How are feeling?"

Kim, asked.

"Okay, but my throat hurts."

Shego, said, rubbing her throat in an effort to relieve some of the pain.

"I'll go get you some water."

Ron, said, leaving the room to get Shego a glass of water. A few moments later, he returned and handed the water to Kim. Kim then helped Shego to sit up, and handed her the water. Shego drank the water, then handed the empty glass back to Ron. She then snuggled back into Kim's arms.

"Kim, do you have any idea where Tai went?"

Dr. Director, asked.

"Let's see, he jumped out the window, then headed east."

"Okay, my agents and I are gonna do whatever it takes to find him and bring him to justice."

"Thank you."

Kim, said, grateful that Dr. Director was going to do what she could to capture Tai.

"You're welcome, take care now."

Dr. Director then said her goodbyes, and left the Possible house with her team of GJ agents. After GJ had left out, Ron spoke.

"Whew, glad that's over."

Ron, said, sitting down next to Kim and Shego.

"Me too. So, did you get Motor Ed taken care of?"

"Yep. He's in the custody of GJ, and the Speed Demon 9000 is safely back where it belongs."

Kim smiled, pleased that Ron had been able to handle a mission on his own. She then looked at Shego, and noticed that her clothing was slightly torn.

"I'm gonna take Ciel to get cleaned up."

Kim then picked Shego up bridal style, and made her way to the bathroom. Ron decided to go downstairs, and wait for them.

When he got downstairs, he saw Anne walking through the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. P."

"Hello, Ronald, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was, but then KP and I got called on a mission. And, we were just about done with the mission, when Ciel called with an emergency."

"Oh my, is she alright?"

Ron then relayed the previous events back to Anne. And while she was worried at first, she was happy to know that both Shego and the baby were safe and sound.

"Where are Kim and Ciel now?"

"Upstairs, KP's helping Ciel get cleaned up."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on them."

"Okay, will you let KP know that I went back to school, I have a science test."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

Ron then said goodbye to Anne, and headed back to the high school. Anne then made her way upstairs, to check on Kim and Shego. Entering into Shego's room, she saw Kim sitting on Shego's bed, holding the pale skinned woman in her lap.

"Hey, mom."

Kim, said, looking up at Anne, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ron told me about what happened. How is she?"

"She's still a little shaken up, but other than that she's fine. Also, her fever went down a little, and I gave her some more Tylenol."

"That's good, I'm glad she's alright, and that she's feeling better."

Anne then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ciel, are you hungry at all?"

Shego nodded her head.

"What would you like to eat?"

"A bagel with cream cheese."

Shego's voice sounded so small and helpless, and it nearly broke Anne's heart when she heard it.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Anne then went downstairs, to get Shego a bagel with cream cheese. Once Anne had left the room Shego spoke, again.

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Kim looked at Shego, with concern.

"I know you are, but I promise I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Really?"

"Really."

A silence then filled the room. A few minutes later, Shego finally spoke.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure."

Shego then noticed the smile on Kim's face.

"What are smiling about?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the last time you asked to sleep in my room. It was after we had watched Titanic. You bawled your eyes out during that movie."

"I did not, the glare from the TV was just hurting my eyes."

"Oh please, you cry every time somebody talks about Titanic."

"Those two had only each other."

Kim and Shego then shared a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to see your feeling better."

Anne, said, looking at Shego's smiling face as she handed her the bagel with cream cheese. Shego took the food from Anne, and took a bite out of it, humming in contentment as she did so.

"You like bagels don't you, Ciel?"

Kim, asked, a smirk on her face. Shego just nodded her head, and continued eating. Kim shook her head, in amusement.

"Oh Kim, I almost forgot, Ron wanted me to tell you that he went back to school, to take a science test."

"Oh, okay. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 2:00. Did you have any test today?"

"No, but I have cheer practice after school. Ciel, why don't you come to practice with me?"

"Can I have more bagels?"

"Yes, you can have more bagels."

"Okay then, I'll go with you. Now speaking of bagels, can I have another one?"

Shego, asked, looking at Anne.

"Sure."

Anne then went downstairs, to Shego another bagel. Kim just shook her head.

"What?"

"What is it with you and bagels?"

"Bagels are delicious, and so is cheese. Ooh, that reminds me. Hey, Anne!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you put a slice of cheddar on the bagel?!"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!"

Kim just looked at Shego.

"What is it now?"

"I feel like you're turning into Ron."

"Why, because I like cheese?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey, there is a major difference between liking something, and being obsessed with it."

"Hmm, you do have a point."

Kim and Shego then sat in silence, for a few minutes. A few moments later, Anne came back upstairs, and handed Shego another bagel. Once again, Shego took the bagel from Anne's hand, and began to happily munch away on it.

"Ah, I remember my first craving. It was peanut butter and jelly, I couldn't get enough of that stuff."

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, after I finish my bagel?"

"Oh my god, Ciel, how much do you plan on eating?"

Kim, asked, looking at Shego in disbelief.

"What, I'm hungry."

"Yes Ciel, I can make you a sandwich."

Shego smiled, pleased that she would be getting more food. She then handed Kim her half eaten bagel.

"What's this for?"

"Hold it for me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Shego then climbed off of Kim's lap, and made her way to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door had shut, Kim turned her attention to Anne.

"Are you sure she's not eating too much."

"Don't worry, it's common for women to eat a lot during pregnancy. Besides, she didn't eat breakfast, so it's good that she's eating."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding. Just then Shego came back from the bathroom, and Kim handed her her bagel.

"You know, since we've been on the subject of food, Ciel what would you like for dinner?"

Anne, asked.

"Hmm, can you make lasagna?"

"Sure, is there anything else you want?"

"Garlic bread, and ratatouille."

"Okay, I can managed that. Anything else?"

"Actually, I have a question."

"What's your question?"

"Do I have to tell my brothers and parents about what happened, earlier today?"

"Not unless you want to. Although, they might ask questions when they see the bruises on your neck."

"Oh."

Shego, said, subconsciously rubbing her neck. Anne then placed a comforting hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

Anne then gave Shego a reassuring smile. Shego returned the smile, feeling a little better.

"Now then, since I've got a lot of people to feed, I'm gonna go get started on dinner. But, I'll make your sandwich before hand."

Anne, said, heading downstairs to get Shego a PB&amp;J. A few minutes later she returned, and handed Shego the sandwich. She then went back downstairs, to start on dinner. After Anne had left the room, Kim looked at Shego and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen someone so happy while eating a PB&amp;J."

"Trust me, if I wasn't pregnant I would not be this happy about a sandwich. Now a cookie, maybe."

"Oh I see, well that makes sense I suppose."

"Ya damn right it does."

Kim and Shego both busted out laughing. Once the laughter had died down, Kim took a look at the clock that was on the nightstand.

"Okay, we should probably get ready to go. I have cheer practice in a half hour."

"Alright but don't forget, you said I could have another bagel."

Kim looked at Shego, in shock.

"You still want another bagel? You already had two, plus a PB&amp;J. For the love of god, stop eating!"

Kim, yelled, grabbing Shego by the shoulders and shaking her.

"I'll have you know that I am eating for two. Therefore, if I want a damn bagel then I'm gonna have a damn bagel."

"I think you need to lay off the damn bagels."

Shego thought Kim's words over, for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Kim eyed Shego, for a moment.

"You're still thinking about that bagel, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Kim let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn bagel."

"Yay, thank you."

Shego, said, giving Kim a kiss.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go get ready and then I'll get you your bagel."

"Why can't I have my bagel before you get ready?"

"Are you crying?"

"Psh, no. I just have something in my eye."

"Oh my god, you are. Ciel get a hold of yourself, you're getting emotional over a bagel."

"I am not getting emotional. I just really like bagels."

Shego, said, tears streaming down her face. Kim just shook her head and pulled Shego into a hug. Gently stroking Shego's hair, Kim spoke softly to her.

"You poor, poor, bagel junkie you."

Kim, said, gently patting Shego's head.

"I've lost it, haven't I?"

Shego, asked.

"A little bit; but don't worry, you'll be okay. Now, I really have to get ready; but I promise when I'm done I'll get you your bagel."

"Okay, I'll go wait downstairs."

Shego, said, letting go of Kim and heading downstairs. Once Shego had left, Kim began getting ready for cheer practice. After she finished getting dressed, she headed downstairs.

"When Kim got downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to let Anne know that she was heading out."

"Hey mom, I'm heading to cheer practice."

"Okay, is Ciel still going with you?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom. And here, give this to her."

Anne then handed Kim a bagel. A few moments later, Shego walked into the kitchen. When she saw Kim, she let out a sexy growl.

"Damn, I'd tap that."

Kim then turned around, and looked at Shego.

"You already have."

"Not today I haven't."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Here, take your bagel."

Shego looked at the bagel in Kim's hand, and made a face.

"What's the matter?"

"I just spent the last twenty minutes throwing up bagel, I don't think I can eat another one."

"Oh thank god, the obsession is over."

Shego playfully slapped Kim on the arm.

"Whatever, are you ready to go?"

Shego, asked.

"I've been ready, I've been waiting on your ass."

"You like my ass. Although I must say your ass looks great in that skirt, you should wear it more often."

"Hmm, well I'll certainly consider it."

Kim then looked at the clock that was on the wall.

"Okay, we really have to get going now. Bye, mom."

Kim, said, taking Shego by the hand and heading to the door.

"Bye, have fun at practice."

Anne then turned her attention back to the dinner she was making, and Kim and Shego got into the car and headed down to the high school.

**Middleton High:**

When Kim and Shego arrived at the school they were greeted by Ron.

"Hey KP, hey Ciel."

"Hey Ron, do you have practice today?"

"Yeah, but I can't find my cleats."

"Hang on."

Kim then opened the right side back passenger door of the sloth, and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"Here you go."

Kim, said, tossing Ron the shoes.

"Thanks, KP."

With his cleats in hand Ron made his way to the football field, tripping along the way. Kim and Shego both shook their heads, and then headed to the gym.

When they walked into the gym, they could hear Bonnie barking orders at Tara.

"Tara for fuck's sake I said pivot, do you know what pivot mean?"

"Yes Bonnie, I know what pivot means. However, it's a little difficult to pivot, right after landing a back handspring."

"Well it wouldn't be difficult, if you would just try."

"I did try, I nearly broke my damn ankle. Besides why are you changing the routine, the one Kim made is just fine."

"Because Kim's not here."

Kim then snuck up behind Bonnie and blew on the back of her neck, causing the brunette to jump and scream.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"Hey B, so what's this about changing the routine?"

Bonnie spun around, and looked at Kim.

"Oh, you actually decided to show up?"

"Yeah, what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Because we both know I'm a way better captain than you."

"You're not even a captain, you just like to try to steal my position from me."

"It's not stealing if I do a better job than you."

"Whatever, let's just get to practicing. Ciel, hold my keys."

Kim, said, handing her keys to Shego. It was at that moment that everyone else seemed to notice Shego, standing next to Kim.

"Uh Kim, who's this?"

Tara, asked, pointing to Shego.

"My fiancée, Ciel."

The jaws of the entire cheer squad dropped.

"You're engaged, since when?"

Liz, asked.

"Since Christmas."

"Wait, you're gay?"

Marcella, asked. Kim nodded her head.

"I knew it, pay up."

Marcella, said, turning to Hope and holding her hand out. Hope just grumbled, and handed Marcella a twenty.

"Hold up, you guys were placing bets on my sexual orientation?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we're cool with it. Well, most of us are at least."

Hope, said, glaring at Bonnie.

"What, so I don't like gay people. Is that really such a crime?"

"Well, yes. But, if you want to continue to be an ignorant bitch, then all means continue being a homophobic prick."

Shego, said, earning herself a glare from Bonnie.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?"

"Were you not paying attention, I'm Kimmie's fiancée."

"Wow, aren't you pathetic."

*Smack!*

The cheer squad stood in a stunned silence.

"Oh my god, did she just slap Bonnie?"

"Liz, asked."

"She did. Kim, your fiancée is a bad ass."

Tara, said. Bonnie stood there, holding her cheek. She felt both humiliated and angry. No one was gonna slap her, and get away with it.

"You know, I slapped you with the hand that I use to fuck Kimmie."

Bonnie got a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"I'm just kidding."

"Phew."

"I slapped you with the hand I masturbate with."

"Oh my god, you sicko!"

"Oh lighten up, like you've never touched yourself."

"Well yeah, but I'm straight so it's different."

"How is it different?"

"It's normal for straight people to masturbate, and even have sex. But for a gay person to do those things, well...it's not natural. It's just not natural!"

Shego blinked at Bonnie a couple of times, trying to process her words.

"You just went full retard. Never go full retard."

Bonnie just let out a gasp, and then stormed off.

"And that my friends, is how you get rid of ignorant bitches."

Shego, said, watching Bonnie's retreating form.

"Ciel, that was amazing."

Kim, said, giving Shego a hug.

"Woah, I never thought I'd see someone put Bonnie in her place. Of course you do know you're on her list now, right?"

Hope, asked.

"Eh, she doesn't scare me."

Shego then turned her attention to Kim.

"I'm gonna go sit down now."

Kim noticed that Shego swayed, slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna get practice going, let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Shego then went to go sit down on one of the bleachers, while Kim led the squad through their warm-ups. As the practice got underway, Shego felt a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach. She winced slightly, but tried her best to ignore it and just watch Kim's cheer practice. However, as the minutes ticked by the pain just got worse and worse.

_"Fuck, that hurts."_

Shego, thought, holding her stomach. She knew that she should tell Kim what's going on, but she didn't want the redhead to worry. Unfortunately, Shego was unable to hold back a scream of pain, and Kim was by her side in a second.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Shego tried her best to hide that she was in pain, but wasn't having much luck.

"I know you're in pain, now what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

Shego then released another scream of pain, and nearly fell over. Kim had to hold her, to keep her upright.

"Ciel you are not fine, something is seriously wrong with you."

Shego wanted to argue with Kim, but she was too busy trying not to scream in pain.

"Kim, do you want me to get the school nurse?"

Tara, asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, that's okay. I'll handle it, you girls just keep practicing."

Kim, said, pulling out her kimmunicator and calling her mom. A few seconds later, Anne answered.

"Hey sweetheart, how's practice going?"

"Good. Listen, mom something's wrong with Ciel."

"What's wrong?"

Kim took a glance at Shego, before answering.

"I think her stomach is hurting her."

Anne immediately went into Doctor mode.

"Have her lay down."

Kim did as she was told, and had Shego lay down on the bleacher.

"Okay, she's lying down. Now what?"

"Where in her stomach is the pain coming from?"

"I'm not sure, let me ask."

Kim then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ciel, what part of your stomach is the pain coming from?"

"The middle."

Kim looked back at her kimmunicator.

"She said the pain is in the middle of her stomach."

"Okay, is she bleeding at all?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to check. Now I understand that you are in a public setting, but this is something that needs to be checked for right away."

"Okay."

Kim then set down her kimmunicator, and unbuttoned Shego's pants. She then pulled them down, to check if Shego was bleeding. After checking to see if there was any blood, Kim pulled Shego's pants back up and buttoned them. She then picked her kimmunicator back up, and spoke to Anne.

"She's not bleeding."

"That's good. Well then, pain in the middle of the stomach with no bleeding could be a sign of a couple of things."

"What are they?"

"She either has heartburn, or indigestion."

"So, she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, just get an antacid from the school nurse. Ciel should feel better, after she takes it."

"Okay, hang on."

Kim turned her attention to the cheer squad.

"Marcella, can you run down to the nurse's office and get me an antacid?"

"Sure, no problem."

Marcella, said, sprinting off to the nurse's office. She returned a few moments later, with an antacid and a cup of water. She then handed the items to Kim.

"Thank you."

Kim, said, taking the antacid and water from Marcella. Kim then helped Shego to sit up, and she gave her the antacid and water. After Shego had taken the medicine, she laid back down.

"Do you feel any better?"

Kim, asked, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair.

"A little."

"That's good. I still have about another twenty-five minutes of practice left to go, are you going to be alright?"

Shego nodded her head, and stifled a yawn.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Kim, said, kissing Shego on the forehead. Once Shego had drifted off to sleep, Kim got back to practice.

"Alright, I think we got it, but let's take it from the top."

Kim, said, getting into position. The rest of the cheer squad followed suit.

"Hey, Kim, is Ciel okay?"

Hope, asked.

"She's fine, she just hasn't been feeling well these past few days."

Kim decided not to bring up the fact that Shego was pregnant, as she didn't feel like sharing the story on how it happened.

"Oh okay, well I hope she feels better soon."

Kim smiled at Hope, thankful for her consideration. She then led her team through their cheer routine, a few more times. About twenty-five minutes later, practice ended.

"Alright girls, that was great practice. We'll touch up a few things tomorrow, and then our routine will be good to go. Now, are there any questions?"

Tara raised her hand.

"Yes Tara, what is it?"

"You do know your fiancée is gone, right?"

Kim looked over at the spot where Shego had been sleeping, and noticed that she was indeed missing.

"Okay then, well uh...I'm gonna go look for her, and I will see you all tomorrow."

Kim then raced off, to go find Shego. As she raced down the hall, she nearly smacked into Ron.

"Woah KP, where's the fire?"

"Sorry Ron, have you seen Ciel?"

"No, I haven't. Wasn't she with you?"

"She was, but she disappeared sometime during the last twenty-five minutes of practice."

"Okay, well she couldn't have gone far."

"Who couldn't have gone far?"

Shego, asked, causing Kim and Ron to jump.

"Ciel, there you are. Where have you been?"

Kim, asked, giving Shego a hug.

"Hey Princess, I went to the bathroom. Well actually I got lost on the way to the bathroom, but then I found it. However, I then couldn't find my way back to the gym, so I wandered the halls."

"Oh, okay. Well we should probably get going."

"Alright, I just need to take of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Wait for it. Three...two...one."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from nearby.

"Ah, right on time."

Shego then looked at Bonnie, who was standing at her opened locker, looking down at the front of her cheer uniform; which was covered in blue ink.

"Ciel, you did not."

Kim, said, looking shocked.

"Oh I did. But, I can't take all the credit; Ron was a big help."

"Oh come now, I was just the distraction. You were the criminal mastermind in all this."

Kim just shook her head, in disbelief.

"I should really keep the two of you separate. Now, I suggest we get going, before Bonnie realizes that it was the two of you that ruined her uniform."

Kim then led Ron and Shego out of the school, before Bonnie could realize that it was them that had rigged her locker. When they got to the sloth, Kim asked Ron if he needed a ride home.

"No that's okay, I'm actually headed over to Felix's."

Ron then said his goodbyes to Kim and Shego, and headed to his friend's house. Once he had left, Kim and Shego got into the sloth and headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

Arriving at home, Kim and Shego walked into the house to see Anne just finishing up dinner.

"Hey Kim, how was practice?"

Anne, asked, noticing Kim and Shego enter the kitchen.

"It was good. Are dad and the tweebs home yet?"

"They're down in the basement. By the way Ciel, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little nervous, but fine."

"Well that's understandable; but don't worry, everything is going to turn out okay. Now, can you go down to the basement and tell Jim and Tim that I need them to come set the table?"

"Sure thing."

Shego then headed downstairs, to retrieve Jim and Tim. Suddenly, a yell was heard from down in the basement. Springing into action, Kim and Anne raced downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Is everything okay?"

Anne, asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Mom, there's something wrong with Ciel."

Jim, said. Anne was about to ask what happened, when she noticed that James was performing CPR on Shego.

"Alright boys, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Anne, said, looking at her sons.

"Ciel came down here, and told us that you wanted us to set the table for dinner. We were about to head upstairs, when Ciel started breathing funny, like she couldn't catch her breath. Next thing we knew, she was on the ground."

Tim, said.

"Okay, and how long has your dad been performing CPR for?"

"About two minutes."

Jim, said. Just then a cough was heard, and Anne, Kim, and the tweebs looked to see that sound had come from Shego. A few seconds later, Shego's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?"

James, asked, still kneeling down next to Shego.

"Alright. Why am I on the floor, and why are all of you staring at me?"

"You stopped breathing, and passed out."

"I see. Can I go upstairs and lie down now?"

"In a minute, we just need to check something. Kim, can you call Wade and ask him to run a scan on Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head, and pulled out her kimmunicator. She then called Wade, and he answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a scan on Ciel. She stopped breathing for a couple of minutes, and we want to make sure that the baby is okay."

"Alright, just hold the kimmunicator over her, and I'll do the scan."

Wade, said, typing a few commands onto his computer. Kim did as instructed, and soon a blue beam shot out of the kimmunicator and ran up and down the length of Shego's abdomen.

"Okay, I'm exactly sure how, but the baby is just fine."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Wade."

"Anytime Kim, take care."

Wade then ended the call, and Kim placed her kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"So, the baby's okay?"

Tim, asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Ciel, is she okay?"

Jim, asked.

Kim looked after Shego, who was currently asleep in James' arms.

"She appears to be alright; however I think it'd be best if she went upstairs and laid down. She could use the rest."

James, said. He then walked carried Shego up the steps, so that he could lay her down on the couch. A few moments later, the rest of the Possibles walked upstairs. When they got back up the steps, Anne asked Jim and Tim to go set the table. They agreed to do so, and headed off to the dining room. Anne and Kim then looked towards the living room, and saw Shego asleep on the couch. James was nearby, keeping a watchful eye over her.

"Mom, Ciel's going to be okay, right?"

"I honestly don't know. She's had a couple of close calls. The first one being when Tai attacked her, and the second one being when she suddenly stopped breathing. Sure, the baby ended up being fine both times, but that doesn't mean they aren't ask risk."

"So what can we do?"

"I think it'd be best if we just monitor Ciel's condition. Getting enough rest will certainly help her, as well as making sure she gets enough to eat. She should also start taking prenatal vitamins, those will help too."

"Do you think she'll still be up to having dinner with her family?"

"I'm sure she'll be up to it. After all, they won't be here for another couple of hours. That should give her plenty of time to rest up."

"Okay. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"There are a couple of dishes that are done, can you set them on the table for me?"

Kim nodded her head, and the walked into the kitchen, to grab the dishes that were ready to be set on the table. Anne then went into the kitchen, to finish up some cooking.

An hour later, James walked into the kitchen. Anne had just put the lasagna in the oven, so he knew that dinner would be ready soon. However, his mind was not on food.

"Anne?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Anne, asked, turning her attention to her husband. It was then that she noticed a look of worry on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Ciel, she said that she doesn't feel good."

"Did she tell you what's wrong?"

"Yeah, she said her stomach hurts, and she feels really nauseous. Plus she looks really pale."

"Oh my. Alright then, I'll go check on her."

Anne then went into the living room, to check on Shego. When she approached her, she saw what James had been talking about. Shego did indeed look more pale than usual, plus she looked like she was in pain.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Anne, asked, kneeling next to Shego and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shego shook her head, and Anne looked at her with concern.

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the highest, how badly does your stomach hurt?"

"It's about at a four, maybe a five. I mostly feel nauseous though."

"Do you feel like you'll vomit, if you sit up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I feel like vomiting will actually help you to feel better, so here."

Anne then handed Shego a small trashcan, and pulled her into a sitting up position. Once Shego was sitting up, she began to vomit right away. While she emptied the contents of her stomach, Anne held her hair back and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, the vomiting finally ceased.

"There now, feel better?"

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry."

"Well dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go get washed up?"

"Okay."

Shego then headed upstairs, to get cleaned up. After she had left, Kim walked into the living room.

"How is she?"

"Well she threw up quite a bit, but said she felt better afterwards. She just went to go get cleaned, and then she'll be right down."

"Oh, okay. How long until her parents and brothers get here?"

"They should be here s-"

Anne was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Well, I was going to say that they'd be here soon, but now works just as well."

Anne then went to answer the door. Pulling the door open, she was greeted by Alexandre.

"It's great to see you again, thanks for having us over."

"My pleasure; please, come inside."

Anne then stepped aside so that Shego's parents and brothers could enter the Possible house.

"Ciel's upstairs, she should be down in just a minute."

"What is it she wanted to tell us?"

Wego 2, asked.

"That's something you'll have to ask her about. Now, why don't you all go have a seat in the dining room, and I'll go see what's taking her so long."

Anne then left, to see what Shego was up to. When she got upstairs she found Shego sitting on the edge of her bed, and crying silently to herself.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

Anne, asked, kneeling in front of Shego and placing her hand gently onto her knee.

"I can't do it, I can't tell them I'm pregnant."

Shego, said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ciel, you have to tell them. Besides, they'll find out sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later."

"I know, but the sooner you tell them the better."

"What if they ask about the bruises on my neck? I really don't feel like talking to them about what happened."

"I understand that, but you know they'll probably ask about them, right. However, it's only because they care."

"I know they care, but can you please ask them to not bring it up?"

"If I do will you come downstairs?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Okay then, I'll go let them know what's going on."

"Can you also not tell them who it was that gave me the bruises?"

Anne nodded her head, then headed downstairs to talk to Shego's parents and brothers about the bruises that were on her neck.

"Is Ciel on her way down?"

Genevieve, asked, when she saw Anne walk into the dining room.

"She'll be down in a minute, but she wanted me to ask a favor of all of you."

"What's that?"

"Ciel has some bruises on her neck, and she doesn't want to talk about how they got there. So if you could all refrain from asking about them, she would greatly appreciate it."

"Anne, is my daughter in danger?"

Alexandre, asked.

"I can assure, Ciel is being kept safe. You have nothing to worry about."

"Let me get this straight, my daughter has bruises on her body and you're telling me I have nothing to worry about?"

"I understand your concern, but Ciel is fine."

"And who was it that gave her the bruises?"

"She asked me not to say."

"Are you abusing my daughter, because that's what it sounds like."

Genevieve, said, a look of anger on her face.

"I can see how you would think that, but nobody here is abusing your daughter."

Genevieve eyed Anne suspiciously, for a moment.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But, I better not find out that you were lying."

"I understand completely."

An awkward silence then filled the room, which was eventually broken by Shego.

"Who died?"

Shego, asked, wondering why everybody was sitting so quietly.

"Ciel!"

The Wegoes, yelled, rushing over and hugging their sister.

"It's nice to see you too."

Shego, said, returning the hug.

"What's the news you have for us?"

Wego 1, asked, still clinging to his sister.

"What's something you guys have wanted more than anything in this world?"

"That's easy, we've always wanted a-"

Wego 2 suddenly stopped speaking, at he looked at Shego with a shocked expression.

"Wait, you're joking."

Shego shook her head.

"You mean you're serious?"

Wego 1, asked, a look of shock on his face as well. Shego gave a nod, and the Wegoes jumped for joy.

"Hooray!"

The Wegoes, exclaimed, hugging Shego even tighter. Shego for her part had to loosen their grip on her, as she was having trouble breathing.

"Okay, why in the world are they squeezing the life out of you?"

Hego, asked.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?"

Mego, asked. Shego took a deep breath to steady herself, and then looked at her parents and two older brothers.

_"Here goes nothing."_

Shego, thought, feeling as if she were about to faint.

"I'm...pregnant."

**End of chapter 32:**

A/N: Holy crap, I'm finally done with this chapter. I wasn't planning for it to be so long, nor was I planning for it to have a lot going on, but of well. The next chapter should be up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This chapter will a short one.

**Chapter 33: Baby News:**

**Possible Residence:**

Shego's parents and brothers stared at her, in disbelief. She had just told them that she was pregnant, and they were all thrown into a stunned silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Mego decided to speak.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Well not just you. Xerxes, Xanto, and Logan will be uncles as well."

"True, but I'm gonna be the favorite uncle."

Shego rolled her eyes, and sat down. Leave it to Mego, to try to draw attention to himself.

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

Hego, said, sounding authoritative.

"Now Logan, I'm sure your sister knows what she's doing, and that she'll be a great mom."

Alexandre, said, giving his daughter a warm smile.

"Thanks, dad."

Shego, said returning the smile. She was grateful that her family seemed to be taking the news well; however, she was a little put off by the fact that he mom had remained so quiet.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything for awhile."

"I'm fine dear, just a little shocked is all."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not. What are earth made you think I was?"

"Well you hadn't said anything for a good five to ten minutes, so I thought my being pregnant had upset you."

Genevieve reached over, and gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ciel, you are my daughter and I love you. I mean sure, I thought you would at least wait until you were older before you made me into a grandma, but as long as you are happy and healthy then that's all that matter."

Shego smiled at her mom, pleased that she had taken the news of her pregnancy so well, and was accepting of it.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Tim, asked. His stomach then growled, causing everyone in the dining room to laugh.

"Sure, we can eat now."

James, said.

"Oh, thank god."

Shego, said, causing Kim to giggle.

"Is food all you think about?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I am eating for two, so I have an excuse."

"What's Tim's excuse?"

"He's a growing boy. Isn't that right, Timmy?"

"Mmhm."

Tim, mumbled, a piece of garlic bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Timothy James Possible, where are your manners?"

Anne, scolded. Tim swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Heh, sorry."

Tim then set his hands in his lap, and waited patiently.

"Alright, is everyone seated?"

Anne, asked, receiving a nod from everyone. Seeing that everyone was ready to eat, Anne gave the okay, and Tim quickly stuffed another piece of garlic bread in his mouth. As everyone else began eating, idol conversations went on here and there. Things were actually going quite well, and Shego felt relieved.

"So Ciel, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

Wego 2, asked.

"I'm not sure. Then again, the gender of the baby doesn't really matter. All I care about is that they're happy and healthy."

"That makes sense. Have you thought of any names yet?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Well Tim has suggested a couple of names, but if you're asking if I've thought of any myself, then no I have not."

"Oh, okay."

The table then fell silent. A few moments later, Shego left to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Hearing the commotion, Kim quickly sprang into action and raced off in the direction of the noise. When she made it to the stairs she was horrified by the sight before here; for there on ground laid Shego, with a slightly blue tinge to her face. Although she was stunned by the sight of her fiancée, Kim knew that standing there and staring was not going to help her. So composing herself, Kim called out for help. Hearing Kim's call for help, the rest of the Possibles, Shego's parents, and Team Go arrived at where Kim and Shego were.

"Kim what is it, what's wrong?"

Anne, asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"It's Ciel. She's...she's not breathing."

Kim, said, her voice breaking. Anne looked at Shego, and saw that was in fact lying unconscious on the ground.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital."

Anne, said. Hego then walked over, and scooped Shego into his arms.

"Whose car are we taking?"

Hego, asked, holding tightly onto Shego.

"We'll take my car."

Kim, said, managing to compose herself, again, and grabbing the keys. With the keys in her hand, she headed to the sloth. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

**Middleton General:**

The Possibles, Shego's parents, and Team Go, were all sitting in the waiting room. When they had arrived at the hospital, Shego was quickly whisked away, when it was revealed that she was pregnant. Everyone was worried about her condition, and were feeling anxious as a result.

"Ciel's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

Tim, asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Anne picked her son up, and placed him on her lap.

"Of course she will."

Anne, said, giving Tim a hug. About twenty minutes had passed, before Dr. Mitchum entered the room.

"How is she?"

Hego, asked, concern clear in his voice.

"We've managed to get her breathing again, but she is on oxygen."

"Oh, thank god. So, what happened?"

Genevieve, asked.

"I believe that Ciel's condition is due to stress. Let me ask something, is Ciel in any danger at all?"

Genevieve looked at Anne, and Anne realized that she would have to come clean. She just hope Shego would understand.

"Earlier today, Tai Kazuto, the father of Ciel's baby, attempted to strangle her to death."

"What, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Genevieve, asked, anger clear in her voice. Alexandre placed his hands on her shoulders, in an effort to calm her down. It seemed to work, because she relaxed, slightly. Once Genevieve had calmed down, Dr. Mitchum, spoke.

"Tai Kazuto? Isn't that the same man the had shot her?"

This time it was Alexandre's turn to be upset.

"My daughter was shot?!"

"Yes, but we were able to remove the bullet; and since she is pregnant, it is obvious that no harm was done to the baby."

"Speaking of the baby, how are they?"

Kim, asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. I was going to perform an ultrasound, but Ciel wants you to be in the room with her. So, if you can just follow me back to Ciel's room, we can find out the condition of the baby."

"Okay."

Kim then followed Dr. Mitchum to Shego's room.

When they entered into Shego's room, she was propped up, and the oxygen mask was laying next to her, as she was now able to breath on her own. Kim walked over to her, and gave her a hug and a kiss, before sitting in the chair next to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

Kim, asked, giving Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"A little tired, but I'm alright."

Shego, said, giving Kim a warm smile. Kim was glad that Shego was feeling better.

"Alright Ciel, are you ready?"

Dr. Mitchum, asked, having just finished setting up the ultrasound machine. Shego nodded her head, and Dr. Mitchum lifted her gown up. He then squirted some gel onto her stomach, and her body tingled at the cool sensation. Dr. Mitchum then ran the transducer along Shego's abdomen, and looked at the monitor in front of him.

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you are almost four weeks along."

"Really?"

Shego, asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Yes. You see, at the time of implantation, meaning when you took your at home pregnancy test, you were already two weeks along."

"Wow."

Was all Shego managed to say, still feeling a little shocked.

"What's the condition of the baby?"

Kim, asked. The feeling of not knowing was starting to get to her, and she was about ready to beat the answer out of Dr. Mitchum.

"Let me take a look-see."

Dr. Mitchum, said, moving the transducer around Shego's stomach some more.

"Good news, the babies appear to be just fine."

"Oh, that's...wait, did you just say babies?"

Shego, asked.

"Yep, you're having twins."

Dr. Mitchum then turned the screen, so that Kim and Shego could see it.

"Alright, you see these two odd looking little shapes, that are right next to each other?"

"Yeah."

"Those are your twins."

Kim and Shego just looked on, in awe. Neither of them could believe that Shego was carrying two lives inside of her, but there it was, clear as day.

"I can't believe it."

Shego, whispered, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Me either. But hey, at least it explains why you've been eating so much."

Shego stuck her tongue out, at Kim. Kim let out a small giggle.

"I'm just teasing."

Kim, said, kissing Shego on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Dr. Mitchum.

"So, when is Ciel due?"

"Her due date is estimated to be on November 10th. However, since she is having twins it might be sooner."

Dr. Mitchum then grabbed a paper towel, and wiped the gel off of Shego's abdomen. He then pulled Shego's gown back down, and informed her and Kim, that he would be right back. After he had left out of the room, Kim looked at Shego and noticed the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Just nervous, that's all."

"I see. About the twins?"

"Yeah. I mean at first I thought I was only going to be responsible for one human life, but then I find out that I'm responsible for two."

"Ciel, look at me."

Shego turned, so that she was facing Kim. Kim then gently cupped Shego's face with her hands.

"I know you're nervous, but just remember that you are not going through this alone."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle kiss, letting her know that she loved her and would always be there for her. After the kiss had ended, Shego gave Kim a loving smile.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Anytime."

Kim then sat back down, and took a hold of Shego's hand once more. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Dr. Mitchum walked back into the room.

"Here you are."

Dr. Mitchum, said, handing Shego the picture of her first ultrasound. Shego took the picture from Dr. Mitchum, and looked at it, a smile appeared on her face. Dr. Mitchum then asked to speak to Kim, out in the hall. Kim agreed, and after making sure Shego would be okay, and had clothes to change into, she left the room with Dr. Mitchum.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kim, asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ciel's safety."

"Her safety?"

"Yes. From what I can gather, Tai seems like a pretty dangerous guy. Tell me, where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He fled from our place, once Global Justice had arrived."

"I see, and did he say anything before he left?"

"He said that he would be back."

"Hmm okay, does Ciel know that he plans on returning?"

"I'm not sure. She was unconscious when he had said it."

"Alright, well don't tell her, in case she doesn't know."

"Why shouldn't I tell her?"

"Because we want to minimize her stress as much as possible. I've already informed everyone in the waiting room, that Ciel is in a very fragile state, and right now lots of stress would not be good for her. Also, I suggested that she not be left home alone, under any circumstances. If Tai really is planning to return, then he'll probably wait until your parents go to work, and you and your brothers go to school. That being said, your mom as already agreed to stay with Ciel, until Tai is found."

"Will my mom staying with Ciel really help her condition? After all the fact that she stopped breathing, not once, but twice, was pretty scary."

"I understand your concern, but I honestly believe that having your mom stay with Shego will be very helpful. Also, when looking at the ultrasound, did you notice anything strange?"

Kim thought the question over, for a moment. She had seen something, but hadn't thought anything of it. However, she decided to mention it, just in case it was important."

"Well, I did see a ring of light surrounding the babies."

"That's exactly what I was referring to. Kim, that ring of light was placed there by Ciel. It is a protective barrier, and the reason why the twins were not harmed, when Tai had attacked her. However, with the barrier being up, Ciel is giving all of her strength to protecting the twins, which why she's been so sick lately, and why she stopped breathing those two times. So, until Tai is found and brought to justice, Ciel will continue to keep the barrier up, and thus continue to feel the way she's been feeling."

Kim felt a little relieved, knowing that the babies were being protected. But, she was still worried about Shego. Dr. Mitchum noticed Kim's concern, and placed his hand gently onto her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. Now, why don't you go get Ciel, and I'll let everyone else know that she is very to go."

"Okay."

Kim then went to go get Shego, while Dr. Mitchum went to inform everyone else that she would be free to go, once her and Kim returned to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, the tweebs and Wegoes were all really excited that Shego was having twins. A few moments later, Shego and Kim walked into the waiting room.

"How are you feeling?"

James, asked.

"Better."

"Can we see the ultrasound picture?"

Tim, asked, beaming with excitement. Shego nodded her head, and they all gathered around her, to look at the picture.

"See, here's one baby, and there's the other one."

Shego, said, pointing to the two little shapes inside the circle.

"Wow, they're so tiny. Do you know what you're having?"

Jim, asked.

"No, I won't know the sex of the babies until twenty weeks gestation."

"That long?"

Tim, asked, sounding exasperated. Shego just laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll live. Now, can we go back home and finish dinner?"

Shego, asked, looking at Anne with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

Shego smiled, please that she would get to finish dinner. Kim just shook her head.

"Remind me when you get done being pregnant, to banish you from food for a few days."

"Oh come on, I don't eat that much. Besides, I'm not the one that's hungry, they are."

Shego, said, pointing to the two little shapes in the ultrasound picture.

"Ah, blaming your kids for your behavior already I see."

Mego, said, earning himself a slap on the arm from Shego.

"Let's just hope the twins don't end up with Ciel's temper."

Hego, whispered to Mego.

"I heard that, and I'll have you know that I am a perfect angel."

None of them could help but laugh, at Shego's statement.

"Okay, let's get you home. You need to eat, you're obviously delirious."

Kim, said, taking Shego by the hand, and leading her to the sloth. Everyone else soon trailed behind, relieved that the babies were okay, and that Shego appeared to be feeling better. Now, they just hoped that something would be done about Tai, sooner rather than later.

**End of chapter 33:**

A/N: Well at least the babies are being kept safe, thanks to Shego. I would've had this chapter up sooner, but I kept changing it. Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime either this week or next. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster 93 signing out.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: In this chapter, Kim and Shego will be discussing their wedding. Also, this chapter takes place two weeks after the previous one.

**Chapter 34: Wedding Planner:**

**Possible Residence:**

It had been two weeks since Shego had been attacked by Tai, and since she had told her parents and brothers about her pregnancy. She had been doing slightly better, after the incidents she had a couple of weeks ago, but she was still being closely monitored by Anne and Kim. At the moment, Kim and Shego were discussing their wedding.

"When would you like to have the wedding?"

Kim, asked.

"I'm not sure. Besides, you're the one that proposed; shouldn't you have a date already picked out?"

Shego, asked.

"This is just as much your wedding as it is mine, I'd like to hear your opinion."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, so, when do you want to get married?"

"Well I know I don't want it to be in June."

"Why not?"

"June is such a cliché wedding month. It's like, yay it's June! You get a wedding, you get a wedding, you get a wedding, everybody gets a wedding!"

"Woah, easy there Oprah."

Kim, said, gently placing her hands on Shego.

"Sorry, I spent all morning with your mom, watching Oprah...and Maury, but that's not important right now. Anyway, I think I want to have the wedding in September."

"September? Why September?"

"What's wrong with September?"

"Nothing, I was just curious as to why you picked it."

"I figured it would give us enough time; we still have so much to do before we get married."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, do you still want us to be living with your parents once we're married?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. However, I planned on going to Upperton University, so it would make more sense to live closer to the school."

"Okay, how about after graduation we go look for a place?"

"Sounds good."

Kim, said, letting out a yawn. Shego couldn't help but giggle.

"Long day, Cupcake?"

"Long, and annoying."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, Bonnie was being an annoying bitch."

"Isn't she always?"

"Yeah, but now she throws homophobic insults at me."

Shego's hands erupted into black lightning. No one insulted her fiancée, and got away with it. Kim saw Shego's hands, and immediately tried to calm her down.

"Ciel chill, it's okay."

Kim, said, kissing Shego softly. The lightning around Shego's hands dispersed, and she melted into the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away, and looked sheepishly at Kim.

"Sorry, I just get really upset when people make homophobic comments. I had to listen to them through most of high school."

Kim pulled Shego into her lap, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Pumpkin. Besides, the insults weren't directed towards me. Well, a few of them were, but they were mainly directed towards Galilee."

"He's gay?"

"Yeah, after he came out, kids at school started calling him Gaylee. He ended up dropping out by his junior year, since he could no longer handle the bullying. I didn't have it so bad though, mainly because I would plasma fry anyone that dare insult me."

"Did Galilee ever think about going back, or at least get his GED?"

"He got his GED about a year ago, but he doesn't want to go to college."

"Why not?"

"He's worried about getting bullied there as well. He may not show it, but Galilee is a really sweet and sensitive guy. I remember this one time, when I was about twelve, I was in the hospital with a really bad case of pneumonia. He visited me everyday, despite the fact that my condition just got worse and worse. One day, he found me looking out the window. When he asked me what I was looking at, I told I was looking at the last remaining leave in the tree outside my window. It was winter, and all the leaves had fallen off of the tree, except for one. The leaf that remained was smaller than all the other leaves, but was still holding on; despite the fact that the wind kept whipping at it, trying to knock it down. I told Galilee that that leaf was like me, small yet strong; and I told him that if that little leaf could hold on then so could I. So, I made a vow and decided that I would not allow myself to pass over to the other side, until that little leaf fell from the tree. One night, there was a really bad storm and the wind was whipping around like crazy. When I woke up that morning I had expected the leaf to be gone. But to my surprise, it was still there."

"How is that possible?"

"Well you see, the leaf had actually fallen that night, while I was sleeping. Galilee found the leaf, and super glued it back onto the tree."

"He glued the leaf back onto the tree, so he wouldn't lose you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Aww, that was really sweet of him."

"It was. Just don't tell him I told you that story, he hates it when people know he's not always a selfish jerk."

"Hmm, okay. So, what sort of them do you want for our wedding?"

"I'm not sure, but I know what kind of flowers I want."

"Let me guess, hydrangeas?"

"You know me all too well. But yes, I want hydrangeas."

"Okay. What colors do you want our wedding to have?"

"I was thinking mint and lavender."

"I like those colors. What kind of cake do you want?"

"I want a vanilla cake, with a white chocolate mousse filling."

"How many tiers?"

"Three, and I want them to be covered in a mint green fondant, with some intricate designs done in lavender icing, going around each layer. Oh, and I want lavender hydrangeas on top, made out fondant."

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"You just planned our wedding."

"I did?"

"Well you planned a good majority of it. We still need to figure out our dresses, not to mention decide on a caterer, music, maid of honor, bridesmaids, best man, groomsmen, flower girl, ring bearer, and someone to perform the ceremony."

Kim, said, noticing that Shego was holding her head.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"That's a lot of stuff to get done, can't we just elope?"

"No, but don't worry, it's really not that much. After all, I'm sure you have some sort of idea on your wedding dress."

"Well I was thinking I could wear a lavender dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and beaded and sequined details. You could wear the same, except your dress would be in mint green."

Kim thought Shego's idea for the dresses over, then smiled, liking the idea.

"See, you can make decisions."

"Yeah well, it's easy when you know what you want. But, I still don't know anything of the other stuff."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"I know, I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if I don't pick them."

"You're not gonna hurt anyone's feelings."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, because I just thought of who are flower girl can be."

"Really, who?"

"Your cousin, Joss."

"I think she'd make a wonderful flower girl. Now, how about the ring bearer? After all, every flower girl needs a ring bearer."

"Well, I haven't made a decision, but I knows it will either be Xerxes, Xanto, Jim, or Tim."

"Okay, how about a maid of honor?"

"It's between my mom and your's."

"Best man?"

"Ron."

Kim looked at Shego, in shock.

"Seriously, you want Ron to be the best man?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"That's fine, but may I ask why?"

"Well, I know he's your best friend, and asking him to be the best man would make you happy."

Shego, said, giving Kim a warm smile. Kim smiled back, and gave Shego a kiss.

"You're really sweet, you know that?"

Kim, asked, moving a strand of hair out of Shego's face.

"I try to be."

Shego, said, letting out a soft yawn and snuggling into Kim.

"Tired?"

"Mmhm. Planning a wedding is hard work. I'm gonna take a nap, before my appointment."

Shego, said, beginning to drift off.

"What appointment?"

Shego let out another yawn, and looked at Kim, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I have an ultrasound appointment at 5:30."

Shego, said. She then leaned into Kim's chest, and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. Kim held her close, and rubbed her back.

**Go City:**

Tai was in his home, pacing back and forth. He had been watching the Possible house for the past two weeks, and the fact that Shego was no longer being left alone made it difficult to get at her.

_"They can't protect her forever, there's gotta be a way to get to her."_

Tai, thought. Suddenly, Tai got an idea. He knew the perfect time, to get at Shego.

"She's not gonna know what hit her."

Tai, said, a wicked grin on his face.

**Possible Residence:**

"Ciel...Ciel...Ciel!"

Shego was startled awake by Kim, shaking her and yelling out her name.

"Kimmie, what the hell, I'm sleeping."

Shego, grumbled, closing her eyes and attempting to fall back asleep. However, Kim stopped her from doing so, by lightly slapping her face.

"No, up, up, up. Come on, my mom said that it's time for your appointment."

"I don't wanna go."

Shego, whined, rolling off of Kim and flopping down next to her on the bed.

"But don't you want to see how the babies are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Don't make me tickle you."

Shego lifted her face off the pillow, and gave Kim a cold stare.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna try me?"

Kim, asked, looking like she was ready to strike. Shego looked into Kim's eyes, debating whether or not she wanted to test the redhead. After a few moments of intense staring, she finally gave in.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up."

Shego, said, standing up and stretching. She then made her way to the bathroom, while Kim went to wait for her downstairs. After doing her business, Shego headed downstairs as well.

"Ready to go?"

Anne, asked. Shego nodded her head, and together she, Anne, and Kim headed out the door.

**Middleton General:**

When they arrived at the hospital, they didn't have long to wait, as Shego was Dr. Mitchum's only patient that day. Anne decided to stay in the waiting room, while Kim went with Shego to the exam room.

In the exam room, a nurse told Shego to make herself comfortable, while she went to fetch Dr. Mitchum. After the nurse had left, Kim decided to ask Shego a question that had been plaguing her mind, since they had started their drive to the hospital.

"You've been awfully quiet...is everything okay?"

Shego sat down on the edge of the bed, then turned to face Kim.

"I'm just really tired."

Kim sat down next to Shego, and draped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long, and you can take a nap when we get home."

"Mkay."

Shego, mumbled, rubbing her eyes. A few moments later, Dr. Mitchum arrived.

"Alright, let's see how those twins are doing."

Dr. Mitchum, said. He then had Shego lay down on the bed, and lift her shirt up. Dr. Mitchum then placed a cool gel onto Shego's stomach, and ran the transducer along it. He then turned his attention to the monitor, and studied the image in front of him.

"So Ciel, how's the pregnancy been going so far?"

"Good. I've still be really tired, but other than that it's been going good."

"That's good to hear. Have you been taking any prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"How often do you take them?"

"Every morning, at breakfast."

"Excellent. Well, everything appears to be going good. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

Shego nodded her head, perking up at the prospect of getting to hear her babies' heartbeats for the first time. Dr. Mitchum then typed a few commands into the computer.

"Alright, here's the heartbeat of the first baby."

Dr. Mitchum then pressed a button, and a small thumping sound filled the room.

"Oh my god."

Shego, whispered, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Kim for her part just sat there, completely amazed at the fact that the heartbeat of something so tiny could be heard. Dr. Mitchum gave the happy couple a few more minutes to listen, before switching over to the heartbeat of the other baby.

"And here, is the the heartbeat of the second baby."

Once again, a small thumping sound filled the room. This time, tears of joy spilled from Shego's eyes. She couldn't believe that she just got to hear the heartbeats of both of her babies. After another few minutes of listening, Dr. Mitchum wiped the gel off of Shego's stomach and then allowed her to pull her shirt back down. He then left to get Shego the ultrasound picture, thus giving the couple a minute to talk.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything more beautiful in all my life."

Shego, said, gently placing her hand onto her stomach. Kim then placed her on top of Shego's, and gave her a loving smile.

"Thank you for sharing this moment with me."

Kim, said, giving Shego a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

Shego, said, returning the kiss. Just then, Dr. Mitchum entered the room, and handed Shego the ultrasound picture. He then told the Shego that he would see her in a few weeks, and that she was free to go. Dr. Mitchum then left the room, once again, and Shego took a look at her ultrasound picture.

"They actually look somewhat human."

Shego, said, showing Kim the picture. Kim looked at it, and smiled.

"I can already tell they're gonna be cute; just like their mom."

Shego crossed her arms, and frowned slightly.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy as hell."

"Sorry, would you like me to say that they're going to be sexy as hell, just like their mom?"

"Not until they're thirty-five."

Kim shook her head, in amusement. Her fiancée could say the darndest things, sometimes.

"Ready to head home?"

Kim, asked.

"Sure, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, before we headed out. I'll meet you in the waiting room."

Shego, said, handing Kim the ultrasound picture, and making her way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Shego had just finished washing her hands and was about to leave, when something suddenly hit her in the back of the head. The next thing she knew, her world had gone dark.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, Kim and Anne were both wondering what was taking Shego so long.

"Where on earth could she be?"

Anne, asked.

"She said that she was going to the bathroom, and that she would meet us in the waiting room. I'll go see where she's at."

Kim then made her way to the bathroom. When she got to the door of the bathroom, she pushed it open, and called out Shego's name. When she didn't receive a response, she walked further into the bathroom and began to scan the area. As she was looking around, her gaze fell to the areas by the sink, and a chill ran down her spine. For on the ground in front of her, was blood.

**Go City:**

Shego awoke, with a throbbing pain in the back of her head.

_"Ow, my head."_

Shego, thought, rubbing the back of her head. When she pulled her hand away and looked at it, she noticed blood covering her fingertips.

"Ah excellent, you're awake."

Tai, said, entering the room that Shego was currently occupying.

"Tai...? What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? I kidnapped you. Although I must say, you didn't put up much of a fight."

"That's because you snuck up on me."

"Excuses, excuses."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk."

"Fine...talk."

"Well, aren't you sweet? Anyway, how's the pregnancy going?"

"Good."

"That's good. Any complaints at all?"

"About you, or about the pregnancy?"

"Ouch, harsh. Don't tell me you're still mad about me attacking you, that was two weeks ago."

"So what, I'm just suppose to forgive you for trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just really angry that day."

"Oh, look who's full of excuses now."

Shego, said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Tai, asked, grabbing Shego by the arm. Shego tried to pull herself free from his grip, but her efforts were proving futile.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, if you wanna get away from me."

_"Challenge accepted."_

Shego, thought. She then sent a black lightning filled punch towards Tai's midsection, effectively sending him flying across the room. Tai then stood up, and brushed pieces of drywall off of his back.

"So then, that's how you wanna do this? Fine then, it's been awhile since I had a good fight."

Suddenly, Tai's hands burst into yellow flames, and Shego's jaw dropped.

"I see you're surprised. What, you didn't think you were the only one with power, did you?"

Tai then sent a flaming punch towards Shego's head, which she easily evaded.

_"Looks like I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch."_

Shego, thought, increasing her output of power, so that the lightning was now going all the way up her forearms. She then sent a punch towards the side of Tai's chin. Making contact, she sent him flying through the wall.

_"There, that should've knocked him out long enough for me to escape."_

Shego then transformed into her hellhound form, and leapt out window. She then raced off towards Middleton.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was feeling anxious. She had called Wade and told him about the blood, and that the fact that Shego was missing. He had told her that he would do everything he could to locate the missing woman, and suggested to Kim that she wait at home for an update. However, it had been over an hour, and she still hadn't heard back from Wade.

"I know it was Tai that took her. Why is it taking Wade so long to locate her?"

"Kimmie-cub, do you have proof that it was Tai?"

James, asked.

"I don't need proof. Besides, he attacked Ciel two weeks ago; therefore he must be behind this attack as well."

"I see, but are you positive it was him?"

Kim gave a nod, then turned her attention back to her kimmunicator. In a way, it was like she believed that if she stared at it long enough, it would give her the answers she craved.

**Somewhere in Go City:**

Shego was running through the streets of Go City, trying to get back to Middleton. As she was making her way through the streets, she came to a halt when she heard a noise coming from an alleyway. Crouching low and moving stealthily, she came upon a group of thugs backing a young girl against a wall. The girl couldn't have been no older than fifteen, and looked terrified beyond words.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? We just wanna have a little fun is all."

One of the thugs, said, gently caressing the girl's cheek. The girl smacked the guy's hand away, and made a break for it. Unfortunately, the guy and his men were quicker, and two of them blocked the girl's path, while the other one tackled her to the ground. Suddenly, there was a scream of pain. However, the scream didn't come from the girl, but from the thug holding her down. Turning around, he saw Shego clamped down onto his arm.

_"What the fuck?"_

The thug, thought. He then tried to yank his arm out of Shego's mouth, but wasn't having any luck. Shego then yanked the guy off of the girl, and threw him back. She then turned the group of thugs, and got into an attack stance. Shego then advanced towards them, growling and baring her fangs in the process.

"Let's get out of here!"

One of the thugs, yelled. He then mad mad dash out of the alley. The other thugs quickly followed suit. Once the thugs had left, Shego went back to check on the girl. The girl for the most part appeared to be unharmed; just a little shaken up.

"Th-thank you."

The girl, said. She then reached her hand out, and scratched Shego behind the ear, earning a tail wag from the hellhound. The girl then looked, and noticed that Shego did not have a collar, but had a feeling that she had a home.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place, and maybe my parents will be able to help you get home."

The girl then stood up, and walked out of the alley. Shego quickly followed behind. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small, two story house, with white picket fence. The girl then opened the door, and walked into the house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

The girl, called out.

"We're in the kitchen!"

A woman, called out. The girl and Shego, then walked into the kitchen.

"Uh Eloise, why is there a dog in our kitchen?"

A man, asked, looking at Shego.

"This is...well I don't know her name, but she saved me."

"Saved you? Honey, what happened?"

A woman, asked, looking worried.

"I got jumped while I was walking home. But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

The woman, asked, holding her daughter close. The girl nodded her head, and her mom smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright."

She then turned her attention to Shego.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl home safe."

Shego gave a couple of barks, as a way she was saying that the woman was welcome.

"Alright, well she must be hungry."

The man, said, walking over to the fridge, and opening it. He then pulled out some leftover hamburger meat. The man then took the meat, and broke it down into a bowl. He then placed the food in front of Shego, which she happily ate. While Shego ate, the family went into the living room to discuss what they were going to do with her.

"Okay Eloise, are you absolutely sure that she is not a stray?"

The man, asked.

"Positive. She seems too friendly to be a stray."

"Alright, then we should figure out where she's from."

"Perhaps we should take her picture, and then put it in the paper, along with our contact info."

The woman, said.

"Good idea, I'll go get my camera."

The man, said. He then left to retrieve his camera.

**End of chapter 34:**

A/N: Well, it would seem that Tai has powers as well. Also, the story that Shego shares involving the leaf, was inspired by the short story The Last Leaf, by O. Henry, which was published in 1907. The next chapter will be up soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This chapter will take place two days after the events of the previous one.

**Chapter 35: Reunited:**

**Middleton High:**

It had been at least two days since Shego had gone missing from Middleton General, and Kim had not seen hide nor hair of the pale skinned woman. After some convincing, Kim finally managed to get Global Justice to investigate Tai. Unfortunately, when GJ arrived at Tai's place no one was there, and it was clear that a fight had broken out. Kim wanted to go look for Shego, but she was currently stuck in class. So, all she could do was sit there, and worry about Shego. Ron was sitting next to Kim, and messing around on his phone. Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was a news article, stating that someone had found a loss dog.

_"Hmm, I wonder what the dog looks like."_

Ron then clicked on the article, and his eyes widened in surprise.

_"Woah, no way."_

Ron, thought, in disbelief.

"Psst KP, isn't this Ciel?"

Ron, asked, showing the picture on the phone to Kim. Kim turned her head, and looked at the picture. When she saw it, she quickly snatched the phone from Ron's hand, to get a better look.

"Oh my god, that's her."

Kim, whispered, staring at the image in front of her. Kim then quickly scanned the article, and spotted a phone number. Pulling out her phone, Kim put the number into it, and then handed Ron's phone back to him.

"Was that her?"

Ron, asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call the number that was on the article, after class."

"Okay."

Kim and Ron then turned their attention back to their teacher.

**Go City:**

Shego was in the home of the Peterson family, scratching out the back door. She had remained in her hellhound form and had chosen not speak, so as to avoid freaking the family out. However, she was now seriously debating transforming back into a human, so she could go to the bathroom. Shego then began howling.

"What is it, girl?"

Eloise, asked. Shego began to whimper, and scratch at the door.

"Oh, I see. Here you go."

Eloise then opened the door, and Shego ran out to do her business.

**Middleton High:**

Kim nearly jumped for joy when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ron just smiled at her. He knew how worried his best friend had been about Shego, so he was glad that she was safe and sound. Kim and Ron then walked out of the classroom, and Kim dialed the number that she had seen in the article. After a few rings, a woman finally answered.

"Peterson residence, Ophelia speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Ophelia, my name is Kim Possible. I was calling about the dog you found."

"Are you the owner?"

Kim thought the question over, for a moment. She wasn't Ciel's owner, but she didn't feel like explaining that the "dog" she had found was in fact her fiancée, whom could transform herself into a hellhound. So, she decided to go with a much simpler answer.

"Yes, I am her owner."

"Okay, and what is her name?"

"It's, Ciel."

"Alright then, I'll just text you my address, and you can come pick her up."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, hope to see you soon."

The call then ended, and Kim placed her phone into her pocket. She then turned her attention to Ron.

"I'm headed to Go City, to get Ciel. I'll try to be back before Barkin's class ends."

"Alright, just hurry back. You know how Barkin likes to interrogate me, whenever you don't show up for class."

"Gotcha."

Kim then headed off to the sloth, while Ron headed to class; silently praying that Kim wouldn't be gone for too long.

**Go City:**

When Kim arrived at the Peterson home, she was pleased to see that the environment looked warm and inviting.

"At least Ciel found some nice people to take her in."

Kim, thought, as she made her way to the door of the house. When Kim got up to the door, she rang the doorbell, and a tall, well built man answered.

"You must be, Kim. My name is, Scott. Please, come inside."

Scott, said, stepping aside so that Kim could enter into the house. A few moments later, a woman came into view.

"Hello, I'm Ophelia Peterson; welcome to our home."

Ophelia, said, shaking Kim's hand.

"Kim Possible, nice to meet you."

Kim, said, returning the handshake.

"Please make yourself at home, while I go fetch Ciel."

Ophelia then went to get Shego, while Kim took a seat in the living room. After about five minutes, Ophelia walked into the room, along with Eloise and Shego. Once Shego saw Kim, she quickly pounced on the redhead, wagging her tail happily.

"Well, someone's happy to see you."

Ophelia, said.

"I'm pretty happy to see her too."

Kim, said, a smile upon her face.

"So, how did she wind up at your place?"

Kim, asked.

"She saved me from some thugs in an alleyway, and I brought her back here."

Eloise, said.

"I see. Well I'm glad you're both okay, and thank you for taking such great care of her these past couple of days."

"You're welcome. She was a pleasure to have over. Well...except for the incident we had."

Ophelia, said.

"What incident, is Ciel alright?"

Kim, asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, Ciel is fine. She just decided to sing us the song of her people...at three in the morning."

Kim looked at Shego, and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you did not."

Shego just gave a sheepish look.

"I'm really sorry about that. She normally doesn't howl in the middle of the night."

"It's fine, she was probably just missing her home."

"Speaking of home, we should probably get going. I have to get back to class."

"Here, I'll walk you out."

Eloise, said. She then led Kim and Shego to the door. After goodbyes were exchanged, Kim led Shego to the sloth, and together they began the drive home.

While in the sloth, Shego waited until she and Kim were out of sight of the Petersons, before turning back into her human. Once Shego was back in her human form, she sighed in relief.

"Do you have any idea what it is like, to have to stay a hellhound for two days straight?"

Shego, asked, turning her attention to Kim. Kim took a quick glance at Shego, then answered.

"Hmm...no, not really, no."

"Of course you don't."

Kim just shook her head.

"Are you okay though?"

Shego could hear the concern in Kim's voice. So, she switched the sloth over to autopilot, and then had Kim look at her.

"Yes Princess, I'm fine."

Shego then gave Kim a tender kiss. As they were kissing, Kim placed her hand on the back of Shego's head, and pulled her in, to deepen the kiss. However, when she did so, she noticed Shego wince in pain. Kim then broke the kiss, and gave Shego a worried look.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you look like you were in pain?"

"You must've been seeing things. I am in no pain whatsoever."

Feeling that Shego was bluffing, Kim had Shego turn around so that she could inspect the back of her head. Within a few moments of inspecting, Kim found dried blood, and she gasped in surprise.

"Ciel, what happened?"

"Tai hit me in the back of the head, but I'm okay."

Shego, said, turning around so that she was now facing Kim.

"Ciel, when GJ went to Tai's house, to see if you were there, they said it appeared that a fight had broken out."

"Oh yeah, one did."

"What happened?"

"Tai tried to stop me from leaving, so I punched him using my powers. Then, his hands burst into yellow flames."

Kim's eyes widened, in shock.

"Tai has powers?"

"Apparently so."

"Are the twins okay?"

"They're fine."

Shego, said, placing her hand gently onto her stomach. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, then placed her hand on top of Shego's.

"Well I'm glad you're all okay."

Kim then gave Shego another tender kiss. After the kiss, the couple fell into a peaceful silence. About ten minutes had passed, before either one of them spoke again.

"Ciel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up Cupcake?"

"Since you and Tai both have powers, does that mean that your kids will have powers?"

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about it. But, it's hard to say. After all, I have powers, but my parents don't."

"That's true."

"Yep, so what class do you have?"

"US History. Then I have cheer practice after that. Do you wanna come with me, to practice?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll only have about twenty minutes of class, once I get there. So, you won't have too long of a wait."

"Sounds good."

Kim and Shego then drove in silence, for the rest of the trip.

**Middleton High:**

When Kim and Shego arrived at the school, Kim set the sloth to manual, and then pulled over. She then handed her keys to Shego, and told her to park the car, while she went to class.

"See you after school."

Kim, said, kissing Shego on the cheek, and then racing off to class. Shego then went to park the car, and wait for Kim to get out of class.

When Kim got to the classroom, she quickly and quietly snuck in, and sat down in her chair.

"You made it. Is everything okay?"

Ron, whispered.

"Yeah, everything is good."

"Did you take Ciel home?"

"No, she's going with me to cheer practice."

"Oh, okay. So where is she now?"

"Parking the sloth. I told her I would see her after school."

"Gotcha."

Kim and Ron then fell silent, and turned their attention back to Mr. Barkin's lecture. As Mr. Barkin droned on and on, Kim jotted down the notes she had missed, and tried her best to not appear lost. After about twenty minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Alright people, don't forget to read chapters twelve and thirteen, and answer the questions for homework."

Mr. Barkin, said, placing his notes into his briefcase and shutting it. The students all jotted down the homework, and left the room. Kim then left to get Shego, while Ron went to get ready for football practice.

At the sloth, Kim looked all around, but did not see Shego.

_"Where did she go?"_

Kim, thought. Suddenly, she felt someone tackle her to ground, and she let out a girlish scream. Turning to face her attacker, Kim found that it was only Shego, with a big grin on her face.

"You scream like a girl, Pumpkin."

"That's because I am a girl. Now can you help me up, I have to go get ready for practice."

"Sure."

Shego then stood up, and over Kim her hand. Once Kim had a hold of her hand, she pulled her up.

"Thanks."

Kim, said, dusting herself off. Kim and Shego then made their way to the gym. Once they had made it to the gym, Kim had Shego wait by the doors, while she went to go change into her uniform.

While she was waiting for Kim to return, Shego could hear Bonnie ordering people around. Curiosity getting the best of her, Shego decided to open the door and take a peek inside.

"Oh for fuck's sake, ya'll are hopeless."

Bonnie, said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course we're hopeless, she's not here."

Tara, said, earning a glare from Bonnie, and a laugh from her other fellow cheerleaders. Tara smiled, pleased that some people thought her joke was funny.

"Alright if you all are done, perhaps we can get started with practice."

Bonnie, said, glaring daggers at the cheer squad.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kim?"

Liz, asked.

"If you seriously think I'm gonna let that dyke be on this cheer team, then you are the craziest woman I have ever met."

"Oh, she's not crazy; but I'm fucking insane."

Shego, said, standing behind Bonnie with a deadly gleam in her eyes. Bonnie then turned around, and faced Shego.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop insulting my fiancée."

"And if I don't?"

At that moment, Shego punched Bonnie square in the jaw, knocking the brunette to the ground.

"Consider that your warning."

Shego, growled, standing over Bonnie with a look of hatred on her face. Bonnie sat up, rubbing her sore jaw.

"Ciel, what in heaven's name did you do?!"

Kim, yelled, looking surprised.

"Oh, hey Kimmie, I was just warning Bonnie not to insult you."

"Can't you give warnings without being violent?"

"Not really. Besides, I didn't hit her that hard."

"You still hit her."

"You act like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is. Look, I hate Bonnie just as much as you do, but that doesn't make it okay to hit her."

"Sure it doe-"

Shego was cut off by Bonnie's fist connecting with her stomach. As Shego dropped to the ground, the cheer squad gasped in surprise, none of them had even seen Bonnie move. Kim then looked at Shego, lying on the ground in pain, and felt something inside her snap. Feeling anger rise within her, Kim sent Bonnie flying across the gym.

"Oh my god."

Marcella, gasped, looking at what Kim had done in a shocked expression.

"Kim, what on earth did you do that for?"

Tara, asked. Kim didn't say anything, and just kneeled down next to Shego. After giving her a once over, Kim placed her hand gently onto Shego's stomach.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Kim, asked, looking at Shego with concern filled eyes.

"Ugh, the feisty cheerleader sure can punch."

Shego, groaned, sitting up and rubbing her stomach. She then looked across the gym, and saw that Bonnie was out cold.

"Uh Pumpkin, I think you killed her."

"Like the bitch wouldn't have deserved it."

Kim, spat, anger swirling around in her eyes.

"I thought you said it wasn't okay to hit people."

"It's not."

"Then why did you hit her?"

"Because of where she hit you."

"I see. So if she had hit me somewhere else, you wouldn't have hit her?"

"No, I still would have hit her, just not as hard."

"Why?"

"Because you're in no condition to fight."

Shego stood up, and gave Kim a puzzled look. Kim stood up as well, and wondered why her fiancée looked so confused.

"What do you mean I'm in no condition to fight?"

"Well it's not that you're in no condition to, it's more so that I don't want you to."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

_"Oh crap, here we go again. Damn you hormones, damn you."_

Kim, thought. She really didn't want to get into an argument with Shego, especially not in front of the cheer squad.

"That's not what I'm saying; you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. However, I don't want you fighting because it wouldn't be just yourself that you would have to protect."

Shego mulled over Kim's words, for a moment. Sure, she understood where the redhead was coming from, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't get upset.

"I can protect my children just fine."

"I know you can."

"Then why are you acting like I can't?"

"I'm not. Look, can we not do this right now?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Fine."

Shego then turned, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch Ron's practice."

With that said, Shego left out of the gym. Kim just let out a sigh, and turned her attention to the cheer squad.

"Alright, let's get started."

"Uh Kim, what about Bonnie?"

Liz, asked.

"Oh right, hang on."

Kim then sprinted over to Bonnie. When she got to her, she looked her over, then picked her up. Holding Bonnie in her arms, Kim walked over to the bleachers, and laid Bonnie down on one of the benches. She then walked back over to the cheer squad.

"Alright, she's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up, but she'll be okay. Now, let's get to practicing."

Kim then lead her fellow cheerleaders through the routine that they would be using, for the upcoming game. The whole time however, the rest of the cheerleaders were wondering about the argument Kim and Shego had had, but none of them wanted to ask about it. And, they felt it was best if they never did.

Meanwhile out on the football field, Shego was watching Ron's practice, and thinking about the little argument Kim and her had had. She knew that Kim just wanted to protect her and keep her safe, but she felt like she was being babied. After watching Ron's practice for a bit, Shego decided to go for a walk, to clear her head.

Back in the gym, Kim and the other cheerleaders were finishing up their routine. Bonnie was still out cold, but was expected to wake up soon. After about another five minutes of practice, Kim decided to call it quits.

"Alright ladies, that was a great practice. We just need to work on the ending a little more, and then we'll be ready for the game on Friday. Now, Bonnie should wake up in about ten minutes. That being said, Marcella can you drive her home?"

"Sure."

"Great. Well, I should get going, see you all later."

Kim then left the gym, and went to the football field. When she got out there, she was greeted by Ron.

"Hey KP, how was practice?"

"It was good. Have you seen Ciel?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She was, but we got into a little argument, so she left to watch your practice."

"Oh, I didn't see her. Don't worry though, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go look for her. By the way, do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll just take my scooter. Besides, I gotta go pick Hana up from daycare."

"Okay, see you later."

Kim then left to go look for Shego, while Ron went to pick his little sister up from daycare. After searching around for about twenty minutes, Kim concluded that Shego was not in the area.

_"Maybe she went home."_

With that thought in mind, Kim headed to the sloth. When she got there, she was surprised to find Shego, asleep in the front seat.

_"Well, at least I found her."_

Kim then walked over to the sloth, and opened the driver's side door, being careful not to wake the sleeping woman. Once she was in the car, Kim looked at Shego's sleeping form. As she was watching her sleep, Kim noticed that Shego's breathing sounded strange; almost like she was struggling a bit. Growing concerned, Kim decided to wake Shego up. After a few seconds of shaking, Shego cracked her eyes open, and looked at Kim.

"What?"

Shego, mumbled, closing her eyes and rolling over.

"Your breathing sounded strange, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let me sleep."

Kim was about to say something else, until she that Shego had fallen back asleep. Realizing it would be pointless to wake her up again, and try to talk to her, Kim decided to just drive home. However, Shego's strange breathing was still on her mind, and she hoped that she was really okay.

_"I'll ask my mom about it, when we get home."_

Kim then started up the sloth, and began the drive home.

**Possible Residence:**

Arriving at home, Kim parked the car and woke up Shego. Once Shego was awake, Kim and her entered the house.

"Ciel, you're home!"

Jim and Tim, shouted, tightly hugging the pale skinned woman. Shego gave a soft smile, and hugged the boys back. After the hug had ended, Kim and Shego went upstairs to talk.

When they got into Shego's room, they sat down on the bed, and began their conversation.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. It's just, well you know how independent I can be."

Shego, said. Kim pulled Shego into a hug, and held her close.

"I forgive you. It's partially my fault as well, I shouldn't be babying you. But, when I heard that you and Tai had gotten into a fight I got scared. I wasn't scared for you though, I was scared for the twins; especially after you mentioned that Tai has powers too."

"You're not at any fault Princess, I shouldn't have gotten upset. You were just looking out for me."

"Speaking of looking out for, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, I didn't sleep too well in the car."

"How come?"

"I dunno, I guess I was just thinking about stuff that happened a couple days ago, and then I was thinking about the little argument we had."

"What about your breathing? You know it didn't sound normal."

"Oh yeah, that. I was having some chest pain, and it was hurting to breathe."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need me to let my mom know?"

"Cupcake calm down, I'm fine. I'm sure it was just all stress related."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now stop worrying so much, that's how you get gray hairs. In fact, I think I see a couple."

Shego, said, inspecting Kim's hair. Kim playfully pushed Shego away.

"I do not have any gray hairs."

Kim, said, pretending to be upset.

"You're so cute when you're all pouty like that."

Shego, said, kissing Kim on the cheek. Kim then turned her head, and captured Shego's lips in a passionate kiss. As the kissing continued, Shego laid back on the bed, pulling Kim on top of her. After a few minutes, the kissing stopped and Kim looked lovingly into Shego's eyes.

"I love you."

Kim, said, brushing a stray hair out of Shego's face.

"I love you too, Princess."

Shego then noticed that Kim was giving her a weird look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was thinking."

"About...?"

"Well you have all of these nicknames for me, but I don't even have one for you."

"Hmm, well if you did what would it be?"

"That's just it, I have no idea. What gave you the idea for my nicknames?"

"Well, Pumpkin is because of your hair color. Cupcake is because you're sweet, and Princess is because you're a perfectionist, and spoiled...sometimes."

"Hey, I am not spoiled."

"I said sometimes."

Kim crossed her arms, and made a harumph noise.

"I still not spoiled. If anyone around is spoiled, it's you."

"It's not my fault you're wrapped around my finger."

"I am not."

_"We'll just see about that."_

Shego, thought.

"Princess, can you get me some juice?"

"Sure, apple or orange?"

"Apple."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Kim then left the room, and returned a few moments later with a glass of apple juice, for Shego.

"I told you so."

Shego, said, taking the glass of juice from Kim, and taking a sip from it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wrapped around my finger. I requested juice, and what do I have in my hand?"

"I am not wrapped around your finger, I was just being polite. I can always take the juice back from you."

Kim, said, reaching over to grab the glass from Shego's hand.

"Touch my juice and I will lick you."

Kim ignored Shego's warning, and continued to grab for the glass. Just as she was about to grab it, Shego licked the side of her face, and Kim stumbled back, wiping her face in the process.

"I can't believe you just licked my face."

"What are you complaining about, you've sneezed in my face."

"You were holding me down."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is I've never licked your face."

"True, but you've licked me other places. And if I'm not mistaken, I've licked you other places too, and you've enjoyed it."

"Touché."

"Mmhmm."

Shego, said, drinking some more of her juice.

"Why do you look so smug?"

Kim, asked.

"I'm not looking smug, this is how I always look."

"No, you definitely have something on your mind. Wait...you still think that you've got me wrapped around your finger."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh-uh infinity."

"Yeah huh double infinity."

Shego gave Kim a pointed look.

"You win this round Possible."

"Duh, that's because heroes always win."

"That only counts when you're fighting villains."

"Oh, and I take it you're not a villain?"

"Nope, not anymore. Besides, I was never really a villain to begin with; I just loved fighting you. Speaking of fighting, do you think we can spar sometime?"

"Spar? You want us to spar?"

"Yeah. So, can we?"

"I dunno."

"Aww come on, please."

"Ciel, are you sure sparring is a good idea? I mean, it doesn't seem safe."

"Kimmie, I'm pregnant, not a quadriplegic."

"Sweetheart, if you were a quadriplegic you wouldn't be able to move."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Kimmie, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do stuff. Besides, it's just sparring."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"About what? It's not like I'm going to get hurt."

"Accidents can happen."

"Are you worried that you'll accidentally hurt me, during a sparring match?"

Kim nodded her head. Shego then gave Kim a peck on the cheek.

"You're not gonna hurt me, I promise."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes, and saw truth in her words.

"Okay, we'll spar tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Pumpkin."

Shego, said, giving Kim another kiss. The two then fell into a comfortable silence. Shego set her glass down on the nightstand, and climbed into Kim's lap. Once she was sitting with her back leaned against Kim's front, Kim encircled her arms around Shego's stomach. Breathing in the green apple scent of Shego's hair, Kim sighed in contentment.

"I missed you. You know that, right?"

Kim, asked giving Shego a warm and loving smile. Shego turned her head, to face Kim's smiling face, and gave her a passionate kiss to let her know that she had missed the redhead as well. After the kiss had ended, Shego snuggled back into Kim.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"When get married, who's taking whose last name?"

"I would like to take your last name. Also, I would like the twins to have your last name as well."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"That's really sweet of you, you know that?"

"I try."

A few moments later, Anne called the girls downstairs for dinner. Shego then climbed off of Kim's lap, and headed downstairs. Kim followed quickly behind.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

"Dammit all to hell!"

Tai, shouted. He was still upset at the fact that Shego had managed to escape from his clutches.

_"If she thinks she can keep me from my kids she's got another thing coming."_

Just then, Tai got an idea, and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh Tai, you evil genius you."

Tai, said, as he saw his plan playing out in his mind.

**End of Chapter 35:**

A/N: What could Tai be up too? Well he's obviously not planning on baking a batch of brownies... or is he? The next chapter will be up sometime either this week or next. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: In this chapter we will hear more about Tai's powers, and Kim and Shego have a sparring match.

**Chapter 36: Sparring:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was a bright, sunny day in Middleton. Kim and Shego had just finished breakfast, and were currently in the backyard getting ready to spar. After doing a few stretches, to loosen up their muscles, they faced each other and got into a fighting stance.

"What, no powers?"

Kim, asked, noticing that Shego had not activated her powers.

"Nah, I thought I'd fight fair this time."

"Since when have you ever fought fair?"

"Hmm, good point."

Shego, said, activating her black lightning powers. As the black lightning swirled around her hands, she gave Kim a devilish smirk.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Princess?"

"Sure, but it's your ass that's gonna be getting kicked."

Kim, said, aiming a jump kick at Shego's head. Shego barely managed to dodge the kick, before grabbing Kim by the ankle and through her across the yard. Kim managed to twist her body around, mid air, and land on her feet.

"Hey, this is suppose to be a friendly sparring match."

"Fine, I'll go easy on you."

"Thank y-"

"Think fast!"

Shego, yelled, throwing a bolt of lightning at Kim's feet. Kim once again managed to dodge the attack.

_"So that's how it's gonna be? Well then, I better step up my game."_

Kim, thought. She then charged at Shego, and aimed a well executed punch towards her left shoulder. She made contact, and sent Shego back a couple feet.

"Ow Princess, not so hard. That really hurt."

Shego, said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sor-"

Kim was cut off by Shego sending a roundhouse kick to her back, and sending her to the ground.

"Ugh."

Kim, groaned, rolling over onto her back, and sitting up.

"You really shouldn't put your guard down."

Shego, said, circling around the fallen heroine and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You tricked me, I seriously thought I had hurt you."

Kim, said, standing up and glaring at Shego.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, baby cakes."

"Yeah well...wait, did you just call me baby cakes?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"To distract you."

"From...?"

"This."

Shego then sent an electrified punch towards Kim's stomach, and sent her flying across the yard. As Kim laid there, gasping for air, Shego increased her output of power so that the black lightning was encasing the entire length of her arms.

_"Damn, she's not holding back."_

Kim, thought. After few minutes, she managed to stagger to her feet. Once she was standing, she looked at Shego, and got back into a fighting stance.

"Back for more I see."

Shego, said, getting back into a stance as well.

"Naturally."

Kim then lunged at Shego, and the two continued with their sparring match. The two then continued to spar for about another hour and half, before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

"Okay...I think...that's enough...for now."

Kim, wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"Told you...I'd kick...your ass."

Shego, gasped, swallowing lung fulls of air.

"Nuh-uh, I totally kicked your ass."

Kim, said, wiping sweat off her brow. She then stood up, and walked over to her fiancée.

"Would you like me to help you up, or can you handle it on your own?"

Shego lifted her hand towards Kim, and groaned out something that sounded vaguely like help. Kim then took a hold of Shego's hand, and pulled her to her feet. Once they were both standing, they headed inside.

When they had gotten inside the house, Shego noticed the emptiness of the place.

"Where are your parents?"

"Work."

"And your brothers?"

"Soccer practice, and afterwards they're going to a sleepover."

"So we're alone?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Mmm, no reason."

Shego, said, snaking her arms around Kim's waist and planting a lingering kiss on the nape of her neck. Shego then moved her head, and began nibbling on Kim's ear, causing the redhead to shudder.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Shego, said, her voice having a seductive tone to it. She then released her hold on Kim, and walked up the stairs, adding an extra sway to her hips. Kim just stared at Shego's retreating form, seemingly lost in a trance. Once she heard the shower turn on, she snapped out of her trance, and walked up the stairs.

When she made it upstairs, she walked into the bathroom and saw that Shego was already in the shower. Taking off her clothes, Kim pulled back the shower curtain and quietly stepped inside, so as not to startle the pale skinned woman. Once she was in the shower, she slowly wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, and pressed her front into her back. Feeling Kim press herself into her, Shego turned around in Kim's arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss. As the kissing continued, Shego flicked her tongue against Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the redhead graciously granted. While their tongues danced around in each other's mouths, Kim grabbed the bottle of shampoo. She then opened the bottle, and placed a small amount of shampoo into her hand. After closing the bottle and setting it down, Kim evenly distributed the shampoo between her hands, and then lathered it through Shego's hair. As she used her nails to massage Shego's scalp, she earned a moan of ecstasy from the pale skinned woman. Once Shego's hair had been washed, Kim began to wash the rest of her. Making sure to pay extra special attention to the more sensitive areas of Shego's body. As Kim continued to wash and pleasure Shego, they were both unaware of the person lurking around downstairs.

Downstairs, Tai was in the living room, looking at the books on the bookcase.

_"Ah, Oliver Twist. I see they enjoy the classics."_

Tai, thought, continuing to browse the bookcase. A few minutes later, he heard the shower turn off, and decided that it was time to make his move.

_"Showtime."_

Tai then made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Kim and Shego were on Kim's bed, cuddling and sharing a few kisses here and there. As they laid there, enjoying each other's company, they were unaware that Tai was watching them from the doorway. Or, so it would seem, for at that moment Shego encased one of her hands in black lightning.

"Ciel, what are y-"

Before Kim had a chance to finish her sentence, Shego shot a bolt of lightning towards the doorway of Kim's room.

"Ow, son of a bitch!"

Tai, yelled, the lightning having hit him in the leg. He then limped into view of both Kim and Shego.

"How did you know I was here?"

Tai, asked, looking confused.

"I just knew. What do you want?"

Shego, asked. It was clear by the tone of her voice that she was in no mood to talk to Tai.

"You know what I want."

"Not really, care to elaborate?"

"Fine...I want the twins."

"Tai we've been through this, you can't have them."

"Like hell I can't! They're my kids too!"

"I know, but you're a wanted criminal."

"...So are you."

Shego fell silent, she had forgotten about the fact that she was still wanted in eleven countries.

"You see, you're just as much of a criminal as me. I mean come on, what makes you think Global Justice won't take the twins after they're born?"

"They would never do that."

Kim, said, feeling that she had remained silent long enough.

"Oh really, and what makes you say that?"

"Dr. Director isn't heartless, she would never separate a mother from her children. Unless of course the child was in danger."

"What the fuck makes you think the twins won't be in danger? Ciel can shoot lightning from her hands, and turn into a hellhound."

"So, you shoot fire from your hands, or so I've heard. And, I know they would be safe because Ciel would never hurt someone that she loves."

"Oh, really?"

Tai's hands then burst into yellow flames, and Kim stepped back a bit.

"Kim I'd like to show you something, but first allow me to explain my powers to you. As you can see I can conjure up yellow flames. I bet you're wondering why that is."

Kim gave a nod.

"I figured you'd be curious."

Tai then removed his shirt and turned around, reveal the symbol that was on his back to Kim.

"How did you do that without extinguishing the flames?"

"I can control the temperature of the flames. Also, my clothes are fire resistant."

Tai, said, turning to face Kim once more.

"Now, the symbol on my back is called a Vegvisir, and like the Ægishjálmr on Ciel's back it is a symbol of protection. However, I didn't get my powers the same way that Ciel got her's. I got mine trying to save someone else. And, do you know who it was that I was trying to save?"

Kim shook her head.

"I was trying to save Ayumi. You remember that day don't you, Ciel?"

Shego's as widened, as she realized what Tai was about to reveal.

"Tai, don't."

"Don't what? Oh I'm sorry, do you not want me telling Kim our little secret?"

"What secret?"

Kim, asked, looking very confused.

"Oh, she never told you about the time that sh-"

Tai was cut off by Shego, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"I swear to god, if you tell her anything I will end you."

Shego, said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Ciel, what is it that you don't want Tai to tell me?"

Shego removed her hand from Tai's mouth, and turned her attention to Kim.

"Kimmie, it's nothing."

"Oh god Ciel, don't do this again."

"Don't do what?"

"Every time there's a secret between us you act like it's nothing, and then we end up fighting."

"Might I interject for a moment?"

Tai, asked.

"Please do."

Shego, said.

"Now hang on a sec, Ciel what is going o-...mother of pearl!"

Kim, yelled. She then looked at her arm, and noticed the burn mark on her forearm, as well as the blood dripping from the wound onto the floor. Kim then looked at Tai, and noticed the smug look on his face.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I would run if I were you."

Tai, said, extinguishing his flames, and stepping aside.

"Why would I run?"

Tai didn't say anything, and just pointed at Shego. Kim turned around and noticed that Shego's eyes were a ruby red color, and that she was growling.

"You see, that's what she didn't want you to know about. This one time Ayumi got a cut on her hand, and as soon as Ciel smelled the blood her eyes changed colors, and she started growling. It was like this animalistic side to her took over, and she just lunged at Ayumi. Nearly ripped her damn face off. It was at that moment that I got my powers. I had to use my powers to stop Ciel from mauling Ayumi to death. Now, I could use my powers to stop Ciel from mauling you to death...for a small fee."

Kim turned back around, and looked at Tai. She was about to ask what the fee was, when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She turned her head to find Shego, sinking her razor sharp fangs into her.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You know I could make it stop, all you have to do is give me Ciel."

"Never."

Kim, said, through gritted teeth. Tai just smirked.

"Fine then, suit yourself."

He then turned around, and made his way towards the door. Tai then looked over his shoulder, at Kim.

"Oh by the way, after Ciel kills you, nothing will stop me from making her mine."

Tai then exited out of Kim's room, and the Possible house without another word.

Once Tai had left, Kim focused on Shego, and the excruciating pain in her right shoulder.

_"Okay Kim, stay calm. Your fiancée has a taste for blood, and is currently chewing on your shoulder like some sort of rabid animal. You just have to get her to let go, and then all will be okay... maybe."_

Suddenly, Kim got an idea. Grabbing a hold of Shego's nose, she held it shut until Shego opened her mouth, thus releasing her grip on Kim's shoulder. After Kim was free from Shego, she took the opportunity to make a break for it. Running into the bathroom, Kim slammed the door shut and locked it. Shego remained on the other side, clawing at the door.

_"Where is that first aid kit?"_

Kim, thought, rummaging around under sink.

_"Aha, there it is."_

Kim then pulled out the first aid kit, and pulled out some bandages. Standing up, she set the bandages on the edge of the sink, and removed her shirt. Pulling down her bra strap, she then inspected the bite wound. The wound was deep, but luckily it was not going to need any stitches. Turning on the sink, Kim grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the warm water. After ringing it out a little, she began to wipe away the blood that was on her shoulder and forearm. Once the blood was cleaned off, she bandaged up the wounds. Once the wounds were bandaged, she pulled up her bra strap and threw her shirt into the hamper. Kim then pressed her ear against the door, to see if she could still hear Shego on the other side. When she didn't hear anything she figured the coast was clear. Exiting out of the bathroom, Kim discovered that Shego was nowhere in sight.

_"She must be back in the room."_

Kim, thought, heading in the direction of her room. When she walked into her room she found Shego, sitting on the edge of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Shego had washed her face, but had yet to change her bloodstained shirt.

"Hey...you okay?"

Kim, asked, sitting next to Shego.

"You hate me, don't you."

Shego, said, a few teardrops falling from her eyes. Kim reached her hand out, and wiped away Shego's tears. She then wrapped her arms around Shego, and held her close.

"Honey, I could never hate you."

Kim, said, kissing Shego's temple. Shego for her part, pulled away from Kim, and stood up. She then took a few steps away from the bed, and looked out the window. At that moment, Kim noticed the tenseness in Shego's muscles, and that her shoulders were shaking. Kim stood up as well, and walked over to Shego. Moving so that she was standing in front of Shego, Kim noticed the tears falling from her eyes. She then pulled Shego into a hug, much to the chagrin of the other woman.

"Kimme, stop, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, duh."

"But why?"

"Because I know you need it."

"Just because I need, doesn't mean I deserve it. Kim, I could have killed you."

"True, but you didn't. So, you know, no big."

As soon as those words left Kim's mouth, Shego shoved her away.

"No, it is not no big. Kim I almost killed you, and you're hugging me and acting like it was nothing. I'm a monster, how can you still love me?!"

Kim stepped closer to Shego, and cupped her face with her hands. Using her thumbs to wipe away Shego's tears, she looked deeply into her eyes.

"You are not a monster. You are my sexy, sarcastic, bad ass fiancée, and I love you."

Kim, said, softly kissing Shego.

"But I don't deserve for you to love me."

"Don't talk like that, you do deserve for me to love you."

Shego's gaze flickered to the bandage on Kim's shoulder.

"No, I don't deserve your love. And don't you dare tell me that I do."

"Then I'll just have to show you that you do."

Kim, said, capturing Shego's lips in a warm, tender kiss. As they kissed, Kim moved her hands down to Shego's waist, and pushed her back towards the bed. As soon as the back of Shego's knees hit the end of the bed, she fell back onto it. Kim landed on top of her, and began nibbling on Shego's bottom lip, and feel her up. She then moved to Shego's neck, and left some love bites, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath her. Kim then removed Shego's shirt, and tossed it aside. Shego then moved her hands to undo the button of Kim's pants, but was stopped by Kim, grabbing her wrist, and pinning her arms down by her side. When she noticed the look of confusion on Shego's face, she decided to explain.

"Right now, it's all about you. So just sit back and relax."

Kim, said, leaving a trail of kisses along Shego's chest and stomach. When she made it to Shego's pants, she undid the button and began to slide them down. Once her pants were removed, Kim tossed them aside, and left a trail of kisses on Shego's inner thighs, causing the pale skinned woman to shudder in anticipation of what was to come.

"Oh Kimmie."

Shego, moaned, feeling Kim's lips on her wet center.

"You like that don't you?"

Kim, asked, flicking her tongue against Shego's center, making her hips twitch and moans of pleasure to escape her lips. Kim could feel Shego's center growing wetter and wetter with each flick of her tongue, and she knew that she was ready. Kim then moved up Shego's body, and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Ready?"

Kim, asked, starting to remove Shego's panties. Shego nodded her head, and Kim tossed the article of clothing onto the floor. She then ran her hand slowly and sensually up Shego's leg. When Kim's slender fingers made it to Shego's throbbing clit, she began to gently rub it in small circles.

"Kimmie, ahh."

Shego, moaned, arching herself into Kim's touch. Kim then inserted a couple of fingers into Shego, and pumped them in and out of her. As Kim continued to pleasure Shego, she could feel her walls tighten as she grew closer and closer to her climax. Soon she was grinding herself into Kim's hand, her cries of pleasure filling the room.

"Faster Kimmie, faster."

Kim increased her speed, and rubbed her thumb against Shego's clit.

"Ohh that feels so good. Mmm baby, don't stop, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Shego's voice tapered off as a wave of orgasmic pleasure ripped through her, causing to cry out in ecstasy and pleasure. After her orgasm had died down, Shego laid there is post orgasmic bliss. Kim removed her hand from Shego, and laid next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"There, now do you believe that you deserve my love?"

Kim, asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Shego's ear.

"Mmhm."

Shego, said, snuggling into Kim.

"Thank you."

Shego, said, kissing Kim's forehead.

"For what?"

"For helping me to feel better."

"You're welcome."

Kim, said, returning the kiss. She then pulled a blanket up over Shego, covering the lower half of her body. A few moments later, Anne knocked on the door, to make her presence known. Once Kim and Shego were looking at her, she spoke.

"You have a phone call."

Anne, said, handing the phone to Shego. Shego took the phone from Anne, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ciel, I got a question for you."

Wego 1, said.

"Okay, shoot."

"Is it I could care less, or I couldn't care less?"

"It's I couldn't care less. Basically if you say that you could care less, then you you still care. You may only care about twenty percent, but you still care. If you say I couldn't care less, that means that you don't give a flying fuck anymore."

"Oh I get it, so if you're trying to say you don't care, then you say I couldn't care less."

"Bingo."

"Sweet, thanks for clearing that up for me."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No that was pretty much it, take care."

"Will do."

Shego then hung up the phone, and handed it back to Anne.

"What was that about?"

Kim, asked.

"Xerxes had a grammar question for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he knows how much of a grammar nazi I can be. Can you hand me my pants?"

"Did you have to ask for them in front of my mom?"

Kim, asked, getting up and retrieving Shego's pants.

"Oh don't be such a prude. Besides, it's not like she doesn't know what we do when we're alone."

"True, but still."

Kim, said, handing Shego her pants. She then turned around, so that Shego could have some privacy while she got dressed. Shego decided to take the opportunity to embarrass Kim.

"So you'll shower with me, but you won't watch me get dressed?"

Kim's face turned a shade of crimson, and Shego busted out laughing.

"Ciel."

Kim, whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Now Kim, there's no need to be embarrassed. After all, your father still hides in the closet when I'm getting dressed."

Anne, said.

"He does?"

Shego, asked, buttoning up her pants.

"Yes, he feels that there are times to look at someone when they're naked, and times where you shouldn't look at all."

"Do you look when he's getting dressed?"

"I try not to, but he's got a great ass, so it's kinda hard to resist sneaking a peak."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Kimmie's ass is amazing."

"I cannot believe the two of you are discussing asses."

Kim, said, turning to face Anne and Shego.

"What, we're just bonding."

Shego, said, innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Over your appreciation for your significant others' asses?"

"Mmhm."

Shego, said, sauntering over Kim.

"Besides, you love it when I check out your ass."

Shego then gave Kim's ass a squeeze, earning a small jump from the redhead.

"Ciel, stop."

Kim, said, swatting Shego's hand away.

"Oh what the matter, I thought you liked it when I did that."

"I do, but not in front of other people."

Kim, whispered.

"Oh, but fucking me in the living room is totally okay?"

"I only did that because we were both in the mood, and no one was around."

"What if someone had walked in on us, would you have stopped?"

"Most likely."

"Hmm, I see."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Shego then walked out of the room, adding an extra sway to her hips to entice Kim.

"She's gonna be the death of me."

Kim, mumbled, walking out of the room after Shego. Anne let out a small chuckle, then walked out of the room, following after her daughter and Shego.

_"Those two are certainly quite the pair."_

**End of chapter 36:**

A/N: Well there you have it, you've got to hear about Tai's powers, and a dark secret of Shego's was revealed. The next chapter will have a lot going on in it, so it might be a couple of weeks before it gets posted. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: There will be a lot going on in this chapter, so get ready for a long read.

**Chapter 37: Tai's Scheme:**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Tai was in the lair he had built for himself, in the outskirts of Go City, trying to devise a plan to get Shego and her unborn children away from Kim.

"There's gotta be a way to convince Ciel that she and the twins belong with me."

"Why don't you just kidnap Ciel, and force her to stay with you?"

Rafael, asked.

"Please Rafael, I am a human being, not a monster. I'm not gonna just kidnap Ciel, and force her to stay with me. However, that doesn't mean that you won't kidnap her."

"Wait, isn't Kim dead though? Why don't you just ask Ciel to be with you? It would certainly be easier than having me kidnap her."

"Because there's no fun in just asking for stuff. Besides, I know that Kim's still alive. I got Ciel to attack her, but trust me, that bitch is still alive. Now, go get Ciel and bring her here; that's an order."

"Well then, aren't you just Mr. Bossy? So if I'm the one bringing Ciel here, what are gonna do?"

"Nothing. You however will be doing an awful lot."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"And what pray tell will I be doing?"

"It's quite simple, you are going to administer this serum that I created to Ciel, and then bring her here."

Tai, said, handing Rafael a gun. Inside was a syringe, with a needle attached to it. Rafael took the gun, and looked at the green liquid that was inside the syringe.

"What's this?"

"Mind control, my dear Rafael."

Tai, said, in a fake British accent.

"Mind control?"

"Yes."

"But Ciel hates being mind controlled, you know that."

"I know, which is why it's the perfect plan. You see I once made a vow to Ciel that I would never mind control her, therefore she won't be expecting to guard herself against it."

"So why do I have to be the one to shoot her with the needle?"

"Because this way I technically won't be breaking my vow to Ciel, since I'm not the one that's gonna be injecting her with the serum."

Rafael thought Tai's words over, for a moment.

"Makes sense, I guess. But, Ciel scares me. I heard about what she did to Ayumi."

"Ayumi underestimated Ciel's power. All you have to do is shoot Ciel with that needle, it'll be easy."

"How so?"

"Ciel and Kim will be keeping an eye out for me, but they won't be expecting you."

"And therefore it'll be easier for me to inject her with the serum?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, I do it. But if either one of them end up killing me, I'm gonna come back and haunt you."

"Fair enough. Now go, time's a wastin'."

Tai, said, ushering Rafael out the door.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were in the living room, watching a movie together. However, Kim was doing most of the watching, as Shego had fallen asleep. Kim probably would have fallen asleep as well, but Shego had opted to watch a scary movie, and now Kim was too scared to close her eyes.

"Don't open the closet, don't open the closet, don't open the closet, don't open the closet."

Kim, whispered, to herself.

"Kim."

Kim jumped about ten feet in the air, at the sound of her mom's voice.

"The hell, mom?!"

Kim, whispered, her tone harsh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but it's time to change your bandages."

Anne, said, handing Kim some fresh bandages, and some antiseptic wipes. Kim took the items from her mom, she then repositioned Shego, so that she was laying on the arm of the couch, and not on Kim. She then set the bandages and wipes in her lap, and unwrapped the old ones. After handing the old bandages to her mom, Kim used the wipes to wipe away any dry blood that was on her shoulder and forearm, as well as disinfect the wounds. Once that was done, she wrapped a clean bandage around each wound.

"You know, you never did tell me how you obtained those injuries."

Anne, said, looking at Kim's shoulder and forearm.

"Oh, yeah, well it's nothing to worry about."

Kim, said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is there something going on between you and Ciel?"

"No."

"Kim..."

"There was an incident earlier today, but everything is fine now."

Anne gave Kim a scrutinizing look, but decided not to pursue the subject any further. Kim and Shego both appeared to be alright, and that was all that mattered.

"So, have the two of you decided on a date for the wedding?"

"Well it's gonna be in September, but we haven't decided on an actual date yet."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Have you figured out the other wedding details?"

"Some, but not all."

"Such as?"

"Well, we've figured out the cake, dresses, flowers, color theme, flower girl, and best man. Well actually, Ciel figured that all out. She's quite the little wedding planner."

"She certainly sounds like it. What flowers did she pick?"

"Hydrangeas."

"And the color theme?"

"Lavender and mint."

"Of course she'd have some shade of green in the wedding."

"That's Ciel for you, she loves green."

"That is true."

Kim and Anne then fell into a silence, which was broken by Shego, sneezing and throwing herself of the couch.

"Bless you."

Kim, giggled, looking down at the falling woman. Shego mumbled out a few curses, then yanked Kim off the couch, cause the redhead to land on her butt.

"That wasn't very nice."

Kim, said, glaring at Shego and rubbing her sore bottom.

"Karma."

Was all Shego said, before standing up and strolling up the stairs. Kim just shook her head, and stood up as well. Leave it to Shego to make a comment such as that.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Shego was changing into her pajamas, when she felt like she was being watched.

_"I've just had a long day."_

Shego, thought, pulling on her pajama top and choosing to ignore the strange feeling. However, little did she know, Rafael was perched on a tree outside Shego's window, with a gun aimed at in. Inside the gun was the needle that held the mind control serum.

"Psst Rafael, come in. Rafael, are you there?"

Rafael pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, and answered it.

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Have you shot her yet?"

Tai, asked.

"No, not yet."

"What's taking you so long?"

"I decided to go with a sneak attack."

"Okay, just make sure you aim for the back of her neck."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

"Good boy, I await your return."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Rafael then put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, and turned his attention back towards Shego. He then aimed the gun at the back of Shego's neck, just like Tai had told him.

_"Alright, here goes nothing."_

Rafael then pulled the trigger, and the needle containing the mind control serum, shot out like a rocket.

_"Yes, direct hit."_

Rafael, thought, as the needle embedded itself into Shego's neck; the serum quickly flowed into her head.

"What the fu-"

Was all Shego managed to get out, before fainting. Once her body had hit the floor, Rafael climbed through the window, and picked her up bridal style.

"Didn't put up much of a fight there, did ya?"

Rafael then carried Shego out the window, to the awaiting hovercraft. After placing Shego into the passenger seat, he climbed into the driver seat, and then took off towards Tai's lair.

A few moments later, Kim walked upstairs to tell Shego goodnight. However, when she made it to her room, Shego was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel, where are you?"

Kim, asked, walking into Shego's room. As she walked around, she stop when something pricked the bottom of her foot.

"Ouch."

Kim, said, moving her foot to see what she had stepped on. She then bent down, and picked the needle up off the ground. After examining it herself for a few seconds, she pulled out her kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

The tech genius, asked.

"I need you to scan this needle for me."

"Okay, just hold the kimmunicator over it and I'll take care of the rest."

Kim did as instructed, and soon an orange beam shot out of the kimmunicator and scanned the needle. After a few moments, Wade spoke.

"Okay, the scan showed traces of some sort of mind control serum. Also, the scan found traces of DNA, and it appears to belong to Tai."

"That's all I needed to know, thanks Wade."

"Anytime, Kim."

The call then ended, and Kim used her kimmunicator to call Ron. After a few seconds, his face filled the screen.

"Hey KP, what's up?"

"Not much. Listen, I need your help."

"You know I'm always here for you, what's the trouble?"

"Well based on the information I was given, Ciel was injected with some sort of mind control serum, and kidnapped. I need you to help me rescue her."

"Another Ciel rescue mission, eh? Count me in."

"Me too."

Rufus, squeaked, hopping onto Ron's shoulder. Kim smiled at the two of them, thankful that they were willing to help her get Shego back.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Meet me outside my place in half an hour."

"Okay, see you soon."

The call then ended, and Kim and Ron both got ready to go on the mission.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Rafael walked into Tai's lair, holding Shego over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then flung her onto the couch, and let out a puff of air.

"Why do you look so winded?"

Tai, asked.

"You try carrying her up eight flights of stairs, and then tell me you wouldn't be winded. She's heavy."

"She's pregnant. What, did you expect her to light as air?"

"No, but I didn't expect to be so heavy."

"You're lucky she's asleep, otherwise she'd probably kill you for calling her heavy."

"True. Well, if my work here is done, I'm gonna head home."

Rafael then walked out of the lair, leaving Tai and Shego alone. Tai then sat next to Shego, and gently stroked her hair.

_"She sure is cute when she's asleep."_

Tai then gave Shego a firm, yet tender kiss, thus causing the pale skinned woman to stir. A few moments later, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Tai.

"Evening, sleep well?"

"Tai...where am I?"

"My lair."

"How did I get here?"

"Rafael brought you."

"Okay, well I'm going home."

Shego then stood up, and walked towards the exit of the lair.

"Get back here."

Before Shego even realized what was going on, she was back on the couch, sitting next to Tai.

"Huh, wuh, how?"

Tai just laughed at Shego's confusion.

"You're so cute when you're all confused."

Tai, said, kissing Shego on the cheek.

"How the hell am I back on the couch?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll hit me."

"I'll hit you even if you don't tell me."

"So I'll get hit either way?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm still not telling you."

"Fine then, be that way."

Shego then smacked Tai on the arm, before crossing her arms, and turning away from him. Tai shook his head, and pulled Shego into his lap.

"You are such a little grumpy pants."

"I am not, now let go."

"I'm not even holding onto you that tightly. You could get off my lap if you wanted to."

"Your lap is comfy."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because I can't figure out why I can't leave."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I...I don't know. A part of me wants to, but another part of me wants to stay here...with you."

"Then stay here, with me."

Tai, said, looking deeply into Shego's eyes. Shego could feel butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't figure why she wanted to stay with Tai, yet she found herself agreeing to.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Great."

Tai, said, kissing Shego on the lips.

"It's late, let's go to bed."

Tai then stood up, and reached his hand out towards Shego. She took a hold of his hand, and he pulled her off the couch. The two of them then walked to the bedroom, to get a good night sleep.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had just finished getting ready for the mission, when the doorbell rang. Upon answering the door, she saw Ron and Rufus, both ready to go on the mission.

"Hey KP, ready to go."

"Yep."

Kim, said, grabbing her backpack, and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Did you get a new backpack?"

"Yeah, don't you remember, Ciel threw up in my other one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alrighty then, let's get a move on."

Kim and Ron then headed to the door, but were stopped by Anne.

"It's nearly four in the morning, where are you going?"

"To rescue Ciel."

Ron, said.

"Again? Is it just me, or does she go missing an awful lot?"

"I know what you mean, she should come with her own ransom note."

Kim smacked Ron upside the head.

"Ow, hey!"

"Ron, she does not need her own ransom note. And mom, we don't mean to be rude, but we really need to get going."

Anne gave a nod of understanding.

"Just be careful."

"We will."

Kim and Ron then head out to the sloth. As they were getting into the sloth, a thought crossed Ron's mind.

"Uh KP, do you even know where Ciel is?"

"...Crap on a cracker."

"So I take you don't know where to look."

"No, but remember, I can do anything; including find my fiancée. Wherever she may be."

Kim, said, buckling her seatbelt. Ron did the same. Once they were both buckled in, Kim started up the sloth, and pulled out of the driveway. As she drove down the street, Ron noticed the look of determination on her face.

_"Wow, I've never seen her look so focused. It's like she knows exactly what to do, and where she's going. I guess the bond she has with Ciel is stronger than anything I could've ever imagined."_

Ron didn't know it at the time, but he was right. While driving, Kim had formulated a rescue plan. And while she couldn't explain how, she knew exactly where Ciel was.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Tai and Shego were both in bed, sleeping peacefully, when a noise awoke them.

"What was that?"

Shego, asked.

"That was the sound of someone about to get their ass beat."

Tai, said, throwing the covers off of himself, and standing up.

"I'll be back in a bit, stay here."

Tai then walked out of the room, to investigate who was in his lair.

After wandering around for about ten minutes, Tai finally spotted Ron and Kim. Pressing a button on the wall next to him, a cage dropped down from above, effectively trapping the two heroes.

"Hello Kim, nice of you to drop by. And, you must be Ron, it's nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

Ron, said, earning a glare from Tai.

"Where's Ciel?"

Kim, asked, her voice sounding demanding.

"She's in bed. Now it's my turn to ask a question; what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my fiancée back."

"And just how are you planning to do that? You're trapped."

"That what you think...Rufus."

Kim, said, turning her attention to the naked mole rat. Rufus scampered out of the cage, and ran to the button that was on the wall. Just as he was about to press it, Tai shot a ball of fire at him. Rufus managed to dodge the attack, but now Tai was blocking the button.

"Did you honestly think you could get out of my trap that easily?"

"Well, yeah."

Ron, said.

"Tai, why are Kimmie and Ron in a cage?"

Shego, asked, causing Tai to jump.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I got bored."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. So, why are they in a cage?"

"Because they need to learn to mind their own business."

"I see."

Shego then looked at Rufus.

"Why isn't he locked up?"

"He got out. Now, go back to bed."

"You can't tell her what to do."

Kim, said, looking angry.

"Oh, I think I can. Ciel, go lay down and I'll be there in a minute."

As Shego began to walk away, Kim's next sentence stopped her in her tracks.

"He's mind controlling you!"

Shego froze, and then turned her attention to Kim.

"He's what?"

"He's mind controlling you, it's why you've been doing what he says the whole time that you've been here."

"Ciel, don't listen to her. You know I would never do something like to you."

Shego just stood there in confusion, unsure of who to believe. Seeing her confusion, Ron decided to step in.

"Ciel, I know you're not sure who to believe, but I know that deep down you who's tell the truth. After all, you and I both know how much KP sucks at lying."

Upon hearing those words, Shego slapped Tai across the face, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"You son of a bitch! You promised, you fucking promised that you would never fuck with my mind!"

Shego, screamed, continuing to hit Tai. As she continued to hit him, Tai wrapped his arms around her, in an effort to calm her down. After five minutes, Shego stopped hitting Tai, and just sank down to the floor, exhausted from the energy she had just spent. Tai sank down to the floor as well, and held Shego in his lap.

"I hate you."

Shego, said, glaring at Tai.

"No you don't."

"Grr, stop doing that."

Shego, said, standing up and taking a step away from Tai.

"Doing what?"

Tai, asked, standing up as well.

"Stop telling me how I feel."

"I'm not telling you how you feel. Sure, you're angry about what I did, but I know you don't hate me. Look, I'm sorry, okay? You were right, I made a promise to you and I should've kept."

"Whatever."

Shego then walked away, not in the mood to deal with anymore bullshit.

"Nice going."

Kim, said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Tai didn't say anything, and picked up Rufus. He then tossed the naked mole rat back into the cage. Once Rufus was back in the cage, Tai pulled remote from his pocket, and pressed the button that was on it. After the button had been pressed, the cage was sprayed with a knockout gas, which caused Team Possible to pass out. Tai then left the room, to go talk to Shego.

When he made it into the bedroom, he found Shego sitting on her side of the bed, with her arms crossed.

"You know I'm still pissed at you, right?"

Shego, asked, not even bothering to look at Tai. Tai sat behind Shego, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know I fucked up. But, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have messed with your mind the way that I did."

"How long do the effects last for?"

"Forever, unless I create an antidote. But, the serum doesn't just mind control you."

"What else does it do?"

"It gives you a sort of amnesia. I made it so that you will eventually forget all about Kim."

Shego spun around, and slapped Tai across the face.

"I deserved that."

Tai, said, rubbing his cheek.

"You deserve more than that. Fortunately for you though, I'm too tired to do anything."

Shego then grabbed a pillow, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch. And don't you dare tell me to stay in bed with you, I've had enough of being mind controlled for one day."

Shego then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

When she made it to the living room, she laid on the couch, and thought about what Tai had revealed to her.

"I can't believe him."

"You know Tai is all for doing some low down things, why are you surprised?"

A mysterious voice, asked. Shego turned her head, to look at who had spoken, and nearly shit herself.

"A-Ayumi?"

Shego, asked, sitting up and staring at Ayumi in disbelief.

"In the flesh...well spirit, if you wanna get technical."

"What are you doing here."

"I thought I'd stop by for a visit. So, other than being mind controlled, how are things going?"

"How do you know I'm being mind controlled?"

"I've been observing you these past few weeks. I know that you're pregnant with twins, and that Tai is the father. I also know that you plan to marry Kim in September."

"Wow, you have been keeping an eye on me. Creepy much?"

"I'm not being creepy, I was just curious as to what you had been up to since I left."

"Well I haven't been up to much, other trying to deal with stuff."

"You know, you really need to learn how to relax. After all, stress is really not good for a woman in your condition."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then how come you're not upstairs with Tai?"

"Because I'm still mad at him."

"How long do you plan to stay mad at him for?"

"Until I'm ready to forgive him."

"You know, Tai didn't mean to hurt you, he was just looking out for you and the twins."

"I've already told him I don't want him in the picture."

"Were those your exact words?"

"...No."

"Ciel, Tai has a right to be a father to his children. Are you really gonna sit there and tell me that you're gonna allow him to see his kids?"

"Well no, but he wants custody, and I'm not willing to give it to him."

"Then don't, but you should at least give him visitation. After all, what's the harm in letting him spend time with his kids?"

"I guess...none."

"Then there you have it. Look, I know you're upset at Tai, for what he did, but you shouldn't let your feelings dictate his relationship with his children."

Shego thought Ayumi's words over, for a moment.

"Maybe you're right."

Ayumi took a seat next to Shego.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Cocky much?"

Ayumi gave Shego a grin.

"Only with you."

A silence then befell the two. After a few minutes, Ayumi spoke, again.

"Ciel, what are your honest feelings, when it comes to Tai?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love him."

"I do, but not the same way that I love...that I love..."

Shego got a blank expression on her face, as she forgot who it was that she loved.

"Kim."

"Who?"

"Kim, you love Kim."

Shego just continued to look at Ayumi, in confusion.

"Oh my god, you don't know who I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not really. Who's Kim?"

"She's your fiancée, and the love of your life."

"I thought Tai was my fiancée."

"I'll be right back."

Ayumi then disappeared, and reappeared a few moments later in front of Tai's door. She then walked through the door, and was met with Tai's sleeping form.

_"Look at him, sleeping so peacefully."_

Ayumi, thought. She then leaned in close to Tai, and yelled into his ear. At the sound of Ayumi yelling, Tai shot out of bed.

"Cheese and crackers!"

"Good, you're awake."

"Ayumi...what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to put an end to your shenanigans."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you making Ciel forget about Kim."

Tai gave Ayumi a look of disbelief.

"She's forgotten about her already? Wow, I thought it would've taken at least a few days."

"Well apparently it didn't, and now she thinks that you're her fiancée."

"You seem upset, why are you upset?"

"Because this isn't right. Ciel belongs with Kim, you know that."

"When did you turn into such a goody two shoes? Besides, you've tried to steal Ciel away from Kim."

"True, but I didn't mind control her to do it."

"Yeah, but you did cast a spell on her, to get her to be with you."

"Yes, but then I discovered the error of my ways."

Tai eyed Ayumi, suspiciously.

"Wait a minute, you didn't discover the error of your ways. You just don't want me to have Ciel."

"...Perhaps you're right. But, having Ciel all to myself is not what I'm after."

"Then what are you after?"

"Getting into heaven. Apparently I have to do at least one good deed in order to get in. So therefore, my good deed is to get Ciel away from you, and back with Kim."

"So what you're says is that you are locked out of heaven, and the only to get in is to help Ciel realize that she belongs with Kim?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

With that said, Ayumi disappeared, leaving Tai to dwell over her words.

**End of chapter 37:**

A/N: Well, it looks like Ayumi has made a surprise return. But, could she really have Shego's best interest at heart? Will she be able to help Shego remember Kim? Will Kim and the rest of Team Possible be able to get out of the cage? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This chapter is the start of a rollercoaster of feels.

**Chapter 38: Giving a Damn:**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

When Team Possible finally woke up from there long nap, they had splitting headaches, and for a second could not remember where they were. After her vision cleared up, Kim grabbed the bars of the cage, and hoisted herself up. Once she was standing, she served her surroundings, and spotted the button on the other side of the room.

"Rufus, since Tai isn't around, why don't you try to hit that button again?"

Kim, asked.

"Okay."

Rufus, squeaked. After making sure that the coast was clear, he hurried over to the button, and quickly pressed the button. The cage was then lifted into the air, and Kim and Ron walked over to Rufus.

"Booyah! Way to go little buddy."

Ron, said, high-fiving his naked friend.

"Okay, now that we're free, let's do what we do best."

Kim, said.

"You mean sneak around until we find what, or rather who we're looking for?"

Ron, asked.

"Yep, let's go."

Kim then led the way down the corridor, Ron and Rufus followed behind.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Tai's room, he and Shego were having a heated discussion.

"I don't get what you're so pissed about. So I used unethical methods to get you to be with me, what's the big deal?"

Tai, asked.

"The deal is that you broke the one promise you ever made to me."

Shego, said, her voice laced with anger.

"I've already apologized, what more do you want?!"

"I want to be able to be in control of my own thoughts and actions!"

"You know, yelling isn't good for the babies, you really need to relax."

"You're the reason why I'm yelling! You, and your constant need to have things your way! Did you ever even stop to consider my feelings?!"

"As a matter of fact I did!"

"Oh really, then why am I being mind controlled?!"

"Because I love you, that's why!"

Shego blinked her eyes a couple of times, then stared at Tai in confusion. Seeing the look on her face, Tai decided to elaborate.

"Look, I know I screwed up a lot, and that I don't deserve you. But I really do love you. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I know that fucking with your mind was the wrong way to go, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've just talked to me."

"I tried to, but you weren't listening."

"Threatening me is not talking to me."

"I only threatened you, because I care about you. Also, I was angry."

"What were you angry about?"

"I was angry about you keeping my kids from me. They're my kids just as much as they are yours."

"I know."

"Then why are you trying to keep them from me?"

Shego looked away from Tai, and pursed her lips. Seeing the look on her face, Tai knew that Shego was not going to answer, unless of course he made her.

"Tell me why you're trying to keep my kids from me."

Before Shego even had a chance to open her mouth, she fainted. Within seconds, Ayumi materialized behind her, and cradled her in her arms.

"What are doing?"

Tai, asked, a look of irritation on his face.

"I'm stopping you from controlling her. You can't order her around if she's asleep."

"You know I can just wake her up, right?"

"I don't think so. I cast a spell on her that will keep her asleep for a few hours."

"How many hours is a few?"

"Twelve."

Tai's jaw dropped.

"You put her to sleep for twelve hours?! Are you insane, why would you do such a thing?!"

"Look at the bags under her eyes, dipshit! She clearly didn't get an adequate amount of sleep last night, and I know for a fact that all this shit you've been putting her through is stressing her out. Do you want to be known as the guy that caused her to have a miscarriage?"

"Well...no."

"Then back off."

"Why should I back off, it's not like you give a damn about her."

"For you information I do give a damn."

"Oh yeah, since when?"

"I've always given a damn about Ciel. I may not have shown it all the time, but I've always cared for her."

"I see. So what, once Ciel is back with Kim you'll leave her alone?"

"You simple minded fool, of course not."

"But, what about getting into heaven?"

"I still get in. The deal is for me to get Ciel away from you. There's nothing about me not taking a crack at her, once you're out of the picture."

"How can you take a crack at her, you're dead."

"True, which is why I'm gonna bring Ciel over to my side, once her and Kim are in the mindset that everything is all hunky-dory."

"Oh, that is low."

"How so?"

"You're gonna kill her, just so you can have her?"

"Yeah, and it's not low, it's genius."

"You are a sick woman."

"Maybe so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap. Being amongst the living is quite taxing."

Ayumi then laid Shego down on the bed, and then disappeared. Tai looked at Shego for a moment, then left the room.

As he walked down the corridor, he spotted Kim and Ron.

"Hey now, how did you get out of the cage?"

Kim and Ron spun around, to face Tai.

"Easy, with a naked mole rat, anything is possible."

Ron, said, looking triumphant.

"Damn, I knew I should've killed that stupid rodent when I had the chance."

"Hey!"

Rufus, squeaked, looking furious.

"Alright, enough talking, where's Ciel?"

Kim, asked.

"She's asleep, and she won't be awake for another twelve hours."

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

Kim lunged at Tai, was quickly pulled back by Ron.

"KP, let's not do anything rash."

Ron, said, trying to keep his best friend from ripping Tai to shreds.

"Relax, devil woman, I didn't do anything to her. Ayumi is the one that put her to sleep, something about Ciel needing sleep, and me causing her too much stress."

"Wait, Ayumi put her to sleep."

"Yeah, apparently she can't get into heaven unless she does a good deed. So, she's planning on getting you and Ciel back together."

"Ayumi is on our side?"

Ron, asked.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Rufus, squeaked.

"Hang on guys, there's gotta be a catch."

Kim, said.

"Oh, there is. You see, Ayumi just has to get Ciel away from me. Once that happens, she'll be allowed to enter into heaven. However, she then plans to go after Ciel."

"Why?"

"Because the deal was that she had to get Ciel away from me, and back together with you. She was never told that she couldn't take a crack at Ciel."

"Damn loopholes."

Ron, grumbled.

"But, Ayumi is dead. How is a ghost going to be with some that's alive?"

Kim, asked.

"Think about it."

Kim thought about how Ayumi and Shego could possibly be together. After a few seconds, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"She wouldn't."

"Oh she would."

"Would what?"

Ron, asked, looking confused.

"Ayumi plans to kill Ciel."

Kim, said, a bitterness in her voice. Ron's jaw dropped, and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh that is just low. Wait, if she plans to kill Ciel, is she gonna do it before or after Ciel gives birth?"

Ron, asked.

"She didn't say, but knowing Ayumi it'll probably be after. After all, she doesn't believe in taking innocent lives."

"Oh, and Ciel's life isn't innocent?"

"Please, have you seen or heard of the stuff she's done? You know what they say, once a villain always a villain."

"That may be true about you, but it's not true about Ciel."

"Oh, it's not?"

"No. Sure, Ciel's done evil stuff in the past, but she's a different person now."

"So you would vouch for her?"

"As a matter of fact I would."

"So you forgive her for everything she's done?"

"Yes."

"Even for that time that she toyed with your best friend's heart?"

Ron paused for a moment, as memories of Drakken's little diablo scheme, and Eric, flashed through his mind.

"That wasn't Ciel's fault. That whole stupid scheme was all Drakken's idea; Ciel didn't even know the full details of it until the last minute. I've gotten to know Ciel, over these past months, and I know that she would never play with another person's heart."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes."

"What about the times that Ciel hurt Kim, while they were together."

"True, Ciel did fuck up a few times, but there's something you don't know."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Kim loved Ciel when she least deserved it, because that's when she needed it most."

Kim and Tai just stared at Ron, a bit stunned by his words.

"Wow Ron, I never knew you cared so much about Ciel."

Kim, said.

"Yeah, well Ciel's not the same person she was four months ago, she's changed a lot."

Once again, silence befell the group. Tai chose that moment to try to sneak away, but was quickly stopped by Kim.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna go check on Ciel."

"Not without me you're not."

"Is that so? Well I suppose you can tag along."

Tai then walked away.

"Well come on, we better follow him before he gets too far ahead of us."

Kim and Ron then walked in the direction that they had seen Tai go. A few moments later they found Tai, standing next to Shego's bedside.

"Nice of you join us."

Tai, said, not even bothering to look at Kim and Ron.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kim, asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Relax Kimmie, I'm not gonna hurt her."

Tai, said, brushing a strand of hair from Shego's face. Kim continued to watch him like a hawk.

"You know, I really don't understand what you see in that stuck up cheerleader."

Tai, said, looking at Shego.

"Hey, I am not stuck up."

"Oh really, then why are you trying to keep Ciel from who she really belongs with?"

"Ciel doesn't belong with you, she belongs with me."

"Selfish much?"

"I am not selfish, I just know what's best for her."

Tai turned around, and faced Kim.

"Oh do you now? Well then, by all means, enlighten us with your profound wisdom."

Tai, said, taking a seat next to Shego. Kim fell silent, and Tai gave her a smirk.

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Kim, asked, her eyes burning with rage.

"Isn't it obvious, you don't know a damn thing about Ciel."

"I know plenty about her, thank you very much."

"Is that so?"

Kim gave a nod.

"Then tell me, what did Ciel want to be when she grew up? Sure, she has a teaching degree, but teaching was never her dream job."

Kim was at a loss for words. She had always just assumed that because Shego had a teaching degree, she wanted to be a teacher.

"You don't know? I thought you knew everything about her."

"I do...I just don't know that."

"So you admit that I'm better than you?"

"No. So I don't know my fiancée's dream job; that doesn't mean that I don't know her."

"Oh, I think it does. After all, Ciel's dream job was very important to her."

"If it was so important to her then didn't she become whatever it was she wanted to be?"

Ron, asked.

"Because her parents thought it was too dangerous of a career choice."

"What was the job?"

Kim, asked.

"Ciel wanted to be a homicide detective."

"Really?"

"Yep, she always loved the mystery and danger that surrounded it. She also has an extremely strong stomach. I'm tellin' ya, she can handle anything."

"Huh, you know I never took Ciel for the type that would want to help others. I mean, she quit Team Go because she liked evil."

Ron, said.

"Is that what Logan told you?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well that was a damn lie."

"So she didn't quit because she liked evil?"

"No you doofus."

"Hey!"

"Ron, let it go. And Tai, if Ciel didn't quit Team Go for the reason that Logan said, then why did she quit?"

Kim, asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I would."

"Well I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret between Ciel and Ayumi."

"So I take it don't know."

Kim, said, a smirk on her face."

"No, and it drives me crazy."

"My how the tables have turned."

"Oh shut up, red."

"What, are you upset that you don't know something about Ciel?"

"No."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Tai, and stared him down.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I am not at all upset that Ciel has kept something from me."

"Mmhm, sure you're not."

"I'm not."

"So you're not gonna make her tell you the secret, when she wakes up?"

"No."

Tai's answer shocked Kim.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"An evil one, bent on destruction."

Ron, said.

"Ronald please, I'm not bent on destruction."

"Then what are you bent on, and why won't you make Ciel tell you her secret?"

"I'm bent on keeping Ciel safe, and as far as the secret goes, since it's between Ciel and Ayumi I'm sure that Ayumi would stop me from getting Ciel to reveal it."

"Hold up, wait a minute."

Ron, said, holding his hands out in front of himself.

"What in heaven's name are you bent on keeping Ciel safe from?"

"From Kim."

"Why the hell would you need to keep her safe from me?"

"Because... you don't love her."

"What are you talking about, of course I love her."

"Do you, do you really?"

"Yes, I love her with all my heart and soul."

Tai eyed Kim up and down, for a moment.

"I don't think you really do. For you see, if you really loved her then you wouldn't have let her get kidnapped in the first place, you would've kept her safe."

"I didn't let her get kidnapped."

"You should've known I'd be after her, or was I wrong to assume that?"

"You weren't wrong."

"Then why didn't you do everything within your power to protect her?"

"Because..."

For the second time that night, Kim found herself at a loss for words. She honestly had no idea why she didn't try harder to keep Shego safe, especially when she knew that Tai was after her.

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

Tai then walked out of the room, leaving Kim and Ron alone with an unconscious Shego. After Tai had left, Ron turned his attention to his best friend.

"Why didn't you answer Tai's question?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Huh?!"

Rufus, squeaked, shock filling his face.

"KP, why couldn't you answer his question?"

"I didn't have an answer, I don't know why I didn't try harder to keep Ciel safe."

"Do you love her?"

Kim looked at Ron, like he had grown a second head.

"Of course I love her. And...I should've done everything within my power to protect her and keep her safe."

"KP, do you think it's your fault Ciel got kidnapped?"

Kim didn't say anything, and looked down at the floor. Seeing the look of disappointment on Kim's face, Ron moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault. Do you understand me, it's not. Tai is a good for nothing jackass, who likes to take advantage of people. Now, do you want to stand here feeling sorry for yourself, or do you want to try to save the woman you love?"

Kim pulled back from Ron's embrace, and looked at the serious expression on her best friend's face. Kim's expression then turned from one of sadness, to one of determination.

"Come on Ron, we've got some planning to do."

Kim, said, pulling out her kimmunicator and heading out the door. Ron smiled and then followed Kim out of room, glad that his best friend finally had her head in the game.

**End of chapter 38:**

A/N: I wasn't planning to take so long to update, I really wasn't. But when you get caught up in playing Pokémon, there's just little room to do anything else. Anyway, I will try to update faster. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I can't believe how many reviews I've got for this story. Granted a lot of them are from the same person, but still a review is a review and always appreciated. Now, it has been brought to my attention that my story sounds like a soap opera. I have never seen a soap opera before in my life, so I can't tell if it really sounds like one or not. I do watch a lot of sitcoms and animes, so perhaps I am subconsciously pulling stuff from those and they are influencing my writing style. Anyway, enough chit chat, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 39: The Plan:**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Kim and Ron were currently in one of the hallways of Tai's lair, trying to come up with a plan to rescue Shego and get her home safely. Kim was on her kimmunicator, talking with Wade. The two of them had been conversing back and forth for the past hour, but had yet to come with a foolproof plan. After a few moments, Ron finally interjected.

"KP if we get Ciel out of here, what are we going to do about Ayumi?"

"Ayumi, didn't she die?"

Wade, asked.

"She did, but she's returned."

Kim, said.

"Returned? Is that even scientifically possible?"

Wade, asked.

"Probably not, but that's not important right now is getting Ciel out of here."

"And killing Tai."

Kim and Wade both looked at Ron like he had completely lost it.

"Ron, we are not killing anyone. We are heroes, not psychopaths."

Kim, said.

"We don't have to be psychopaths to kill people. Besides, won't Tai just come after Ciel? Killing him is the best option."

"Oh you're absolutely right, it's the greatest option in the world...if you want to spend the rest of life behind bars."

"You know KP, now is really not the time for sarcasm."

"I'm not trying to be sarcastic, but do you honestly think committing murder is a good idea?"

"No."

"Then why did you say you suggest it, and say it was the best option?"

"Because it's what Ciel would want." Kim gave a confused looked.

"What do you mean it's what she would want?"

"Think about it, Tai has managed to evade GJ all this time. Ciel's not going to be able to sleep at night if Tai is allowed to roam freely about the world. She would want him dead."

"But committing murder, I'm not sure I can just throw my life away like that."

"You won't be throwing your life away, you'll be protecting someone you love."

"It wouldn't matter if I was protecting someone or not. Murder is murder, no matter what."

"If you're worried about facing life in prison just remember one thing, Ciel committed murder on more than one occasion, and she's not locked up."

"That because when she killed she wasn't herself."

"But she still knew what she was doing. Deep down inside herself she knew. It might not have always been right away, but she knew."

"So what, we're just get Ciel out of here, take her back to your place, and then pray to whatever god is out there that Tai doesn't come after her? Look I know you're worried about your future, but right now that's not important; what's important is making sure that Ciel, and her kids, have a future. One that they can enjoy and be happy in. Sometimes in life you have to make sacrifices, and this is one of those times."

"Wow Ron, I never knew you could be so profound."

"Oh I'm not, I heard all that stuff about sacrifice in a movie once. But it all makes sense, if you really think about it."

_"Ah, there's the Ron I know."_

Kim, thought.

"You know, there is a way to stop Tai from going after Ciel again, without killing him."

Wade, said, finally deciding to speak after be silent throughout Kim and Ron's entire conversation.

"There is?"

Kim, asked.

"Sure there is. I'll contact GJ, and tell them to set up a perimeter outside Tai's lair. Then after you and Ron get Ciel safely out of the lair, GJ will go in and arrest Tai."

"Hmm, that might actually work. But wait, what about Ayumi. I know I said that how she was able to return wasn't important, but she could still come after Ciel. We have no way of stopping her."

"You might be right. After all, I deal with technology and science, not the supernatural. I'd hate to admit, but stopping a ghost goes way beyond my level of intelligence."

"There's gotta be a way to stop Ayumi from going after Ciel, there just has to be."

"Well there is one way."

Ron, said.

"Really, what is it?"

Kim, asked, curious as to what Ron would come up with.

"We call the Ghostbusters."

Kim and Wade both facepalmed. Leave it to Ron to come up with the most ridiculous idea.

"While it would be great if we could call them, they are unfortunately not real."

Kim, said.

"Bummer."

Rufus, squeaked, finally deciding to emerge from Ron's pocket.

"So then how do we stop her?"

Ron, asked.

"Stop who?"

Shego, asked, standing behind Kim and Ron. Her sudden appearance caused the pair to jump about five feet into the air.

"Ciel, how long have you been there?"

Kim, asked, turning around to face Shego. Ron turned to face her as well.

"Not very long. Now, who are you trying to stop?"

"Ayumi."

"Why would you want to stop her, she's been helping me."

"True, but she plans to kill you."

"Why?"

"She wants you to be with her."

"I see. What about the twins?"

"I'm not sure, but from what I've been told Ayumi would wait until after you gave birth."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much it."

"Okay."

Shego then turned around and walked back down that she had just come from. As they watched her retreating form, Ron couldn't help but notice something about Shego's demeanor.

"Is it just me, or did it seem like Ciel didn't care that Ayumi plans to kill her?"

"I'm sure she would care, if Tai didn't have her under his control. He's probably making her not care." Kim then turned her attention back to her kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you contact GJ for me?"

"Already done. I sent Dr. Director the coordinates, and she informed me that herself and her troops would be there in about an hour. That should give you and Ron plenty of time to get Ciel out of there."

"Okay, well we're going to go get her now. We'll call you if we need anything."

"Sounds good, keep me posted."

"Will do."

Kim then ended the call, and placed her kimmunicator back into her pocket.

"Come on Ron, let's go rescue Ciel."  
"Booyah!"

Kim and Ron then made their way down the hall. As they made their way down the hall, Kim got the sinking feeling that they were being watched. Suddenly, Kim shoved Ron aside and then ducked just in time for a shot from a ray gun to whizz right over her head. Kim then stood up, and turned to face Tai.

"Ron, you and Rufus go look for Ciel. Once you find her, get her out of here."

Kim, said, moving into a fighting stance.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. When you I find Ciel I want you to get out of here. Don't worry, I'll eventually catch up."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure, now go."

Ron then began to walk down the hall. However, before he could get very far, Tai shot him in the back of the knee.

"Ron!"

Kim, screamed, rushing to her best friends side.

"I'm okay. Rufus, go find Ciel."

Ron, said, holding his hand over the wound so as to stop the bleeding.

"Okay."

Rufus, squeaked, scampering off to go find Shego. Ron then ripped a piece of his shirt off, and tied it around his knee. Once the makeshift bandage was tied, Kim helped Ron to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kim, asked, looking at Ron with concern. Ron gave a nod, yet winced slightly in pain.

"Your sidekick is injured, and you sent a little naked rat to rescue the woman you love. Do you honestly think you've got what it takes to beat me?"

"Yeah."

"You sound confident. Let's see how confident you are when you're forced to fight the one you love."

Tai then shot a button on the far left of Kim, causing her and Ron to drop down the basement level below. Once they landed, they saw Shego in her hellhound form, standing on the other side of the room. She was crouched down and had her fangs bared.

"Have fun."

Tai, said, from above. He then left, closing the hole above Kim and Ron. Kim helped Ron to lean against the wall, and then faced Shego. Kim then slowly moved towards Shego, in an attempt to get close to her. However, as soon as she took a step, Shego snapped at her.

"Careful KP, I'm sure Tai told her to fuck you up."

"No worries Ron, I can handle this." Kim tried once again to approach Shego, only to have the hellhound lunge at her. Kim dodged the attack, just barely missing the claws that were aimed at her face. As their dance began, Kim desperately tried to come up with a way to break the control that Tai had over Shego. Dodging a slash to her midsection, Kim aimed a snap kick at Shego's chest and sent her flying across the room.

"Ciel please stop this, I don't want to fight you."

Kim's plead fell upon deaf ears, and Shego sent a volley of black lightning towards the young heroine. Ron helplessly sat there, watching his best friend do her best to dodge the barrage of attacks.

"I've got to do something, I've got to help...somehow."

Ron, thought. Suddenly, Ron felt a power surge through his body. Standing up, he waited until Shego made another lunge at Kim. As soon as she leapt at the redhead, Ron leapt over Kim's head and tackled Shego to the ground. Kim stood there, dumbstruck as Ron had Shego pinned to the floor, a blue glow surrounding him. Shego tried in vain to free herself from Ron's iron like grip. After a few minutes of struggling, Shego managed to turn her body and bite down on Ron's arm, thus causing the blond to release his hold on her. Once she was free, Shego ran to a corner of the room. Crouching down in one of the corners, she began to growl menacingly at Kim and Ron.

"Are you alright?"

Kim, asked, helping Ron to his feet. "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound."

Ron, said, holding his injured arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"There's gotta be a way to get through to her, that won't cost us our lives."

Kim, said. She then turned her attention to Shego, and began to slowly approach the angry hellhound. Shego backed away from Kim and let out a sharp bark, letting the redhead know to stay back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ron, asked, watching as his best friend continued to approach a very pissed off Shego.

"I don't have any other choice."

Kim, said, continuing to make her way towards Shego.

"It's okay Ciel, I'm not going to hurt you."

Just as Kim was about to gently place her hand on Shego, Shego attempted to bite it.

"Be careful."

Ron, said, looking quite nervous. He knew Kim had no fear, but trying to get close to an angry hellhound was just insane. Kim tried again to touch Shego, and was once again greeted by a pair of sharp fangs. This time however, Shego's fangs sank into her flesh. Kim winced in pain, but kept her hand where it was.

"Come on Ciel, you know I'm not here to hurt you."

Shego let out a low growl, and sunk her teeth further into Kim's preached toned flesh. Some of Kim's blood dripped down onto the floor, but she still didn't make any move to pull her hand out of Shego's mouth.

"Uh KP, she's got your hand."

"I know Ron, I'm sure she'll let go any minute now."

"Are you sure about that, it looks like she's got a pretty solid grip there."

"Believe me, I'm sure."

Just as Kim was about to try to convince Shego to let go of her, Ayumi materialized behind Ron.

"Ciel let go of Kim's hand, now."

Ayumi's voice was firm, and it caused Shego to let go of Kim's hand. It also caused Ron to scream like a little girl.

"Where did you come from?"

Ron, asked, turning to face Ayumi.

"From the other side."

"Oh okay, makes. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

Ayumi then turned her attention to Shego.

"Sit."

Shego did as instructed, and sat down.

"Wait, why is she listening to you?"

Kim, asked, looking at Ayumi.

"Simple, I just reversed the mind control so that she would listen to me, instead of Tai."

"So you're the one that told her to attack me?"

"No, that was Tai's doing. I just decided to be nice and let him get one last command in, before I took control."

"I see. So what, now you're just gonna have Ciel get rid of me?"

"On the contrary, I'm going to help you get out of here, and remove the mind control from Ciel."

"Why are you helping us, is this another one of your tricks?"

"No tricks, I really want to help."

"Why, you plan on killing her anyway."

"True, but I'm not gonna do it when she doesn't have control over her actions."

"So you're gonna help her, just so you can kill her later?"

"Pretty much. Now follow me, there's a way to remove the mind control, but we must act quickly. Come on Ciel."

Ayumi then unlocked the door that Kim and Ron had not seen earlier, and headed out of the hole that they were in. Shego followed behind. Kim and Ron stood there, watching them as they left.

"What do you think KP, do you think we can trust her?"

"Not a chance, but we don't really have any other choice."

Kim then made her way to the door.

"We better get going, we don't want to lose them."

"Right."

Kim and Ron then headed out the door, both wondering what was to come.

_"I hope we run into Rufus on the way."_

Ron, thought.

**End of chapter 39:**

A/N: I know the updates have been slow, and I apologize. I will try to start on the next chapter soon, so that I may post it in a timely manner. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 40: The Battle:**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Kim and Ron were currently following Ayumi and Shego through the various twist and turns of Tai's lair.

"Do you really think she can get rid of the mind control?"

Ron, whispered, to Kim.

"I'm not sure, but there's nothing we can do other than give her the benefit of doubt. In all honesty I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, but if she's willing to help then I'm going to let her."

Ron gave a nod of understanding, and they continued on their way in silence. After about a half hour of walking, they arrived at what appeared to be a control room. Inside the the room was a chair, with a strange head piece attached to it.

"Okay Ciel, just turn back into your human form and have a seat in the chair."

Ayumi, said. Shego did as she was told, and quickly changed back into her human form. She then took a seat in the chair, and Ayumi pressed a button on a remote, strapping Shego to the chair.

"Hey, what gives?!"

Kim, yelled.

"Relax, it's a safety precaution. This machine will either erase the effects of the mind control, or send her into an uncontrollable rage."

"Will you let her go, if it's not the latter?"

"Of course."

Kim eyed Ayumi for moment, unsure whether or not she could really trust the Japanese woman. However, she cared more about Shego than she did about her distrust of Ayumi. So, giving Ayumi the benefit of the doubt, Kim decided to allow her to continue with the procedure. Ayumi then pressed the second button on the remote she was holding and the head piece was lowered down onto Shego's head. A few seconds later, an electrical surge ran up and down Shego's body. Shego gritted her teeth in pain, but otherwise remained silent throughout the procedure.

"You know, there's something about you I can't quite put my finger on."

Ron, said.

"What's that?"

Ayumi, asked.

"We all know you just want Ciel for yourself, so why are you helping KP get her back?"

"I'd rather steal Ciel away from a more worthy adversary."

"So that's the only reason you're helping?"

"Yep."

"I see. So, where's Tai?"

"He's currently got his own problems to deal with at the moment."

Meanwhile in another part of the lair, Tai was currently on the run from a team of Global Justice agents.

_"Man, they just don't know when to quit."_

Tai, thought, rounding a corner and managing to dodge a bullet headed his way. He then took a sharp left, followed by a sharp right, and jumped on top of a nearby platform.

"Have you decided to stop your futile attempts at trying to escape from us?"

Agent Will Du, asked.

"Hardly, I'm just getting warmed up."

Tai's hands then burst into their signature yellow flames.

"Careful men, these are the powers we were warned about."

"Roger that Agent Du."

A GJ agent, said. Tai let out a sinister chuckle, and it made the GJ agents' blood run cold.

"Oh, you were warned about my powers? Then you should have no problem dodging this."

Tai then raised his hands into the air, and increased the intensity of his flames.

"Haruhāru Infigāru!"

Tai, shouted, sending a large ball of fire at the GJ agents. Tai stood there smugly, watching as the GJ agents cried out in agony as the flames scorched them; the smell of burned flesh filled the room.

"You were idiots to think you even stood a ghost of a chance against me."

"They might have not been able to beat you, but that doesn't mean I'll suffer the same fate they did."

Tai turned his attention away from the agents who were putting out the last of the flames to see who had spoken.

"Ah Ciel, I see you're back to normal. No thanks to Ayumi."

"Yep, and now I'm gonna kick your ass."

Shego then turned her attention to Kim and Ron.

"You guys go help the GJ agents, I'll take care of Tai."

"Are you sure you can take him?"

Kim, asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Trust me Princess, I can handle anything he throws my way."

Kim gave Shego a quick embrace, and told her to be careful. She then went with Ron to help the fallen GJ agents. Shego and Tai then looked at each other, and got into their respective fighting stances.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd be facing you in battle. Now are you sure you want to do this, I won't be going easy on you."

Tai then activated his powers, once again allowing yellow flames to encase his fist. Shego activated her powers as well, allowing for black lightning to swirl around her fist.

"Let's dance."

Shego, said, lunging at Tai. He managed to dodge the snap kick aimed at his chest, but was unable to avoid a leg sweep and was sent tumbling down.

_"Looks like I'm gonna have to step up my game if I wanna beat her."_

Tai then sent blast after blast of fire at Shego's feet. As Shego was busy trying to dodge Tai's attacks she was unaware that he was slowly backing her into a corner. Once Shego was successfully backed into a corner, Tai stopped his assault.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you've got yourself into quite a pickle. So tell me Ciel, how does it feel to know you've met your match?"

"You think you've beaten me do you?"

Tai looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't I?"

"Not even close."

Shego then increased the intensity of her power, and the black lightning began to swirl around her entire body.

"Ramuzu Arusārosu!"

Shego, shouted, sending bolts of black lightning at Tai. As soon as the lightning struck him, Tai began to scream in pain. As he continued to scream in pain, Shego increased her power even more and began to levitate. Her than began to glow a brilliant white. However, there was something different about the glow this time. For along with the brilliant white that her eyes shown, there was also a slight tint of ruby red to them.

"You know something, I used to have the utmost respect for you. But after I the crap you've pulled I can honestly say that I have no regrets for what I am about to do."

"And what exactly is it that you are about to do?"

Before Shego had a chance to answer, Kim and Ron walked into the room. Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder, having found his way back to him.

"Ciel don't do it, don't kill him. I know he hurt you, but killing him won't solve anything."

Kim, said, giving Shego a pleading look. Shego ignored Kim's plea, and prepared herself to deliver the final blow to Tai.

"Think about what you're about to do. What if the twins ever ask you about their dad, what are you gonna tell them?"

"I'll tell them that he died in a terrible accident. Now leave me be, this doesn't concern you."

"No, I'm not letting you do this."

Kim then got between Shego and Tai.

"Move."

"No Ciel. Listen to me, let GJ take him into custody."

"Why should I? And why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you."

"From what?"

"From killing...again. Remember how torn up you were when you killed before? Do you want to go through that feeling again?"

Shego's gaze flickered away from Kim and then back again.

"This is something I have to do. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way."

Shego then stepped around Kim, and shot several bolts of black lightning at Tai. However, the lightning did not hit him. Using her lightning fast reflexes, Kim managed to shove Tai out of the way. Unfortunately, she ended up getting hit.

"KP are you alright?"

Ron's voice broke, and his eyes welled with tears watching his best friend lay motionless on the ground.

"Kimmie?"

Shego's voice was barely above a whisper, and she stood there frozen in place.

"Well this is certainly an unexpected twist of events."

"Shut up."

Shego was seething, and her eyes burned with hate as she looked at Tai.

"This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault? She's the one that shoved me out of the way. If it's anyone's fault it's yours, you should've known she would try to play the hero."

Shego stopped the lightning from swirling around her body, and her eyes turned back to their normal emerald green.

"You're right, I should've known."

Shego then started to walk away, but was stopped by Rufus running in front of her.

"Ciel?"

Shego looked down at the little naked creature and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

Shego then left out of the room, not even bothering to look back.

"I'm gonna get going now as well."

Tai then began to make his way out of the room, but was stopped by Dr. Director pointing a gun at his head.

"Get down on the ground, and put your hands where I can see them."

Dr. Director ordered, keeping her gun aimed at the young man. Tai decided to make a break for it, but was stopped by a GJ agent tackling him to the ground. The agent then cuffed Tai's hands behind his back, and hoisted him to his feet. He then read Tai his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes."

The agent then escorted Tai to the awaiting GJ jet that would take him to GJ headquarters, where he would be placed into a holding cell. Dr. Director then made her way over to Kim and Ron.

"What happened?"

"She shoved Tai out of the way, so that he wouldn't get hit by Ciel's lightning powers. She didn't want Ciel to kill him."

"I see."

Dr. Director then radio for two members of her medical team to come get Kim, and take her to the hospital. A few seconds later, the agents came rushing in. They then quickly loaded Kim onto the stretcher, and took her to the awaiting jet. Dr. Director then walked over to Ron, who had walked over to where Rufus was standing.

"Where's Ciel?"

"She left after KP had been hit by her attack."

"Okay, I'll go look for her."

Ron placed his hand on Dr. Director's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, I'll go look for her. I think she could use a friend right now."

Dr. Director gave a nod of understanding.

"I'll go with Kim then. Let me know when you find Ciel."

"Okay. Keep me updated on how KP is doing."

"I will."

Dr. Director then headed to the jet that would be taking Kim to the hospital. Ron picked up Rufus, and placed him on his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, let's go look for Ciel."

Ron then walked out of the room, unaware that Ayumi was watching him.

"Ciel is missing? Looks like it's time for me to make my move."

Ayumi then disappeared into the shadows, an evil plot formulating in her mind.

**End of chapter 40:**

A/N: The good news is, Tai is in custody. The bad news is, Kim's on her way to the hospital and Shego's gone AWOL. Also Haruhāru Infigāru and Ramuzu Arusārosu are from the animes Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, and Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next week, or possibly sooner if my muse strikes me. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to get emotional, but please enjoy.

**Chapter 41: The Beginning of the End Part One:**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Ron and Rufus were walking around Tai's lair trying to locate Shego. They had been walking around for the better part of an hour and had not seen hide nor hair of the pale skinned woman.

"I'm getting the feeling that she's not in the lair anymore. Let's go look around outside."

"Okay."

Rufus squeaked. He and Ron then headed outside.

The weather outside was dark and gloomy. Large storm clouds filled the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Gee it sure is depressing out here."

Rufus nodded in agreement and then spotted something in the distance.

"Ciel!"

Rufus then hopped off of Ron's shoulder and ran to the pale skinned woman.

"Hey Rufus, wait for me!"

Ron then took off after Rufus, stopping when he got to Shego. Shego was sitting the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. Ron sat down next to her and Rufus placed a paw on her foot. Ron knew that he should say something to her, he just wasn't sure where to start. So he decided to go with the first thing that popped into his head.

"The weather matches your mood."

Shego gave Ron a look and Rufus facepalmed.

"Did you come all the way out here to tell me that?"

Ron shook his head.

"I came to find you and make sure that you are okay."

"I'm fine."

Ron placed his hand on Shego's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"No you're not. If you were okay you wouldn't be out here sulking."

"I'm fine really. Now leave me alone."

Shego then stood up and walked away. However, Ron's next sentence stopped her in her tracks.

"What about Kim?"

"She's better off without me."

"Wait so you're just gonna leave, just like that?"

"It's better this way. I hurt her and now I can't even bring myself to look at her."

"You didn't mean to hurt her though. Blasting her with your lightning was just an accident."

"It's not just that."

"It's not? What else is it then?"

"Did you you notice the bandages on her arm and shoulder?"

Ron gave a nod.

"I gave her those injuries."

"I'm sure that was just an accident as well."

"It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not. I hurt her. Do you not understand that?"

"I do understand. However, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You just made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

"No Ron, you make mistakes. I hurt Kimmie. And even worse than that I forgot who she was."

"But you remember who she is now."

"Yeah and I also remembered all the shit I put her through."

"Like I said before, we all make mistakes. Just come back with me and you'll see that everything will be just fine."

Ron then tried to grab Shego's arm, but she pulled away from him.

"I can't go back; I'm sorry."

She then bolted away from Ron. As he watched her leave, the storm clouds burst open and rain came pouring out of them. As he stood there soaking in the rain, his communicator rang. Pulling the device from his pocket he answered the call and Dr. Director's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Ronald, have you found Ciel yet?"

"I did, but she took off again."

"I see. Well I'll send a jet to pick you up and bring you to the hospital. Then I'll have my men go look for Ciel."

Ron shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I'll go look for Ciel."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just need you to do me one small favor."

"Certainly. What is it?"

"I need you to inform Kim's family on what happened."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you. I should get going now."

"Good luck. Let me know when you find her."

"Okay."

The call then ended and Ron placed the communicator back in his pocket. He then placed Rufus in his other pocket and took off in the direction that he had seen Shego run.

**Possible Residence:**

Anne Possible was just finishing up the dishes when her phone rang. After drying her hands on a dishtowel, she went to answer the phone.

"Possible residence, Anne speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Possible, it's Dr. Director. I was asked by Ronald to inform you about the events that have transpired."

"Alright, well what is it."

"It's about the mission that he and Kim went on."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"Tai is in the custody of Global Justice."

"And the bad news?"

"Kim is in the hospital."

Dr. Director was met with silence on the other end of the line.

"Mrs. Possible...? Anne...? Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here. What hospital is my daughter at?"

"Go City General."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"Would you like me to send a jet to pick you up?"

"Thank you, but I prefer to drive."

"Alright just be careful. There's a really bad thunderstorm going on in Go City."

"Thank you for the heads up."

"Not a problem; I'll see you when you get here."

"You're at the hospital with Kim?"

"Yes. I decided to stay with her while I await for an update on Ciel from Ron."

"Is Ciel okay?"

"I don't believe so."

"What happened?"

Anne's voice was filled with worry and Dr. Director felt guilty for telling her that she didn't believe that Shego was okay.

"When Ciel shot a powerful blast of lightning at Tai, Kim shoved him out of the way and got hit instead. Ciel's pretty upset that Kim had been hit."

"Why did she shove him out of the way?"

"She didn't want her to kill him."

"I don't blame her. Ciel was so torn up when she killed Ayumi."

"Yes well now Ciel's running around by herself in this god-awful storm."

"Where's Ron at?"

"He's out looking for her. I offered to send some of my men to look for her instead, but he was adamant about looking for her himself."

Anne's worry increased. It wasn't good for anyone to be outside in a severe thunderstorm.

"Are you okay? You've gone silent."

"I'm fine, just worried is all."

"I understand completely. Well I've asked Ron to let me know when he finds Ciel. He found her once before, but she took off again."

"The poor thing must be devastated that Kim is in the hospital."

"I don't blame her. From what I can gather she's been through a lot."

"She has indeed. Well I'm going to head over to the hospital now. We'll talk more when I get there."

"Sounds good."

The call then ended and Anne got ready to head to Go City.

"I should probably leave a not for the boys."

After scrawling out a quick note, Anne left for the hospital.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:

Ron was still running through the rain attempting to locate Shego. However, Shego was a lot faster than him and he was growing tired. Not to mention his wet clothes were weighing him down. Stopping to catch his breath, something occurred to him.

"Why didn't I take the sloth?"

"Because you're an idiot."

Ron screamed like a prepubescent girl at a Fall Out Boy concert.

"Easy there Stoppable, you're gonna blow out my ear drums."

Ron turned around to see who had spoken.

"Ayumi?"

Ron asked, wiping rain water out of his eyes.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you're looking for Ciel and I came here to tell you you're not gonna catch up to her on foot."

"How do you know that?"

"You can barely stand. Let me take you to her, it'll be much faster."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know exactly where Ciel is and if we don't get to her soon she's not going to make it."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Ciel got caught in a flash flood. I managed to pull her free and place on higher ground, but that's all I was able to do. You see being in the human world weakens my power. So there's not much else I can do other than take you to her."

"I see. Take me to her."

"Okay hold still."

Ayumi then closed her eyes and focused her energy onto Ron. A stream of light then began to swirl around Ron and the next thing he knew he was standing next to Shego. Ron then kneeled next to the unconscious woman and scooped her up into his arms. Once he had Shego securely in his arms, he pulled out his communicator and called Wade.

"Hey Ron. Are you outside?"

"No I'm in the shower."

"No need to be sarcastic. I was just asking."

"Sorry I just really need your help."

"What's up?"

"Can you bring the sloth to my location and then have it bring me to the hospital?"

"Are you injured or do you want to visit Kim?"

"Well I'll most likely go see KP while I'm there, but that's not why I need a ride to the hospital."

"So you're injured?"

"No."

"Then why do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"It's Ciel."

"Is she alright?"

"She got caught in a flash flood. She's unconscious, but appears to be breathing."

"Okay I'll send the sloth your way right away."

Wade then typed a few commands into his computer and within a few seconds Ron could hear the faint sound of a car engine off in the distance.

"The sloth should be at your location in five minutes and it's all set to take you and Ciel to the hospital."

"Thanks Wade."

"Anytime."

Wade then hung up and Ron called Dr. Director.

"Hello Ron, did you find Ciel?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

"It doesn't sound like it. Is Ciel okay?"

"She's been injured. But don't worry. I asked Wade to have the sloth take us to the hospital."

"How was she injured?"

"She was caught in a flash flood."

"Oh my, how did you manage to pull her out of it?"

"Oh I didn't pull her out of it, Ayumi did."

"...Isn't she dead?"

"Yes, her ghost saved Ciel."

"Ron...did you hit your head?"

"No. Look I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. You believe me don't you?"

"Well considering that Ciel and Tai both have supernatural powers I suppose Ayumi's ghost saving Ciel isn't that farfetched."

"So you believe me?"

"After what I've seen I'd have to say...yes I believe you."

Ron gave small smile. He then looked off to the side and saw the sloth pulling up next to him.

"The sloth is here, we should be at the hospital soon."

"Okay I'll see you when you get here."

Dr. Director was then about to end the call, but was stopped by Ron.

"Betty?"

Dr. Director raised an eyebrow at Ron as it had been the first time he had called her by her first name.

"Uh sorry, I meant Dr. Director."

"It's quite alright, Betty is fine. Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you by chance know how Kim is doing?"

"She's stable, but still unconscious. However, the doctors expect her to wake up within the hour."

"That's a relief."

"Indeed. Would you like me to make sure there is a medical team ready to take care of Ciel when you get here."

"That would be great."

"Okay I'll get that setup. See soon."

"Okay."

The call then ended and Ron placed his communicator back in his pocket. He then open the door to the backseat of the sloth and placed Shego inside. After making sure she was comfortable, he shut the door and got into the driver's side. Once he was safely buckled, the sloth took off towards the hospital.

**Go City General:**

Anne was sitting next to her daughter's hospital bed, listening to the steady beep of her heart monitor. Kim was still unconscious, but was doing well considering that she was struck by lightning. Other than a few cracked ribs and a couple of minor burns she was no worse for the wear. As she sat there watching her daughter, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door then opened and Ron stepped inside dressed in a pair of hospital scrubs. His hair was still a little wet from the rain.

"Hey Mrs. P, how is she doing?"

"She's doing well. How's Ciel?"

"She's being cared for a couple of rooms down."

"May I ask what happened?"

"She was caught in a flash flood and Ayumi got her safely to higher ground. I then got her to the hospital with Wade's help."

"Flash flood? Is she alright?"

Ron gave a nod.

"She's unconscious, but breathing on her own and her heartbeat is steady."

"And what about the twins? Are they okay?"

"Yep, there were two strong heartbeats last I checked."

Anne gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear."

Ron gave a nod of agreement.

"So any idea when Kim will wake up?"

Anne was about to give an answer, but was beaten to it.

"I'm awake now."

Anne and Ron looked at Kim and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome back KP, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but other than that I'm fine. Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure."

Ron then pressed the button beside Kim's bed and she was moved into a sitting up position. Anne then fluffed the pillow behind her daughter's back, making sure she was comfortable.

"So what all did I miss while I was asleep?"

Ron and Anne then relayed the day's past events to Kim. Kim was at first worried that Shego had been injured, but was glad to know that she and the twins were alright.

"Can I go see her?"

"If the doctor says it's alright."

Anne then left to go let the doctor know that Kim was awake and to ask if it was alright for Kim to see Shego.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Go City:**

Ayumi sat perched in a tree, watching the aftermath of the storm. As she sat there two figures appeared on either side of her.

"What is the plan?"

Hiroshi asked.

"We wait a week or so. Let them think they are safe and out of harms way."

"And then?"

Chiharu asked.

"We strike."

**End of chapter 41:**

A/N: I just adore bringing back past characters. Well this chapter got finished sooner than I thought. I'm going to be going back through past chapters and fixing some grammatical errors that I noticed, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I got the first twelve chapters edited, so I decided to start on the next chapter.

**Chapter 42: The Beginning of the End Part Two:**

**Go City General:**

Kim was sitting next to Shego's hospital bed, holding her hand and listening to the steady beep of her heart monitor and the twins. Shego was sound asleep, exhausted from having used so much of her power. Kim was tired as well, but she wanted to be awake when Shego woke up. Kim was glad that Tai was in GJ custody, and she no longer had to worry about him going after Shego. However, there was still the matter of Ayumi. And with Tai no longer being able to go after Shego, Kim knew that Ayumi would go after her instead. Kim looked at Shego and her eyes scanned over the various cuts and bruises that covered her body.

"Do you plan to stare at me all night?"

Kim looked up at Shego's face and noticed that she was looking at her with her good eye.

"You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with a semi."

Shego then opened her other eye, and attempted to sit up. However, her body felt like lead and she fell back onto the bed, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Would you like some help?"

Shego didn't say anything and reached her hand out towards Kim. Kim then grabbed a hold of Shego's hand and pulled her up to a sitting position. Once she was comfortably sitting up, she thanked Kim for her help. Shego then looked over the screen that was displaying the twins heartbeats and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad their alright."

"I'm glad you're all alright. But now there's something I want to know."

"What's that?"

"Why did you run off?"

Shego remained silent and reached her hand out towards Kim, lifting up the redhead's shirt and looking at the bandage wrapped around Kim's ribs, and the burn marks that littered her stomach. She then released Kim's shirt, allowing it to fall back down, and looked away.

"That's why. I hurt you, and there's I can ever do or say to take back what I've done."

Kim grabbed a hold of Shego's chin with her thumb and forefinger, and turned her head so that she was facing her. She then dropped her hand down onto Shego's and began speaking.

"Ciel, you and I both know that you didn't hurt me on purpose. Besides, I'm the one that jumped in front of your attack in the first place."

"That doesn't matter. I should've known you'd play the hero and try to save Tai. I never should've attacked in the first place."

"But you did attack, and do you know why?"

Shego shook her head.

"You attacked because you were willing to do whatever it took to protect the ones you love. Besides, a few broken ribs and some minor burns is a small price to pay for knowing that you and the twins are safe."

Shego gave Kim a small smile, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Pumpkin."

"Anytime."

A comfortable silence then fell over the couple, and Kim gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze. As they sat in silence, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Shego said. The door then opened to reveal Anne.

"Are you feeling up for a couple of more visitors?"

Shego nodded her head, and Anne stepped aside to reveal the Wego twins. Once they saw Shego, they quickly rushed over to her and latched onto her, burying their faces into her chest. Shego didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around the Wegoes, allowing their tears to flow freely. As they sat there embracing each other, Shego looked back towards the door and noticed Tim standing in the doorway.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to join in on the hugfest?"

Tim's face broke out into a grin, and he quickly made his way over to the pale skinned woman. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Aww, isn't that just precious?"

Anne asked.

"It sure is."

Kim said, watching the display of affection before her. As Shego, the Wegoes, and Tim sat there hugging each other, it was clear to everyone how worried the boys had been about Shego. After few moments Shego let out a slight chuckle. When asked what was so funny, she just pointed at the three boys that were latched onto her, and Anne and Kim noticed that the Wegoes and Tim had fallen asleep.

"I guess they were tired."

Anne said.

"So it would seem. How did Tim get here anyway? I can understand how Xerxes and Xanto got here, since the Go Tower isn't that far from the hospital, but how did Tim get here?"

Anne was just about to answer Shego's question, when her phone rang. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Anne pressed the answer button and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anne, I don't want to alarm you, but I lost Tim."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he's here at the hospital."

"Oh thank god."

"So how long did it take you realize he was missing?"

"About an hour. Jim nearly burnt down the kitchen, and I was cleaning it up."

"How did he almost burn down the kitchen?"

"I don't know all the details, but it involved making toast."

"How is it that our is able to build complex rockets, but he can't make a simple piece of toast?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Well the kitchen is all clean, so I can come pick him up if you'd like."

Anne looked over at Shego, the Wegoes, and Tim. Shego was once again laying down, and the Wegoes were lying on either side of her, with their heads resting on her chest. Tim was curled up in fetal position, with his head resting lightly on Shego's stomach. They were all sound asleep, and Anne smiled warmly at them. She then turned her attention back to her phone, almost forgetting that her husband was still awaiting her answer.

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's asleep right now anyway, along with Ciel and the Wegoes. I'm going to let them sleep, and then we'll be home after after they wake up, and after I drop the Wegoes off."

"Okay. How's Kimmie-cub doing?"

"She's doing well. A few cracked ribs and some minor burns, but other than that she's fine."

"That's good, I'm glad she's alright."

"Me too. Well I'm going to go now."

"Alright, see you when you get home."

The call then ended and Anne turned her attention to Kim.

"It's been quite the day hasn't it?"

Anne asked, taking a seat next to Kim.

"You can say that again. I'm just glad it's all over."

"Well, for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with the sixth amendment being something that exist, Tai will have the right to a fair trial before being sentenced for any crimes."

"I hate the justice system sometimes."

"I'm not a fan of it at times either, but we have to be fair."

"I know, I'm just worried about how Ciel will feel about going to court."

"She probably won't be happy about it, but it will all be worth it in the end."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to see her have to go through anymore pain."

"I know how you feel, but I'm sure it will all go smoothly."

"What about Shego's track record?"

"It's been erased."

Kim and Anne to turned their attention to the doorway, and saw Dr. Director standing there.

"Dr. Director, what are you doing here?"

Anne asked.

"Please, call me Betty, there's no need to be so formal all the time. And I'm here to check on Ciel and to inform you that she now has a clean slate."

"Really, but how?"

Kim asked.

"You remember those eleven countries Ciel was wanted in, right?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Well I've been talking with the presidents of those countries, and they agreed to drop all charges against Ciel on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"She has to return everything she stole. However, if she can't return everything she stole, then she'll have to pay for it."

"If she has to pay, how much are we talking?"

"Roughly around 2.5 billion."

Kim blanched at the number.

"Holy crap."

"Kim, language."

"Sorry mom, it's just that's a lot of money. How she suppose to pay it off?"

"Well if she returns everything she stole then she won't have to pay the money."

"Okay, let's say she can't return everything she stole, how long would she have to pay the fine."

"As long as it takes. The presidents of the various countries agreed to let her take as long as she needs to pay it off. She either pay it off all at once or do it little by little. Also, her parents know of the fine, and agreed to pay half of it. And I've been looking through Shego's records, and her aunt and uncle left her a trust fund of 1.4 billion. However, she will not have access to the funds until her twenty-first birthday. That being said, I've pulled a few strings and she can now access the funds whenever she likes."

"So if she uses the half from her parents, and the 1.4 billion from her aunt and uncle, how much would she owe?"

"One hundred fifty million."

"Well at least we're out of the billions."

Dr. Director nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there anyway to know if she can return the stuff or not?"

Anne asked.

"If we can find out where the stuff was kept, then there might be a chance of returning it."

"The stuff is in a secret lair of Drakken's, in Antarctica."

Shego said.

"How long have you been awake for?"

Dr. Director asked.

"Long enough to know what you're talking about."

"I see, so all the stuff you stole is in Antarctica?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Alright, well I'm sure you know about the fine you'll have to pay, if you don't return the stuff you stole."

Once again, Shego nodded her head.

"Are you going to return what you stole?"

"Yeah. Besides, I don't feel like paying 2.5 billion dollars. And I don't want my parents to have to pay for my mistakes either."

"Okay, do you remember where the lair is exactly?"

"Kimmie, hand me your kimmunicator."

Kim handed Shego her kimmunicator, and she began pressing a few commands into it. After a few minutes, she handed the kimmunicator to Dr. Director.

"The lair is where the green dot is."

"Okay, thank you."

Dr. Director then sent the coordinates to a GJ jet, and then handed the kimmunicator back to Kim.

"Alright, I'm going to go work on getting all the stuff returned. The sooner it gets done, the better."

Dr. Director then said goodbye to the Possible women and Shego, and then headed out the door.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, are you ready to go home?"

Anne asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Shego then gently shook the Wegoes and Tim. After a few moments, they began to stir.

"Five more minutes."

Tim mumbled. The Wegoes covered their faces with their hands, trying to block out the bright light of the room.

"Don't make me throw the three of you off of this bed."

Wego 1 quickly shot out of the bed, pulling his brother and Tim with him. He knew full well that Shego could very easily toss all of them onto the floor. Once they were all standing next to Shego's bed, she sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

"That's better, can I have my clothes now?"

"Sure."

Kim said, reaching into her mission back and handing a change of clothes to Shego.

"Alright boys, let's let Ciel get dressed."

Anne said, ushering her son and the Wegoes out the door. She then turned her attention to Kim and Shego.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car."

Anne then left out of the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone. Once they were alone, Shego let out a sigh.

"You okay?"

Kim asked, taking a seat next to Shego.

"Peachy."

"You know, you might be great at stealing, but you're not all that great at lying."

"You know me so well, don't you?"

"Yep. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just tired is all."

"I know, I'm tried as well. But it will be over, after the trial."

"Trial?"

"Yeah, apparently Tai is getting a trial, to decide his sentencing."

"Stupid sixth amendment."

Shego grumbled.

"I'm not thrilled about it either, but we have to be fair."

"Can we just not be fair, and say we were?"

"Unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way."

"I wish it did."

Shego said, pulling her hospital gown up over her head. She then took the bra from the pile of clothes, and put it on. She was then about to put the shirt on, but was stopped by the feeling of Kim's hand on her back.

"What is it?"

"The Ægishjálmr on your back seems different somehow, like there's a great energy coming from it."

"Hmm, it's probably because I used up a lot of energy battling Tai, my black lightning powers are recharging."

"You're powers have to recharge?"

"Normally they don't, but a majority of power at the moment is being used to protect the twins. So when I fought Tai, my power wasn't at it's fullest, and therefore I had to push myself in order to fight him."

"I see, so are you going to be okay?"

Shego nodded her head.

"My power doesn't take very long to recharge. I'll be good as new in a few minutes."

"That's good."

"Mmhm. Can, I finish getting dressed now?"

"Sure."

Kim then removed her hand from Shego's back, thus allowing the pale skinned woman to continue dressing. Once Shego had slipped her shirt on, she stood up and slipped on her underwear and pants. After getting her socks and shoes on, she asked Kim if she was ready to go. Kim nodded her head, and grabbed her backpack. Kim and Shego then made their way to the door. Just as they were about to leave Shego's hospital room, Kim asked a question that been on her mind the entire evening.

"Hey Ciel, there's something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

Shego asked, grabbing a hold of the doorknob and turning it.

"Why did you really leave Team Go?"

Shego let go of the doorknob, and dropped her hand back down to her side. Her hands then clenched into fist, and her body tensed up.

"Why do you ask?"

She asked through gritted teeth.

"Tai told me that you didn't leave because you liked evil. He also told me that he doesn't know why you left either, that it's a secret between you and Ayumi."

"And it's going to stay that way."

Shego's voice had a coldness to it, and Kim instantly regretted asking her question. Kim then walked up to Shego, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She then kissed Shego's neck, and the pale skinned woman visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Shego let out a sigh, and turned to face Kim. She then wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close.

"It's not your fault. There are just some secrets that I like to keep secret."

"But why?"

Shego released her hold on Kim, and pulled away from her. She then turned back towards the door.

"I just do."

Shego's answer had only fueled Kim's curiosity more, but she decided to let go for the time being.

"Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to upset you, but you know how I feel about there being secrets between us."

Shego let out a sigh.

"I know Princess, but some secrets just aren't meant to be shared."

"I know bu-"

"Kim."

Kim was a bit taken aback by the harshness in Shego's voice. However, she realized that she should probably stop trying to get Shego to talk about her past. Kim then placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"It's alright, let's just go home. If I have to look at the white walls of a hospital room any longer, I'm going to go insane."

Kim let a small chuckle, and then moved her hand down to Shego's and grasped it firmly.

"Okay, let's go. The last thing I would want is to have a crazy fiancée on my hands."

"Hey!"

Shego shot Kim a glare, and the redhead just smiled. Shego continued to glare at Kim, but the smile on Kim's face caused Shego's gaze to soften. A smile then graced the pale skinned woman's face.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Kim's voice was full of innocence, and Shego shook her head.

"Preventing me from staying mad at you for too long, it's infuriating."

"It's not my fault you love me so much."

"Hmm, you might be right."

Shego said, pulling the door open.

"Oh, I know I'm right."

"Whatever you say, Princess. Come on, you're mom's probably wondering where we are."

With that said, Kim and Shego headed out of Shego's hospital room, and to the car. Both glad that Shego was finally getting to go home.

**End of chapter 42:**

A/N: I will spending a few days editing some more chapters and then I will finish the next one, which is currently in progress. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This chapter will be taking place a few weeks after the previous one.

**Chapter 43: Protecting Who You Love:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in her room, working on her math homework. Shego was laying next to her, with her head resting in the redhead's lap. Both of them were glad that Shego was back home safe and sound, and that Tai was in the custody of GJ. Now they just had to await the trial, which would be in a couple of months. While they wished GJ would just sentence Tai without a trial, they understood that everyone has the right to a fair trial. However, despite what had happened a few weeks ago, Kim and Shego were happy that it was all over and they could finally relax. Now Shego just needed to focus on getting a job. After all, she was getting tired of just sitting around the house doing nothing. She was also looking for a house for her and Kim to move into, after Kim's graduation.

"Hey Princess."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about taking a job at Upperton University, teaching English."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well I heard from Tai that you never really wanted a teaching degree in the first place, that what you really wanted was to be a homicide detective."

"So do you think that I shouldn't teach English?"

"I just don't think you should do something you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to be an English teacher, but I have to think about my kids. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to start a career as a homicide detective, being four months pregnant."

Kim looked at the calendar on her bedroom wall and noted the date. Shego was indeed four months along, and Kim almost couldn't believe it. After all, Shego was showing, but at times it was hard to tell. Especially when she wore shirts that hid her growing baby bump. Plus with all the stuff they had been through the past few months, Kim was a bit surprised by how quickly time had passed.

"I can't believe you're going to a mom in just five months."

"Me either, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm still really nervous."

"What about?"

"I'm nervous about raising the twins. What if I'm not good enough to be a mom?"

Kim leaned down and kissed Shego's forehead. She then placed her hand gently onto Shego's growing stomach.

"You're going to be a wonderful mom."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am. What makes you think you wouldn't be a good mom?"

"My past and all the bad stuff I've done. Not to mention the fact that I put my kids in life threatening danger, not once but twice. Face it Kimmie, I shouldn't even be allowed to be a mom."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Doubt yourself. You always think you're not good enough. You constantly worry that you're going to screw everything up, but I'll tell you something important, you are good enough and there's no way you can screw up being a parent. There's no such thing as the perfect parent, and I'm not expecting you to be one."

"What are you expecting of me then?"

"I'm expecting you to love the twins no matter what, and just do your best to keep them happy and healthy. But don't think you have to do it all on your own, I'll be right by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence then fell between the two. As they sat in silence, each listening to the steady breathing of the other, Kim suddenly jumped in surprise.

"What is it Pumpkin?"

Kim didn't say anything and just took a hold of Shego's hand. Placing it where her hand was just moments ago, she then watched as Shego's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the twins kick for the first time. Shego then grabbed Kim's hand and placed it onto her stomach, allowing for Kim to feel the twins kicking once again. After a few minutes one of the twins stopped kicking, while the other continued.

"I think one of them fell asleep."

Shego said, a smile on her face.

"Well at least we know one of your kids is gonna let you sleep at night. I'm not sure about the other one, they haven't stopped kicking."

"Yep, they're going to be the one that pushes my buttons."

"And if they end up being anything like you, then they'll be getting into all kinds of mischief."

"Well I'd much rather have them be like me than like Tai."

At the mention of Tai's name, a thought occurred to Kim.

"Hey Ciel, there's something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"Are you worried at all about one or both of the twins turning out to be exactly like Tai?"

Shego shook her head.

"In the past I might have been, but now I'm not."

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure. But if I had to guess, I guess it would be because I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"You were afraid of him?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I'm not sure why I was. I guess it was due to the fact that he was so conniving, so manipulative. He was just about the only person that was able to get under my skin and make me do what he wanted. Then again, whenever I was with him I was either drugged up or not myself in some way. But then when I realized that I wanted to kill him, I realized he no longer had a hold on me. I was willing to do anything to be free from him, and I still am."

"But you are free from him."

Shego shook her head.

"No I'm not, not yet. I won't be free from him until it's all over."

"Well the trial is in a couple of months."

Shego moved to a standing position, and walked towards the window.

"What is it?"

Kim asked, watching as Shego looked out the window. Her eyes scanned around as if she were looking for something.

"The results of the trial won't free me from Tai."

"What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

Shego closed her eyes, and focused on her twins. The twin that seemed to have an endless kick had finally stopped moving, and Shego was glad. In a way their kicking almost seemed restless, like they knew something was going to happen. Shego then made her focus on the twins even stronger, and a faint white glow began to surround her. After a few moments the glow disappeared, and Shego opened her eyes once more.

"Something's going to happen, something big."

"What makes you say that? And what was that glow that was surrounding you just moments ago?"

"I'm not sure, I just got this feeling that something is going to happen. And as far as the glow goes, I was upping the protective barrier around the twins. The last thing I want is for them to get hurt. Or you for that matter."

"Ciel, what's going on."

Kim's voice was full of concern, and Shego let out a big sigh before turning around to face her beloved. She then walked over to Kim, and wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. The faint white glow from before was once again surrounding Shego, and beginning to slowly make its way around Kim. As the glow swirled around Kim, the redhead felt Shego's body grow heavy and she had to use her own strength to keep Shego upright. After a few minutes the glow faded away, and Shego's body went limp. Kim then picked Shego up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. She then moved a strand of hair out of Shego's face, and noted her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Are you alright, what just happened?"

"I'm fine, I just put a protective barrier around you. I guess I just used up a little too much energy doing it."

"You didn't have to that you know, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but you shouldn't have to. Kimmie you're my fiancée, and it's my job to protect you."

"I appreciate it, but I don't you to overexert yourself. Now are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm sure, I just need to rest for a bit."

Shego then closed her eyes and moved so that her head was once again lying in the redhead's lap. As she drifted off into a light slumber, Kim gently ran her fingers through her hair and smiled warmly at her. While Shego slept, Kim decided to finish up her homework. Just as she was finishing up the last of her math problems, Anne walked into the room.

"Kim."

"Yeah mom?"

"Ron's downstairs, he wants to know if you can help him with his homework."

"Sure, tell him I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Anne then left to the room, to go give Ron the message. As Anne entered the living room, she saw Ron sitting on the couch with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"How's it going?"

"I thought I had gotten it, but now I'm even more lost than I was before."

"Well Kim will be down in a second to help you."

"Oh thank god."

Ron then breathed a sigh of relief. A few moments later, Kim walked into the room.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey KP, how are you?"

"Good."

"That's good. Where's Ciel?"

"Asleep upstairs."

"Is it just me, or does she sleep an awful lot?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron, and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Says the guy that falls asleep during class, and going to and from missions."

"Class is boring, and sometimes the rides to and from missions are long."

"I take it those are your excuses and you're sticking to them?"

Ron nodded his head.

"What are Ciel's excuses for sleeping so much?"

"She's pregnant, and she's gone through more stress than anyone I know these past few months."

"That is true. I'm surprised she's still functioning normally, for the most part."

"I don't think her level of function has changed Ron."

"Oh, you're right. I was thinking about this character I saw on TV the other day, my bad."

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get started on that homework of yours."

Kim said, taking a look at Ron's work.

"I've already started it, I just need help finishing it."

"I can see that. But Ron, why did you put an answer to your history homework as the answer to a math problem you were trying to solve?"

Ron looked at his paper, and nearly slapped himself for his careless mistake.

"No wonder it wasn't making any sense. Well now, I think I need a naco break."

"Is food all you think about?"

"No, I think about other stuff."

"Such as?"

"Umm well I think about, uh...Oh come on KP, you know I can't think on an empty stomach."

"True. Okay we'll go get you nacos, and then I'll help you finish your homework."

"Booyah! Did you hear that buddy?"

"Cheese!"

Rufus squeaked, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Alright, let me just go check on Ciel, and then we can get going."

Kim then headed upstairs. When she made it back to her room she that Shego was awake, but still laying down.

"I see you're awake. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. By the way, where did you go?"

"Ron came by, because he need help with his homework. But he messed up on it, and now he needs a naco break. Do you want to come with us to Bueno Nacho?"

"You mean that grease filled death trap that covers everything in cheese?"

"That's the one."

"Eww, no thanks. Just the thought of cheese makes me wanna puke."

"Says the woman that craves bagels with cream cheese."

"Oh god, don't remind me. I starting to get sick of bagels with cream cheese, but it's the only food I can keep down, other than PB&amp;J."

"The twins seriously won't let you eat anything else?"

Shego shook her head.

"Do you remember a couple of nights ago when we had roast for dinner?"

"Oh yeah, you know I really liked those pants."

"Don't blame me, I fought to keep that roast down. Unfortunately, the twins had other plans."

"That's true, you did fight pretty hard, and failed miserably."

"Yeah, and that's why I only eat what the twins allow me to eat."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I was just thinking, we probably shouldn't get into the habit of calling them the twins."

"What should we call them?"

"By their names."

"Which would be?"

Shego's expression turned blank.

"I have no idea."

"You mean you haven't thought of names for them yet?"

"Well I was going to, but it's kind of hard to think of names when lives are in danger."

"That's true. However, we should probably think of names."

"Okay, well I'm sure I can think of names while you take Ron to the place of artery clogging grease."

"Alright I'll see you later."

After giving Shego a kiss goodbye and telling her to be safe, Kim headed out to take Ron to Bueno Nacho and to help him finish his homework.

**End of chapter 43:**

A/N: I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Hiroshi and Chiharu will make an appearance in this chapter.

**Chapter 44: Guess Who's Back:**

**Bueno Nacho:**

Kim and Ron were sitting at the usual table in Bueno Nacho. Kim was helping Ron with his homework, and Rufus was happily munching away on a naco. As the friends were enjoying their time together, Kim's kimmunicator beeped. After whipping the device out of her pocket, Kim quickly answered it.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, Hiroshi and Chiharu escaped from prison."

Dr. Director said. Kim felt her blood run cold.

"How long ago was this?"

"Well it happened a few weeks ago, but I was only informed about it today."

"Wait, if it happened a few weeks ago, then why were you just told now?"

"The agents in charge of keeping an eye on Hiroshi and Chiharu let me down, and they didn't want to have to face my wrath."

"I see. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"I have my agents out looking for them, but so far nothing has come up."

"Okay."

Dr. Director could tell that Kim was not happy about the news, and what she was about to say next was not going to make things any better.

"Kim, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep the news of Hiroshi and Chiharu escaping from prison a secret from Ciel."

"Why?"

"I don't want to worry her."

"So you just want me to keep her in the dark? What if they decide to go after her?"

"I won't let that happen."

"You don't even know where they are, how are you going to keep them from causing any harm to her?"

Dr. Director fell silent.

"I'm sorry Betty, but this is not something I can keep secret from my fiancée."

Kim then ended the call and turned her attention to Ron.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get home."

"Say no more KP, I totally understand."

Kim gave her long time friend a warm smile.

"Thanks Ron, you're the best."

"Anytime KP, let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

Kim then headed out of Bueno Nacho, and made her way home.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was sitting in the dining room trying to think of names for the twins. She had been at it for about an hour and so far had only come up with drawing random doodles on a sheet of paper.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

As she sat there trying to think of names, she was unaware that Chiharu had walked up behind her. Moving closer to Shego, Chiharu peered over her shoulder and looked at the piece of paper.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

Shego let out a scream and Chiharu jumped back.

"Ow, you know you could really make someone go deaf with that shriek of yours."

Shego then spun around, and when she saw Chiharu she visibly paled.

"Hey Ciel, long time no see. How have you been?"

Shego stood up, but didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at Chiharu. Seeing the look of terror on her face made Chiharu smile, and she stepped closer to Shego. Shego looked around for a means of escape, but before she could find one she was trapped between Chiharu and the table.

"Why are you trying to run from me, I just wanna talk."

Chiharu said, brushing a strand of hair out of Shego's face. As soon as Chiharu's fingers grazed her skin, Shego visibly shuddered.

"Aww what's the matter, am I scaring you?"

Once again Shego made no response and just continued to stare at Chiharu.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, honest. Why don't we go up to your room and talk, I'd hate for us to get interrupted."

"We're just gonna talk?"

Chiharu nodded her head.

"Just one little talk, and then I'll get out of your hair."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

Chiharu then took Shego by the hand and lead her upstairs. When they made it into Shego's room Chiharu shut the door behind her. However, Shego was unaware that she had locked the door as well. Chiharu then turned her attention to Shego and noticed that she looked like she was about to pass out.

"You should sit down, you don't look so good."

Shego plopped down onto her bed, and Chiharu took a seat next to her. After a few moments of silence, Chiharu finally spoke.

"So I hear you're pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"I see, and who's the father?"

"Tai."

Chiharu's jaw dropped and she looked at Shego like she was insane.

"Hang on, you fucked Tai?"

"I didn't do it willingly, your sister made me do it."

"You know, she wouldn't have been able to make you do anything if you hadn't killed her."

"If she didn't try to hurt Kimmie then I wouldn't had to have killed her."

"Speaking of Kim, how is she?"

"She's good."

"That's good. Are you still planning to marry her?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen."

"Why?"

Chiharu didn't say anything, and just looked to the left of Shego. Before Shego got a chance to ask Chiharu what she was looking at, she was grabbed by her shoulders and yanked down onto the bed. As she was being pinned to the bed, she looked up and noticed Hiroshi sitting above her head.

"Hey there Ciel, how's it going?"

Shego didn't speak, and tried desperately to free herself Hiroshi's grip. However, he just laughed and tightened his grip on her shoulders, thus causing her to let out a cry of pain.

"If you didn't struggle it would hurt a lot less."

Hiroshi said. Shego ignored him and turned her attention back to Chiharu.

"I thought you just wanted to talk."

"I only said that to get you somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed. I still want to talk, but I also want to do something else as well."

Chiharu then stepped closer to Shego, and traced the scar along her neck. After a few moments she moved her hand down to Shego's shirt. She then pushed it up, and began tracing the scar along Shego's stomach.

"So my sister dies, but all you get is a few battle scars. Gee that seems fair."

"It's not like I wanted to kill her, but she didn't really give me much of a choice."

"Oh you had a choice, believe me. You didn't need to kill her."

"If I didn't kill her then things would be a lot worse for me than they are now."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

Chiharu looked at Shego for a moment, studying her features. When she saw that she no longer looked afraid she decided to strike fear back into her.

"You wanna know something, I originally came here to kill you. But I think I'll go for a different target instead."

Chiharu then pulled a knife from her pocket, and Shego watched as the light danced a crossed the steel blade. Chiharu then took the knife and pressed the blade against Shego's stomach. When she felt the cool steel against skin she tensed up and her heart began racing.

"I hope you know you brought this upon yourself. You took my sister from me, so now I'm taking someone from you."

Chiharu then presses the blade into Shego's stomach and dragged it across her skin. As warm blood trickled down, Shego could feel the twins begin to frantically kick. Closing her eyes, Shego focused on the twins and once again increased the protective barrier around them.

"I guess she doesn't want to watch. Pity, it was just starting to get good."

Hiroshi said. He then watched as his sister continued to cut into Shego's stomach. Each cut was deeper than the one before it and Shego's blood was beginning to soak the sheets. As Chiharu continued to cut into her, Shego just kept her focus on the twins. They were still frantically kicking, and the protective barrier around them was as strong as Shego could make it.

"I'm surprised you haven't stopped her yet. What, are you just gonna let her hack you into little tiny pieces?"

Shego opened her eyes and looked at Hiroshi. It was then he noticed that her eyes looked glazed over, and that she appeared low on energy.

"So that's why you're not stopping her, you can't. Just look at yourself, you don't look like you're gonna hold out much longer."

As Chiharu continued her actions, Shego got a strange feeling. After a few minutes, she realized that the twins were trying to supply her with energy in order for her to keep up the protective barrier.

_"I can't allow them to use up all their energy on me. I'm suppose to be protecting them, it shouldn't be the other way around."_

Shego knew that due to how much energy she was putting into the protective barrier, her power supply was limited. Still she had to do anything she could to protect her kids. Closing her eyes, Shego began to focus and build up her power. Suddenly, Chiharu let out a cry of pain. She then dropped the knife, and it hit the ground with a thud. Chiharu then clutched her burnt hand and glared daggers at Shego.

"Curse that lightning of yours."

She then looked at Shego and her handy work. Shego was soaked in blood and her face was paler than usual. She also noticed that Shego's breathing was ragged and her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Come brother, our work here is done."

"Are you sure they're dead?"

Hiroshi asked, looking at Shego's stomach.

"Yes. She may have stopped me from doing it for longer, but trust me they're dead. There's no way they could've survived that."

Chiharu said, picking up the knife and wiping it off. She then placed it back into her pocket. Hiroshi then released his grip on Shego's shoulders and stood up. He had had such a strong grip on her that he left bruises on her shoulders. Chiharu then walked over to Shego's door and unlocked it.

_"Hmm, guess I didn't need to lock it. Oh well, better safe than sorry."_

Chiharu then opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she ushered for Hiroshi to follow her out of the room. After they were out of the room they made their way down the stairs, and out the back door.

Five minutes later, Kim walked through the front door.

"Damn, I knew I should've taken a shorter route home. Who knew there would be traffic this time of day."

Kim then walked into the kitchen and set her backpack down on a chair. She then turned to the fridge and noticed a note taped to it. Taking the note off the fridge, Kim began to read it.

"Kim, we took the boys to soccer practice, and we'll be going to the store afterwards. We'll be home at around six, love dad."

Kim then looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was a quarter to six.

_"I wonder if Ciel went with them."_

Kim thought, examining the note again. After a few seconds she concluded that she probably didn't, and decided to check to see if she was upstairs. When she got to Shego's room she found the door wide open. She then walked in, and the sight that greeted her made her scream. After she had screamed, it took Kim a minute to realize that it was her that had done it. Once she had composed herself she made her way over to Shego. Shego was unconscious and covered in blood. Kim then moved closer to Shego, in order to get a better look at her wounds. When Kim placed her hand on Shego's stomach to feel how deep the cuts were, she noticed that both of the twins were kicking as fast and as hard as their little legs would allow. Almost like they were trying to let Kim know that they were still alive, but their mom needed help. So rushing to the bathroom, Kim grabbed the first aid kit and a small bucket. After filling the bucket with warm water, she went to the linen closet and grabbed some washcloths. Once she had what she needed, she made her way back to Shego's room.

Kim then sat down next to Shego, and began cleaning her wounds using the warm water and washcloths. As she wiped away the blood she was able to get a better look at the cuts. While there were a few deep ones, most of the cuts were shallow. She then opened up the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol, thread, and a needle. After putting some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab, Kim began to rub it onto one of Shego's many cuts. As she disinfected Shego's wounds she began to wonder who could've caused her fiancée such harm.

_"It had to have been Hiroshi and Chiharu. And to think Dr. Director wanted me to keep the fact that their running loose a secret from Ciel."_

Kim thought bitterly, continuing to tend to Shego's wounds. After the wounds had been disinfected, Kim took the needle and thread, and began to stitch up Shego's deeper cuts. She figured that the more shallow ones would just need bandage put on them. As Kim stuck Shego with the needle she felt her move slightly. However, she decided to ignore it as stitching up Shego's cuts were her main priority. Unfortunately, Shego's main priority was avoiding the insufferable needle, and she continued to squirm.

"You know, it would be a lot easier to stitch you up if you would stop moving."

"Sorry, but after being sliced into like a piece of meat the last thing I want is to be poked with a needle."

Kim stopped what she was doing and looked at Shego's face. Her eyes were lidded and she still looked pretty worn out, but at least she was conscious. While Kim continued to watch Shego, she noticed the bruising on her shoulders.

"What happened?"

Shego's gaze flicked from Kim, to her shoulders, and back again.

"Hiroshi held me down while Chiharu sliced into me."

"Do you have any idea why they did it?"

Shego gave a nod, and then fell silent. As silence filled the room, Kim began to wonder why Hiroshi and Chiharu had attacked Shego in the first place.

"Why did they attack you?"

"They wanted to get revenge on me for killing Ayumi."

"So they were trying to kill you?"

"Originally that was the plan. But then Chiharu decided to go after a new target."

"Who was the new target?"

Shego's gaze moved down to her stomach, and Kim immediately knew who Chiharu's new target was. Placing her hand gently onto Shego's stomach, she felt the twins' kicking slow down and become more gentle. It was then that Kim realized that everything was going to be okay, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She then looked at the cut she had been stitching up and saw that she needed to finish it, as blood was beginning to drip from it.

"I know you probably don't want me to, but I really need to finish stitching you up."

"Okay."

Shego sounded like she was about to fall asleep, but she managed to keep her eyes open. Kim then took the needle and thread and got back to the task of stitching Shego up. As Kim worked on patching Shego up, a blanket of silence fell over them. After a few minutes however, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening. Upon the door opening, Kim noticed that Shego had become tense.

"It's okay, it's just my parents and the tweebs."

When she heard that it wasn't Hiroshi and Chiharu coming back to make sure her kids were dead, Shego relaxed. As Kim continued to work on fixing Shego up, she decided to strike up a conversation with the pale skinned woman.

"Ciel, earlier today when you were talking about something big happening, is this what you were talking about?"

"No."

Kim was thrown for a loop.

"Then what is the big thing that's suppose to be happening?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know attacking the twins wasn't it. They're planning something though, something big."

"You're talking about Hiroshi and Chiharu, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Dr. Director wanted me to keep the fact that they had escaped from prison a secret from you."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to worry you. Although, I'm sure there's no way preventing that now."

Kim said, gesturing towards Shego's cuts. Shego gave Kim a look of understanding, but otherwise remained silent. She then placed her hand onto her stomach, being careful not to get in Kim's way. When she felt the twins' relaxed movements, she gave off a small smile. Kim glanced up at Shego's face, and smiled as well.

"Are you glad they're okay?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't worried about them because of the knife."

Kim gave Shego a look of confusion.

"Then what were you worried about?"

"Do you remember how I put a protective barrier around them?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Well while Chiharu was cutting into I increased the power of the barrier. I made it as strong as I possibly could. Unfortunately, doing so caused me to begin losing energy. If I lose all my energy, then I won't be able to keep the protective barrier up. As I began to feel myself slipping away, I got this strange feeling. That's when I knew that the twins were transferring their energy to me, trying their best to help me keep the barrier up. However, I didn't want them to protect me, I wanted to be the one to protect them. So I used the last of my remaining energy to shoot a small bolt of lightning at Chiharu's hand. I managed to burn her and get her to drop the knife. She then left, with Hiroshi. They're convinced that the twins are dead. But now I'm worried that if they find out that they're still alive, then they'll come back for them. To be completely honest with you, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect my kids, and I don't want them to think that they need to protect me, it's not their job to."

Kim looked at Shego, taking all of her words. She then set down the needle and thread, and cupped one of Shego's hands in her own.

"Ciel, protecting someone should never have to feel like a job. Besides, the twins protecting you isn't a bad thing, it just means that they love you."

"I suppose you're right."

"Oh, I know I'm right."

Shego gave Kim a smirk and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Princess."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Shego, and then got back to stitching her up. A few minutes later the stitching was done, and Kim took some bandaging and wrapped it around Shego's stomach.

"Is it too tight?"

Kim asked, noting the look of discomfort on Shego's face.

"No, I'm still kinda sore."

"Oh okay, well I'll go get you some Tylenol in a minute."

"Thanks Pumpkin."

"Anytime."

The two women then fell into a comfortable silence. A few moments later, Kim finished patching up Shego. She then packed up the first aid kit, and then went to the closet to get Shego a change of close. After handing Shego the clothes, she left to put the first aid kit back into the bathroom.

"Hey Kim, when did you get home?"

Anne asked, noticing her daughter had just walked by her.

"Not too long ago."

Kim said, placing the first aid kit back into the bathroom. When Anne saw the kit she immediately became concerned.

"What happened?"

"Hiroshi and Chiharu attacked Ciel. But don't worry, she's fine now."

Anne's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh my. And what about the twins, are they okay as well?"

"They're fine, they didn't sustain any injuries."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Shego and the twins were all okay.

"I'm thankful they're alright, but weren't Hiroshi and Chiharu in prison?"

"They were, but they escaped. As for how they did it, I have no idea."

"Is Global Justice working on capturing them again and putting them back behind bars?"

Kim nodded her head.

"That's good."

"By the way, do you know how get blood out of sheets and clothes?"

Anne blanched at Kim's question.

"Kim, how much blood did she lose?"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling nervous at the seriousness in her mom's voice.

"Uh...from what I saw it looked like a lot."

"I'm gonna go check on her."

Anne then left to check on Shego. Kim went down to the kitchen, to get Shego some Tylenol and a glass of water. A few moments later she returned to Shego's room.

When Anne and Kim were in Shego's room they found her lying on her bed. She was on the upper half of her bed, as the lower half was stained with blood. Anne walked over to Shego and began to examine her. Upon her inspection she saw that Shego was still paler than normal. She then checked Shego's pulse and found it to be faint.

"How is she."

"She's more pale than normal, and her pulse is weak."

Anne then placed her hands onto Shego's stomach. After a few moments, she gave a sigh of relief.

"The twins are moving, so that's a good indication that they're okay."

Kim let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Is Ciel going to need a blood transfusion?"

"Yes, but I need to find out if anyone other than her aunt has the same blood type as her. Getting a heart was purely out of luck. Who knows if she had any blood stored."

Anne then pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, Shego's dad answered.

"Hello?"

"Alexandre, it's Anne. I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Sure, fire away."

"Does anyone other than Ciel's aunt have the same blood type as her?"

"Hmm, that's hard to say. I honestly don't know."

"Damn."

"Is everything alright?"

"Do you by any chance know a Hiroshi and a Chiharu?"

"Oh yeah, I know them. They're Ayumi's siblings. What about them?"

"They attacked Ciel, and she lost a lot of blood."

Anne heard a gasp on the other line. Suddenly, Alexandre remembered someone who could help them. Unfortunately, he didn't think Anne would be to keen on the idea.

"Anne, I just remembered that there is someone who might be able to help Ciel, but I'm not sure if you really want their help."

"Who is it?"

"Tai."

"Tai?"

"Yes. Now he doesn't have the same blood type as Ciel, but he does have a healing capability. He may be able to help her."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, let me know how things go."

"Will do."

Anne then hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"What did he say?"

Kim asked.

"He said that Tai has a healing capability, so he might be able to help us."

"So no one else in Ciel's family has her blood type?"

"Not that her dad knows of."

"Shit."

"Kimberly."

"Sorry, it's just, well I don't really want Tai's help."

"I understand, but we don't really have any other choice."

Kim gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fuck me."

Anne was about to scold Kim for cursing again, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Maybe later."

Kim and Anne looked at Shego, who sitting up in bed with a smirk on her face. Kim then walked over to Shego and handed her the pills and the glass of water. Shego thanked Kim for the medicine, and quickly took it.

"How long have you been awake for?"

Kim asked.

"Not that long. All I heard was the fuck me part."

Shego said, giving Kim a wink.

"Is sex all you think about?"

"That and food. Speaking of which, is it time for dinner?"

"It's in the oven, but I'm wondering something."

Anne said.

"What is it?"

"How are you all better? One minute were more pale than usual and needing a blood transfusion, and the next minute you're as right as rain."

"It was the twins, wasn't it?"

Kim asked. Shego gave a nod, and a small smile appeared on her face. Anne just looked utterly confused.

"Would one of you please fill me in on what's been going on?"

"Sure, but can we do it after we eat? I'm starving."

Shego asked, standing up. She then looked at the bed and noticed the amount of blood on it for the first time.

"Oh my skittles, it's like massacre in here."

"Except there we're no casualties."

Kim said.

"Did you just say oh my skittles?"

Anne asked.

"I'm craving skittles, is that a crime?"

"No, would you like me to get you some skittles, after dinner?"

Shego's face lit up.

"I could kiss you right now."

Anne couldn't help but laugh at Shego's reaction.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes, but I can't say it out loud."

"What is it?"

Kim asked. Shego then leaned in close and whispered into Kim's ear. Kim then let out a gasp at Shego's words, and the look of shock on her face let Anne know that Shego had said something not meant to be heard by others.

"My poor virgin ears."

"Cupcake, you are far from a virgin. I mean, were you even one when we had sex for the first time?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Although, I can tell by the way you were in bed that you were definitely experienced."

"Maybe it was just my raw natural talent."

"That, or you lost your virginity before we got together."

Shego then eyed Kim, and the redhead began to panic under her steely gaze.

"Alright fine, you win. I lost my virginity before we got together. There, are you happy now?"

"Very. So, was it Ron?"

"Nope."

"I thought you guys got together after you kicked me into that electrical tower, during that thunderstorm?"

Shego noticed a look of sadness flashed across Kim's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine. And you're right, Ron and I did get together after... after that happened. We dated for a bit, but the relationship never went beyond kissing. Also, I wasn't a virgin then either."

Now Anne was starting to get curious.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, just who exactly did you lose your virginity to?"

"Josh Mankey."

Kim replied without even missing a beat.

"Isn't Mankey the name of a Pokémon?"

Shego asked.

"Yes, and it's also the name of a guy at my school."

"I see, is he hot?"

"At the time I thought so, but you're definitely way hotter."

"Doy, of course I am."

Kim just rolled her eyes, leave it to Shego to have such a big ego.

"Well, this has certainly been a day filled with vital information. Although, there is something still bugging me."

Anne said.

"What?"

Kim asked.

"When you and Josh were having sex, did you use protection?"

"Yes."

"What did you use?"

"Josh used a condom."

"Okay, well I'm glad you were safe."

"Well now, not that this conversation hasn't been fun, but can we please go eat?"

"You're starting to sound like Ron."

"Well Princess when you've been around people long enough, they start to rub off on you."

"True."

Kim then turned her attention to Anne.

"We better go eat before she tries to bite somebody's head off."

"You like it when I bite you, and you know it."

Kim shook her head, and then walked out the door. Anne and Shego quickly followed behind.

Just before they made it to the dining room, Anne placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder, thus stopping her in her tracks.

"Ciel, I think you should talk Kim about the hole tower incident. I can tell she still doesn't have closure from it."

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Anne smiled at Shego, glad that she was willing to talk to Kim. The two women then headed into the dining room to join the rest of the family for dinner.

**End of chapter 44:**

A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up either by the end of this week, or the beginning of next. However, the speed at which I update will be based on how long I decide to make the chapters...or my level of motivation. It will most likely be based on my motivation though. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I'm feeling inspired, so I'm getting a jumpstart on this chapter.

**Chapter 45: Bringing Up Past Scars:**

**Global Justice Maximum Security Prison:**

It wasn't easy, but Tai managed to talk some agents at GJ into allowing him to have at least one phone call. He was now currently on the phone with Chiharu.

"I trust you took care of them like I asked."

"Yes, although I don't see why you wanted me to kill your kids."

"It's simple, if I can't have them, then no one can. Besides, it's not like the court will grant me visitation. I know for a fact that Ciel and that bitch Kim Possible will do everything within their power to prevent me from seeing my kids."

"I see, but are you sure we didn't go overboard?"

"Not at all. Anyway, we needed to give them a distraction, so that they wouldn't interfere with our grand master plan."

"Before we go on, how is it that you're able to talk freely about our plans? Aren't there guards watching you?"

"There are guards nearby, but trust me, they're not listening to a damn thing I'm saying."

"How come?"

"Let's just say I promised to burn their most prized assets, if they decided to eavesdrop on my conversation."

"I see. Well then, now that I know we're safe to talk freely, are you sure this grand scheme of yours is going to work?"

"I'm quite confident that I will put an end to Ciel once and for all."

"Wait, I thought you wanted to be with her."

"I did, but that ship has sailed."

Tai and Chiharu then continued to converse for another couple of minutes. After a few minutes, the call ended, and Chiharu set about working on Tai's scheme. Meanwhile, Tai went back to his cell. As he was being escorted back he began to formulate an escape plan in his mind.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego awoke with a start. Heart racing and covered in sweat, she quickly flicked on the bedside lamp and her eyes darted around the room. When she saw that she was alone she took a couple of deep breaths, and then laid back down. As her heart rate went back to a normal pace, she began to think about the dream she had had. In the dream, Kim was in danger and Shego was powerless to help her. After thinking about her dream, Shego became filled with a sense of guilt, and she jumped out of bed and raced off to Kim's room.

When she made it into Kim's room she found the redhead sound asleep, with her pandaroo tucked safely into her arms. Shego then walked closer to Kim's bed, and climbed up the side of. As her added weight caused the bed to shift, Kim woke up.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kim blinked a few times to adjust her vision, and then looked at Shego.

"Ceil, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep."

Kim looked at Shego, and noticed that her eyes were red from crying. Kim sat up and patted the spot next to her on the bed, signaling for Shego to sit next her.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Kim asked, wrapping her arm around Shego's shoulder. Shego nodded her head, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"What was dream about?"

"I can't remember all of it exactly. All I remember is that you were there, and you had gotten hurt...badly. I did everything I could to save you, but I just wasn't strong enough."

Kim could tell that Shego was close to crying, so she did the only logical thing she could think of. She gave Shego a hug, being careful not to squeeze her too tightly. Shego returned the hug, being careful as well not to aggravate Kim's injuries. After a few minutes, the two women separated and looked into each other's eyes. Kim then wiped away Shego's tears, and gave her a gentle kiss. As they sat there in silence, Kim noticed Shego shift uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

Shego looked away from Kim, and down at her hands. As she stared down at them, she debated telling Kim about what was on her mind.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Kim asked, noticing her fiancée's hesitation. Shego glanced up at Kim, and then back down at her hands. She wanted to tell the redhead what was on her mind, but she didn't want to look her in the eyes when she did it. As the minutes ticked by, the harder it got for Shego to speak. Finally realizing that she needed to just get it over with, she began talking.

"Do you remember when you kicked me into that electrical tower?"

Kim was taken aback by Shego's question.

"I remember, why do you ask?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I figure I might as well get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you about that night. She said that you still don't have closure from it."

This time it was Kim's turn to look away. As her eyes glanced around the room, they finally stopped on the wall that was on the far side. Shego looked back up at Kim, and when she saw that she was no longer looking at her, she felt a lump in her throat when she saw that Kim's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Shego then got up to leave, but was stopped by Kim grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back down onto the bed. Kim then released Shego's wrist and placed her hand gently onto hers.

"My mom's right, we need to talk about that night."

"Do you want to talk about that night?"

"Not really, but it's something we need to do."

"Alright."

A silence then befell the two women, neither really knowing what to say. As the silence stretched on, Kim and Shego felt more and more awkward in each other's presence. After what seemed to an eternity of never ending silence, Kim finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry about that night. I know it may seem hard to believe, but I knew you didn't know what Drakken's plan was until it was too late."

"Then why did you kick me?"

"I need a way to get my anger and frustration out."

"And kicking me was the way to do it?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm really sorry about that night."

"It's not like I didn't deserve it."

"You didn't deserve it, and I'm sure that kick must've hurt."

"Not as bad as the look you had on your face."

Shego had spoken under her breath, and Kim had not quite caught what she had said.

"What was that?"

Shego let out a long sigh, and then looked into Kim's olive green eyes.

"Do you remember how you felt after you kicked me? I mean right after, like your initial gut reaction."

"I felt...proud."

Kim uttered that last word and felt her stomach drop. She had felt proud about kicking Shego into that electrical tower. She had felt proud about almost killing someone. However, there was something still baffling her. How was Shego able to walk away from the kick unscathed? Sure her hair got messed up, but she didn't appear to have any injuries. Unless...

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, please."

"Okay."

Shego then turned around, still confused as to why Kim wanted her to. Once Shego had her back to Kim, the redhead lifted up her shirt and exposed her back. When Shego's bare back was in view, Kim stared intently at it, trying to see if she could see any marks from the electrical tower.

"That's so weird."

"What is?"

"You don't have any marks from the tower. How is that possible?"

"There are marks there."

"Where, I don't see them."

"Hang on a sec."

Shego then closed her eyes and the helm of awe on her back began to glow. After a few seconds the glowing stopped, and what Kim saw before her made her heart sink. For now Shego's back was littered with several scars, and each one looked like it had been painful to get. Kim placed her hand onto Shego's back and traced her fingers along each scar. Kim wanted to say something, anything, but all words seemed to fail her. She felt like apologizing again, but she felt like it wouldn't be enough. After all, apologizing wouldn't change what she did. Shego turned her head to get a look at Kim's reaction. When she saw the look of disappointment on her fiancée's face, her heart dropped.

"The helm of awe keeps the scars hidden. It was able to protect me from any serious injury, but I still wound up with a few scars."

"Why did you keep the scars hidden?"

Shego turned away from Kim and looked out the window. As she watched the wind rustle the leaves in the trees, she felt Kim place a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"I was ashamed of them at first, which is why I kept them hidden. I was ashamed that I had let you beat me using a cheap shot. I always prided myself in being better than you, and to be taken down so easily, well let's just say that my pride was hurt more than anything else."

"I see."

Shego turned around, and took Kim's hands into her own. She then leaned forward and kissed Kim on the nose. After the kiss, Shego pulled back slightly and looked into Kim's eyes.

"My scars are a reminder of all the hell I've gone through to get me to where I am today. Each one has shown me that I've become stronger, and I've decided that I'm not going to hide them anymore. After all, what's life without a few battle scars?"

Kim reached her hand out and gently traced the scars along Shego's eye. She then slowly moved her hand down to the scar on Shego's neck, and finally she lifted the front of Shego's shirt and placed her hand onto the bandage that was wrapped around Shego's stomach. The bandage was covering up old scars, and new ones that were sure to appear in due time. As Kim's palm rested against Shego's stomach, she felt the twins shift and it brought a smile to her face.

"You know, we still have to name them."

Kim said, continuing to feel the twins move around.

"Well I have one named pick out for at least one of them. But as far as the other one goes, I only have a middle name picked out."

"What names did you pick out?"

Kim asked, looking up at Shego.

"I'll tell you after I figure out the other first name."

"Oh come on, that's not fair. What if you end up not figuring it out until after you give birth?"

"Then you'll find out then."

"You're no fun."

Kim said, crossing her arms and turning away from Shego.

"You're so cute when you pout."

Shego said, wrapping her arms around Kim's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Kim learned into Shego's embrace and let out a contented sigh.

"Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can't stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me."

"You do have a point there."

"Ya damn right I do."

The two win then burst into a fit of laughter. After the laughter subsided, the two women looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too."

Shego said, leaning down and capturing Kim's lips in a soft kiss. The kiss started off soft and sweet, but quickly grew more passionate as Kim slid her tongue into Shego's mouth to deepen the kiss. As they continued to make out, Kim turned herself in Shego's arms and pinned her to the bed. After a few minutes, the kissing stopped as the need for oxygen took over. Kim then moved a strand of hair out of Shego's face, before lying down next to her. As the two women snuggled close to each other, Shego let out a yawn and shut her eyes. Within a few seconds, Shego's breathing became deep and relaxed, letting Kim know that she had fallen asleep. Kim then told Shego goodnight, before falling asleep herself. As they slept, they were unaware that the impending doom that Shego had been worrying about was being put into motion.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

"Ah, it's great to be back in our trusty lair."

Chiharu said, breathing deeply.

"Are you sure this place is safe? What if Global Justice shows up?"

Hiroshi asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about them. Just look at this place, it's completely destroyed. They probably think no villain would want to use this lair for any evil plots."

"I suppose you're right. But like you said, this place is trashed. How are we gonna use the lair?"

"We pretty much just need it for shelter. We're not actually going to be using anything in the lair."

"I see. So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to hit Ciel where it hurts."

Hiroshi looked at Chiharu in confusion.

"Didn't we already do that? You know, by killing her kids."

"That was just a little something Tai wanted done. However, are revenge is something different, something much different."

"Okay well, she took Ayumi from us, so the logical thing would be to take her brothers from her."

"It would be, but that's not what we're doing."

"Well then, what are we doing?"

"Think, what's the one thing that's haunted Ciel for years?"

"Hmm, the only thing I can think of is that event that caused her to leave Team Go. But know one knows why except for Ayumi."

"Which is where she comes in. She's going to help us get Ciel to relive that very night."

"Are you sure we're not going too far with this? I mean, only Ayumi knows all the details, but she did mention something about the event driving Ciel to the brink of insanity."

"When it comes to revenge, you can never go too far."

"I still feel like we're going to far."

"Don't start getting soft on us."

Ayumi said, appearing in front of her siblings.

"I'm not getting soft. I just think we're going a bit far as all. Besides, hasn't Ciel been through enough torment?"

"No. Now come on, we still have much to do."

Ayumi said. She then turned to leave and began walking down a long corridor. Hiroshi and Chiharu followed behind, both having very different feelings about the plan.

**End of chapter 45:**

A/N: Well then, it would appear that Hiroshi has a bit of a soft spot for Shego. The next chapter should be up within the next week or two. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Enjoy.

**Chapter 46: Finals and an Appointment:**

**Middleton High Cafeteria:**

Kim and Ron were sitting down at a lunch table, chatting about the finals they had had so far.

"Oh man, I thought I was gonna die during that history final."

"Ron, you always think you're gonna die when it comes to Barkin and test."

"True, but at least it's almost over."

"Thank god."

"Hey now, I thought you enjoyed school."

"I do, but with everything that's been going on I'm just glad that I'll be done soon."

"Speaking of which, has GJ gotten any leads on the whereabouts of Hiroshi and Chiharu?"

"No, and it's complete bullshit. How hard can it possibly to find two people? I mean come on, it's like they're not even trying."

Ron blinked at Kim, a shocked expression on his face.

"Geez KP, cranky much?"

"Sorry. It's just, well Ciel won't stop worrying about what Hiroshi and Chiharu are planning to do to her. She's also worried that they'll somehow find out that the twins survived the attack, and they'll be coming back for them."

"Speaking of the twins, does Ciel know what she's having yet?"

"She has an appointment today, but she doesn't know if she wants to find out the sex of the twins or not. She kinda wants it to be a surprise."

"Oh, okay. Are you going with her to her appointment?"

"I would if I could, but it's during my last final. However, since I'm allowed to leave once I've completed the test, I might be able to make it in time."

"That's good. Besides, I think you and I both know that Ciel would want you to be there."

Kim nodded her head in agreement, and then looked at the clock that was on the wall to the right of her.

"We better get going, it's almost time for the second half of our finals."

"Ugh no, no more test."

Ron groaned.

"Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."

"Well when you put it that way, let's get going."

Ron then picked up his backpack and got up from the table. Kim just shook her head in mild amusement. She then grabbed her backpack and stood up from the table as well. After asking Ron if he was ready to go, the two friends walked out of the cafeteria and off to class. As they were walking to class, Kim realized that she hadn't seen Rufus during lunch.

"Hey Ron, where's Rufus?"

"I had to leave him at home. My teachers were worried that he was going to help me cheat on my finals."

"Oh, okay."

The two friends then silently continued their walk to their next final.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was currently sitting in the living room, watching TV. However, she wasn't really paying attention to what was on the screen, and was preoccupied with thinking about all of the previous events that had occurred.

"Care to talk about it?"

Anne asked, taking a seat next to Shego on the couch.

"Not really."

Shego said, eyes fixated on the screen in front of her. Anne picked up the remote and shut off the TV. Indicating to Shego that she wanted her full attention. Once the TV had been shut off, Shego turned her attention to Anne, who then began speaking.

"I know you're worried. Believe me, if I was in your situation I'd be worried to. However, just sitting here and worrying about it isn't going to make the problem go away."

"So what are you suggesting I do?"

"Well the way I see it, you have a choice. You can choose to either sit here, and wait for Hiroshi and Chiharu to make the first move. Or you can make the first move yourself."

"And what is it exactly that I am suppose to do?"

"Now that I don't know, you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

Shego buried her face in her hands, and let out a long, frustrated groan.

"I know how you feel."

Anne said, placing her hand onto Shego's shoulder in an effort to give her some comfort. Shego then lowered her hands and stared at the floor.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?"

"It's hard to explain, but as a mother I understand that you are worried about the safety and wellbeing of your children."

"Have you ever have someone threaten the lives of your children?"

"Not in the way that your children's lives have been threatened, but whenever Kim goes on a mission I often worried about her safety. Although I must admit, I don't worry as much anymore."

"What changed?"

"You did."

"Me?"

Shego asked, looking at Anne in surprise.

"Yes, the day you stopped being my daughter's enemy was the day I stopped worrying so much about her missions."

"Did a majority of your worry stem from Kim having to fight me?"

"Yes, although it was only because of the powers you had at the time. I was always worried that you were going to burn her. But over the years that you fought her, you never burned her once."

"I used to burn people, but I stopped doing it after..."

Shego then fell silent, and looked away from Anne.

"After what?"

"It's nothing, forget I even said anything."

"You know, you can't keep running from your past."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with my past?"

"Call it a hunch, but I know you're keeping something hidden."

"And I would like very much to keep it that way."

"If that's what you want, but it's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

"I know."

"Okay, well I'm not going to tell you that you should talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, that's a decision I'll let you make on your own. But..."

"But what?"

"Someday you'll have to learn to let go of your pride."

Shego opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Deciding instead to remain silent. Realizing that the conversation they were having wasn't going to go any further, Anne decided to change the subject.

"Are you ready for your appointment?"

Shego gave a smile, thankful for the change of subject.

"Yeah, how long until we leave?"

"We'll head out in about a half hour. I'd like to get dinner prepped first."

"Okay, I'll go get ready to go."

With that said, Anne headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Shego headed upstairs to get ready for her appointment.

**Middleton High:**

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be done with her last final.

_"Finally finished. And just in time for Ciel's appointment, too."_

Kim thought, looking at the clock on the wall. Kim then grabbed her backpack and stood up. She then grabbed her test, and walked over to the teacher's desk. After placing her test on top of it, she exited out of the classroom.

Once Kim was out of the classroom, she made her way over to her locker. As she opened it and began to empty the contents of it, Kim felt a cold chill run down her spine.

_"Oh no."_

Kim thought, slowly turning around and coming face to face with Ayumi.

"Hello Kim, miss me?"

"Ayumi, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd drop in. How have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good. How were your finals?"

"Good."

"Is good the only thing you're going to say?"

"Possibly."

"Can you give me more than just a one word answer?"

"No."

Ayumi grumbled out some profanities, and then quickly composed herself.

"Well, no matter. I didn't come here to make idle chitchat."

"Then why are you here?"

"To warn you to stay away from Ciel."

"Or what, you'll try to kill me? Please, like I haven't heard that one before. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Kim said, shutting her locker and turning to leave.

"Okay, well I tried to warn you. However, if you don't want to listen to me, then that's fine by me. But I hope you know that you're not the one I want to hurt."

With those last words spoken, Ayumi disappeared. Leaving Kim to ponder over her words.

_"What did she mean by I'm not the one she wants to-"_

Suddenly it dawned on Kim just who Ayumi was talking about, and she quickly raced off to the sloth.

**Possible Residence:**

"All set?"

Anne asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Almost, give me sec."

Shego said, wrapping some bandages around her stomach. Once she was finished, she let Anne know that she was ready to go.

They then headed down the steps, out the door, and off to Shego's appointment. As they were driving to the hospital, Anne's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom, is Ciel with you?"

"Yes."

Anne then noticed that it sounded like something was on Kim's mind.

"Kim, is everything alright?"

Kim didn't want to say anything about Ayumi and risk Shego overhearing, so she decided to lie.

"Everything is fine. Are you and Ciel on your way to her appointment?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"Okay, sounds good."

The call then ended, and Anne turned her focus back to driving. However, as she and Shego were driving along to her appointment, she couldn't help but wonder about Kim.

_"I have a feeling that there's something she's not telling me. Only question is, what could it be?"_

Anne then took a quick glance at the woman seated next to her, and saw that she was fast asleep.

_"I'm glad she's asleep. The nightmares she's been having have really been taking their toll on her."_

However, little did Anne know, Shego's peaceful slumber was about to be interrupted. For little did either of them know, Ayumi was sitting in the backseat of the car.

_"Time to make my move."_

Ayumi then reached around the seat in front of her, and placed her hand against Shego's forehead. She then began to feed a strange energy into her. As the strange energy was being fed into her, Shego began to stir. A few moments later, Shego began to whimper in her sleep.

_"She must be having another nightmare, the poor thing."_

Anne thought, taking another quick glance at Shego. As the pale skinned woman's cries grew louder, Anne's worry grew more and more.

_"I need to wake her up."_

Anne then pulled over so that she could put all of her focus onto Shego.

"Ciel, Ciel wake up."

Anne said, gently shaking Shego by the shoulder.

"Come on now, rise and shine."

This time Anne shook her a little more forcefully, but Shego's eyes remained clamped shut.

"Try as you might, you won't be able to wake her up."

Anne turned her head to see who had spoken, and noticed that Hiroshi was sitting in the backseat of the car.

"How did you get into my car?"

"How I got in here is not important. What's important right now is helping Ciel."

"Wait, you want to help her?"

"Yes."

"I see, and why should I believe you? After all, you have hurt her in the past."

"I understand why you would doubt my words, but I can't just stand by and watch her go through that pain again."

"What pain?"

"I don't know all the details, but when Ciel was fifteen something happened, something that caused her to quit Team Go."

_"I wonder what could have happened."_

Anne thought.

"So what does her nightmare have to do with her quitting Team Go?"

"She's dreaming about that night. Ayumi wanted her to relive it, and having her dream about it was the best way to do it."

"Does Ayumi know what happened?"

"Yes, she's the only one that Ciel shared any details with."

"I see. So then, how do I wake Ciel from her nightmare?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. Ayumi made it so that Ciel won't wake up until the nightmare has played fully. However, it is almost over, which is good."

Anne took a look at Shego and noticed that her crying had stopped.

"Okay now, listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you."

Anne turned her attention back Hiroshi, and gave him her undivided attention.

"When Ciel wakes up, do not ask her if she is okay, or anything about the nightmare. It will only upset her if you do. The best thing you can do for her is give her the comfort that she is desperately going to need. Like I said before, I don't know all the details, but I watched her after the event that changed her life so much. I watched her spiral into a deep depression, and push herself to the brink of insanity."

"I see, so what you're saying is that I should just drive to her appointment like nothing happened?"

"Precisely. I'd better get going, if she saw me here she wouldn't be very happy. Besides, you should probably start driving before she wakes up. You know, so she doesn't question why you stopped."

"Okay, but before you go there's something I'd like to know."

"What's that?"

"Why are so concerned about Ciel?"

"Because I've seen her at her worst, and I never want to see her like that again."

With that said, Hiroshi left out of the car, and Anne got back to driving. A few moments later, Shego awoke and surveyed her surroundings.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"About ten minutes. Did you sleep well?"

"Um...yeah."

Anne knew that Shego was lying, but she decided to take Hiroshi's advice and not ask her about her nightmare.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of the twins?"

"I kind of want it to be a surprise, but I also really wanna know."

"That's understandable. After all, knowing makes it easier to know what close to buy and how to decorate the nursery. Speaking of nursery, what are your plans for that?"

"Well Kimmie and I were planning to look at houses in Upperton, after her graduation."

"How soon are the two of you planning on moving?"

"Either later this month, or early July. I want us to move and be settled before the trial."

"That's understandable. Do you know when the trial is?"

"Sometime in the beginning of August."

"I see, and what are your plans for after the trial?"

"I plan to teach English at Upperton University. Also, Kimmie and I have to sit down and finish up the details for our wedding."

"Do you know when and where you want to get married?"

"We know we want it to be in September, but we don't have a where."

"Okay, well I'm sure you'll figure all of that out soon enough."

A silence then fell over the two women as they pulled into the parking lot of Middleton General.

"Ready?"

Anne asked, shifting the car into park and shutting the engine off. Shego nodded her head and then exited it the car. Anne soon followed after.

**Middleton General:**

When they walked into the waiting room, Shego smiled when she saw Kim there waiting for her.

"You made it."

Shego said, walking over to Kim and pulling her into a hug. Kim happily returned the embrace.

"Of course. You know I told you I would be here if I could."

"That's true. So, how did finals go?"

Shego asked, releasing her hold on Kim.

"Well I managed to survive all of them, so I'd say they went pretty well."

"That's good."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. She then noticed that Shego's eyes were a little red.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look like you've been crying."

"I haven't been crying."

Kim eyed Shego for a moment, and then turned her attention to Anne to see if she could provide her with any answers. Anne just shrugged her shoulders, and Kim let out a small sigh.

"Alright, I'm gonna take your word for it."

Shego breathed a sigh of relief. Thankful that Kim had decided not to pry. However, Kim still intended to get Shego to talk. She just didn't want to do it in front of other people.

A few moments later a nurse walked into the waiting room, and let Shego know that Dr. Mitchum was ready to see her. Shego then followed the nurse to her room, followed by Kim. Anne decided to stay behind and wait for them to return.

When they got into the room that Shego was having her exam done in, the nurse handed Shego a hospital gown to change into and let her know that Dr. Mitchum would be in shortly. She then left the room to give Shego some privacy.

Once the nurse had left the room, Shego set about changing her clothes. As she was changing into her hospital gown, she looked Kim and noticed that it looked like the redhead had something on her mind.

"What's up?"

"Hmm?"

"You look like you have something on your mind, what is it?"

"Oh, uh it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You know, I should really be asking you if anything is on your mind."

"Why?"

Shego asked, tying the back of the gown.

"Because you look like you've been crying, and you look like you're hiding something. Ciel, if something's bothering you I'd like to know."

Shego didn't say anything, and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later, Kim saw a couple of tears drop onto her hand. Seeing her fiancée's tears, Kim sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Shego returned the embrace, and allowed for her tears to flow more freely. As Kim sat there holding Shego, she wondered what could have her so upset.

"Ciel, do you remember when I told you that you can tell me anything?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Shego shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm okay."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Hormones."

Kim knew that hormones were not the reason that Shego had been crying, but she also knew that getting her to say what was really bothering was not going to be easy. Still, she cared a lot about her fiancée and only wanted to help her.

"I think you and I need to have a talk, when we get home."

"Why?"

"I know there's something you're not telling me, and I would like to know what it is. However, here might not be the best place to talk. Besides, we should just focus on your exam for now."

"Okay, but there's something I'd like to know."

"What's that?"

"How come you never let me keep anything to myself?"

"Because I don't like seeing you hurt."

Kim's answer stunned Shego, and she fell silent.

"Ciel listen, I know that at times it may seem like I'm always prying into your personal business, but it's only because I care."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

Before Shego could say anything, Hiroshi walked into the room.

"You know, you should really tell her about that night."

Kim and Shego both quickly turned around at the sound of Hiroshi's voice.

"How did you get in here?"

Kim growled. She then stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Easy there. I came in through the vent, and I just wanna talk."

Hiroshi said, putting his hands up in surrender and gesturing to the vent near the floor.

"Fine then, talk."

Kim said, coming out of her fighting stance, but still keeping her guard up just in case he tried anything.

"Right, well like I said before, Ciel should really tell you about that night."

"What night?"

"The night she quit Team Go."

Kim and Shego looked at Hiroshi in shock.

"How do you know about that night?"

Shego asked.

"I don't know the details, but I know it's the reason you've been crying."

Shego didn't say anything, so Hiroshi continued to speak.

"Ayumi's the only one that knows why you quit Team Go, and she's planning to use that information against you."

"What are talking about?"

"She's planning on making you relive that night."

_"Hmm, that would explain the nightmare I had."_

Shego thought.

"Okay, so she's planning on making me relive that night. What happens after that?"

"That's up to you. Do you really want to go through that night ever again?"

Shego shook her head.

"Then you need to tell Kim what happened."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Kim asked, sounding hurt. Shego then turned her attention to Kim and could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I just can't. Please try to understand."

"I would have a better time understanding, if you would just tell me what's going on. I just don't see why you can't share your secrets with me."

"Because."

"Because why, because I'm not Ayumi?"

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is the reason?"

Shego fell silent and looked away from Kim. Hiroshi took the moment of silence to chime in.

"Ciel, you can't let your past hold you back. Also, things are only going to get harder, unless you tell Kim about that night."

Shego let out a sigh, and turned her attention to Hiroshi.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because unlike Ayumi and Chiharu, I don't want to see you go through that godawful night ever again. I may have helped kidnap you, and tried to take your soul at one point, but even I draw the line at repeating that night."

"Hmm, who knew you actually had a heart."

"Yeah, well don't tell Chiharu and Ayumi that. They'd ring my neck if they ever found out I was helping you."

Just then, a small beep was heard throughout the room. Hiroshi glanced at his watch, and then back at Shego.

"I gotta get going, see you around."

Hiroshi then leapt out the window, leaving Kim and Shego alone once again.

Kim then took a seat next to Shego's bed. Shego sat down on the bed and turned her attention to the wall in front of her. As the two women sat in silence, Dr. Mitchum walked into the room.

"Is it just me, or is it really tense in here?"

Dr. Mitchum asked, noting the tense atmosphere that filled the room.

"Well, no matter. Are you ready to see how the twins are doing?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Excellent, let's get started."

Dr. Mitchum then pushed up Shego's hospital gown. When he saw the bandages wrapped around her, he frowned.

"What happened here?"

"I had an accident."

"I see. And were those caused by an accident as well?"

Dr. Mitchum asked, gesturing to the bruises on Shego's shoulders.

"Yes."

"Hmm, what sort of accident was it?"

"I uh...I fell."

Alarm bells immediately went off in Dr. Mitchum's head. He had heard excuses like that before, and the reason for them was never good.

"You fell?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Into what, shards of glass and razor blades?"

"Um...no."

"Then how did you really get these marks?"

"I told you I fell."

"Ciel, falling wouldn't cause cuts like these ones. Now why don't you tell me what really happened."

"I already told you what happened."

Dr. Mitchum let out a sigh of frustration, and turned to Kim.

"Do you know what happened?"

Kim was about to speak, but when she saw the look Shego was giving her she decided against it. So, Kim just shook her head.

"Very well then."

Dr. Mitchum then decided to continue on with Shego's exam, and placed a cool gel onto a part of her stomach that wasn't covered by a bandage. He then ran a transducer over the gel and looked at the monitor in front of him. A few moments later an image appeared on the screen, and Dr. Mitchum turned the monitor so that Kim and Shego could see the image as well.

"Okay, here's one baby, and here's the other."

Dr. Mitchum said, pointing to the two figures on the screen. Kim and Shego both smiled at the imagine in front of them. Dr. Mitchum then moved the transducer around, so that he could look at the twins from a different angle.

"Well both twins seem to be developing nicely, which is amazing consider all that you've gone through. Now, would you like to know what you're having?"

Shego thought it over for a moment. A part of her wanted to know, but another part of her wanted to be surprised. However, she knew that Kim wanted to know.

"I'm still not sure if I want to know yet or not, but I know Kimmie wants to know."

"Do you want me to just tell her then, and she can tell you later if you'd like?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Dr. Mitchum then wrote the sex of the twins down on a piece of paper and folded it in half. He then handed the folded piece of paper to Kim, who stuck it in her pocket.

"You're not gonna read it now?"

Shego asked.

"Nope. Besides, I don't trust you to not look over my shoulder while I'm doing so."

"What if I want to know?"

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm not letting you see the paper, unless you tell me that you want to know."

"I want to know."

Kim looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really?"

"...No, I guess not."

"Alright then."

Kim then turned her attention back to Dr. Mitchum.

"Is there anything else?"

Kim asked.

"Nope, we're all done here. I'll just go grab the picture of the ultrasound I printed out, and leave Ciel to get dressed."

Dr. Mitchum then exited out of the room. Once he was gone, Shego began changing out of the hospital gown and into her regular clothes. As she was getting dressed, she noticed that Kim kept staring at her.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you want to tell Dr. Mitchum about Hiroshi and Chiharu?"

"There are some things that are best kept secret."

"Like why you left Team Go?"

Shego pulled down her shirt, and looked at Kim.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

Shego asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Because I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's obvious that whatever happened on that night is still bothering you."

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point is you need to talk about it, and we're not leaving here until you do."

Kim said, standing in front of the door so that Shego couldn't leave.

"You know I could just throw you aside, right?"

"Try it and see what happens."

Kim and Shego then stares each other down, each daring the other to move. After a few minutes of staring each other down, Shego had finally had enough.

"Fine, you wanna know why I quit Team Go? I'll tell you why I quit. I quit because I fucked up on a mission."

"Fucked up how?"

"Interpret that however you want."

"Ciel, why won't you tell me about that night?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"Just tell me."

"I can't tell you, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until you tell me why you can't tell me."

"I can't tell you because..."

Shego's voice tapered off and she looked down at the floor. A few tears then fell from her eyes, and Kim stepped closer to her. After pulling her into a hug, she spoke.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Kim asked, her voice soft.

"I don't trust you."

Shego's answer shocked Kim and she was about to ask Shego why she didn't trust her, until she spoke again.

"I don't trust you not to say that it wasn't my fault."

Kim felt her muscles relax, glad that Shego still had trust for her.

"I see, well I promise I'm not going to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Look into my eyes."

Shego did as asked, and looked into Kim's olive green eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Then why would I start now?"

Shego didn't say anything and wrapped her arms around Kim. She then laid her head on Kim's chest.

"Can we go home soon?"

"Sure. We'll leave just as soon as Dr. Mitchum brings the ultrasound picture."

"Okay."

Shego mumbled, letting out a yawn and rubbing her eye. Kim then picked Shego up bridal style, and placed her back onto the hospital bed. Once she had been placed on the bed, Dr. Mitchum walked back into the room. He then handed Kim the ultrasound picture and let her know that he would like to see Shego again in a couple of months. After he left the room once more, Kim turned her attention to Shego.

"I'm gonna have to carry you out of here, aren't I?"

When she received no answer, Kim decided to take Shego's silence as a yes. However, before Kim could pick her up, Shego awoke with a start.

"Are you okay?"

Kim asked, noting her fiancée's rapid breathing and flushed cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can we go home yet?"

"Yeah, we can go home. Are you sure you're alright though?"

Shego nodded her head, and then stood up. She then walked over to the door and opened it. As she stood there, Kim could tell that she had something on her mind. However, Kim also knew that getting Shego to talk would be fruitless. So she chose instead to join her by the door.

"Ready?"

Shego asked. Kim nodded her head, and together the two women walked back to the waiting room, unaware of the figure watching them from behind.

"Well Ciel, I guess I have to commend you on keeping your secret. But let's see how long you can go before you break."

Ayumi then disappeared into the shadows, chuckling maniacally as she did so.

**End of chapter 46:**

A/N: I had planned to make this chapter shorter, but I got to writing and I just couldn't stop. Anyway I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I shooting for next week. No promises though. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: In this chapter we will learn more about Shego, which is always fun.

**Chapter 47: A Tragedy Revealed:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were back at home, after an eventful hospital visit. Kim had gotten to find out the sex of the twins, and Shego was informed that the twins healthy and developing normally. However, despite the good news, Kim couldn't help but worry about Shego's strange behavior. The whole car ride home Shego would doze off for a few minutes, but then she would awake with a start and hyperventilate for a few seconds. Kim tried her best to get Shego to talk about the nightmare she was having, but Shego kept on insisting that she was fine.

"You know, you would feel a lot better if you would just talk about it."

Kim said, taking a seat across from Shego at the kitchen table. Shego took a sip from the glass of water that was in her hand, and then looked at Kim.

"I already I told you I'm fine, why do you keep telling me I need to talk about it?"

"Because I know that nightmare you keep having is bothering you. You can't even sleep because of it."

Shego's gaze moved from Kim to the table. As she sat there staring at the smooth, wooden surface, she spoke.

"It's not only in my nightmare, I see it every time I close my eyes. I can't even blink without seeing it."

"Seeing what?"

Shego made no move to speak, and Kim released a heavy sigh.

"Ciel, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I am not going to tell you that it wasn't your fault. I've never lied to you before, and I sure as hell ain't gonna start now."

"I know, but..."

"But what? What was it about that night that you could tell Ayumi, but not me?"

"I had to tell her."

"Why did you have to tell her?"

"Because."

"Because why? Dammit Ciel, just tell me what it is!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, you're just being stubborn! Now either you tell me yourself, or I'll find out for myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have Wade and I'm not afraid to use him."

"Fine, fine. You really wanna know that badly, I'll tell you. Who knows, maybe after I'm done you'll see why I didn't want to talk about it in the first place."

With that said, Shego began her tale of woe.

**Flashback:**

A fifteen year old Shego was making her way through the streets of Go City. She had just finished having another fight with Ayumi, and her brothers were being more annoying than usual.

_"Ugh, I could really use a drink right now."_

Shego thought as she passed by a bar. Unfortunately she had left her fake ID at home, so getting a drink was out of the question.

_"I could always just steal a drink from somewhere."_

Shego thought, scanning her surroundings.

"No, that's not something a hero would."

As soon as she said those words, she got a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Yeah, a hero. What good has being a hero gotten me anyway? All it's gotten me is fights with my girlfriend. It seems like every time we try to spend some alone time together, Logan tells me someone needs saving, or some idiot is trying to take over the city. Maybe I should just quit the team."

Just then, Shego heard sirens in the distance, and turned to see a couple of fire trucks racing down the street.

_"Must be a pretty big fire if they're bringing in two trucks."_

Shego thought as she followed the trucks to their destination. When she made it to where the trucks had stopped, she saw an old, run-down building, covered in flames. After looking around for a minute, she spotted Hego and the rest of Team Go talking to a construction worker.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Shego asked, standing next to her brothers.

"Shego, there you are. We were wondering where you'd run off to."

Hego said.

"Yeah, well I'm here now. So, what happened?"

"We were demolishing this building, by burning it down. Unfortunately, the fire grew too big for us to control."

The construction worker said.

"Aren't there supposed to always be firefighters present, when a building's being demolished by the use of fire?"

Wego 2 asked.

"Yes, and we had a team of firefighters here. However, their one truck was not enough to contain the fire, so they called for backup."

"I see. Well if there's nothing else, let's get this fire put out."

Team Go then turned their attention to the burning building, and Shego could've sworn she saw someone looking at her through one of the windows.

"Guys, there's someone in there."

Shego's brothers turned to her, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Shego, this building has been abandoned for five years, and is now being torn down. Trust me, now one is in there."

Hego said. Shego wanted to believe her brother, but when she looked at the building again she could see someone staring at her. Only this time, she could see them clearer, and the figure staring at her through the window was a boy.

"No Hego, you're wrong. That building may have been abandoned five years ago, but there's a boy in there."

Hego then grabbed Shego by the arm, and pulled her away from everyone else. When he was sure that no one would be able to hear them, he spoke.

"How much coke have you snorted today?"

Hego whispered.

"What are you talking about, I don't do coke."

"Oh really, then why did I find a baggy of it in your room?"

"Why were you in my room?"

"You've been acting strange for quite some time now, and I wanted to know why."

"You could've just asked me."

"You expect me to believe that you would've told me you were doing drugs?"

"...No."

"How long have you been doing coke for?"

"Not that long."

"How long is not that long?"

"A year."

"A year!? Have you gone completely insane?!"

"Shh, not so loud."

Shego hissed. She then looked around, to make sure no one had heard her brother's outburst. When she saw that no one was paying attention to them, she spoke.

"To answer your previous question, no, I haven't gone completely insane."

"Oh yeah, then would you mind telling me why you've turned into a junkie?"

"I'm not a junkie. A junkie is someone who does drugs on a daily basis. I only do them when I need to."

"Okay, and when do you need to?"

"After I have a fight with Ayumi."

"That's everyday."

"No it isn't, we didn't fight last Thursday."

"Congratulations, what do you want a medal?"

"This is not the time to be sarcastic. Right now we need to focus on the mission."

"Speaking of the mission, I want you to sit this one out."

"What, why?"

"You're obviously in no condition to help."

"What are you talking about, I feel fine."

"I would hardly call seeing people that aren't there as fine."

"Hego I'm telling you, there's someone in there."

"And I'm telling you to go sit down somewhere, and let the rest of the team handle the mission."

"You won't believe me, fine, then I'll just have to prove it to you."

Shego then raced off towards the burning building. Before Hego even had a chance to stop her, she was already inside. Hego then joined the rest of the team.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

"I'll say, this building's gonna collapse any minute."

Mego said.

"Well right now we need to focus on getting Shego out of there."

"Shego's in there?"

Wego 1 asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to prove to me that she saw someone in there."

"So what, you just let her run into a burning all by herself?"

Wego 2 asked.

"I didn't let her, she took off before I even had a chance to respond."

"Okay, then we better go in there and get her."

"Have you lost it, we can't go in there."

"Why not, I thought our job was to save people."

"It is, but let's be reasonable. We can't just go gallivanting off into a burning building."

"So we're just supposed to leave her in there?"

Wego 1 asked.

"No, I'm going to get her out of there, but I'm not doing it without a plan."

"Well you better think of something quick, look."

Mego said, pointing to the building. The rest of Team Go looked just in time to see one of the walls cave in.

_"That's not good."_

Hego thought. Just then, one of the firefighters approached Team Go.

"Is everything alright?"

The firefighter asked.

"Are sister ran inside the building. We're trying to figure out how to get her out safely."

Hego said.

"Well you better work fast, that building's going to collapse completely in about fifteen minutes."

Just then, Mego got an idea, and he focused his attention on the firefighter.

"You and your men try to keep the fire from spreading anymore."

"Yes sir."

The firefighter then left to rejoin his team, and Mego turned to his brother's.

"Wegoes, you guys go help the firefighters. Hego, try to see if you can safely clear any of the rubble away. I'll shrink down and see if I can make it safely inside to Shego. Any questions?"

"I have one, when did you become leader?"

Hego asked.

"After you failed to think of a plan. Okay, now if you're all done standing around and talking, let's get a move on."

"Mego's right, the sooner we get her out of there the better."

Wego 1 said. They all then split up to do their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile inside the building, Shego was unconscious and trapped under some beams. She had found the boy that was trapped inside, but before she could get him out safely, a part of the roof caved in. She had just barely managed to shove him out of the way in time, before the beams came down on top of her. Now she was trapped inside the building, along with the boy.

A few moments later, Mego found Shego. He also found out that she was not alone.

_"There really was somebody in here."_

Mego thought as he looked the boy. The boy looked to be about fifteen, and had copper red hair and gray eyes. His face was covered in sweat and soot, and his handing had cuts and splinters in them, indicating that he had tried in vain to move the beams off of Shego.

"What happened?"

Mego asked, kneeling next to the boy.

"She ran in here, to try to save me. We were almost out, when we heard something snap. She managed to push me out of the way, right before the beams came crashing down."

"Okay, and how did you get in here in the first place? This building's been abandoned for five years."

The boy's eyes became downcast.

"I moved into this building about two years ago. You see, my parents died and I was placed into an orphanage in Lowerton. I didn't like it though, so I left. I used to stay in alleyways and under park benches, until I found this building. I then moved in, and I've been here ever since."

"How long had you been at the orphanage for?"

"Thirteen years."

"Wow, so why didn't you like it?"

"They were always treating me different than all the other kids."

"How so?"

"Like, like there was something wrong with me. Every time I was around they would speak in a hushed tone. They probably thought that I couldn't hear them, but I heard every word they said. I constantly heard them talk about how I would never get adopted because I was so antisocial."

"Why would they call you antisocial?"

"Because I didn't like to play with any of the other kids. And whenever folks would come by to see about adopting one of us, I would stay hidden until they left."

"Why, didn't you want to get adopted?"

The boy shook his head.

"No parents will ever replace the ones that I had, even if I didn't exactly get to know them."

"That's understandable. Now, let's get the two of you out of here."

"You won't be able to save both of us. Just focus on getting her out of here."

"Bu-."

"No buts! Now listen to me, this whole building is going to come down on us in exactly ten minutes. You need to get her out of here, now."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Now come on, help me get these beams off of her."

The boy and Mego then worked on getting the beams off of Shego. Just as they were about to remove the last beam, the wall behind them started to cave in.

"We better hurry it up, we don't have much time."

The boy said. A few seconds later, they managed to remove the final beam, and Mego threw Shego over his shoulder.

"Okay, now get out of here while you still can."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you behind."

"Yes you can, now go!"

"No I can't! Now come on, you can make it out of here too."

Mego then tried to grab the boy's hand, but he moved out of the way.

"I really didn't wanna have to do this."

Before Mego even had a chance to respond, he found himself falling out one of the windows, with Shego in his arms. Fortunately though, Hego managed to catch them right before they hit the ground. A few seconds later, the building collapsed into a heaping pile of debris and rubble.

**End of flashback:**

"I woke up in the hospital after that. When I asked about the boy, Mego broke the news to me. After that I became numb, nothing more than a hollow shell. I stopped going on missions, and I stopped spending alone time with Ayumi. She still saw me, but we were usually at Tai's, and I was usually high. After a couple of months she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. You see, she didn't know about the mission yet, but she didn't like the change she was seeing in me. So one day while we were at Tai's, she pulled me aside and took me into his room. Once we were alone I watched her breakdown, and it was like a slap in the face. I hadn't realized how much my drug use was hurting her, or that I had neglected to tell her about the mission. After she told me that she missed the way I used to be, details of the mission just came pouring out. However, even though it made her feel better to know why I had changed, talking about the mission just fucked me up even more. So, I increased my drug intake. I went for snorting coke once a day to snorting it three times a day, everyday. After some time, Ayumi couldn't stand me being high all the time, so she left."

"She left? But I thought she helped you quit."

"She did, but that wasn't until after I was put in the hospital, due to an overdose. She helped me quit, and to forget about the boy I had failed to save. In fact, I hadn't even thought about that night until...until she decided to make me have nightmares about it. Only this time, I can actually see the building coming down on top of him. And there's blood, so much blood."

Shego visibly shuddered, and Kim walked over to her and sat down next to her. She then wrapped her arms around Shego, and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Kim wanted no more than to tell Shego that the boy's death wasn't her fault, but she had already promised her that she wouldn't. However, there was something that Kim was wondering.

"Was the boy's body recovered from the wreckage?"

Shego shook her head.

"The firefighters and my brothers searched for his body, but nothing was found. I guess he was completely burned to ash by the time they began their search."

"Do you wish they had found the body?"

"No. Besides, I don't need to see a body to know that he died, and that I was the cause of it. I ran into that building, without the slightest idea on how to get him out. He died because I fucked up."

"Ciel..."

Kim wanted to tell her fiancée that she shouldn't blame herself for the boy's demise, but she refrained and just held her closer. As she sat there holding Shego close, she thought about the fact that the boy's body was never recovered. It was a stretch, but maybe he had somehow survived.

_"Maybe he's still alive? I'll have Wade look into it for me, I just need to find out his name."_

Kim thought.

"Hey, Ciel."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever learn the boy's name?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"His name was, Anakin Chakotay. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Did they have a funeral for him?"

"Yeah, a lot of people from the orphanage attended. My brothers even went. I guess they felt bad that they didn't believe me, when I said someone was in the building. Maybe if they had helped me, he would've made it. Mego told me that he tried to help save him, but he felt bad for trying too late."

"Did you go?"

Shego shook her head.

"I thought about going, but I was too fucked up to even function. Plus I didn't want to deal with the fact that somebody had died because of me."

"I see. So if people from the orphanage were there, did they know he was missing?"

"Mmhm, they had reported that he was missing a couple of days after he had ran away."

"What about family? Did any of his family attend the funeral?"

"Not that I know of. From what I heard, he was very private and kept mostly to himself."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep. So, why are you asking me so many questions about him?"

"I was just curious."

"Oh, okay. Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one."

"What is it?"

"Who named him?"

"Someone working at the orphanage. Well, they gave his first name. His last name had been his mom's maiden name."

"Oh, I see."

"So, did I answer all your questions?"

"Yep."

"Good, because in all honesty if you had asked me any more I was gonna duct tape your mouth shut."

"You are so mean to me sometimes."

Kim said, pulling away from Shego and crossing her arms.

"I'm not that mean, you're just sensitive."

Kim's jaw dropped, and she stared at Shego in shock.

"I am so not sensitive."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Shego then lightly ran her nails down Kim's back, making the redhead shudder.

"See, what did I tell you, sensitive."

"I only responded that way for two reasons. One reason is that my body always reacts that way, when you run your nails along it. And the other reason is that we haven't had sex since we sustained our injuries."

"So, it's not my fault you're too shy to ask for sex."

"I am not shy."

"My, my, someone's awfully defensive tonight. Is it that time of the month?"

Kim scowled at Shego.

"No."

"Are you sure, because if you need me to I can retreat to a safe distance and throw chocolate at you."

Kim glared at Shego for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"Keep that up and I'll deny you sex for a month."

"Is that a challenge, Pumpkin. Because I could so go for a month without sex."

"What if I also threw in that you couldn't masturbate either?"

"It'd be tough, but I could manage."

"Hmm, care to turn it into a little wager."

"Depends, what is it?"

"If you can go for an entire month without sex or masturbation, then the next time we have sex I'll let you do anything you want to me in bed."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright, and if I lose?"

"I get to tease you as much as I want during sex."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"I learned from the best."

"Sure you did. So, when does this bet start?"

"How about now. Unless of course, you don't think you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it."

_"We'll see about that."_

Kim thought. She then nibbled on Shego's ear, and ran her hand slowly up her leg. Shego's eyes grew wide, and she gulped nervously.

"K-Kimmie, what are...what are you doing?"

"Just seeing if you could handle starting the bet tonight. Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes...no...I don't know."

Shego felt like her head was spinning. A part of her wanted Kim to stop, to prove that she was ready to start the bet, but another part of her wanted Kim to continue. A few moments later, Kim ceased her actions. Shego thanked whatever god was out there, that Kim had stopped.

"Okay, I guess you can handle it. We can start the bet tonight."

"Hold on just a diddly darn minute."

Kim gave Shego a puzzled look.

"Did...did you just say diddly?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. What pray tell gave you the idea I wanted to start tonight?"

"Well you didn't make any indication that you wanted me to take my actions further."

"Maybe that's because I was busy trying not to bang you right on this table."

"What about banging on a table?"

James asked, having just walked into the kitchen. Kim and Shego both blushed furiously.

"Um, nothing dad."

Kim said. James looked at his daughter for a moment, and then back at Shego.

"Anne wanted me to inform you that your trial with Tai is next week."

"Okay, did she happen to mention what the trial is about?"

"Well for now the judge is going to hear both sides of the story, and then decide Tai's sentencing. Then after the twins are born, there's going to be another trial, and this one will determine how often Tai gets to see them...if he gets to see them."

"Why can't we just get it over with, why wait until after the twins are born?"

"That's the way Dr. Director asked it to be arranged. She figured the less time you spend around Tai, the better. Plus, she wanted you to have time to think about how much contact Tai would have with his children."

"That makes sense I suppose, but why does it need to be dragged out?"

"Well let me ask you this, do you want Tai to have contact with his children?"

Shego fell silent, for she didn't really know if she wanted Tai in the twins' lives or not.

"Now do you understand why you're being given time to think?"

"Yeah, but what if I still don't have an answer even after the twins are born?"

"Trust me, you'll have your answer by then."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Deep down you know the answer already, you're just not ready to say it yet."

Shego thought James' words over for a moment. In a way he was right, she did already know the answer. Still there was something still plaguing her mind.

"What if I decide that I don't want Tai to have contact with his children, but when they get older they tell me that they want to see him?"

"That's up to you. As a parent you'll have to do what's best for your kids, even if they don't like the choices you make."

"I never realized there was so much to becoming a mom."

"While it may seem like there is a lot to do when it comes to being a parent, always remember that you're not going at it alone. You have a lot of people in your life that love and care about you. But, you have to be willing to accept their help as well."

"So what are you saying?"

"I guess what I'm saying is, don't be so independent and ask for help when you need it. You're a very strong woman Ciel, but even the strongest of people have their limits."

Shego thought James' words over. While she did have a lot of people looking out for her, it was going to be difficult for her to ask for and accept help. She then let out a soft yawn, and James gave her a warm smile.

"You should try to get some sleep, you've had a long day."

James then told Shego and Kim goodnight, and then headed to bed himself. Kim and Shego then stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed tonight, or in mine?"

Kim asked.

"Well if I want to win this little bet of ours I should sleep in my own, but if I want to actually sleep tonight I should sleep in yours. Since I want to sleep tonight, I'll sleep in your bed. But if you try anything, I'll electrocute the hell out of you."

Kim put her hands up in surrender.

"I promise I won't try anything."

Shego eyed Kim for a moment, to see if she was bluffing. After deciding that she was it, she headed upstairs. She then turned around and noticed that Kim wasn't following.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, I just need to do something first."

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Shego then headed off to bed, and Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and called Wade. A few seconds later, the young genius answered.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Hey Wade, I know it's late, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find out what you can for me on a boy named, Anakin Chakotay."

"Okay, I'll do some digging and get back to you in the morning."

"Thanks Wade."

"Anytime."

The call then ended, and Kim placed her kimmunicator into her pocket before heading upstairs.

When she got into her room, she found Shego on her bed, fast asleep. She then climbed in next to the pale skinned woman, and wrapped her arms around her. After snuggling in close, Kim closed her eyes, and allowed the warm and inviting embrace of sleep to take hold.

**End of chapter 47:**

A/N: I can't believe how quickly I managed to finish this chapter. I also can't believe how many chapters I've written for this story either. I'm not sure how long I plan on making it, but I plan to write a sequel to it, so this story will probably only be getting a few more chapters. However, I'm going back to school on August 17th, so my writing time will be cut down to Fridays and Weekends. That being said though, I'm going to try to have at least one more chapter posted before classes start. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: We're gonna fast forward a week, as I am planning on finishing this story soon.

**Chapter 48: Help:**

**Possible Residence:**

It had been at least a week since Shego had told Kim about Anakin. And while it been hard to deal with, Shego was slowly managing to cope with the nightmares. However, the one she had the previous night was particularly bad, and she nearly blasted a hole in the wall. It had taken quite a lot of effort to calm the pale skinned woman down, but Kim had somehow managed to do it. Now it was a new day, and Shego was glad the nightmares were over for the time being. However, she knew they'd return as soon as she tried to sleep. So she was now sitting in the dining room, downing her sixth cup of coffee, much to the chagrin of Anne.

"You really shouldn't be drinking that while you're pregnant, it's not good for you or the babies."

Shego just ignored Anne and poured herself another cup of coffee. However, before she could drink it, Anne placed her hand over the mug and pushed it back down onto the table.

"I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Shego snapped, snatching the cup away from Anne and quickly downing its contents. Within a few seconds, she regretted her decision.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"Maybe you should stop drinking so much coffee."

"Maybe you should get off my back. I like coffee, it makes me happy."

Shego said, slamming her fist on the table. Anne let out a sigh and took a seat next to Shego.

"Alright Ciel, I think we need to have a chat."

"What about?"

"About the amount of coffee you've been drinking, and why."

"Oh, that. Well I have to keep myself awake somehow."

"Keep yourself awake? Why would you want to do that."

"I can't dream if I don't sleep."

Anne looked at Shego for a moment, then it dawned on her what she was talking about.

"Ciel, depriving yourself of sleep is only going to make things worse. Plus, the amount of caffeine you're putting into your body isn't good for the twins."

Shego looked down, and gently placed her hand onto her stomach. She knew that what she was wrong, but she didn't know how else to stop the nightmares. Seeming to sense how Shego was feeling, Anne placed her hand onto her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeezing.

"I know you're feeling scared and confused right now. Perhaps even a little guilty about the choice you made. But never forget that you're not going through any of this alone. And if you need someone to talk to, there will always be someone here for you."

"What if things don't get better, even after I talk about them?"

"Well, then you'll just have to work hard until they do. Besides, things will only get better if you allow them to. Do you want things to get better?"

"No."

Shego's answer stunned Anne, and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"What, but why?"

"Every time things are going well for me, someone or something comes along and ruins it."

"Oh, I see. So you think that if things get better, something worse will come along?"

Shego nodded her head.

"What could be worse than what happened to Anakin?"

Shego gave Anne a stunned look.

"How did you find out about him?"

"Kim told me."

Anne then saw a look of anger quickly appear on Shego's face. However, Anne managed to quickly deter it.

"And before you get upset, I made her tell me."

"How come?"

"Because I could see that it was hurting her to see you hurting so much."

"Oh."

Shego could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them before Anne could see any tears. She then let out a shaky breath and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive, I need to clear my head."

"Okay, be safe."

"I will."

Shego then exited the dining room, grabbed her keys, and walked out the front door.

**Somewhere on the road:**

As she was driving along, Shego kept thinking back to what Anne had said. She knew that she was handling the nightmares all wrong, and that talking about them would help, but she hated talking about that night. She had already talked about it twice. Once with Ayumi and the other time with Kim, and it had honestly been the most exhausting thing she had ever done. She wasn't sure if she could handle talking anymore about that night. As she continued along her journey, she could feel herself grow tired. Not wanting to cause an accident, Shego decided to stop at the park.

**At the park:**

After she had parked the car and gotten out, Shego went and laid down underneath a tree. While she was laying there, watching the clouds roll by, she got the feeling that she was being watched. After a few minutes, she looked to her left and saw Ron standing there.

"I don't bite, you can come closer."

Ron then walked over to Shego, and sat down next to her.

"Mind telling me why you were watching me?"

"Well you looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, okay. So, where's Rufus?"

Upon hearing that he was being asked about, the naked molerat promptly popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Here I am!"

Rufus squeaked. Rufus' sudden appearance caused Shego to jump, and Ron scolded him.

"Rufus, you can't go popping out at people like that. You nearly gave poor Ciel a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Rufus squeaked, looking quite ashamed for having startled the pale skinned woman. Shego then sat up and patted Rufus on the head, letting him know that she wasn't upset with. Rufus then gave her a smile, and climbed back into Ron's pocket.

"So, what brings you out here?"

Ron asked.

"I needed to get out and clear my head."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep, everything is super."

"If everything is super, then why do you need to clear your head?"

Shego let out a sigh and shook her head.

"You remind me of Kimmie, always asking questions."

Ron then gave Shego one of his signature grins.

"What can I say, I'm a questionable guy."

Shego raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Err wait, that didn't come out right."

Shego let out a small chuckle, and Ron looked down, feeling embarrassed about what he had said.

"Don't feel bad Ron, you're not the first guy to say the wrong thing to me."

"Thanks...I think."

"No problem."

"So, about my earlier question."

"Which question was that?"

"Come on Ciel, I only had one question."

"...Oh, right, the head clearing thing."

"Yes, that one."

"It's a long story."

Ron moved closer to Shego.

"I got all the time in the world."

Shego let out sigh and looked at Ron. When she did so, she saw a smile on his face, and warmth in his eyes.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him. Besides, Anne did say that talking about that night would help me learn to cope with it. Still, this isn't going to be easy. Oh well, better get it over with."

With that thought in mind, Shego began to tell Ron everything.

One hour and several tears later, Shego had finished her story. As she sat there sobbing, Ron pulled her into his lap and held her close. While he held her and rubbed her back, he began to think about how far they had come in their relationship.

_"Just think, I used to be completely petrified by her. The very mention of her name used to strike fear into me. And now, I'm sitting here, comforting her like one would a small child."_

After a few more minutes of crying, Shego dried her eyes and looked at Ron.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shego asked, noticing that Ron was in some sort of deep thought.

"I was thinking about our relationship."

"Really, what about it?"

"Well, I never thought that we'd become as close as we have. I mean, you used to make me scream in terror whenever you were around. And now, here you are, sitting in park with me and talking about your past. Who would have ever thought we would become so close?"

"It helps that your best friend is engaged to me."

"So if you weren't engaged to Kim, would we have ever become friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Really, but you were also calling me a buffoon, and treating me like I was some sort of incompetent ignoramus."

"My, my, Ron, when did you learn to use such big words?"

"I may lose my pants sometimes... okay, all the time. But I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for."

"Which is why we're friends."

"Because I lose my pants?"

"No, because you're smart."

"Really, you think I'm smart?"

"Of course. And you're right, people really don't give you enough credit."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're always helping Kimmie out on missions, and you're constantly sticking your neck out for others. It takes brains to be a hero."

"And a villain."

"Yeah, that to. Remember when you got turned in Zorpox."

Ron visibly shuddered.

"Don't remind me, that was a dark and scary time."

"True, but you did almost manage to take over the world."

"That's true. Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Trying to take over the world."

"Trying to take over the world was mainly Drakken's thing. I mainly did the stealing."

"Okay, do you miss stealing?"

"I sometimes miss the rush that it gave me, but I'm glad that I gave it up."

"You are?"

"Yeah, if hadn't given up stealing, then Kimmie and I wouldn't be engaged, and expecting twins."

"Do you ever regret what you did with Tai?"

"I regret having sex with him, but I don't regret getting pregnant. I would never regret my children."

"Speaking of children, do you know what you're having?"

Shego shook her head.

"I let the doctor tell Kimmie, since she wanted to know, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Won't that make it harder to set up a nursery?"

"Not if I do a gender neutral theme. Speaking of which, I'm suppose to go see about a house in Upperton tomorrow, after court."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Court?"

"Yeah, the judge is gonna decide Tai's sentencing. Then after the twins are born, there's going to be another trial that determines whether or not he gets to see them."

"Not not just do it all in one trial?"

"Dr. Director thinks it will cause me less stress this way."

"Is it?"

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking about so much lately, that I'm not sure what's causing me stress and what isn't."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime."

The two then fell silent. After a few moments, Shego stood up, followed by Ron.

"I'm gonna head home now, do you need a ride."

"Nah, Rufus and I are gonna head over to Bueno Nacho, I'm starving."

"Mmm, nacos."

Rufus happily squeaked, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Okay, see you around."

The three friends then went their separate ways. As Shego was walking to her car, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ciel."

"Hey Kimmie, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just seeing if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm actually on my way home now."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too."

The call then ended, and Shego got into her car and began her drive home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was sitting in the living room, waiting for Shego to come home. While she was sitting there, her kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, I found some information about Anakin Chakotay."

Wade said.

"What did you find out?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"Good, because this'll knock your socks off."

"What is it?"

"Anakin is Tai's brother."

Kim looked at Wade like he had just told her he was quitting Team Possible.

"His b-brother?"

"Yep. To put it technical, they are fraternal twins. They were in the orphanage together, but Tai got adopt after only being in there a few days."

_"I can't believe Tai has a brother."_

Kim thought.

"Do you find out anything else?"

"Well it's not a very large number, but there's a 20% chance that he's still alive. However, I'll have to do some more digging in order to know anything for sure."

"Alright, keep me posted. And remember, this stays between us for now."

"I will. And don't worry, my lips are sealed."

The call then ended, and placed her kimmunicator in her pocket. As she sat there, thinking over the information Wade had given her, Shego walked through the door. She then sat down next to Kim, who seemed lost in thought.

"If you stare long enough, you might be able to turn on the TV with your mind."

Shego's sudden speaking caused Kim to jump slightly, and she turned to face her.

"Holy crap, you scared me. How long have you been sitting there for?"

"Not that long. What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know, just...um stuff."

"I think I got that the first time."

"Oh, uh right."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No."

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Is that so?"

Shego then reached over to Kim, and grabbed a hold of the necklace that was around her neck. As she held the heart shaped pendant in her hand, a smile came to her face.

"I'll never forget when I gave this to you."

"Me either."

"Or, what we did after we got home. You remember that night, don't you?"

At the mention of that night, Kim's face reddened and her mouth went dry.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shego said, gently using her nail to trace Kim's jawline. She then ran her nails down Kim's back, until she reached her toned bottom. She then began massaging it, causing Kim to let out little noises of pleasure.

"You know, if you're willing to forfeit the bet we made, we can repeat that night."

"Wh-why should I be the one to forfeit. As I recall, you were the one that wanted to bang me on the dining room table, as you so eloquently put it."

"True, but if you can't wait then that's okay."

Shego said, moving hand to the front of Kim and beginning to massage her inner thigh.

_"Why must she torture me so?"_

Kim thought.

"I-I can wait."

Kim said, removing Shego's hand from her body.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

With that said, Shego headed into the kitchen.

_"I swear that woman will be the death of me. Oh well, only three weeks left to go."_

Kim thought as she straightened herself out. She was then about to turn on the TV, when she heard Shego let out a cry of pain.

"Ciel, are you okay?"

Kim asked as she rushed into the kitchen. When she got there, she found Shego standing next to the counter. One hand was holding her stomach, while the other was gripping tightly to the counter.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Kim asked, concern written all over her face. Shego was about to tell her, when she suddenly felt another sharp jolt of pain and bit her bottom lip in order to keep herself from screaming too loud. After a few moments, the pain subsided and Shego released her grip on the counter.

"Are you alright?"

Kim asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I think so."

"Okay, well you should probably get checked out."

Kim the took Shego back into the living room, and had her lie down on the couch. She then pulled out her kimmunicator and called Wade. After a few seconds, the tech genius answered.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to do a scan on Ciel. She was in a lot of pain not too long ago, and I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Alright, just hold the kimmunicator above her and I'll take care of the rest."

Kim did as instructed, and Wade began typing away. After a few seconds, a blue beam shot out of the kimmunicator, and scanned up and down Shego's body. A few moments later the beam disappeared.

"Oh my god."

Wade said, leaning in closer to his monitor.

"What is it?"

Shego asked, becoming worried.

"It's one of the twins."

"Are they okay?"

Kim and Shego asked in unison.

"I'm not sure. Ciel, do you feel any kicking at all?"

Shego placed her hand on her stomach, and waited a few moments before answer.

"Yeah, and it's a frantic type of kicking. Wade, what's going on?"

"One of the twins isn't moving, and pretty sure that's why the other one is kicking so frantically. They're trying to let you know that their sibling is in trouble."

"Oh god."

Shego could feel tears well up in her eyes, and Kim took a hold her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Wade, please tell me you know what to do."

Kim said.

"I wish I could Kim, but I'm not a doctor. The best thing you can do is get Ciel to a hospital asap."

"Okay."

Kim then ended the call, and turned her attention to Shego. As soon as she looked at her, she felt her heart break. For Shego had her hands covering her face, but they didn't stop the sobs from being heard. Kim then scooped Shego up into her arms, and held her close. After a few moments, Shego's sobbing turned into quiet sniffles.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital?"

Shego nodded her head, and Kim stood up with her in her arms. Kim then headed out of the house and to the sloth. After getting Shego into the front passenger side, she walked around and got in the driver's side. Kim then started up the sloth, and quickly put into flight mode. After making sure she was buckled, she had the sloth take off into the air.

_"Please be okay, little one."_

Kim thought.

**End of chapter 48:**

A/N: Well there were certainly a few twist and turns in this chapter. Will Wade find out if Anakin is still alive or not? Will Shego's baby be okay? Wait, why am I asking you these questions, you'll just have to wait and see. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
